


Радуга

by TsissiBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Dehumanization, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 63,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: Во всем многообразии миров Оси моду 32557 посчастливилось найти именно тот, в котором его ждали.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа была написана по идее моего бывшего соавтора City_guy. Она о соулмейтах, любви и надежде. Я ее очень люблю, потому что писала легко и с чувством.

Комната в казарме практически погрузилась во тьму, и даже усиленного зрения мода для особых поручений уже не хватало для чтения. Свет второй луны был слишком слабым, и 32557 отложил книгу. За окном было темно, но он все равно слез с ложемента для отдыха и распахнул створку окна, жадно вдыхая ночную прохладу. 

Модам редко удавалось улучить несколько часов простого отдыха, не занятого миссиями и криосном, а потому 32557 пользовался этим вовсю. С разрешения своего хозяина он даже прогулялся сегодня в веселый квартал, густо населенный вечно прекрасными, желанными секс-модами, созданными для наслаждения, и провел там два стандартных часа. 

32557 не переставал удивляться, как сильно различались моды в зависимости от ветви, для которой были созданы. Он сам, созданный лишь для войны, убийств, приученный не оставлять следов, с самого инкубатора натасканный выживать в любых условиях, совершать невозможное, никогда не смог бы жить так, как развеселые, легкие, вечно одержимые желанием совокупляться жители красного квартала. 

Ума у них не было ни грамма, голые инстинкты, выкрученные на максимум гениями генной инженерии еще в пробирке. Так же, как ему самому перепал высокий болевой порог, живучесть, высокая регенерация и нестандартно высокий интеллект – дураки редко переживали и первую, обучающую миссию. 

32557 повезло. Он не был рядовым боевым модом, обреченным скучать в криосне в ожидании войны или беспорядков. Его стихией были «особые поручения». Потому и привилегий было чуть больше. Например, чтение. 

Читать получалось только вот так – по ночам. Не то чтобы это было запрещено, но никто, кроме специализированных научных модов, этого не умел - не было необходимости. 32557 получил образование по приказу одной из Основ, Александра Пирса, который считал что безграмотный исполнитель – не то, что ему нужно. В основном, 32557 был ему за это благодарен, как минимум он мог самостоятельно использовать не только интерактивные, но и текстовые носители информации, что было немалым подспорьем в его службе Основе. Но порой, вот в такие моменты, когда ему в руки попадали печатные издания времен Исхода, ему казалось, что он начинает сходить с ума. 

Родной мир Основ, описание которого он черпал из книг, казался ему настолько странным, фантастичным и запутанным, что даже поверить в полной мере в его существование не всегда получалось. Особенно шокировала так называемая художественная литература. 32557 в принципе не мог понять, зачем нужно придумывать какую-то чужую жизнь, если и на свою-то отведено не так много времени. Но все же книги поражали.

Он снова подошел к ложементу и потрогал потрепанную обложку. «Унесенные ветром» значилось на ней. 32557 еще не дочитал до конца, но голова его уже гудела от распиравших ее вопросов. Вымышленные герои книги были так талантливо прописаны, что мысли о них, анализ их действий будто сами собой лезли в мозг. Нестыковки в их поведении, попытки выйти за рамки своей ветви, бессмысленное нарушение правил и законов, простых, функциональных и привычных для всех модов, живших в Девятом мире, ставили его в тупик.

Да, он не мог понять, зачем Ретту Батлеру, боевому моду с широким спектром инициативы, преследовать с целью реализации полового влечения один конкретный секс-мод? Зачем забирать себе то, что можно взять и так, тратить на него ресурсы, связывать по рукам и ногам, зачем все эти эмоции, нарушения нормального функционирования?

Или зачем научному моду, которым, без сомнения, мог бы быть в Девятом мире Эшли Уилкс, идти воевать? Не больше ли пользы принес бы он, работая в тишине лабораторий? Как можно так бездарно тратить ресурсы? И зачем ему, этому Эшли Уилксу, заставлять размножаться мод искусства и развлечений, делать его своим? Закономерно, что не наделенная здоровьем модов-инкубаторов Мелани просто сломалась, пытаясь произвести на свет второго младенца самым варварским из способов: выносив его в себе.

Зачем это все? Почему они все говорят о каких-то чувствах, делают глупости, причиняют боль себе и другим?

32557 вспомнил Нат82, рыжую красотку из веселого квартала, ее совершенное, созданное для наслаждения тело, упругость тяжелых грудей и страсть, с которой она седлала его. Свою выматывающую душную похоть, застилавшую мозги. И то облегчение, которое дарил ему профессионализм секс-мода. Все было правильно. Все были на своем месте. Так и должно было быть. 

32557 не был типичной разработкой лаборатории. С его генами инженеры что-то уж больно намудрили, пытаясь добиться гибкости ума, расширенных навыков приспособляемости, умения принимать нестандартные решения.

Он слышал как-то (случайно, он бы никогда не посмел подслушивать) как Основа Пирс говорил кому-то, что 32557 останется единственным – слишком много чистых генов вложили в него, слишком много воли оставили. Слишком много бесценной сыворотки ушло на то, чтобы его тело приняло все те модификации, что боевым модам давались без особого труда. Видимо, в счет интеллекта. 

Он, 32557, был уникально неправильным. Полезным, но мало управляемым. Слишком много у него было от Основ. И мысли в голове тоже были неправильными, опасными. Они вызывали эмоции.

Ретт Баттлер, Скарлетт, Мелани, Эшли, да и все остальные персонажи книги действовали в принципе нелогично, и это смущало, даже пугало. Хотя, как может пугать написанное? Это всего лишь буквы. Книги не были даже инструкциями и не несли продуктивной информации. Моды просто не способны себя так вести.

Нет, конечно, можно было осмелиться и предположить, что в тексте описано поведение самих Основ, но на такое не осмеливался даже 32557, хотя Основ видел гораздо чаще, чем остальные жители казарм.

Безусловно он знал, что Основу, так же как и мода, можно убить. Это даже легче исполнить технически. Основы гораздо более беспечны и нелогичны, чем моды. Но тот факт, что Основы так же и неприкосновенны, как носители бесценного, оригинального генетического статуса, ему вбивали еще с инкубатора.

Но если вначале описанное в книгах вызывало недоумение, а порой и смех, то постепенно 32557 начало казаться, что что-то не так не с персонажами прочитанных произведений, а с ним самим.

Он начал чувствовать себя ущербным.

Чем старше он становился, тем больше не действия персонажей, а их характеры привлекали его внимание. А еще – чувства. Некоторые из них были знакомы и ему: страх, ненависть, желание, радость – все это в тех или иных формах присутствовало и в его жизни. Но была еще и любовь.

Найти ей качественное определение, эквивалент в собственной жизни у 32557 никак не получалось.

Вот и сейчас он снова терзался сомнениями. При наличии большого количества профилированных секс-модов в популяции, зачем выбирать физически непрочного и травмируемого мода искусства?

Зачем пытаться заставить секс-мода заниматься воспитанием разнополого потомства?

Почему все эти существа поступают так, исходя не из логики, а из какой-то «любви», которой он даже не смог найти четкого и функционального определения?

 

32557 перевел ложемент личного кресла психотерапии и релаксации в режим «сон» и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь задремать.

Но не получалось.

А еще вдруг встал перед глазами последний отчет перед Основой.

Обычно тот не принимал 32557 в личных апартаментах, но тут даже позволил пройти в кухонную зону, а принимая отчет и давая распоряжение об отдыхе и предстоящем криостазе – предложил молока.

32557 изредка удавалось попробовать натуральные продукты, которые шли на стол Основам, и не сказать, чтобы все из них были потрясающе вкусными. Те же разваренные до полужидкого состояния зерновые точно не были чем-то деликатесным. Во всяком случае, ароматизированные протеиновые коктейли им точно не уступали. 

Странным было персонифицированное внимание. С ним 32557 сталкивался, пожалуй, даже реже, чем с натуральной едой.

Это смущало.

А точнее - наводило на размышления.

Жизнь показывала, что в персонифицированном внимании со стороны Основ нет ничего хорошего. 32557, переживший множество изменений тела, был сейчас на самом пике физической формы, но вот количество модификаций и некоторых внешних повреждений достигло критического уровня.

Он осмотрел отлично функционировавший протез, которым ему заменили живую руку, когда он уперся в собственный потолок физической силы, а Основам понадобилось расширение его возможностей. 

32557 знал, куда деваются отработавшие свое моды. Их в один прекрасный момент просто не выводили из криостаза. Это не было наказанием, лишь законным концом существования. Так же поступали и с остальными типами модификантов. Ну и наказывать его Основа предпочитала лично. Впрочем, сейчас наказывать было не за что, так что оставался только один вариант. 32557 резко поднялся из ложемента и подошел к окну. 

Отодвинул жалюзи.

Перед рассветом небо постепенно приобретало зеленоватый оттенок, один из признаков наступившей Рефракции. Ничего удивительного в этом явлении, самом по себе, не было – все десять миров выстраивались в одну линию, делая «точки перехода» между ними. Это явление было не таким уж редким: раз в несколько лет некоторые миры сходились достаточно близко для того, чтобы можно было проткнуть собой истончившуюся грань между ними, проколоть искривленное пространство и покинуть пределы родного мира. Так когда-то и поступили Основы; несколько больших кланов людей пришли в пустовавший Девятый мир и остались здесь, построив Идеальное Общество, создали модов и подчинили все законам простоты, функциональности и целесообразности. 

32557 окончательно открыл раму и вгляделся в предрассветные серо-зеленые тени. Изобилие зелени точно показывало, что если не решиться прямо сейчас, то до следующего «транспортного периода» придется ждать еще от трех до пяти лет.

Лет, которых у него не было. Процедура погружения в криосон была назначена на утро. И, судя по тому, что бионику, немного поврежденную во время последней миссии, даже не стали смотреть, она должна была стать последней. 

Невольно вспомнился взгляд Основы Пирса, почти сожалеющий. Его фальшиво-заботливое: «Повеселись, 32557, сходи в красный квартал. Я доволен тобой, отдохни». 

Теперь он уже был точно уверен – его утилизируют завтра. Вернее, уже сегодня, буквально через несколько часов он, 32557, боевой мод типа «Зимний Солдат», ограниченной серии «Призрак», перестанет быть. А ведь он даже не успел придумать себе имя. Решившись, он быстро подхватил перевязь с оружием, которое еще не сдал (тренировки, постоянные, каждую свободную минуту) и бесшумно выскользнул через окно в предрассветный туман. 

Пользование «точками перехода» напрямую не запрещалось, но мод, замеченный в районе их размещения, автоматически подвергался окончательному криостазу независимо от его ценности. Ходили слухи, что такое не поощряется и среди Основ.

Да и сам процесс считался опасным и непредсказуемым.

Не все миры были обитаемыми, а многие еще и были попросту непригодны для жизни.

Но он решился рискнуть.

Как минимум потому, что другого шанса у него уже точно не будет.  
А так…

«Умирать, так с музыкой!», вспомнилась цитата из одной из прочитанных книг.

Решение было принято, хотя он был не слишком уверен, что музыкальное сопровождение чем-то скрасит ему конец периода функциональной активности, 32557 все же решил проверить: может быть там, за пределами привычной среды, он сможет найти ответы на свои вопросы?

А если его все-таки поймают и отключат, то для этого хотя бы будет более веская причина, чем «истечение срока годности».

32557 был отлично обучен: казалось, он может оставаться незаметным даже в полностью освещенной комнате с минимумом мебели. Что уж говорить о неровном, сумеречном свете раннего утра? Он легко выскользнул с охраняемой территории, не потревожив ни малочисленную охрану, ни хитрую сигнализацию. 

Он мог долго обходиться без пищи, но без воды – нет. Потому, отстегнув фляжку, он быстро наполнил ее из неглубокого ручья и пошел дальше, ступая исключительно на камни – на случай, если его все-таки хватятся. 

Идти было довольно далеко, но до леса нужно было добраться, пока не рассвело окончательно – транспорт 32557 не брал, по опыту зная, что все вертушки имеют дистанционное управление – Основы всегда перестраховывались и предпочитали все держать под контролем. Например, Основа Пирс мог легко отключить его руку, если бы подобрался достаточно близко. А так же наверняка в бионике есть следящее устройство. Так что нужно было добраться до Драконьих Зубов в течение нескольких часов: в тех горах все приборы сходили с ума, и маячок точно должен был выйти из строя. 

32557 любил добираться куда-то своим ходом: полное сил тело требовало нагрузок, и никакой полигон не мог заменить бега по пресеченной местности, а потом и прорубания сквозь густой подлесок. Реку пришлось преодолевать вплавь: брод был под наблюдением, как и немногочисленные мосты, и таким образом можно было выиграть несколько драгоценных в его случае часов без погони. 

В полдень, когда все тени будто ободрали, и Светило поднялось в опаляющий зенит, 32557 добрался до небольшого грота и свернулся в его прохладном нутре компактным клубком. Есть пока не хотелось, да и если все пойдет по наскоро составленному плану, в этом мире и не придется ничего себе добывать. А там как кривая выведет. 

Вместо того, чтобы потратить самые жаркие часы на отдых, 32557 пытался выдумать себе имя. Потому что придет он в новый мир, допустим, ему повезет, и он встретит там разумных. И у него, выращенного в пробирке мода, спросят – как нам тебя называть? И что он ответит? Номер свой назовет?

Имена были только у Основ, а у таких, как 32557 – только номера и иногда аббревиатура. В мире, откуда пришли Основы, все себя называли сочетанием слогов, а не просто цифрами. И он не хотел отличаться. 

Сначала он хотел назваться Реттом Батлером, но потом вдруг решил – он выдумает себе свое особенное имя, чтобы ни у кого такого не было. Чтобы никто не усомнился, что он не просто биологический модификант, а… человек? 

Путем получасового напряжения всех своих скромных творческих способностей, он решил назваться длинным красивым именем: Джеймс Бьюккенен Барнс. А сокращенно, для тех, кого он рано или поздно подпустит ближе, чем на выстрел или полет ножа – Баки. 

Имя 32557 понравилось. Он напился воды и задремал: до безопасного передвижения по раскаленным камням ему оставалось подождать два стандартных часа. 

***

 

Грань колебалась, как полупрозрачное одеяние Нат82 на сквозняке: воздух, будто расплавленное стекло, странно преломлял свет. Вокруг не было ни души, но 32557… Баки знал: это лишь видимость. Все точки перехода отслеживались, значит, нужно было решаться. 

Вдохнув полной грудью, он еще раз оглянулся на родной мир, лежавший у подножья Черного Пика, и шагнул с обрыва прямо в раскрытый зев пропасти, полный горячего, текущего, колеблющегося марева. 

И закричал.


	2. Chapter 2

Сон отпускал медленно, будто нехотя. Ему впервые за долгие годы снилось что-то приятное: горячий ветер на Южном склоне пригибал к земле легкие кудри ковыля, бессмертники пахли остро и сладко, стрекотали цикады, и море, раскинувшееся до самого горизонта, наконец-то имело цвет. 

Стив читал о таком. О плавных переходах от насыщенной лазури к небесно-голубому, с прозеленью. Но представить не мог. Только во сне ему иногда казалось: он ВИДИТ. Действительно так: полно, ярко. И солнечные блики были желтыми, и тень, отбрасываемая старым миндалем, переливалась всеми оттенками фиолетового. Но стоило при пробуждении открыть правый глаз, соблюдая традицию, как все становилось на свои места: потолок был белым, небо – всех оттенков серого, а море почти черным. 

Стиву тридцать и он по-прежнему видит мир монохромным. Как те несчастные несколько сотен человек на весь мир, которых Судьба отчего-то лишила радости взаимной, искренней любви. 

Просыпаться не хотелось. Хотелось подремать еще, вспомнить вкус соли на губах и синь, и блики, и белизну ковылей. Но будильник противно тренькнул еще раз, и Стив все-таки привычно открыл правый глаз, оберегая периферическое зрение. 

Мир вокруг был прекрасен. Стив на мгновение замер, не в силах поверить: стены в его комнате были невероятно нежного кремового оттенка, деревянный письменный стол – темно-вишневым, а занавеска, которую трепал утренний ветерок – белой, прозрачной и легкой. 

Второй глаз открылся сам, просто от удивления, Стив вскочил, как был – голый – и кинулся к окну. Небо невозможно было описать словами. Ни одна книга, ни один самый восторженный рассказ счастливчиков, нашедших пару и познавших с нею все краски мира, не могли описать небо достаточно точно.

По сочной, глубокой сини небосвода ветер разметал облака. Будто кто-то капнул в густой кофе сливок, и те расплылись в нем невесомыми штрихами, оттеняя необычный цвет. Зелень сада была в тени, и Стив с удивлением сумел рассмотреть сочные нежные листья на концах веток, резко контрастирующие с темным изумрудом остальной листвы, и яркие солнечные блики на крыше соседнего дома, и ослепительное солнце: бело-желтое, ставшее будто еще теплее от того, что, наконец, обрело цвет. 

\- Наконец-то, - прошептал Стив, подставляя лицо горячим лучам, - неужели это случилось и со мной? 

Периферическое зрение, обычно размывавшее предметы «по краям» видимого сектора, обрело непривычную четкость. Стив, конечно, читал об этом защитном механизме – с обретением цветного зрения люди и так почти сходили с ума от обилия новых впечатлений, именно поэтому позднее закрепление было особенно опасно. Обычно пару находили в ранней юности, в период полового созревания – так легче было привыкнуть к новому миру вокруг. Ну а Стиву вот так «повезло»: ту (или того), кто ему предназначен, он получил шанс встретить только в тридцать. 

Он закрыл глаза, но теперь солнце проникало под веки, окрашивая их красным, и он надавил на глазные яблоки кончиками пальцев, так, что под веками пошли круги: белые, голубые, желтые. Мир был прекрасен, жизнь была прекрасна, и неожиданно появившийся шанс сделать их еще лучше ни в коем случае нельзя было упустить. 

Стив сладко потянулся, не открывая глаз, мечтая о том, как сейчас он выйдет в Сеть и зарегистрируется, наконец, в базе Ищущих. Может, тот, кто ему предназначен, найдется в ближайшие несколько дней? Совсем еще юная девочка (или мальчик), которую еще нужно будет растить, с которым у него идеально совпадет эмоциональное поле. Они будут дозревать вместе. Каких-то лет шесть, и…

Долго предаваться мечтам ему не дали: на столе пронзительно пискнул браслет, оповещая о том, что Грань пройдена. Что еще один или несколько разумных из соседних миров оказались здесь. И он, Страж границы, должен найти их. 

Стив одевался быстро: сказывался десятилетний опыт, но изменившееся зрение ему странно мешало. Он то и дело замирал, любуясь оттенками. Костюм оказался у него темно-синим, со слишком яркими бело-красными полосами на животе. Он на несколько долгих мгновений застыл перед зеркалом, заново изучая себя. В цвете он казался себе молодым и каким-то несерьезным, что ли? Все-таки у монохромного зрения были некоторые особенности, сильно влиявшие на восприятие. И еще очень мешало отсутствие размытой периферии: глаз выхватывал предметы «боковым зрением», и с непривычки Стив слишком много крутил головой, если замечал движение или просто яркое пятно. А если учесть, что ярких пятен вокруг него теперь хватало, голова и шея начали болеть почти сразу. 

Помянув недобрым словом гостей, выбравших именно этот день для того, чтобы пересечь Грань на вверенном именно ему участке, Стив принял таблетку от головной боли, проверил крепления щита и бегом спустился на первый этаж дома, в котором жил. 

Крепко зажмурившись, он сделал первый шаг в ослепительно-яркий новый мир, жалея, что не может как следует рассмотреть все, что попадалось на глаза. Ему нужно было спешить, а потому он лишь сделал глубокий вдох и заставил себя сосредоточиться на очертаниях предметов, а не на их цвете. 

Удалось это только у самой кромки прибоя, когда он ступил на гальку привычного серого цвета и побежал, постепенно набирая скорость, к видневшимся вдалеке скалам. Не светло-серым, как казалось раньше, а жемчужным с прозеленью. 

Вибрация Грани ощущалась физически, как гудение троса на сильном ветру. Стив боялся не успеть: переход между мирами был сродни рождению. Прибывшего нужно было принять, как ребенка, послужить проводником, поддержать своей силой, эмоциями. Потому что «гости» обычно страдали не только физически, период дезориентации был долгим, и от того, как Страж проведет ритуал принятия, зачастую зависела их дальнейшая судьба. 

Нужно было быстро найти точку перехода, закрепить прибывшего разумного, привязать его с этой стороны, пока он не провалился обратно или, наоборот, дальше. Два перехода за раз не переживал никто, это было приговором.

Поисковый браслет понемногу нагревался, и если бы Стив не потерял сегодня возможность адекватно видеть периферию, он бы давно нашел гостя, но что поделаешь, если так совпало: переход на его территории и долгожданное созревание неизвестного пока партнера. 

Он даже чуть сбился с шага, прислушиваясь к себе: на душе было радостно, почти легко, и даже усилившаяся головная боль, угнездившаяся где-то за глазными яблоками, не могла испортить ему настроение. 

Наконец, запястье обожгло, и Стив с разбегу упал около очень крупного мужчины. Тот лежал ничком, и невооруженным взглядом было видно: переход дался ему крайне нелегко. По всему телу виднелись обширные гематомы, волосы были обожжены до самых висков, от одежды, явно прочной, сделанной из жесткой кожи и специальной ткани, остались одни лохмотья. 

Стив поспешно положил ладонь ему на затылок, стараясь как можно быстрее нащупать связь пришельца с его миром и оборвать ее – чтобы не утянуло обратно, и чуть не отдернул руку. Пальцы обожгло холодом, будто он сунул их в жидкий азот, но Стив сжал зубы и изо всех сил дернул гостя на себя. Ментально это ощущалось как удар со всего размаху обо что-то твердое и холодное, но Стражи всегда отличались именно этим: жертвенностью и повышенным болевым порогом в ментальной области. Готовностью отдавать. 

Уже через тридцать секунд Стив выдохнул и, борясь с тошнотой, тяжело сел рядом с прибывшим – ждать. Иногда закрепление занимало до нескольких часов, а потому, когда через минуту гость вскочил, перетекая в низкую боевую стойку, выставляя вперед страшную руку, сделанную из какого-то светлого металла, Стив удивился. 

«Глаза голубые, - подумал он, против воли любуясь грацией, неожиданной для такой крупной особи, - еще вчера я бы подумал, что серые, но нет. Голубые, почти прозрачные». 

\- Я – друг, - вслух произнес он. – Ты понимаешь меня? 

Гость замер, неотрывно глядя на него, скользнул взглядом по форме и щиту, лежащему рядом, и плавно опустился на колени, уткнувшись лбом прямо перед собой. Стив открыл рот, чтобы как-то возразить, остановить, но когда кончики пальцев обеих рук гостя коснулись его колен, в голове что-то взорвалось. 

\- Вставай, - с трудом выговорил Стив, трогая гостя за плечо. – Не нужно. Всего этого, ладно? Ну, что ты… Имя? Имя есть у тебя? 

Гость, услышав «не нужно» сел на пятки и склонил голову на бок. 

\- Имя? - повторил Стив, а потом прижал ладонь к своей груди и четко произнес: - Стив Роджерс. А ты?

Гость широко распахнул свои невозможные глаза, когда он коснулся его солнечного сплетения, а потом осторожно, будто боясь навредить, обхватил запястье прохладными металлическими пальцами. 

\- Джеймс Бьюккенен Барнс, - хрипло выговорил он и, будто о чем-то вспомнив, добавил: - Баки. 

За десять лет он видел самых разных пришельцев из других миров: мужчин, женщин и даже детей. Кто-то из них оставался в их мире, кто-то потом шел дальше, дождавшись очередной Рефракции, но никогда еще он не встречал никого похожего на Баки. 

Сложно сказать, в чем именно было его отличие от остальных: ни его механическая рука, ни внешность не были чем-то из ряда вон. Просто… то, как он осторожно дотронулся до Стива, тщательно рассчитывая усилие, как смотрел, будто никогда не видел ничего красивее – все это наложилось на яркость окружающего мира, на ощущение счастья от обретения неизвестного пока партнера, и Стив невольно улыбнулся. 

\- Здравствуй, Баки. Приветствую тебя в Шестом мире Оси. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Что-нибудь болит? 

Баки, будто очнувшись, выпустил его руку и немного отодвинулся. 

\- Общее состояние в пределах нормы, Основа Роджерс. 

Стива будто холодной водой окатили: похоже, ему достался редкий гость. О Девятом мире, мире Основ, было известно очень мало, оттуда почти никогда никто не приходил, он оброс легендами одна страшнее другой, но Баки выглядел… почти нормальным, и Стив снова улыбнулся. 

\- Просто Стив. Пойдем со мной, Баки. Не бойся, тут тебя никто не обидит. Идем со мной. 

Баки поднялся одним плавным движением, будто перетек из одного состояния в другое. Его, похоже, не волновало ни то, что его одежда почти превратилась в лохмотья, ни то, что он оказался один в совершенно незнакомом мире, ни то, что был безоружен перед Стивом. Хотя последнее, конечно, вызывало сомнения, учитывая то, как выглядела левая рука Баки. 

Он держался чуть позади, за левым плечом, и Стив буквально кожей чувствовал его взгляд: оценивающий, препарирующий, вычисляющий малейшие нюансы физической формы и манеры двигаться. Что ж, оставалось предположить, что призванием Баки была не кулинария и не воспитание детей. 

До базы прибытия они дошли сравнительно быстро, минут за пятнадцать. Стив все пытался уловить эмоции Баки, поймать его на любопытстве или страхе, любовании пейзажем или чем-то еще, что свойственно было тем, кто впервые оказывался под чужим небом. Но тот, казалось, смотрел в одну точку – чуть выше плеча Стива, и по выражению его лица невозможно было понять что-либо. 

\- О, Стив, привет! – Наташа, коллега Стива, тоже Страж, помахала ему рукой и с интересом посмотрела на Баки. – Ого. Это у нас кто? 

\- Это Баки. Выловил в третьем секторе, - волосы у Наташи оказались ярко-рыжими, и это смущало и отвлекало одновременно.

\- Берешь? 

\- Беру. Сейчас оформлю, расспрошу и забираю. Чья очередь?

\- Моя. Я, знаешь ли, не люблю твой участок, вечно на него всякие чудики падают. Но очередь действительно моя, пока ты будешь возиться с адаптацией. Привет, Баки. 

Стив даже повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как тот будет реагировать, но Баки просто замер у входа, вытянувшись и держа руки по швам, и никак не отреагировал на приветствие. 

\- Баки? – позвал Стив. – Поздоровайся с Наташей. 

\- Добрый день, Основа Наташа, - механически произнес тот, глядя куда-то мимо. 

\- Основа, - пораженно выдохнула та. – Все ясно. Фьюри вызываем? 

\- Я расспрошу Баки сам, а потом решим, что делать. 

\- Слушай, - Наташа подошла к Баки и коснулась ладонью его живого запястья. – Ты в безопасности. Тут нет разделения на Основ и… как там называются все прочие? 

\- Моды, Основа Наташа.

\- Моды, - мягко повторила она. – Ты человек. Как я, как Стив. Ты привыкнешь. 

\- Слушаюсь, Основа Наташа. Есть – привыкать. 

\- Тебе будет сложно, - сказала Наташа Стиву и отошла на несколько шагов. – Сидеть мне на твоем участке и сидеть. 

Стив быстро заполнил все необходимые документы и ободряюще улыбнулся Баки. 

\- Ты голоден? 

\- Функциональность снижена на пять процентов, - ответил тот. – До серьезных нарушений десять часов в базовом режиме. 

\- Господи, - Наташа прижала ладонь к губам, - я думала, Сэм сочиняет. С той девушкой, что… ну, ты помнишь. Не то чтобы я совсем не верила, конечно.

\- Пойдем, - Стив даже забыл о неожиданно свалившемся на него счастье – цветном мире – когда услышал это «функциональность снижена…» и вспомнил, о какой девушке говорила Наташа. 

Ее действительно нашел Сэм, полуголую, с синяком под глазом и разбитой губой. Как она попала в Шестой мир, никто так и не смог от нее добиться, потому что она была глупа, как пробка. Все, на что ее хватало, это приставать к каждому мужчине с предложениями разделить постель, что в их мире было почти невозможно: мир был демисексуален, и те, кто уже нашел пару, крайне редко искали кого-то на стороне, слишком важна для них была эмоциональная составляющая секса. Моник (так ее назвали, облагородив аббревиатуру МК-88) так и не смогла понять, отчего все встреченные мужчины отказываются от нее, и очень переживала, что ее «спишут», как утратившую функцию привлекательности модель. Ее реабилитация была долгой и стоила Наташе килотонны нервов. Потому что Сэм буквально поселился на работе, оставив ее одну. Конечно, она не верила, что ее Сэм, с которым они встретились, когда им было по десять лет, покусится на несчастную девушку, воспользуется ее уязвимостью, но все равно чувствовала себя неуютно. 

Наконец, Моник после реабилитации переселилась в квартал пришельцев и там встретила двух парней-близнецов, убедивших ее в том, что лучше быть самой красивой для них двоих, чем никакой для всех. Так уж вышло, что прибывшие из других миров никак не вписывались в общее эмоциональное поле старожилов, не могли составить полноценную идеальную пару, но зато их дети уже были «отредактированы» под реалии нового мира, и, в конце концов, находили своих спутников. 

\- Ешь, - Стив поставил перед Баки тарелку с салатом, миску с тушеным мясом и кувшинчик лимонада. – Я не знаю, что ты больше любишь, и есть ли у тебя вообще… предпочтения в еде, но попробуй, может, тебе что-то понравится? 

Он со странной болью в сердце наблюдал за тем, как Баки аккуратно берет вилку, будто держит ее в руках впервые, неловко накалывает дольку помидора и отправляет в рот. Потом на мгновение застывает с широко открытыми глазами и, наконец, набрасывается на несчастный салат, будто никогда не ел ничего лучше.

Когда Баки буквально вылизал тарелку и жадно посмотрел на стойку, откуда Стив ее принес, пришлось принести добавки. А потом еще раз. Баки ел едва ли не больше, чем сам Стив, а ведь он был наделен запредельным метаболизмом – сказывались результаты «лечения» в раннем детстве, избавившего его от астмы, наделившего силой, но и за это превратившего его в обжору. 

\- Надо будет показать тебя врачам, может, у тебя есть какие-то особенности…

Стив не договорил, потому что Баки вдруг разом напрягся, а потом покорно сник и отодвинул тарелку. 

\- Я жду указаний, - четко, отрывисто произнес он.

\- Нет-нет, послушай, - Стив невольно обхватил его за запястье, как всегда делал с Наташей, словно забыв все инструкции для Стражей. – Послушай, никто больше ничего не сделает против твоей воли. Просто если вдруг тебя нужно кормить по-особенному, то я должен об этом знать. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе… чтобы у тебя был сбой функциональности из-за меня. 

\- Тебе нужна инструкция, Основа Стив? 

\- Просто Стив. И да, мне нужно знать о тебе как можно больше. 

\- Ты мой новый Куратор? 

\- Я буду заботиться о тебе, пока ты не привыкнешь у нас, не поймешь, что к чему. 

\- Значит, я твой. 

\- Э… - Стиву показалось, что они с Баки говорят на разных языках, но он никогда не стал бы Стражем, если бы не научился подстраиваться под собеседника и изъясняться понятными ему категориями. – Да, я буду с тобой весь период адаптации. 

\- Обучение? – спросил Баки, и Стив вдруг подумал, что зря решил, что Баки сильно отличается от той девушки, Моник, только потому, что он назвал обычное, пусть и немного вычурное имя, а не номер.

\- Да. Ты будешь учиться жить в новом мире. Доедай, и я отведу тебя в комнату отдыха. Там нам никто не помешает поговорить. 

Баки сжал и разжал металлические пальцы, будто успокаиваясь, и быстро доел все, что осталось. Стив чувствовал, что сделал или сказал что-то не то. Вернее, сказал так, что его не поняли. Он пока не знал, как у Баки все устроено в голове. Если он и был «модом», то явно не той породы, что Моник. Он был другим: тяжелым, опасным и по-своему безжалостным, даже к себе. Особенно – к себе. 

Когда они устроились на мягких диванах и Стив разлил кофе, Баки снова выглядел спокойным и отрешенным, как выключенный электроприбор. 

\- Расскажи мне о своем мире, - попросил Стив. – Все, что захочешь. 

\- Что Основа Стив желает знать? 

\- Кто ты – для начала. Чем занимался, как попал сюда. 

\- Я был создан как боевой мод с широким спектром личной инициативы и развитым интеллектом. Мой номер 32557, тип…

Стив почувствовал, как у него холодеет внутри. 

Боевой мод. 

Перед ним на диване, чинно сложив руки на коленях, сидел самый совершенный убийца из всех возможных. В Девятом мире знали толк в специализации. Зачем только они делали свои машины такими красивыми? 

Поймав себя на странной мысли, Стив поспешно поднял воротник-стойку своей формы и сосредоточился на тех ужасных вещах, о которых рассказывал 32557… Баки. Боевой мод, которого он самоубийственно держал за руку и уговаривал поесть.

«Я твой» - раздалось эхом где-то внутри, вызывая странные эмоции, которые Стив тут же затолкал поглубже. В их мире никогда не было рабства. Тогда отчего эти два слова вызывали в нем такой отклик?


	3. Chapter 3

Говорить было легко и одновременно – неимоверно тяжело. С одной стороны, достаточно было просто пересказать регламент эксплуатации таких модов, как он сам, а с другой…

Несколько часов назад он надеялся, что в новом мире все будет иначе, что он будет свободен и над ним не будут властны ни Основы, ни Инструкция. 

Но все сложилось иначе.

Да, Баки, хотя скорее стоило бы (хоть и очень не хотелось) снова вернуться к порядковому номеру, сидел на мягком диване перед доброжелательно улыбающимся ему высоким светловолосым человеком и сам рассказывал, о чем просили. Но этот человек перед ним был Основой, и все остальные, кого он уже успел увидеть, тоже были Основами. И даже если на территории этой базы не было ни одного мода, то это не значило, что их нет вообще или те, кто с ним сейчас так дружелюбен, не захотят изготовить собственных. И почему бы им не взять за основу его материал? Разобрать на молекулы, и…

32557 с самого инкубатора запомнил одно – Основам доверять нельзя.

И то, что Основа позволяет себе внимание и улыбку в его адрес, в итоге обернется только еще большей болью.

И еще полбеды – Основа Стив, но то, что сделала Основа Наташа, означало одно: он обречен.

Одним из первых пунктов Инструкции был запрет на прикосновения и контакты с Основами противоположного пола под угрозой незамедлительного Отключения, исключения делались только для специализированных секс-модов. Но последние даже жили отдельно ото всех остальных, их переводили в отдельную казарму даже на время обучения, которое начиналось еще с инкубатора.

С одной стороны, он понимал, что может попытаться бежать, но после перехода Грани функциональность была все еще снижена, а даже Основа Стив, хоть и выглядел добродушным и расслабленным, явно мог оказаться серьезным противником.

Да и куда бежать?

Расположение точек перехода в этом мире он не знал, а попытка вернуться к той, через которую он пришел, выглядела заведомо обреченной на провал. Да и не факт, что даже его усовершенствованный организм выдержал бы два перехода подряд.

От одного воспоминания передергивало.

В тот момент казалось, что его перемалывают в мясорубке, одновременно сдирая кожу. 

Он умел терпеть боль, но эта была запредельной.

Слова лились сами собой, так же привычно, как и при любом отчете Основам, но мозг лихорадочно работал, пытаясь выгадать для себя хотя бы еще несколько дней, да что там - несколько часов жизни.

Где-то в здании хлопнула дверь, и раздался голос Основы Наташи, кого-то приветствовавшей и кому-то что-то объяснявшей.

Голоса быстро приближались, а у 32557 было такое чувство, что его, почему-то забыв предварительно накачать снотворным и релаксантами, погружают в крио. Казалось, он физически ощущает, как к бешено колотящемуся в груди сердцу медленно, но неумолимо подступает лед.

Дверь распахнулась, и 32557 едва удержался, чтобы не вскочить на ноги в ту же секунду, просто чтобы резким движением не спровоцировать ни Роджерса, ни вошедших на преждевременную агрессию. 

Но в том, что это рано или поздно произойдет, он не сомневался ни на мгновение.

Основа Стив оглянулся и поднялся со своего места навстречу высокому темнокожему мужчине с черной повязкой на глазу.

\- Ник, рад тебя видеть!

\- Стив, молодой человек…

\- Его зовут Джеймс, Ник.

32557 медленно поднялся с дивана и удивленно замер, когда чернокожий шагнул вперед и привычно протянул перед собой руку:

\- Фьюри Николас Джей, директор Пограничной Стражи.

Баки приходилось видеть, как Основы обмениваются рукопожатиями, но ни один из них никогда без крайней необходимости не прикоснулся бы к моду.

Тем временем тот, кто назвал себя Фьюри, видимо понял его растерянность и так же невозмутимо убрал руки за спину.

\- Что ж, приветствую вас, Джеймс… Присядем? Похоже, у всех сегодня выдался тяжелый день?

Фьюри явно обращался больше к нему, чем к Основе Стиву, но 32557 не знал, как реагировать на это. Еще один из Основ говорил с ним, как с равным, а у него хватало сил только держать себя в руках и ждать, чем все закончится.

Наказанием, чередой экспериментов или все же Отключением.

Последнее казалось все более вероятным.

Тем более, эта безумная игра не могла продолжаться бесконечно.

Но теперь уже не только он сам, но и Основа Роджерс явно пребывал в напряжении.

\- Ник…

\- Успокойся, Стив, Наташа мне все рассказала. Джеймс, я понимаю, откуда вы прибыли. Да, визитеры из вашего мира большая редкость в наших краях, не буду спорить. Но… вы не первый.

\- Что стало с теми, кто пришел до меня?

Слова сорвались с языка сами, и 32557 уже проклял себя за болтливость, когда Основа Николас вдруг усмехнулся и ответил:

\- А вот это проще показать, чем объяснить.

Казалось, сердце последний раз дернулось и оборвалось. Надежды не осталось. Вот и всё.

\- Давайте немного пройдемся, молодые люди?

Слова не звучали, как приказ, но судя по тому, как быстро поднялся Основа Стив и подалась в сторону выхода Основа Наташа – именно им и были.

32557 послушно пошел вместе со всеми, и хотя специально на него вроде бы никто не смотрел, кроме Основы Стива, порой бросающего беспокойные взгляды, словно ему и правда было не все равно, что сейчас сделают с беглецом, он понимал, что свой шанс на жизнь он все-таки упустил.

Все вместе они и вышли в сад рядом с небольшим зданием, куда его привел Роджерс.

И только сейчас 32557 решился оглядеться, куда же он попал. 

Чтобы запомнить хотя бы это, сделать самым последним впечатлением, перед тем, как его не станет.

В отличие от яркого, бледно-голубого, словно бы выжженного жестоким Светилом, неба родного мира, здесь оно было насыщенно-синим, раскрашенным тонкими и легкими перышками облаков. 

Сад, уже, видимо, отцветший, сиял густой, пышной зеленью листьев, а на деревьях кое-где были видны некрупные зеленые плоды на тонких длинных черенках. Он уже видел что-то похожее в садах в поместьях Основ, но подойти к ним ближе и посмотреть никогда не удавалось.

32557 знал, что позже эти плоды нальются темно-красным соком и будут или собраны на стол Основам или склеваны жадными до лакомства птицами. Ему их попробовать так и не удалось. Хотя другие, с фиолетовой гладкой кожурой и сладкой желтой мякотью, он пробовал когда-то давно, в юности, и тогда же впервые познакомился и с Основой Пирсом и с наказанием электрическим кнутом слабой мощности. 

Больше прикасаться к чему-либо, принадлежащему Основам, у него не возникало желания, даже если это что-то казалось никому ненужным и лежало на земле.

\- Баки?

Голос Основы Стива вырвал его из размышлений так резко, что он только и смог, что вяло удивиться, как он вообще посмел настолько отвлечься.

Наташа и Фьюри успели уйти вперед, и он сейчас выглядел уже всерьез взволнованным.

\- Да… Основа Стив. Функциональность в норме.

Ложь далась удивительно легко, видимо, потому, что, по большому счету, индекс состояния перед предполагаемым Отключением значения уже не имел.

Только почему-то кружилась голова, резало глаза и в груди что-то болезненно сжалось. Но это не было критично для перемещения по непересеченной местности, а, значит, на индекс в данный момент не влияло.

Основа Стив было протянул руку и хотел сказать еще что-то, но их окликнули с той стороны, куда ушли остальные. 

32557 резко оглянулся и замер.

По садовой дорожке в их сторону в сопровождении Основ Фьюри и Наташи шли два боевых мода Т-34, запрещенных к производству в родном мире 32557 около пятнадцати лет назад, а между ними, держа одного из них за руку, семенила маленькая пухлая мод-инкубатор МЛ-30. А возглавлял идущих мод-командир боевых групп БР-50, тоже запрещенный к производству. Вопреки всем инструкциям и запретам, БР-50 вышагивал, подцепив под локоток Основу Наташу, что-то на ходу ей рассказывая и одновременно удерживая в зубах не то какую-то тонкую щепку, не то разжеванную зубочистку.

32557 ошеломленно дернулся вперед, но видимо на этот раз оценка собственной функциональности его подвела. В глазах потемнело, и горизонт резко ушел вбок. Последним, что он успел услышать, перед тем как отключился, был крик Стива:

\- Баки!

***

 

32557 очнулся рывком, будто его из крио сразу дернули под горячие струи ионного душа. Открывать глаза он не спешил: весь негативный опыт предыдущих пробуждений говорил о том, что нужно как можно дольше сохранять «бессознательное» состояние, тогда можно чуть дольше полежать в тишине, безо всех стимулирующих запуск систем действий: электрошока, инфракрасных волн и шумового воздействия.

Вокруг было удивительно тихо. Обостренный слух 32557 улавливал лишь пение птиц, шум воды (кажется, это называлось морем, он читал в какой-то книге), и тихую мелодию, которую где-то очень далеко напевал приятный женский голос. Что-то о любви и верности, о долгой дороге друг к другу и невозможности быть порознь. Слова проникали в голову и оттуда стекали к сердцу, оплавляя его. 32557 никогда не слышал ничего прекраснее, хотя в книгах часто описывалось, как кто-то пел, но по-настоящему музыку он слышал один раз: мод развлечения Основы Пирса играла на рояле, а 32557 услышал ее из сада, где получал очередное задание. Он тогда сделал вид, что оглох, но потом, лежа среди серых камней, раз за разом прокручивал в голове ту мелодию – легкую, быструю, будто сотканную из лунного света. 

А вот песен он не слышал никогда. Кто же это поет в казармах?

Осознание накрыло его с головой: он в чужом мире, он самопроизвольно отключился перед Основой Стивом, перед своим новым куратором! Если до этого момента у него и были сомнения в том, что его утилизируют в самое ближайшее время, то теперь…

\- Баки, - позвал Основа Стив и коснулся его руки. – Ты дрожишь. Тебе плохо? Принести еще одно одеяло? 

32557 понятия не имел, что такое это «одеяло», а потому на вопрос ответить не мог. Он открыл глаза, попытался вскочить, но Основа Стив его удержал – просто уперся ладонью в грудь и смотрел так умоляюще, что 32557 подчинился. Будто он мог не подчиниться. 

\- Что болит? Прости меня, Баки. Ты так быстро очнулся там, на берегу, что я совершенно забыл о том, какой это тяжелейший стресс для любого разумного: Переход, Импритинг, обрыв ментальной связи с родным миром. Да и… - он с беспокойством посмотрел на какой-то пищащий прибор и вздохнул, - ты весь в ожогах и ссадинах. Почему ты не сказал мне, что плохо чувствуешь себя? 

\- Функциональность… - голос прозвучал позорно тихо, будто он, боевой мод, даже не потеряв половины объема крови, вдруг ослабел настолько, что не мог доложить о состоянии куратору. 

\- Ч-ш-ш, молчи, врачи сказали, тебе нужен покой. Ты истощен. Я дал тебе обычную еду, но твой желудок привык к жидкой пище, и я… прости меня. 

Основа извинялся перед ним. Ему точно конец. 

Куратор тем временем поправил на нем кусок ярко-красной колючей ткани и коснулся плеча. 

\- Я расскажу тебе о нашем мире, Баки, - начал Основа Стив. – А ты можешь задавать мне любые вопросы. 

32557 осторожно кивнул, давая понять, что принял задачу к выполнению – молчать, пока не появятся вопросы. 

\- Я знаю теперь, откуда ты прибыл, Баки. О вашем мире, мы его еще называем Девятым или миром Основ, нам известно очень мало. Когда-то у нас… нет не так, - Основа Стив потер лицо ладонью, так беззастенчиво показывая ему свою слабость, что у 32557 снова все замерло внутри. Свои слабости Основы не прощали никому. – В нашем мире все люди делятся на пары. Ну, рождаются, например, мальчик и девочка. Он – у подножья Синих Гор, а она – на Благодатных равнинах. 

\- И там, и там есть инкубаторы? – решился спросить 32557, потому что это было важно для понимания задачи. В чем бы она ни состояла в итоге. 

\- Э… - кожа скул Основы Стива поменяла цвет, став бледно-розовой, как те плоды в саду, что он видел в родном мире. – Нет. У нас нет инкубаторов. Дети рождаются в парах. От мужчины и женщины. Ну, естественным путем.

\- Вы заставляете женщин Основ носить детей в себе? – удивился 32557.

\- Да, - со странной интонацией произнес Основа Стив. 

\- И как вы придаете им нужные качества? 

\- Никак. 

32557 вдруг почувствовал, что даже его нестандартного интеллекта не хватает, чтобы понять. 

\- Но как же вы определяете, кто будет боевым мод… - он чуть не назвал Основу модом, он определенно уже мертв. 

\- У нас нет модов, Баки. У нас вообще нет специализации. Любой человек в нашем мире может сам выбрать, кем ему стать. И даже передумать в течение жизни может, и не раз. Я, вот, до того, как стал Стражем, работал спасателем в горах. Недолго, два года. Но понял, что это мне не очень нравится – за год удавалось спасти двоих-троих беспечных туристов. А сейчас я за год могу успеть гораздо больше. Мне нравится встречать «гостей», таких, как ты, рассказывать им о нашем мире, помогать устроиться. Со многими я дружен до сих пор. 

\- То есть ты в некотором роде…

\- Да, - улыбнулся Основа Стив, - в некотором роде я мод-Страж. Если считать профессию специализацией. Но так же правда и то, что завтра я могу стать кондитером или, например, отправится в пустыню искать нефть. Только нужно немного подучиться, чтобы обрести необходимые знания. 

32557 не знал, что такое «кондитер», но вот что такое «искать» ему было понятно. Основа Стив должен был работать, как мод. Он не мог просто жить в большом доме и использовать модов. Потому что их не было. Так сказала Основа Наташа. 

\- Но я видел трех боевых модов и инкубатор. Эти модели запрещены к производству. 

\- Ты про Рамлоу и компанию? – спросил Основа Стив. 

\- Я про два Т-34, стандартных боевых мода повышенной жизнестойкости, и БР-50, мода типа «Командир» с расширенными полномочиями и свободной трактовкой приказа, Основа Стив. 

\- Они прибыли из вашего мира пятнадцать лет назад и адаптировались. Не сразу, конечно. 

\- Вы их не утилизировали? Пятнадцать лет! У них давно вышел срок эксплуата…

У Основы Стива вдруг сделалось такое лицо, будто 32557 его ударил. Он тупой мод, никакого повышенного интеллекта у него нет. Он никак не может говорить со своим куратором так, чтобы тот не хотел его отключить через каждые две стандартные минуты. 

\- Утилизировать? – тихо спросил Стив. – Это… убить, да? Почему мы должны были их убить, Баки? 

\- Потому что они утратили часть функций, обеспечивающих высокую работоспособность. Таких, как скорость бега, выносливость, регенерация. Если они пришли в ваш мир так давно, пусть и были тогда очень молодыми, они сейчас старше меня, а я…

\- Баки, - Основа Стив схватил его за руку и крепко сжал. – Мы не… не утилизируем никого. Люди живут, сколько им отмерено, находят пары, рожают детей, любят друг друга, работают, а потом умирают от старости, реже – от болезней. 

\- Вы позволяете им полностью выработать свой ресурс? – не поверил своим ушам 32557. – Но ведь… это расходы. На остатках ресурса мод… человек не может…

\- Мы заботимся о них. И их дети заботятся. Мы – люди, Баки. И ты – тоже человек. 

\- Я не родился у женщины. 

\- Это неважно, - Основа… человек Стив все еще держал его за руку. – Генетически ты человек. Ведь Основы – выходцы из нашего мира.


	4. Chapter 4

Дождь барабанил по подоконнику, и через приоткрытое окно палата медблока поста Стражей Границы, где пока еще по требованию врача должен был оставаться Баки, наполнялась целой гаммой ароматов: молодой зелени сада, земли, каких-то незнакомых цветущих растений, самого дождя.  
Вроде бы все было привычным, но, в то же время, - другим.

Основа… Стив сказал, что он человек. И Баки изо всех сил старался освоиться с этой мыслью. Ни в одной из прочитанных им книг не было дано четкой инструкции, как это – быть человеком.

Все люди, описанные там, были разными. Да, в каких-то ситуациях они могли вести себя схоже, а в каких-то поступали диаметрально противоположным образом. Те же Основы в его родном мире считались людьми, но он был точно уверен, что не хотел быть похожим на кого-то из них.

Во всяком случае, не на Основу Пирса - точно.

Кровать была непривычно мягкой, а одеяло кололось и, если повернуться с боку на бок, могло даже сползти на пол, но он бы ни за что на свете не поменял бы их на самый удобный ложемент Казармы.

Ведь это были его первые, пусть и не совсем свои, но точно человеческие вещи.

Стив ушел утром, сразу сказав, что вернется к обеду, но если Баки вдруг что-то понадобится или надо будет о чем-то поговорить с ним, чтобы тот сразу сказал об этом врачу или кому-то из медиков. И ему позвонят.

Да и вообще, он обещал закончить с делами как можно быстрее и вернуться пораньше.

Баки мог бы ждать и дольше, но почему-то, как только за Стивом закрылась дверь, он вдруг почувствовал себя настолько одиноким и покинутым, что уже было собрался нажать кнопку вызова медсестры, решив, что с ним снова происходит что-то не то.

Но не успел, в дверь постучали.

Он не был уверен, что надо делать в таком случае, потому что в Казарме не было закрывающихся дверей, а если он попадал в дом кого-то из Основ, то его всегда сопровождал кто-то из модов обслуги. Так что он уже собрался встать, когда дверь открылась сама, и в образовавшуюся щель заглянул тот, кого он идентифицировал как мода БР-50 или, как его назвал Стив, Брок Рамлоу.

\- Здорово, солдат! Не спишь? - спросил тот, входя в палату, и сам же себе ответил: - Не спишь. Еще бы ты спал после такого.

Баки замер, не зная, как реагировать на слова вошедшего. В его мире, если бы не запрет на производство таких, как его нежданный гость, его модификация находилась бы в подчинении у БР, но здесь все было иначе, да и тот вел себя не как командир, пришедший проверить, как восстанавливается функциональность подчиненного. 

А как кто - этого Баки сам пока не понимал.

\- Можешь называть меня Брок, - cнова заговорил тот, уже подойдя к кровати и усевшись в кресло для посетителей.

\- Тебе вообще сидеть-вставать-то разрешили? Если нет, то лежи. И не смотри на меня так, а то я себя чувствую, словно у меня во лбу хуй вырос… Ты себе имя-то уже придумал или пока под номером ходишь?

\- Б… Джеймс.

\- Ну, Джеймс, так Джеймс, ничем не хуже любого другого имени. Главное, чтоб самому нравилось.

Баки все же решил не ложиться, сидя в присутствии этого мода… человека он чувствовал себя увереннее.

А тот посмотрел внимательно, ухмыльнулся криво и продолжил:

\- Еще раз говорю, расслабься, я не кусаюсь. И точно не поволоку тебя обратно. Просто пришел рассказать, что тут почем.

\- Почем?

\- Ну, как люди здесь живут. Роджерс тебе, небось, уже рассказал, что модов тут нет и Основ тоже. Я когда от Ника это услышал впервые, сам охуел, все не верилось, что на отходы не пустят. Ан нет, видишь, живу – почти до сороковника дожил, а это здесь даже не полжизни. Ну, если, конечно, сам где-то шею не свернешь. Так что не парься, святых здесь нет, но и на части не разберут тоже.

Брок устроился в кресле вольготно, закинул ногу на ногу, вытащил из нагрудного кармана куртки уже чуть пожеванную зубочистку и сунул между зубов.

\- Если вопросы будут, спрашивай, а я пока расскажу, что знаю. Основ здесь нету, как и модов, как я уже говорил, и мир спокойный, ну, в основном. Хотя инциденты и здесь случаются, но на то здесь есть и специальные люди, чтоб за таким смотреть.

Баки сразу насторожился.

\- Моды?

\- Да нет, сказал же тебе, дураку, нет тут модов, есть армия, полиция, ну и Стражи те же, но это все те же люди, что в свое время из мамки вылезли естественным путем, без дополнений, что ли. Внутри мира-то никто ни с кем не воюет…

\- А снаружи? Они с кем-то воюют?

Настороженность все не отступала, кем бы ни был человек, сидящий перед ним, но точно не «кондитером».

\- Сами – нет. Но иногда бывает, что снаружи кому-то неймется. Ты же небось думаешь, что миров только девять, как в старых книжках понаписано? Читал, небось, втихаря хуйню эту?

Баки разом напрягся, но Брок фыркнул почти весело, покосился на него желтым глазом и продолжил:

\- Так вот нет, миров гораздо больше, только вот не во всех люди живут. Ну, то есть разумные-то много где живут, но не все так, как люди выглядят. А миры сами между собой в такие девятки, как наша, связаны, и сами девятки эти связаны с другими. Так что порой бывает, что кому-то у себя спокойно не живется, вот и идут лучшей доли искать… армией по чужой земле. 

За окном загрохотало, и Баки невольно вздрогнул.

\- Э-э-э, да ты не бери близко к сердцу, это не каждый день случается, и даже не каждый год, и даже не каждую Рефракцию. Но порой случается. Для того здесь солдаты и нужны. Как и везде, впрочем.

\- А вы…

\- Ты.

\- А ты здесь… солдат? Командир?

\- Да, я здесь тоже солдат и командир. Как-то не зашло мне переучиваться, видать так хорошо в детстве одно в голову вбивали, что все остальное подчистую выбили. Вот с парнями и служим потихоньку. Здесь еще трое наших есть, один еще до нас пришел, он сейчас старик уже, за сотню перевалил. Моник, но про нее лучше Наташу расспроси. Ну и еще один наш, но он решил со службой завязать, фермерствует. А мы вот так и живем.

\- Вы?

\- Да, Джек, Молли – жена его, Боб и я.

\- Вместе? А Молли это ведь…

\- Тебе что мозги Переходом прожарило? Живем, ну, как Основы живут, семьей, но Молли она только Джекова жена, а мы с Бобом так, холостякуем. Здесь пару все же сложновато найти, а уж когда и не стремишься – так и вообще.

Брок хохотнул, но зубочистка даже и не дернулась, словно приросла к губе.

\- Но, вы же тоже люди, почему тогда? Ведь Основы…

\- Вот дались тебе Основы, уебищные они, Основы эти. От роду убогие. В этом мире, парень, каждый человек, считай, с младенчества свою пару знает, никогда не остается одиноким. Но до того как встретит своего, ходит и видит мир черно-белым. Вот лет так несколько сотен назад прошла по миру какая-то зараза, часть детишек переболело и ничего, а часть остались вот такими. Обрубками. Ополовиненными. Неспособными создать пару. И вроде как и выбор есть среди таких же ополовиненных, но знаешь, порой чужое счастье глаза-то жжет. Вот те, кто терпеть не смог, решили, что на чужом газоне трава зеленее, сбились вместе и пошли Девятый осваивать. Толпой. 

\- А как же те, кто сюда из других миров приходит?

\- Да просто все, на самом деле. Джек, вон, Молли с собой приволок, а мы уж как были командой, так командой и ушли. Син, фермер наш, нашел себе здесь пришлую и живет с ней. А мы с Бобом… Видать или плохо искали, или никогда не было желания семью заводить, так ведь тоже бывает. Свобода выбора, мать ее за ногу. Ну, а кто-то, кому уж совсем невтерпеж, ждет следующей Рефракции и идет дальше. Говорят, второй Переход легче дается, когда связь с родным миром оборвана, а к новому привязываться желания нет.

Брок вздохнул резко, глубоко, повел плечами, поднялся из кресла и подошел к окну. Достал из кармана смятую пачку, вытащил сигарету, вроде тех, что Баки уже приходилось видеть еще дома, и закурил. Снова покосился на него и заговорил опять.

\- Я вначале тоже дергался, думал ну его нахуй, уйду, поищу себе от добра добра. А потом остыл, что ли, а может просто понял, что вот она моя семья, какая ни есть, а своя. Я за них кровь тогда был готов пролить и сейчас, если надо было б, поступил бы так же. Так что на кого я их оставлю? Прикипел. Душой.

Дым сизой струйкой потянулся в распахнутое окно.

\- Да. Прикипел душой. И к ним, и к миру этому. А ты уж сам теперь выбирай, как и где дальше жить. У тебя теперь дохера всяких возможностей впереди. Только помни, что свобода выбора, это такая штука странная – обоюдоострая. Иногда проще, когда есть, кому за тебя думать. А ты просто берешь и делаешь, что скажут. 

***

 

Когда Баки упал, у Стива будто сердце оборвалось и мир на мгновение потускнел, как старое фото. Он успел обругать себя последними словами: яркие краски и мысли о будущем партнере сделали его черствым, что для Стража равносильно профнепригодности. Он успел подхватить на руки невероятного тяжелого даже для своего роста Баки, сам, под насмешливым взглядом предложивших свою помощь Брока и его парней, оттащил его в медблок, где получил полный осуждения взгляд Беннера. Тот, срезав с Баки остатки одежды, обработал раны, потом Стив помог переодеть Баки в комплект из мягкой ткани. А ведь инструкция велела сначала устроить гостя с комфортом, а уж потом расспрашивать, но Стив так ошалел от новых ощущений, от ожидания обеда, когда он сможет выйти в Сеть, и от того, какой необычный подопечный ему достался, что напрочь забыл об этом. Что ж, если Баки захочет предъявить претензии, ему будет нечего сказать в свое оправдание. 

Сидя у кровати так и не пришедшего в себя подопечного, Стив, терзаясь виной, против воли отмечал, что тот красив. Не так, как, например Наташин Сэм – эстетически правильно сложенный, высокий, гибкий, с плавными движениями и белозубой улыбкой. 

Баки был каким-то более… чувственным, что ли. Стив никогда не заглядывался на других людей – все они были чьими-то и не вызывали никакого отклика, кроме визуального удовольствия, если были хорошо сложены. 

Стив любовался мощным разворотом плеч, длинными сильными ногами, литыми мышцами пресса. Он слышал, что в других мирах было принято прятать тело под слоями ткани, будь оно прекрасным или уродливым. К ним приходили переселенцы из жарких пустынь Пятого мира, у которых женщины были завернуты в много слоев темной ткани, таким очень сложно было адаптироваться и они чаще всего шли дальше. А в Шестом мире не было принято стесняться красоты. Ею было принято любоваться. Восторгаться. Ценить. 

Ведь когда кто-то только твой, и ты никогда, ни при каких условиях не посмотришь на кого-то другого с вожделением, такое понятие, как ревность и собственничество тебе неведомы. Ты можешь любоваться другими людьми так, как любуются скульптурами. 

Баки был красив. 

Если бы не затянувшееся одиночество и, как следствие, невозможность различать цвета, Стив стал бы художником, как хотел когда-то в детстве. Он и сейчас занимал руки, отдавая предпочтение исключительно доступным областям изобразительного искусства: графике и скульптуре. Он бы нарисовал Баки таким, как видел: сильным, напряженным, сдерживающим свою мощь. Но для этого нужно было спросить разрешения. И извиниться за свою преступную невнимательность. 

Стиву было жаль, что Баки, такой красивый, сильный, никогда не знавший ничего, кроме убийств, холода и «функционирования», скорее всего останется один. Как Рамлоу. Как Таузиг. Роллинзу и Молли повезло больше, но все равно они были просто парой людей, не связанных ничем, кроме официального брака. 

Такие, как Баки, были обречены на одиночество или на такую вот «недосвязь» как у Джека с Молли. Потому что он пришел из больного, ущербного мира, где люди неспособны на любовь. 

Как был неспособен сам Стив еще совсем недавно. 

Баки задрожал, и у Стива сжалось сердце – как же он подвел его. 

\- Баки, ты дрожишь. Тебе плохо? 

Хотелось немедленно что-то сделать для него, утешить, рассказать. У него давным-давно был заготовлен план рассказа о Шестом мире, но с Баки с самого начала все пошло не так. Неправильно. 

То, как он смотрел на Стива, будто прощаясь, то, как он совершенно бесхитростно задавал вопросы, от которых у Стива волосы на голове вставали дыбом, то, как он одновременно боялся прикосновений и тянулся к ним, как хотел верить в лучшее и не мог, - все это сбивало с мысли, отклоняло от плана. Он ничерта не рассказал Баки ни о парах, ни о болезни, поразившей Основы так, что они ушли из мира, ни о том, что пришлые, адаптируясь, селятся в специальном квартале, где могут общаться с такими же, как они, что Стив будет рядом столько, сколько нужно, потому что Импринтинг никто не отменял, и теперь они связаны на неопределенный срок, который понадобится для адаптации. 

Он пытался убедить Баки, что его Шестой мир – нормален, что ему здесь ничего не угрожает, но, казалось, не получал в ответ ничего, кроме неверия и ожидания наказания. Похоже, Стив утратил навык, разучился убеждать, и все то, что свалилось на него в последние сутки: краски, Баки, ожидание долгожданного счастья, - сделало его ни на что не годным. Он сидел у постели Баки всю ночь, и готов был просидеть еще столько же, но даже Стражам нужен отдых.

Придется просить помощи. 

\- Ты отдохни, - Стив поправил на Баки ярко-красный плед и, уступив непонятному, смутному желанию, коснулся его металлического плеча, - я буду рядом. Зови меня. Как только тебе что-нибудь понадобится – все равно, что, скажи любому медику или вообще кому угодно, меня сразу вызовут. Как только ты поправишься, мы уйдем отсюда. 

\- Я твой? – в который раз спросил Баки, и Стив слышал в этом только «не оставляй меня», а потому ответил: 

\- Конечно. Я буду с тобой столько, сколько нужно. Как только все заживет, и доктор Беннер разберется, что тебе можно, а что нельзя, я тебя заберу, и мы отлично устроимся у меня. 

\- Ты придешь? 

\- К обеду. Через пять часов. Обещаю. Я постараюсь даже раньше, если у меня получится. Все решу и приду к тебе, хорошо? 

Баки оглядел его с головы до ног, будто решая что-то для себя, а потом кивнул, отпуская его запястье. 

\- Спасибо, Стив. Я очень рад быть твоим. 

От этих слов внутри будто завибрировала какая-то струна, о существовании которой раньше Стив и не догадывался. Будто что-то стало так, как должно было быть с самого начала. Будто в душной комнате кто-то вдруг распахнул окно и впустил свежий воздух, напоенный солью, запахом цветов и сказочностью летнего утра. 

\- Я тоже рад быть с тобой, - признался Стив. – Рад был найти тебя. Все будет хорошо, Баки. Я больше не ошибусь. Я позабочусь о тебе. 

Уйти было невероятно трудно. Будто Стива приковали к Баки призрачной цепью. Никогда еще ментальная связь с подопечным не была такой сильной. Возможно, дело было в том, что Баки был невероятно силен в ментальном плане, а потому и Импринтинг был таким глубоким. А чем глубже запечатление подопечного, тем сильнее его связь со Стражем. 

Рамлоу стоял за дверью. Судя по расслабленной позе и чуть прищуренным глазам, он был здесь достаточно давно и его тонкий, нечеловеческий слух боевого мода давал ему возможность слышать все, что происходило в палате. Стив вдруг смутился, сам не зная, почему, ведь ничего зазорного в том, чтобы разговаривать с подопечным, утешать его – не было. 

\- Рамлоу.

\- Кэп. 

Брок Рамлоу упорно называл Стива Кэпом, с усмешкой утверждая, что тот напоминает ему одного мода из родного мира, созданного в целях пропаганды физического и морального здоровья. Правдой это было или очередной выдумкой, Стив не знал, и после десятка попыток наладить нормальное общение с этим человеком, оставил все, как есть. Кэп так Кэп.

\- Как он? – спросил Рамлоу. 

\- Плохо. Считает, что… - Стив провел по лицу рукой, пытаясь как-то систематизировать весь тот кошмар, о котором узнал от Баки. 

\- Не продолжай. Не будешь против, если я поговорю с ним? 

\- Спасибо, - Стив с облегчением выдохнул и в упор посмотрел на Брока. – Только не пугай его, хорошо? Он и так…

\- Да уж я знаю, как никто, чего он боится, ты не находишь? 

\- Именно поэтому – спасибо. 

\- Мы своих не бросаем. Он – боевик, как и мы в прошлом. Явно подошедший к пределу ресурса. И то, что ему хватило инициативы, смелости и мозгов на то, чтобы прорваться сюда, делает ему честь. Он не просто тупая болванка, размазывающая неудобных его куратору разумных. Он явно умен и обучаем. Тебе повезло. 

\- Да, - эхом отозвался Стив. – Я знаю. 

\- Иди, проспись, - хмыкнул Брок. – Придешь к обеду. Я пока твоему парню мозги чуток подправлю. 

\- Он должен поесть через два часа. 

\- Да, мамочка. Роджерс, я справлюсь. 

\- Спасибо, - Стив хлопнул его по плечу и вышел из медблока, с удивлением понимая, что каждый шаг ему дается сложнее, чем предыдущий.


	5. Chapter 5

Дождь кончился. Едва выйдя на окрашенное розовыми рассветными лучами крыльцо, Стив обессилено опустился на мокрую скамейку и закрыл глаза. Он помнил, как Тони, тоже нашедший свою Пеппер очень поздно, говорил ему: «Это было как падение в ад, Роджерс. Перед глазами пятна, пятна, мозг перегружен, глаза болят, кажется, солнечный свет жжет, давит, а ветер ощущается физически. С тебя будто вмиг содрали кожу, ты как улитка, которую выковыряли из уютного крепкого панциря. Отвратительно, вот что. Первую неделю – отвратительно». 

Он был согласен. Краски, в первые мгновения нереально прекрасные, теперь душили. Стив от избытка ощущений тупел, начинал тормозить и делать глупости. Например, сейчас ему хотелось вернуться обратно в палату и отогнать Рамлоу от Баки. 

Хотелось снова подхватить Баки на руки и, завернув в красный плед, унести с собой. Домой. Спрятать. Хотелось видеть его. Он ощущал это: беспокойство, загнанность, желание заботиться, сберечь, оградить. Он никогда, ни разу за десять лет, ни к кому еще не чувствовал такого фейерверка чувств. 

Они были как краски: красная приязнь, зеленая забота, серое беспокойство, черная тоска, хотя он не отошел от Баки и на десяток метров. И было что-то еще, ядовито-желтое, удушающее чувство, названия которому он не знал. 

«Пойди, прогони всех, - шептало оно, выжигая остатки сдержанности, - забери его. Он твой. Он должен быть только твоим. Никто не имеет права смотреть на него, знать, какие голубые у него глаза. Какой хриплый голос. Он беззащитен перед другими. Он может поддаться».

Кому поддаться? Какие чужие? 

Стив не знал. Он понимал только одно: ему нужно отдохнуть, закрыть глаза хоть на несколько часов, чтобы не видеть этой яркости, этих зеленых кустов и голубого неба, розового света солнца, цветов, яркими мазками раскиданных по зелени сада. 

Хотелось укрыться с головой и провалиться обратно, в монохромный, скучный мир. И чтобы Баки был на виду, рядом. И чтобы никто не прикасался к нему. 

В голове пульсировало, глаза готовы были вот-вот вытечь из глазниц, лопнуть, как перезревшие плоды инжира. Он взял себя в руки, надел специальные очки, которые выдал ему Брюс, и побрел к дому. 

Нельзя сказать, что приглушенные стеклами цвета причиняли меньше дискомфорта. Или снижали интенсивность его чувств к Баки. Но однозначно с ними было лучше. Привычнее. Войдя в прохладу полутемного холла, Стив устало прислонился к закрытой двери, стянул очки, уронил щит. Он жил один, и в доме его стояла привычная тишина. Он несколько мгновений выдыхал головную боль, пытаясь найти в себе силы взобраться на второй этаж по довольно крутой лестнице, которую обычно не замечал, и не мог. 

Сдавшись, он стянул с себя приставшую за сутки форму и поплелся в гостевой душ на первом этаже, надеясь, что Мэйбл, убиравшая в его доме дважды в неделю, догадалась оставить плед там, где ему самое место – на диване в гостиной. 

На три часа он просто провалился, даже не вспомнив, что собирался зарегистрироваться в Базе Ищущих. 

Первой мыслью, когда он открыл глаза, было: «Который час?» а потом сразу: «Что с Баки?». Второй вопрос оказался важнее, а потому он потянулся к браслету-коммуникатору. Вызовов не было, значит, с Баки все в порядке. 

Голова по-прежнему болела, но в полумраке гостиной, за опущенными шторами и под мягким серым пледом гораздо меньше. Надо было вставать. Надо было снова выйти в выжигающий сетчатку яркий мир, добраться до Баки и убедиться, что с ним все хорошо. Надо было добраться до компьютера и зарегистрироваться в базе. Надо было, наконец, выпить таблетку от головной боли. 

Тяжело поднявшись, он добрел до аптечки и выпил сразу две самых сильнодействующих таблетки. Ненадолго должно было помочь. Потом напился воды и все-таки взобрался по лестнице, добрел до спальни и натянул на себя футболку и джинсы. При мысли о том, что надо будет нагнуться, чтобы зашнуровать кроссовки, в голове протестующее запульсировало, но Стив не поддался слабости и уже через три минуты натягивал очки, собираясь с духом перед нырком в головоломное буйство красок.

\- Я выдержу, - сказал он сам себе, сосредотачиваясь на ощущении прохлады, идущей от дверной ручки, которую он сжимал. – Все выдерживают, я так тем более. Баки. Надо попасть к Баки.

Он жил рядом с базой Пограничной Службы, а потому путь в медблок занял от силы пятнадцать минут. Пятнадцать отвратительных минут, надо сказать, а потому когда Стив закрыл за собой дверь палаты и оказался среди белоснежных стен, нашел глазами пятно темных, почти черных волос, разметавшихся по подушке, то испытал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение. 

\- Привет, - поздоровался он, усаживаясь на стул около постели. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

\- Здравствуй, - хрипло произнес Баки. – Функ… хорошо. Я чувствую себя хорошо, Стив, - он вытащил из-под отвратительно яркого пледа живую руку и показал почти исчезнувшие ожоги. – Регенерация. Еще два часа, и я буду в абсолютной норме. 

Стив, даже не задумываясь о том, как это выглядит, ухватился за теплую ладонь и едва удержался от того, чтобы прижаться к ней щекой. Рядом с Баки напряжение тут же отпустило его, будто он зашел с залитой солнцем улицы в свою полутемную гостиную. 

\- Хорошо. Ты поел? 

\- Командир распорядился, - тут же ответил Баки. – Ну, БР-50, то есть Брок Рамлоу. 

\- Хорошо. Сейчас я принесу перекусить, поговорю с доктором Беннером и, думаю, можно будет тебя забрать отсюда. 

\- Куда? – тут же спросил Баки. – В казармы? Командир сказал…

\- Нет, - Стив крепче сжал его руку и через силу улыбнулся – это «командир» вдруг запульсировало в мозгу тем самым желтым цветом, причинявшим странный дискомфорт. – Ко мне. Пока не освоишься, ты будешь жить у меня, Баки. Я расскажу тебе об Импринтинге. О ментальной связи. 

\- У тебя нет, да? – Баки провел кончиками пальцев по его запястью и вопросительно взглянул снизу вверх. 

\- Чего? – спросил Стив, чувствуя, как от места прикосновения вверх по предплечью побежала горячая волна. 

\- Браслета. У Основы Брюса… у доктора Беннера есть. У Стража Наташи есть. У Директора Фьюри Николаса Джея есть. У медсестры Милли есть. А у тебя нет. 

Стив почувствовал, что краснеет. Баки был из другого мира. Он сам разрешил ему задавать любые вопросы. Любые – это значит даже такие бестактные, личные и неудобные, как этот. 

\- Да, - с трудом выговорил он. – Да, у меня нет брачного браслета. Потому что я еще не нашел пару. Но… - Стив замолчал, не зная, как продолжить, потому что вдруг вспомнил, что так и не зарегистрировался в Базе. 

\- Командир сказал, у таких, как я, не может быть пары, - медленно произнес Баки, явно подбирая слова. – Я читал в книгах Основ о любви. О парах – нет. Как ты думаешь, Стив. Если у меня не может быть пары, это означает, что никто не сможет меня полюбить? Если я человек, то…

\- Сможет. Конечно, сможет, Баки, что за ерунда? – Стив почувствовал желание придушить Рамлоу. – Вот, у Джека и Молли, например… Я вас познакомлю. Или у других иномирян. Они находят человека по душе. 

\- Я все-таки с дефектом, да? – спросил Баки, отпуская его руку. – Как… как Основы, которые из-за болезни потеряли способность испытывать любовь? Потому что Основы никого не любят, Стив. Даже друг друга. Я бы не хотел так. Так – у меня уже было. 

\- Нет, - Стив устроился удобнее и снова поймал его ладонь. – Нет, у тебя все будет по-другому. Так, как ты захочешь. В конце концов, ты сможешь выбрать себе любого, не ждать, - он отвел взгляд, - много лет, пока появится кто-то, уготованный специально тебе. 

\- Невзаимозаменяемые детали работают лучше, - сказал Баки. – Такие, которые сделаны под конкретный механизм. Шестеренки прирабатываются парой. И парой же меняются. Это механика, Стив. У людей, наверное, так же. 

\- Люди чуть сложнее шестеренок, Баки. Ну, я на это надеюсь. 

\- Просто больше факторов должно совпасть, наверное. Прости, что я… Что-то я разговорился. 

\- Нет-нет, - Стиву вдруг стало страшно, что Баки перестанет говорить с ним. – Мне интересно с тобой. Ты удивительно хорошо держишься для вновь прибывшего. Тебе не страшно?

\- Страшно, - признался Баки. – Но меня с инкубатора учили функционировать так, чтобы страх и прочие эмоции не влияли на выполнение задачи. Сегодня я… подвел тебя. Ты хотел меня кому-то показать, Директор Фьюри Николас Джей прибыл, а я отключился, как юный мод перед первым крио. 

\- Вообще-то обычно разумные, прибывающие в наш мир, два-три дня отходят только от Перехода. У самого портала, там, где ты без сознания пробыл не больше минуты, обычно я трачу несколько часов. И потом они от страха, от импринтинга все время говорят, говорят о том, чего ждут, чего боятся. А ты молчишь. 

\- Приказа не было. Меня никогда ни о чем не спрашивали за рамками миссий и текущего индекса функционирования. Никому было не нужно, чего я боюсь, и тем более – чего жду. Нас учили ничего не ждать. Не брать без спроса, не говорить, если не спрашивают. Я здесь с тобой сказал слов больше, чем за несколько последних лет. 

\- Ты можешь спрашивать меня обо всем, что в голову придет. Даже о том, почему небо голубое. 

\- Оно синее, - не раздумывая, ответил Баки и тут же прикусил язык. – Прости. Это твой мир, и если ты считаешь…

\- Нет-нет, я только вчера начал видеть небо. Понял и поверил, что оно не серое. 

Баки вдруг сел, схватил его за руку и снова провел по запястью.

\- Значит, скоро тут появится браслет? – со странной интонацией спросил он. – Надеюсь, он будет красивым. Например, у Директора Фьюри Николаса Джея… Виноват. Это вообще не мое дело. 

Стив замер, будто никто никогда не касался его. Пальцы Баки – чуть шершавые, теплые, провели легко по линии его пульса и обхватили запястье кольцом, как тот самый браслет, и сердце зачастило. Все-таки Импринтинг в этот раз оказался невероятно сильным, Стив еще ни разу не чувствовал ничего подобного. Ни к кому. 

\- Я к доктору Беннеру, - произнес он, слыша, как хрипло звучит голос. – И пойдем… отсюда. В общем. И, наконец, нормально поговорим. Про Импринтинг. Да, про Импринтинг лучше всего. 

***

 

Беннер выдал основные рекомендации по питанию, походя отметив, что регенерация у него просто запредельная. Он так и сказал «запредельная», напрочь игнорируя точные цифры, доли процентов и прочие нужные в медицине вещи. 

Баки (он снова решил звать себя по имени, так было легче привыкнуть к собственной человечности) слушал его, внимательно запоминая все, что тот говорил, и удивлялся тому, что доктор Беннер не предложил Стиву сдать его для исследований. Все той же «запредельной» живучести. Или усиленного металлом скелета, которым он так восхищался, разглядывая рентгеновские снимки. 

Баки не знал, отдал бы его Стив или нет, но то, что никто даже не намекнул на то, что надо бы изучить такую удачную мутацию, как у него, странно успокоило. Он вспомнил слова Брока Рамлоу «не ангелы, но и на запчасти не разберут» и это стало еще одним фактом в копилке положительных сторон этого мира. 

Стив вывел его на крыльцо больницы. Несколько мгновений Баки просто осматривался, жадно вдыхая такую непривычную прохладу. В его мире в это время дня светило было опасно активно. Жарило так, что на коже вспухали волдыри, и даже с его регенерацией это было неприятно. Здесь же оно грело, не припекая, испаряло воду на посыпанных мелкой каменной крошкой дорожках, подсвечивало крупные капли, свисавшие с кончиков листвы, как те самые прозрачные камни, что он видел в ушах у секс-мода Основы Пирса, когда тот всего один раз принял его в апартаментах развлечения. На том моде, впрочем, не было ничего, кроме двух крупных камней в ушах, переливавшихся всеми оттенками радуги. 

Воспоминания приняли странный оборот, плавно устремившись в опасное русло: Основы были людьми. Сам Баки был человеком. Стив был человеком и даже Брок Рамлоу был человеком. Основы заключали союзы, объединяя семьи, и использовали личных секс-модов… для всего остального. 

Здесь же… Стив говорил, что с детства каждый знает, кто его пара. То есть знает, с кем вступит в союз. Если у них нет модов, то кто же делает все остальное? 

\- Тебе не холодно? – спросил вдруг Стив, вырывая Баки из размышлений. 

Баки собрался спросить у него, но потом просто отрицательно мотнул головой – Стив обещал поговорить дома. О каком-то импринтинге и много, о чем еще. Если Баки что и вбили с инкубатора, так это привычку не задавать глупых вопросов до окончания инструктажа. Ему по-прежнему не была ясна его миссия в этом мире. Может, после объяснений Стива что-то прояснится?

\- До дома недалеко, но если ты все еще нехорошо себя чувствуешь, то мы можем пойти самой короткой дорогой, - продолжил Стив, с тревогой глядя на него. Эта постоянная забота Основы… человека странно влияла на Баки. Все чаще он ловил себя на том, что хочет что-то сделать для Стива. Что-то очень приятное, как-то порадовать, согнать с лица постоянную тревогу о нем. В груди теснилось что-то, чему не было названия, какой-то яркий ком из красок, ощущений, желаний, пока что совершенно не идентифицированных. Да что там. Еще неделю назад невозможных для него чувств и желаний. 

Стив, все это время внимательно за ним наблюдавший, махнул рукой в сторону чего-то, что Баки в начале принял за обширный газон, на другой стороне которого вдали виднелись маленькие белые домики с разноцветными крышами. Невольно мелькнула мысль, что дома столько зелени разом он видел, пожалуй, только в поместьях основ, рядом с казармами: кроме жалких пятачков клумб с какими-то круглый год цветущими мелкими красными и белыми цветами, все было наглухо заасфальтировано. Немногим лучше было в красном квартале и квартале развлечений, где даже были небольшие оранжереи.

\- Нет, давай лучше пойдем там, где ты ходишь, когда не торопишься. – ответил Баки. Он был готов идти стандартные сутки напролет, не останавливаясь. Он хорошо себя чувствовал, и Стиву не следует недооценивать его. Не следует считать слабым и ни на что не годным. Да, он отключился, но… Стив смотрел с такой заботой, что Баки вдруг устыдился своих мыслей. Стив здесь не для того, чтобы проверять его работоспособность и доводить до предела выносливости, а потому поспешно проглотив все предложения оббежать вокруг квартала, он добавил: - Если можно?

Баки все еще было неловко в непривычно мягких футболке и брюках, пошитых из синей ткани, и низкой, мягкой обуви, чем-то похожей на ту, что носили в своих домах Основы, но с пяткой и шнурками, которые, как оказалось, было не обязательно развязывать. Случись что – и драться в этом нужно будет с оглядкой на безопасность – эта ткань не защитит ни от чего, даже от ножа, не говоря уже о пулях и дротиках даже самых безобидных калибров. 

Мир вокруг заставлял забыть о возможных угрозах, но слишком долго и слишком упорно в Баки вбивали с самого инкубатора – будь настороже каждую минуту, следи за обстановкой, замечай все и даже больше, если хочешь выжить. Если хочешь прожить чуть дольше остальных. Если хочешь заслужить еще одно пробуждение от криосна, докажи, что лучше других. Докажи, что ты стоишь потраченных на тебя ресурсов. 

А потому он огляделся, привычно отмечая лучшие точки, в которых могли бы засесть снайперы, густые кусты, где можно было бы расположить бойцов. И пусть никаких снайперов и бойцов тут, скорее всего, не было, от привычки Баки решил пока не избавляться – он уже расслабился однажды, да так, что чуть не угодил под утилизацию. 

Дорожка, по которой повел его Стив, плавно огибала странный газон и вилась между невысокими старыми деревьями, так же усыпанными еще не успевшими созреть плодами.

Стив шел рядом, и от его присутствия Баки было как никогда хорошо и спокойно, так непривычно тепло в груди, что было страшно испортить это неловким словом или движением. Беседа не то чтобы не клеилась, просто все, о чем ему хотелось знать, было прямо перед носом, но задавать новые вопросы о самом Стиве он не решался, так что расспрашивал о деревьях, цветах, газоне, который, оказывается, назывался «луг» и на нем ничего не росло, кроме травы. О том, всегда ли здесь такая погода и не бывает ли опасной активности у здешнего Солнца, какой в середине дня отличалось Светило Девятого мира.

Они бы так и дошли до точки назначения, если бы со стороны луга не раздался какой-то странный громкий звук, а потом на дорожку не выбежало Животное. Рефлексы, вбитые намертво, сработали безотказно, и через мгновение Баки уже стоял в защитной стойке закрывая Стива собой, но Животное, не впечатлившись, все равно невозмутимо двигалось к ним.

\- Бак… Баки, - Стив сзади осторожно дотронулся до его живого плеча. - Не волнуйся, это просто лошадь. Она пасется здесь на лугу. Она не опасна.

Его широкая ладонь осторожно касалась плеча и поглаживала так успокаивающе, словно Баки и сам был диким животным, агрессивным и напуганным. Но от этих прикосновений было так хорошо, что Баки был согласен бездействовать даже тогда, когда Лошадь подошла уже совсем близко и, фыркнув, показала крупные желтоватые зубы, между которыми кое-где застряли длинные травинки. Как ни странно, вблизи она оказалась гораздо менее пугающей и точно нехищной, просто очень любопытной, потому что первым делом принялась обнюхивать сначала руки, а потом лицо и наконец-то карманы Баки.

А потом двинулась дальше к Стиву, удивительно нежно боднув Баки носом в плечо, словно требуя, чтобы он подвинулся. 

Стив аккуратно похлопал животное по потянувшейся к нему морде, а потом ласково произнес, будто оправдываясь:

\- Извини, сегодня у меня для тебя ничего нет, но в следующий раз я прихвачу для тебя яблоко.

Он протянул раскрытую пустую ладонь, словно подтверждая свои слова. Лошадь недолго думая, ткнулась в нее носом, видимо все же надеясь там что-то найти, но в итоге разочарованно отошла в сторону, освобождая им дорогу.

Пораженно наблюдавший за всем эти Баки заговорил только тогда, когда животное уже осталось позади.

\- Я читал о них, но я не думал, что они разумны.

Стив не удержался и сам фыркнул не хуже лошади.

\- Нет, они не разумны. Недостаточно разумны, точнее.

\- Но тогда зачем ты с ней разговаривал?

\- Не знаю. Наверное это привычка, высказывать добрые намерения и внимание не только в каких-то действиях, но и в словах… Если я не скажу вслух, то, к примеру, как она или кто-то другой, узнают, что они мне нравятся? Пусть даже она и не понимает моих слов, но точно понимает интонацию, с которой я к ней обращаюсь.

«Как они узнают, если я не скажу?» - билось у него в голове, отстукивая на разные лады – в такт шагам, шелесту густой листвы, отдаленному шороху волн. 

Стиву нравилась лошадь. Она не была достаточно разумной, чтобы понять слова, но Стив все равно говорил с ней. Как говорил с самим Баки. Ласково. Но Баки-то понимал. Слова. Речь. Да, язык Шестого мира чуть отличался от того, на котором говорили в Девятом, но Баки понимал все, кроме совсем уж вышедших из оборота слов или понятий, обозначавших то, чего в родном мире не было. «Море», «Лошадь», «Пара», «Бугенвилии», «Кардиомонитор», «Рентген» - эти названия он быстро сопоставил с предметами и успокоился. Сложнее было разобраться с тем, можно ли говорить о том, что не имело четкого названия, зрело внутри, наливалось соком, как те плоды на деревьях, «Черешни». И были ли такие слова. 

И имел ли он, много раз переделанный, перекроенный по чужой мерке солдат, право чувствовать все то, что бродило в нем. Стива хотелось касаться. Он, всегда избегавший чужих прикосновений, напоминавших ему в лучшем случае о красном квартале, а в худшем – о медицинских процедурах, отчаянно хотел касаться Стива. Обхватить его запястье пальцами, чтобы никто не смог надеть на него браслет. 

Он – урод. Он не имеет права касаться человека Стива, который скоро найдет свою пару. Он правильный, а Баки, 32557 – много раз переломанный и кое-как сам собравший себя в неправильную кучу. Его пустили в этот мир, с ним добры, учтивы. Его лечат, кормят и пока что ничего не требуют взамен.

Он может сколько угодно желать оказаться на месте той Лошади, что нравилась Стиву, но все, что он может в ответ – так же жадно ткнуться лицом в подставленную ладонь, молча выражая приязнь. Что бы ему ни говорили, как бы не убеждали в том, что он – человек, он все равно останется «ополовиненным». «Недом», как сказал Брок Рамлоу. 

Тем, кого никогда никто не полюбит по-настоящему. Стоило прийти в чужой мир, чтобы понять это. В очередной раз убедиться в собственной ущербности. В очередной раз пожелать невозможного. 

Это не с миром что-то не так. Это с ним.


	6. Chapter 6

Стив все подготовил: комнату, небольшой запас одежды, заказал по Сети специальные продукты, показал Баки дом и сад. Но внутри у него будто ныло: этого недостаточно. Больше. Ты должен сделать для него больше. 

Стив умел и любил заботиться. Баки не доставлял особых хлопот: четко выполнял инструкции, не спорил, не задавал лишних вопросов, если мог найти ответ сам. Совсем скоро он научится обходиться без Стива. Как только поверит, что человек. Что может больше не подчиняться слепо и бездумно, не ждать наказания, утилизации и одному Всевышнему известно, чего еще. 

Как только он осознает, что ничем не отличается от других разумных, он уйдет. Поселится в квартале Прибывших, очарует какую-нибудь веселую добрую девушку и забудет о Стиве. Постепенно Импринтинг сойдет на нет, и Баки станет одним из многих, кого удалось спасти. 

Сейчас в это не верилось. 

Стив разбирал покупки, доставленные курьером, и думал о том, что наверняка за годы работы Стражем возомнил себя чуть ли не Оракулом, открывающим истину заблудшим и потерявшимся. Указывая путь, помогая найти свое место в мире, он себялюбиво старался быть одним из лучших в том, чем занимался. 

С Баки же он будто напрочь забыл все правила и установки, ошибался раз за разом, непозволительно «тупил», как говорила Наташа, и втайне даже радовался этому – так шанс на то, что Баки задержится рядом, был выше. 

Едва Стив поймал себя на таких мыслях, ему стало стыдно. Баки не виноват в том, что так силен ментально, что Стива от него накрыло до полной профнепригодности. Баки нужна помощь. А то, что самому Стиву нужен Баки – не так уж важно.

\- Стив! – позвал Баки со второго этажа. – У этой штуки есть инструкция? 

Стив оказался у двери в его комнату раньше, чем успел подумать о том, что делает. 

Баки удивительно шли новые светло-голубые джинсы и футболка с короткими рукавами. Стив так засмотрелся на его туго обтянутые тканью плечи, что не сразу понял, чего тот от него хочет. 

\- А. Да. Все просто, смотри, - Стив аккуратно отобрал у него планшет и включил его. – Это портативный компьютер. У него есть доступ в Сеть. Тут стандартные настройки для Прибывших, и в закладках браузера есть все необходимые странички с информацией. Вот строка поиска. Вбиваешь сюда…

\- Выглядит чуть не так, как я привык, но… просто покажи, откуда брать буквы, чтобы ввести. 

\- Нажми на поле поиска и появится виртуальная клавиатура, - Стив, стараясь не думать о том, как это все выглядит со стороны, обхватил руку Баки и коснулся его пальцем экрана. – Вот так. 

\- Спасибо, - Баки стоял рядом, и жар, идущий от его тела («высокий метаболизм, и, как следствие – повышенная температура») приятным теплом проникал под кожу. Он принял душ, удивившись, что можно просто стоять под струями теплой воды, безо всякой особой причины, не для дополнительной стимуляции и перезагрузки и еще бог весть чего. Влажные волосы были зачесаны назад, на висках уже виднелась щетина, там, где еще вчера были ужасные ожоги. Баки действительно быстро восстанавливался. 

\- У тебя глаза синие, - сказал вдруг Баки. – Как ваше небо. Или как те цветы, что мы видели на клумбе. 

\- Синяя примула, - с трудом выговорил Стив. 

\- Да. Ты красивый. Не знаю, принято ли у вас говорить такие вещи, надеюсь, не нарушаю никакого закона, - Баки опустил взгляд на экран планшета и снова посмотрел на Стива. – Ты сказал «как она узнает, если я не скажу», и я решил…

\- Хорошо. Спасибо, - Стив сильно смутился, хотя ему и до этого намекали, что он хорош собой, но ни разу он не слышал такой бесхитростной и такой честной констатации факта своей физической привлекательности. Баки был честен, как топор. И так же прямолинеен. – Ты тоже, - Стив запнулся, не зная, как продолжить, чтобы не звучать глупо. – Ты тоже в превосходной форме. Можно мне нарисовать тебя? Ну, я немного… Если хочешь. 

Баки снова посмотрел на него, будто не понимая, о чем Стив говорит, а потом кивнул. 

\- Все, что хочешь, только тебе придется объяснить мне, что делать. 

\- Да. Да, хорошо. Я… поесть приготовлю. Спускайся минут через двадцать. 

Баки кивнул еще раз, осмотрел Стива с ног до головы и отступил в свою комнату, унося тепло, к которому Стив почти привык. 

\- Надо зарегистрироваться в Базе, наконец, - вздохнул он, спускаясь по лестнице. – Срочно. 

Пока закипала вода для овощей, Стив открыл окошко Базы и быстро вбил туда свои основные данные и разместил фото. Экран осветился зеленым, он приложил палец в нужном месте, чтобы система идентифицировала его личность, и получил стандартную форму для заполнения и не менее стандартные поздравления с обретением статуса. 

Как только анкета попала на сайт и Стив получил доступ к Базе, он принялся просматривать «новичков» за последние несколько дней в надежде, что как-то «узнает» партнера. Но там были лишь милые мальчики и девочки, все, как один, хорошенькие, славненькие, улыбающиеся и до зубовного скрежета одинаковые. 

Стив когда-то спросил у Наташи - как они с Сэмом узнали друг друга?

Та пожала плечами и ответила, что не перепутала бы его ни с кем даже с закрытыми глазами в полной темноте. 

«Мир ярче рядом с ним, - ответила она. – Как только ты увидишь свою пару, ты поймешь, описывать это бесполезно».

На экране вспыхнул значок нового сообщения, и Стив отвлекся, открывая чат. 

«Уважаемый Страж Роджерс! Сообщаем Вам, что ближайшая встреча Ищущих, зарегистрировавшихся в Базе, состоится в следующую субботу в Доме Приемов в г. Портленд двенадцатого штата. Ждем вашего подтверждения участия в течение восьми стандартных часов. С уважением, Администрация»

Стив, чувствуя, как гулко стучит сердце у него в груди, нажал значок «подтвердить участие» и в окошке «количество персон» проставил число два. Баки совершенно точно должен был поехать с ним. Стив ждал этого приглашения много лет. Реабилитация Баки могла затянуться на полгода. Он не мог расстаться с так сильно ментально привязанным к нему подопечным, но и ждать тоже не мог. Потому выбор был очевиден.

Получив короткое сообщение «Билеты на две персоны на супербыстрый флайер заказаны. Ждем вас и вашего сопровождающего в следующий вторник в два часа пополудни у третьей стартовой площадки г. Койкон. С уважением, Конни Бейл, официальный представитель Ведомства Поиска Третьего штата». 

Баки спустился ровно через двадцать минут, как ему и было велено. Стив отварил целую гору овощей, приготовил котлеты на пару и даже успел заварить чай по семейному рецепту. 

\- Садись, ешь, - Стив указал Баки на высокий стул и уселся напротив. – Это отварные овощи. Не знаю, как в Девятом мире, но у нас их едят вилкой, примерно такой, как ты ел самый свой первый салат, - он достал приборы и показал, как правильно держать. – Я тогда был немного… не в себе, потому пренебрег инструкцией, предписывающей пояснять каждое свое действие. Прости меня. 

\- Почему ты извиняешься? – Баки смотрел на него, чуть склонив набок голову, и вилку держал абсолютно правильно. – Я обучен обращаться с самым разнообразным оружием и быстро приспосабливаюсь к использованию нового. Тебе не стоит беспокоиться о пустяках. 

\- Но вилка не оружие.

\- Ты ошибаешься, Стив, - Баки цепко оглядел помещение и дернул уголком рта. – Оружием может быть все, что угодно. От ключа и кружки до вон того шкафа с тяжелыми дверцами. Не говоря уже о ножах, вилках, стульях и прочем. 

Стив поймал себя на том, что вместо того, чтобы обеспокоиться таким однобоким взглядом на мир, он восхищается, как всегда восхищался теми, кто делал что-либо профессионально. Не важно, что: играл на скрипке, резал по дереву, пек торты или спасал жизни. Профессионалы всегда вызывали у него уважение, граничащее с восхищением, и Баки не стал исключением. 

\- Верю на слово, - усмехнулся он, подливая Баки чай. – Но я все равно буду стараться объяснить все как можно лучше, и ты по-прежнему можешь спрашивать меня обо всем, что тебя заинтересует или покажется странным. 

Баки кивнул, и Стив, отправив в рот несколько ложек овощей, продолжил:

\- Итак, импринтинг. Любой, попадающий в наш мир, ментально привязывается к первому, кого увидит. Обычно это один из Стражей. Именно первому человеку зачастую гость верит больше всего, на подсознательном уровне. Соответственно, Страж привязывается в ответ. И чем сильнее гость ментально, тем крепче связь. Ты вот необычайно силен, сильнее всех, кто у меня был до тебя. Значит, и вместе мы будем дольше, пока ты полностью не адаптируешься. 

\- Сколько обычно это занимает времени? – спросил Баки, не глядя на него. Стива кольнуло беспокойство, будто он снова делает что-то не то, хотя он не сказал ничего обидного, плохого или неприемлемого, только правду. 

\- По-разному. От нескольких недель до нескольких месяцев. В архивах зафиксирован случай, когда импринтинг длился восемь месяцев, это как раз случай с Рамлоу и его ребятами. Их всех нашел один Страж, который сразу после их адаптации ушел с полевой работы. Они измотали его до самого последнего предела. 

\- Что случилось потом? – Баки поднял на него взгляд, и там была какая-то непонятная Стиву тоска. – Они общаются? 

\- Конечно. Брока и ребят принимал Ник. Директор Фьюри. 

\- Надеюсь, после меня ты не перестанешь заниматься тем, что тебе нравится, - заметил Баки. – Я правда не хочу… чтобы ты… чтобы у тебя возникали какие-то трудности из-за меня.

\- Никаких трудностей, Баки. Даже не думай о таком. Мне нравится моя работа, нравишься ты, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь. 

Баки снова опустил взгляд в тарелку, и некоторое время в столовой повисла неловкая, тяжелая тишина. Стив не знал, чем вызвана эта тяжесть между ними, но ощущал ее так же отчетливо, как вкус жасмина в чае. Тему нужно было сменить, и потому он решил порадовать Баки новостью о поездке.

\- В следующий вторник мы летим в Портленд, - сказал он, - там состоится следующая встреча Ищущих. Ну, тех, кто уже готов для создания пары. 

\- И ты… созрел? – все так же не глядя на него, спросил Баки. 

\- Я… да. Наконец-то. Знаешь, это обычно случается лет в десять-тринадцать, ну а я видел мир черно-белым вплоть до позавчера, - Стив не сдержал улыбки, которая так и лезла на лицо. – Я зарегистрировался в Базе, и меня пригласили на следующую встречу. Ты едешь со мной. 

\- Это обязательно? - Баки резко вскинул голову, и Стива продрало холодом от его взгляда – тяжелого и требовательного. Сейчас он верил, что перед ним человек из другого мира, созданный, чтобы видеть оружие даже в ключах от входной двери. 

\- Да. Ты… мы связаны, а мне нужно будет отлучиться минимум на три дня. Если мы расстанемся, будет тяжело. Нам обоим. Я надеялся, что ты обрадуешься возможности посмотреть мир. 

\- Обоим, - эхом повторил Баки и снова уткнулся в тарелку, сжав металлический кулак так, что вилка в нем погнулась. – Прости. Я не имею… права. Да, я поеду с тобой. 

\- Ты хочешь остаться? – растерянно произнес Стив, не понимая, что происходит, отчего он причиняет Баки боль, что делает не так. 

\- Нет. Поедем. Это важно. 

\- Баки…

Тот, будто очнувшись, посмотрел на испорченную вилку и аккуратно положил ее на стол. 

\- Прости меня, - тихо попросил он. – Я… не должен вести себя так, будто… ты принадлежишь мне. Ты не мод. Ты человек. Ты лучше, чище меня, и… Прости. Конечно, я поеду с тобой. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Какой-то сбой, наверное. 

Стив обошел стол и, не давая себе передумать, обнял Баки, прижав его голову к своему плечу. Провел ладонью по волосам, чувствуя, как быстро бьется его сердце. 

\- Это импринтинг, Баки. То, что ты чувствуешь. Это пройдет. 

Баки тихо выдохнул, расслабляясь, но в ответ не обнял. Просто опустил руки вдоль тела и замер. 

\- Оно ненастоящее? – обреченно спросил он. - То, что тут, в груди? Мое – к тебе. Оно ненастоящее, да? 

\- Импринтинг… вызывает приязнь. Расположение. Я чувствую то же самое. 

\- Почему тогда так… больно, Стив? 

\- Больно? Где, Баки? Что у тебя болит, скажи мне? – Стив отстранил его от себя и внимательно посмотрел в глаза. – Я звоню доктору Беннеру. 

\- Здесь, - Баки приложил металлическую ладонь к солнечному сплетению и взглянул на Стива снизу вверх. – На функциональность не влияет. Когда вылетаем? 

\- Во вторник… Я отменю. Я позвоню и…

\- Нет! – почти выкрикнул Баки, отстраняясь. – Ни в коем случае. Ты… у тебя должно быть все самое лучшее, Стив. Потому что ты лучше всех. 

У Стива в груди будто раскрылся огненный цветок и опалил сердце, разогнал кровь, заставив прилить к щекам и шее. До одури захотелось коснуться губами его волос, шеи, почувствовать всем телом его жар. 

Осмыслив, о чем именно он только что подумал, Стив поспешно отстранился. 

\- Кхм. Ты тоже самый лучший Баки. И обязательно станешь для кого-то единственным. 

Баки коротко взглянул на него, потом распрямил вилку и снова принялся за еду. Молча. 

Стив вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно неловко, будто снова сказал что-то не то, промахнулся, обидел. 

\- Баки…

\- Я здоров, Стив. У меня ничего не болит. Можно я доем и пойду в ту комнату, что ты мне выделил, и почитаю что-нибудь в Сети? 

\- Конечно, - Стив подложил ему еще овощей и вернулся на свое место, не зная, куда деть руки. Кусок в горло не лез. – Ты… не должен спрашивать разрешения. 

\- Это твой дом, - пожал плечами Баки.

\- Он и твой тоже, пока…

\- Не нужно. Спасибо, но не нужно, Стив. У меня нет дома. 

\- Это пока, - снова попытался Стив, но по лицу Баки понял, что продолжать бесполезно. – Хорошо. Все будет хорошо, я о тебе позабочусь. 

Они молча доели, а потом Баки наблюдал, как Стив собирает посуду, перекладывает оставшиеся продукты в контейнеры, убирает их в холодильник. 

\- Я тоже хочу, - сказал он, наконец. 

\- Чего? – тут же спросил Стив. 

\- Быть полезным. Я не умею, но быстро научусь. Дай мне задание, Стив. Я слишком долго без крио, уже почти месяц. Я не привык ничего не делать. Командир приглашал меня на полигон. Можно? 

\- Э, - Стив прикидывал так и эдак, и по всему получалось, что причин для отказа нет. – Да. Но давай завтра, хорошо? Я провожу тебя. А пока не поможешь мне навести тут порядок? 

Баки с готовностью поднялся, и Стив показал ему, как мыть посуду и пользоваться крошечным пылесосом для уборки крошек со стола, после чего Баки поднялся к себе в комнату и плотно закрыл дверь, а Стив, проверив, все ли шторы плотно задернуты, устало опустился на диван в гостиной. Голова снова пылала огнем, в глазах рябило, тошнило. Казалось, несчастный мозг вот-вот вскипит от перегрузки. 

Стоило закрыть глаза, как под веками вспухали яркие пятна, голова кружилась, как после чертовой центрифуги, и Стив малодушно подумал, как хорошо было бы пролежать весь день, завязав глаза черной повязкой, и просто чувствовать Баки рядом. Может, даже держать его за руку, на ощупь узнавая на его ладони каждую черту, каждый шрам и мозоль. Поймать подушечками пальцев нитку пульса и дышать в такт размеренным ударам его сердца. 

Баки не ощущался внешним раздражителем. Наоборот: все в нем Стива успокаивало. Плавные движения, манера чуть наклонять голову, будто прислушиваясь к тому, что Стив говорит, прикусывать нижнюю губу, будто пытаясь удержать рвущиеся слова, хрипотца голоса, его низкие обертоны, - весь Баки был бальзамом на истерзанный сенситивной перегрузкой мозг. Рядом с ним Стив забывал о том, какую боль причиняет ему непривычная яркость окружающего мира, будто Баки смягчал фон, выходя на передний план. Сосредотачивая внимание на себе.

Внезапно вспомнилось крепкое тело в объятиях, чуть терпкий запах кожи, желание касаться губами его всего: благоговейно, нежно, отдавая, и ничего не прося взамен. Заставить поверить, что все будет хорошо, убедить в собственной ценности, нужности, желанности. 

Желанности. 

Внутри все замерло от ужаса. Внутренности сковало льдом, что ничуть не помешало душному, жадному желанию накрыть его с головой. Застонав, Стив перевернулся на живот и обессилено уткнулся лицом в подушку. 

Он – ненормальный. Извращенец. Так быть не должно, это неправильно.

Баки доверился ему. Баки уязвим. Баки привязан к нему насильственной, искусственной связью, которую Стив своими грязными желаниями вот-вот превратит в черти что. Но телу было все равно.

Тело было честнее Стива. 

Оно помнило все: жар кожи под ладонями, ее гладкость. Литые мышцы, которые перекатывались, оживляя старые шрамы. 

Губы: красные, мягкие на вид, и белые следы зубов на них. 

От его профессионализма не осталось ничего. Надо было идти к Фьюри, но сил не было никаких. Малодушно решив, что сон немного приведет его в чувство и даст взбесившемуся организму время передумать, Стив натянул на себя плед, сунул голову под подушку и провалился в душный, беспокойный, жаркий кошмар.


	7. Chapter 7

Как пользоваться душем, Стив ему показал. Долго уверял, что к воде не подключен ни ионный поток, ни стимулирующий ток. Что воду можно сделать любой температуры и стоять под ней хоть целый день. Поверить было сложно, но просить Стива, чтобы он остался, Баки не стал. Выдохнув, встал под теплые струи, каждую секунду ожидая чего угодно, но ничего страшного так и не произошло.

Вода была только водой, и ничем больше. 

Странным было и то, что моющие средства стояли отдельно в разноцветных бутылочках, и каждое из них имело свое предназначение, цвет и даже запах. Он так привык, что на него сверху льется сначала мыльная субстанция, потом чистая вода и лишь потом – дезинфицирующий состав, что не сразу сообразил, что мылиться и промывать волосы нужно будет самому. Надо было посмотреть в Сети, как правильно это делать, чтобы не пренебрегать гигиеной. Стива расспрашивать казалось глупым – будто он только покинул инкубатор и ничего не видел в этой жизни. 

Сушащей рамки тоже не было. Баки обшарил всю небольшую ванную, проверил каждый стык помывочного аппарата, но так и не нашел, как включить дезинфектор и горячий воздух, чтобы быть незаразным и, желательно, сухим. 

Решив, что позже разберется с такими тонкостями, он отжал волосы руками и несколько минут просто простоял на полу, давая телу высохнуть естественным путем, а потом натянул одежду, оставленную для него Стивом. 

Одежда была удобной: мягкой, достаточно плотно прилегающей к телу, но нигде не жмущей и не натирающей. В отведенной ему комнате на кровати лежал темный пластиковый прямоугольник. Похожий он видел у Директора Фьюри, видимо, этот предмет был одновременно и средством связи и устройством для доступа к интерактивным данным. Инструкции не было. Как Баки ни проводил над ним ладонью, чтобы активировать, какие команды голосом ни произносил, кусок пластика оставался мертвым. 

Стива пришлось позвать. Тот появился тут же, будто только и ждал, пока Баки о чем-то его попросит. Будто беспомощность в каком-либо вопросе позволяла ему лишний раз проявлять ту непривычную заботу, от которой в груди становилось тесно и жарко. 

От прикосновения его руки тело Баки будто попало в криокамеру с обратным эффектом: стало жарко. Стив давал короткие пояснения, и только многолетняя привычка запоминать информацию вне зависимости от эмоционального и психического состояния, позволила ему не переспрашивать. 

Стив был красив. Не так, как моды-модели, созданные на базе секс-модов, только с чуть более широким спектром функций. А как боевой мод, наделенный непривычно высоким процентом физического совершенства. И глаза у Стива были цвета неба его мира, цвета бутонов ярких цветов, которые они видели на клумбе у дома. И, не сдержавшись, Баки сказал ему об этом. 

Еда была вкусной. Он не уставал удивляться, как то, что просто должно давать ресурсы организму, возможность функционировать без сбоев, может быть вкусным? Как может необходимость доставлять удовольствие? 

В родном мире его «заправляли» коктейлями, нередко приправленными стимуляторами, как заправляют топливом джет. Просто топливо для тела, не более. Здесь же был своего рода культ насыщения: отдельное помещение, специальные приборы, тарелки, выделенное время дня… и много чего еще, о чем он пока даже не догадывался. 

Стив готовил пищу сам. На огне и при помощи хитрой электроники. Видимо, использовал какие-то плоды, не синтезированные, а настоящие, впитавшие солнечный свет и влагу. Баки читал о таком, та же Скарлетт держала ферму, на которой выращивали еду. Как в земле, так и в виде животных. 

Новый мир был ближе к тем пост-колонизаторским будням с их простотой и любовью ко всему натуральному, чем мир Основ, и Баки это радовало. Он наелся до отвала всякой химии, крио, рабства и постоянных запретов. Он хотел быть здесь. 

Хотел быть со Стивом. 

С тем, кто совсем скоро не будет видеть ничего и никого, кроме своего идеального партнера. 

Не будет видеть Баки.

Сложно было объяснить воющим внутри демонам, что Стив им не принадлежит. Что он вообще не может принадлежать так, как сам Баки когда-то принадлежал Основам. Что это – свободный мир, в котором у каждого есть кто-то, для кого он лучше всех. Мир, в котором он, Баки Барнс, боевой мод номер 32557, может возомнить себя человеком, которому Стив скажет: «Когда-нибудь ты будешь лучшим для кого-то» и «Ты сможешь выбрать, кого захочешь». 

И он, леденея от собственной наглости, за которую в родном мире ему полагалась долгая и мучительная смерть, поймет – уже выбрал. Того, кто не достанется ему никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах. И все, что у него есть – несколько месяцев, проведенных под одной крышей. Несколько месяцев навязанной, искусственной приязни такого, как Стив, к такому, как он. 

Как только закрылась дверь в отведенную ему комнату в доме человека, которого он не заслуживал, на которого в родном мире даже не посмел бы взглянуть дважды, Баки сполз по двери и уселся прямо на пол, чего прежде ни за что себе не позволил бы. 

Не решился бы проявить слабость, обречь себя на наказание или преждевременное списание. Здесь же он мог сидеть так до самых сумерек, а потом и всю ночь, пока обеспокоенный его долгим отсутствием Стив не придет сюда. Пока не начнет беспокоиться. И как бы ни приятно было снова оказаться в тепле его крепких рук, не смея даже вздохнуть, не смея ни единым движением выдать, как хочется стиснуть его в ответ до хруста, до рвущихся из груди демонов, допустить это нельзя. 

Внизу было тихо. Усиленный слух позволял достаточно точно определить, что Стив улегся на скрипучий диван в большой комнате с опущенными шторами и, поворочавшись, уснул. Баки подумал, что начать вдруг различать цвета, когда три десятка лет видел монохромно - неприятно. Что Стиву, возможно, хочется покоя, тишины и отсутствия мельтешащих перед глазами бестолковых модов, ошибочно считающих себя людьми. 

Потому что модам не положено сидеть на полу, зарывшись пальцами босых ног в длинный ворс ковра и тщетно пытаться проанализировать все то, что ворочается у них в груди: тяжело, жарко, болезненно.

Ни одна книга не описывала симптомы достаточно точно, да и сам Баки вряд ли бы нашел слова, кроме «хорошо», «горячо» и «больно» одновременно и в неравных долях. Ничего так и не решив, он поднялся на ноги и подхватил с кровати планшет. Кое-какие детали, о которых не хотелось спрашивать, требовали уточнения. 

***

 

Нужно было ложиться спать. Информация, которую Баки запихивал в себя огромными массивами, всегда лучше усваивалась во сне. Было ли так задумано модами-инженерами, или это являлось какой-то его личной особенностью, Баки не знал, да и теперь это было не важно. 

Прислушавшись, он понял, что Стив, проснувшись, поднялся на второй этаж, постоял под дверью в комнату, выделенную Баки, но так и не вошел. Сердце билось где-то в горле, когда он всем телом рванулся к двери: быстро, бесшумно, так, как умел с самого инкубатора. Прижался лбом к прохладной, пахнущей лаком поверхности и представил, как Стив стоит в считанных сантиметрах от него, хмурится, поднимает руку, чтобы постучать (Стив всегда стучал, будто Баки не в его доме, будто у Баки есть что-то свое), но сжимает ее в кулак и опускает бессильно. Хотелось потянуть на себя чертову дверь, снова оказаться к Стиву близко, но он не стал. Он не мог решать, хочет ли тот его видеть. Есть ли им о чем говорить. Стоит ли…

Стив ушел. Тихо закрыл дверь своей комнаты, походил из угла в угол, пошуршал занавесками, опуская их. Поскрипел половицами, снова вышел в коридор, и из ванной послышался шум воды. 

Баки устроился на непривычно мягкой и широкой кровати, натянул до самого подбородка колючий красный «плед», как назвал этот кусок ткани Стив, и закрыл глаза. Сон пришел мгновенно. 

Ему никогда ничего не снилось – крио все же не совсем сон, а вне капсулы он спал мало, чаще бегал на стимуляторах, как заведенный, а потом просто отключался на несколько суток, а то и вовсе замораживали, не приводя в сознание, иногда надолго. 

Сейчас он без крио уже очень долго: больше месяца. И спал за это время мало, если не считать того времени, что он дремал вполглаза в казармах, и вырубился уже тут, на глазах у Стива и его начальства. 

Теперь же он был в большой светлой комнате, солнечный свет мягко обволакивал его, как теплая вода, и он плыл, плыл по течению, а Стив держал его за руку. Потом склонился, ослепил улыбкой и коснулся губами губ. 

Тело налилось горячей тяжестью, но теперь это было не как в красном квартале, а совсем-совсем иначе. Будто он светился. И Стив светился тоже. Его кожа сияла, и когда он касался руками плеч Баки, его груди, бедер, то свет расходился от них и грел. И было приятно, остро-сладко и хорошо. 

Баки тянулся за этими нежными касаниями, немо подставлял шею, лицо, спину, не решаясь просить. Но Стив все знал и так: трогал теплыми пальцами, а потом, склонившись, повторял губами. Шея, лицо, спина, грудь, живот… ниже.

Баки захлебнулся стоном, как светом, как Стивовым сиянием, внизу живота скрутило, он резко подал бедрами, будто пытаясь поймать, остановить мгновение, и проснулся. Он был возбужден. Во сне Стив целовал его и…

Баки резко встал, поморщившись от неприятной тяжести в паху, вцепился руками в волосы, пытаясь унять сумасшедшее желание коснуться себя. Провести ладонью по всей длине, вспоминая, как Стив…

Его Основа. Лучший человек. Существо одного с ним вида и пола. Не секс-мод из веселого квартала, а Страж, тот, что несравненно лучше его самого. Как же низко испытывать такое к нему. Баки рухнул на колени у кровати и уткнулся лбом в мягкий ворс ковра, вспоминая, как точно так же принял позу покорности, касаясь колен Стива кончиками пальцев, как чувствовал небывалое по силе желание сделать все, что скажет этот человек. Но человек лишь попросил: «Не надо этого всего». 

Стив пустил его в свой дом, заботился, а Баки счел его кем-то вроде Нат82, чьим предназначением было дарить удовольствие, расслабление и снимать стресс. 

За стеной тихо выдохнул Стив, застонал протяжно и жалобно, как от боли, и позвал: «Баки, Боже, Баки…»

Не успев подумать, что делает, он сорвался с места, как был, в одних тонких, слишком свободных штанах, влетел в комнату Стива и, встав на колени у кровати, уткнулся лицом в его раскрытую ладонь. Как лошадь. Которая нравилась Стиву. 

Стив бездумно, жадно погладил его лицо, зарылся пальцами в волосы и… проснулся. Резко сел, как Баки несколько минут назад, сфокусировал взгляд и спросил: 

\- Баки? Что ты… 

\- Ты меня звал, - ответил он, мучительно желая снова почувствовать тепло его пальцев. И чтобы они светились, как во сне. 

\- Я… прости. Прости меня. 

Вид у Стива был убитым и виноватым, и Баки тихо поднялся и вышел. Зашел к себе, плотно затворил дверь и в два быстрых, болезненно точных движения довел себя до разрядки, вспоминая, как коснулся губами раскрытой ладони. 

Утром они молчали, и Стив старательно отводил глаза. 

\- Ты хотел на полигон? – спросил Стив, уткнувшись в огромную кружку с кофе. – Я договорился. Собирайся, я тебя провожу. 

Баки кивнул. Стив сжал в кулаке чайную ложку.

Через полчаса они вышли из дома и пешком пошли через маленький городок, на окраине которого находился дом Стива. Баки было подумал, что и это место окажется где-то рядом.

Но ожидания не оправдались.

Минут через пятнадцать неспешной ходьбы по пустым еще улочкам они вышли к небольшой площадке, поросшей стриженной травой, на которой притулились четыре небольших голубых машины с крупными белыми номерами на бортах и большими прозрачными окнами.

\- Баки, я вчера звонил Броку и договорился, что он тебя встретит, а к обеду так же отправит обратно. Флаеры настроены на автоматическую доставку, так что управлять ими не надо и лететь недолго – минут двадцать.

Стив поправил темные очки, но даже в них он старался не смотреть Баки в лицо, так, словно под ногами или на борту флаера, к которому они подошли, было что-то очень интересное. 

\- И не волнуйся, что летишь один, мне просто надо сделать пару дел на службе и дома, но я обязательно тебя встречу, когда ты будешь возвращаться… Да, обязательно.

В отличие от прохладного воздуха, на улице или в резко пахнущем дезинфицирующим составом в транспорте, предназначенном для модов в его родном мире, во флаере было тепло, слегка пахло чем-то сладким, отдаленно похожим на что-то из приправ, которыми пользовался Стив, когда готовил, а сиденья были глубокими и мягкими. Так что Баки и сам не заметил, как задремал практически сразу после взлета, хоть и хотел посмотреть, как выглядит этот новый мир с высоты.

В сети он уже успел прочесть, что здесь практически отсутствует наземный транспорт, а для перемещений на мало-мальски значительные расстояния используются вот такие флаеры на антигравитационной подушке, только с разным скоростным режимом.

От наземного транспорта здесь отказались уже достаточно давно, потому что считалось, что даже строительство трасс нарушает экологию.

Там же он прочел, что одной из основных причин для такого решения стало то, что любые экологические проблемы влияли на сенситивную чувствительность обитателей того региона, в котором происходили. 

Удивительно было читать о том, что сама по себе сенситивность неоднородна, а разделена на множество талантов, так что кто-то из живущих здесь наделен каким-то одним, а кто-то - несколькими. 

Основополагающим считался тот, на котором строилось, похоже, все здешнее мироустройство. Способность из множества людей в нужный момент узнать того, кто станет единственным на всю жизнь. Это стало причиной отсутствия в мире рабства, частых военных конфликтов и того, что редкие преступления не были связаны с причинением вреда жизни и здоровью обитателей.

Слабой формой сенситивности разных типов здесь обладали и многие виды животных, но в это Баки уже не стал углубляться, потому что слишком много размышлений вызывало и уже прочитанное.

Мир был похожим на его родной, но при этом абсолютно другим. Но он все лучше понимал, почему одиночки, обделенные талантом «чувствовать», практически в ста процентах случаев уходили дальше.

Да, все здесь было дружелюбно к пришельцу, имевшему добрые намерения, но казалось неимоверно сложным найти себе место там, где все места уже казались изначально предопределенными для кого-то.

Баки очнулся от полудремы полуразмышлений, когда флаер уже начал приземляться на площадку, похожую на ту, с которой недавно поднялся. Только здесь все было совсем другим.

Одним краем площадка упиралась в поднимавшуюся к небу скальную стену, а с других ее обступал насыщенной, темной зелени лес.

На краю площадки, заложив руки за спину и чуть склонив голову к плечу, стоял тот, к кому он сюда прилетел. 

Казалось, Брок Рамлоу стоит здесь с того момента, как Стив известил его о том, что Баки отбыл к нему, и может простоять столько времени, сколько сочтет необходимым. Сколько, в принципе, понадобится.

Но когда Баки выбрался из флаера, он, все же, пошел навстречу. 

Здесь не было других флаеров того типа, на котором он прилетел, но на самом краю, ближе к лесу, над травой распласталась странная треугольная машина, блекло-серая, как холодное зимнее северное небо. На первый взгляд, в ней не было ничего угрожающего, в отличии от перегруженных оружейными надстройками военных машин Девятого мира, но почему-то сразу становилось ясно, что это не обычный транспорт.

Брок отследил взгляд Баки и, ухмыльнувшись, хрипло сказал:

\- Да, это наш красавец. Они здесь используются для патрулирования во время Рефракций. Понравился? Если решишь остаться, научим пилотировать. В принципе, он не особо сложный в управлении. Твоих навыков даже сейчас должно хватить, чтобы быстро его освоить.

Голос Рамлоу в утренней тишине почему-то прозвучал неожиданно резко и неприятно. Ударил по ушам какими-то уже успевшими отступить на задний план интонациями, и Баки поймал себя на том, что чуть не вздрогнул.

А Брок тем временем продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:

\- У нас тут рано еще, но пойдем, организую нам позавтракать, покажу полигон, заодно и поговорим. Ты же не на меня сюда полюбоваться и по родине поностальгировать прилетел? 

По посыпанной гравием дорожке через лес шли быстро, а база оказалась кольцом из девяти невысоких зеленовато-серых куполов, соединенных между собой крытыми переходами. Внутри кольца была площадка, чем-то похожая на взлетную, но здесь на ней были расставлены какие-то снаряды и тренажеры, а огибала их беговая дорожка с расставленными на ней препятствиями. Здесь уже кто-то тренировался, не спеша набирая должный ритм. 

Но, в отличии от привычного утреннего шума Казарм боевых модов, здесь было почти тихо. Не было слышно крика командиров, никто никого никуда не гнал и не торопил, словно каждый уже и так знал, что должен делать.

\- Непривычно? - Рамлоу снова криво усмехнулся. 

\- Тихо. Слишком тихо, - все же счел нужным ответить Баки.

\- Да, есть такое. Но ты не удивляйся. Это, все же, стационарная база, на тренировочных пошумнее, конечно. Но да, тише, чем там было. Пойдем, пожрем, а то я как вскочил, так только и успел размяться малость и тебя встречать побежал.

В столовой базы царил все тот же уже начинающий становиться привычным покой. 

Все то ли уже успели позавтракать, то ли время завтрака еще не подошло, но в небольшом светлом зале было практически пусто. Только за одним из дальних столиков расположился светловолосый парень в гражданской одежде, с пластырем через переносицу, пристроивший перед собой на круглом зеленом подносе большой кофейник, книгу в мягком переплете и белую, видимо, стандартную кружку.

Когда они прошли мимо него к стойке раздачи, он поднял взгляд:

\- Брок.

\- Клинт.

\- Что, новенький прибыл?

\- Нет, просто гость. Земляк. Недавно здесь. Осваивается. Кстати, это Клинт, один из наших стрелков. А это… Джеймс. Знакомьтесь.

Доброжелательная улыбка с лица Клинта никуда не делась, а рукопожатие оказалось спокойным и крепким. Уже каким-то привычным жестом этого мира. 

Из-под стола тем временем выбрался крупный пес с песочно-золотистой шерстью и, любопытствуя, а может, в поисках ласки, ткнулся носом сначала в бедро Баки, а потом и Броку, который тут же потрепал его между ушей.

Клинт усмехнулся.

\- Лаки, не приставай к людям.

Собака покосилась на хозяина, но отошла и снова плюхнулась на пол, практически сразу перевернувшись на спину и раскинув лапы, подставляя пузо, чтобы почесали.

Клинт наклонился, протягивая руку, и только сейчас Баки увидел, что и на его запястье есть браслет, не такой яркий, как у Стража Наташи, и не такого сложного плетения, как у Фьюри Николаса Джея, но есть.

Брок заметил его взгляд, но лишь похлопал по плечу и предложил:

\- Пойдем еду-то выберем. Да и поговорить ты хотел.

Когда они, пройдя вдоль раздачи, с нагруженными едой подносами вернулись к столикам, Клинта с Лаки уже не было, только на столе остался забытый кофейник.

\- Вот, блядь, сто раз говорил, убирайте за собой, нет, все равно, как за детьми следить надо! - Но, несмотря на ворчание, Брок расположился за тем же самым столиком, только сдвинув кофейник в сторону. - Закончим, сам отнесу. Не бегать же за ним теперь по всей базе?

Баки даже и не знал, что сказать. То, что сейчас происходило у него на глазах, не было похоже ни на что виденное ранее. Ни на дом Стива и, уж точно, не на жизнь в Казармах.

\- Командир, я видел у Клинта браслет, он что, местный?

Брок фыркнул и быстро окинул собеседника взглядом странных коричнево-желтых глаз.

\- Да, местный. Жена у него. Детишек трое. Кажется. А ты что думаешь, здесь в армии только пришлые служат?

\- Нет, но просто я читал про сенситивов и что нет войн.

\- Ну, так я ж тебе говорил, что войн-то нет, но от всяких мудаков в Рефракцию никто не застрахован. А служат тут все. Не важно, местный или второе поколение, пришлый тоже может пойти служить. Было бы желание. Просто для местных и второго поколения это обязательно, год всего – немного. А для пришлых - на собственное усмотрение. Да и армия тут, ну как сказать. Они ее "Силы Самообороны" называют. Так что делай выводы, парень.

Баки немного поковырял вилкой так понравившийся ему в доме Стива салат и все же не выдержал.

\- Командир…

\- Да?

\- Я хотел спросить. Когда вы сюда пришли… Стив говорил, что вас встречал Фьюри. Директор Фьюри.

\- Да, было дело.

В глазах Рамлоу постепенно разгорались искорки любопытства.

\- Стив рассказывал про Импринтинг. Скажите, то, что вы тогда чувствовали... Сейчас вы же общаетесь с Директором Фьюри?

Брок внезапно нахмурился, отложил вилку и, подперев голову двумя руками, немигающим тяжелым взглядом уставился на Баки.

\- Так вот ты о чем спросить хотел. Да… общаемся. Но Импринтинг - дело прошлое. Это знаешь, такая штука… Неприятно вспоминать потом. Как верил первому встречному, хотя на Основ всегда клал с прибором. Как хотел, чтобы оценили. Как ждал похвалы. Пройдет полгода, в особых случаях чуть больше, и все встанет на свои места. Мы общаемся, потому что он мужик неплохой и всегда, если надо, и поможет, и объяснит. Но вот привязываться к Стражу не стоит.

Баки замер, наблюдая, как взгляд Рамлоу становится расфокусированным и темным, словно он погружается в воспоминания. Но через мгновение тот встряхнул головой, словно бы очнувшись.

\- У меня не так. Я хочу, - Баки замер, подбирая слово, и понимая, что даже если вывернет наизнанку весь словарный запас, все равно не сможет описать то, что чувствует. – Чтобы он видел меня, - наконец, выговорил он. 

Рамлоу отвел взгляд. Лицо его стало совсем нечитаемым, будто окаменело. 

\- Выебнуться? Выше головы прыгнуть? 

\- Нет. Быть только для него. Я не знаю, как…

Рамлоу опустил голову, помолчал, а потом сунул в рот новенькую зубочистку и вздохнул. 

\- Самая большая глупость, которую ты можешь сделать в этом мире – втрескаться в кого-то из местных. Роджерс никогда не посмотрит на тебя – так. Прости, парень. Он мужик хороший. Да что там, почти эталон. Я таких, даже здесь, видел - раз-два и обчелся. Вот только он сейчас найдет себе партнера и будет на весь мир «через браслет» смотреть. Импринтинг импринтингом, но никто ему не заменит того, кто ему предназначен. Для любого из местных есть только кто-то один-единственный, самый лучший и самый ценный. И прости, но ты таким никогда не станешь. Дружить – ради бога, поддержать – всегда пожалуйста, а вот для всего остального мы рылом не вышли. Что Основы наши уебищные были, что нас сделали… не для жизни. Так что смирись. Роджерс не для тебя. И ничего личного, просто правда, как она есть.

Баки будто кинули в криораствор вот так, живьем, без подготовки, обезболивания, релаксантов и почти уютной внутренности капсулы. Он резко выдохнул сквозь зубы, потер ладонью лицо и, решившись, ответил:

\- У меня никого никогда не было. Это я был чьим-то. Принадлежал. Принадлежность – процесс односторонний. 

\- Дурак, - сквозь зубы заметил Рамлоу, не глядя в глаза, и резко поднялся. – Пойдем, покажу тебе полигон. Распизделись мы с тобой, а я не психолог - в голову и в душу без смазки лезть. 

Баки молча поднялся за ним.


	8. Chapter 8

Стив смотрел на закрывшуюся за Баки дверь и чувствовал, что на то, чтобы не сорваться за ним, не вернуть, не прижать к ближайшей стене, жадно выцеловывая «хочу тебя» на его горячей шее, уходят все его немалые силы. 

Было тяжело. Ему еще никогда, ни разу в жизни не было так тяжело оставаться на месте. 

То, что он чувствовал к Баки, было неправильно. Это было непрофессионально. Подло. Хорошо, сладко и до одури хотелось прижать к лицу руку, вспоминая ощущение тяжелых прядей, проскальзывающих между пальцев, прикосновение к горячей коже, к губам, нежно раскрывшимся навстречу. С таким доверием и готовностью, что…

Баки был в страшном мире, где нет любви, только рабство, грязь и насилие. Он тянется к первому, кто хорошо относится, кто пытается заботиться, кормит и не обижает. Плюс еще чертов импринтинг – и готово. 

«Я чертов извращенец. Он красивый, честный, доверчивый, как ребенок. Он беззащитен передо мной. Что он будет делать, когда все кончится? Как будет жить, если не сможет доверять людям, миру? Если я снова сломаю его, он больше не оклемается. Нельзя. Мне нельзя распускаться». 

Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь унять возбуждение, но ничего не выходило: там, во сне, он целовал Баки, вел губами по его крепкой шее, ласкал так, будто тот принадлежал ему. Будто они были одним целым, жадным до прикосновений. Баки тихо выдыхал, будто боялся стонать, и подставлялся под губы, под руки, его тело, он сам – будто были созданы для Стива. 

Но нет. 

Стив тяжело вздохнул, перекатился на край кровати и, открыв тумбочку, безошибочно нащупал в ней браслет. Включил свет, взбил подушки, устроился удобнее, зная, что уже не уснет, и проследил кончиками пальцев воздушный, кружевной узор, выкованный из лунного серебра. 

Когда ему было семнадцать, он увидел этот браслет в лавке и не удержался. Потом так же лежал ночью, представляя, как он будет смотреться на тонком девичьем запястье. Он даже думал о Пегги, ходившей в параллельный класс. Та была на год младше Стива, но тоже без пары. Пегги, правда, обычно проходила мимо, задрав хорошенький носик, а потом и вовсе поехала на Встречу и больше не вернулась. 

Стив представил, как смотрелась бы эта игрушка на запястье Баки – широком, мощном - и тихо рассмеялся. Баки бы он такой браслет дарить не стал. Ему пошел бы широкий, из серого, почти черного металла, сплошной. Безо всяких кружев и камешков. Стив видел такой в одной из лавочек Старого Города, и теперь не мог перестать думать о нем. 

Достав планшет, он зашел в электронную версию той лавки и еще раз рассмотрел тот браслет со всех сторон. Он был хорош. Не давая себе задуматься, зачем это делает, он нажал кнопку «оплатить» и прижал к сенсору палец, подтверждая операцию отпечатком. 

Браслет был хорош. Баки никогда не узнает о его глупости, так что переживать не о чем.

***

 

Когда флаер скрылся из виду, Стив подавил желание тяжело опереться ладонями о колени – его сердце будто вырвалось из груди и теперь удалялось с огромной скоростью вместе с Баки. Было больно почти физически, и он растер грудь под тонкой футболкой, мысленно перебирая список дел. 

Что ж, до вечера он найдет, чем себя занять, а потом вернется Баки. И будет снова тяжело, но по-другому. Будет проще. Скоро должно полегчать. Первые недели самые тяжелые и для Стража, и для подопечного. 

Уговоры не помогали, потому что, положа руку на сердце, приходилось признать, что за десять лет службы ничего подобного Стив не испытывал. Ни к кому. Если бы каждый импринтинг проходил так, он бы ушел из Пограничной Стражи еще после Барбары из Пятого мира. 

Представив себе, что хочет Барбару – стройную темнокожую девушку с волосами едва не до самого пола, мнется под ее дверью, не решаясь постучать, тайком разглядывает ее и размышляет, подойдет ли ей браслет, Стив хмыкнул и сдержал нервный смешок. Барбара была объективно хороша, но для Стива она являлась любимой работой и ничем большим. Сейчас у нее трое детей, они видятся раз в полугодие и вспоминают друг о друге редко, но с теплотой. 

Баки же он не сможет забыть, даже если даст отрубить себе голову. Это было не нормально. С этим надо было что-то делать. 

\- Эй, приятель, - Сэм поднялся ему навстречу, стоило Стиву переступить порог тренировочного комплекса Стражей. – Сто лет не виделись. 

Они обнялись и Стив, похлопав Сэма по плечу, огляделся. 

\- Не возражаешь, если я займу ринг и грушу на пару часов? – спросил он, убедившись, что зал пуст. 

\- Да ради бога, - Сэм внимательно осмотрел его с головы до ног, а потом прищурился. 

«Сканирует», - подумал Стив, а вслух сказал: 

\- Спасибо. Переоденусь и…

\- Дружище, хреново выглядишь, - перебил его Сэм. – Не хочешь…

\- Нет, - поспешно ответил Стив. – Спасибо, я сам. 

\- Но…

\- Сэм.

\- Понял, - тот примирительно поднял руки. – Где раздевалки помнишь? И Стив? Если захочешь поговорить… о чем угодно, я всегда здесь. Мы же друзья. 

Сердце, если бы не улетело с Баки на север, наполнилось бы благодарностью, но Стив все равно ответил.

\- Спасибо, Сэм. Я помню. Правда. 

\- Обращайся, старик. 

Стив поспешно закрыл за собой дверь раздевалки и прислонился к ней спиной. Сэм был эмпатом, и с ним было легко и тяжело одновременно. С той мешаниной чувств, разрывавших его изнутри, Сэма следовало бы избегать, и Стив в который раз поблагодарил Судьбу, что родился в мире, в котором было не принято вмешиваться в чужие дела и приставать с советами. Только обвинений в том, что он пользуется уязвимостью и дезориентацией подопечного, домогается и провоцирует, сейчас ему и не хватало. 

Все это он о себе знал и без Сэма. 

Похоже, ему придется искать другую работу. Еще одного такого импринтинга он не переживет. Он даже не был уверен, что переживет этот. 

Он колотил грушу, изо всех сил пытаясь измотать себя, чтобы хоть этой ночью спать, не прислушиваясь к шорохам в соседней спальне, не представляя, как в монохромном мире ночи Баки спит, раскинувшись на постели, одетый лишь в тени и лунный свет, как он красив: тяжелый, мощный - среди белых простыней и сбившегося в изножье пледа. 

Стив хотел его. Хотел так, как никого и никогда. До потери связной мысли, до темноты перед глазами. Хотел всего: защитить, говорить, секса, общий дом, старость и собаку. 

Но должен был получить это все с кем-то другим. С кем-то чужим, кого он пока даже не знает. С кем-то идеальным, с кем-то, кто лучше всех. 

С кем-то, кто лучше Баки. 

Груша от очередного удара сорвалась с креплений и, пролетев несколько метров, тяжело плюхнулась об пол, засыпав все вокруг песком. Легче не стало. 

\- Старик, - Сэм подошел неслышно, пока Стив, пытаясь отдышаться и сморгнуть пот, застыл посреди зала. – Пойдем-ка. 

\- Сэм.

\- Тридцать лет, как Сэм, - проворчал тот. – Пойдем, выпьем чаю. Все равно сейчас никого нет. Потом я позову Рикки, и он погоняет тебя в ринге, идет? 

Стив со вздохом утер пот и пошел за ним. С Сэмом иногда было легко. 

\- Послушай, - Сэм поставил перед ним кружку красного ройбуша и пододвинул тарелку с печеньями. – Я тоже хотел Моник. Ее сложно было не хотеть. Ты не виноват.

\- Что? – переспросил Стив, отлично услышав сказанное. Сердце, наверное, нарезало вокруг Баки круги – так колотилось. 

\- Хотел Моник. Она меня возбуждала. Ну, как женщина, - Сэм смотрел Стиву в глаза, будто то, что он говорил, было разновидностью нормы, а не самым ужасным нонсенсом в природе их мира. 

\- Нат…

\- Да, - Сэм все-таки посмотрел в окно, но тут же снова впился в Стива взглядом. – Моник – секс-мод. У нее особый состав феромонов, ее хотели все, у кого могло стоять. Чистая физиология. 

\- Баки не…

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что ему там накрутили те чокнутые, от которых он вырвался? Как использовали его? 

От одной мысли о том, как именно могли использовать Баки, Стива охватила такая незамутненная ярость, что толстая керамическая кружка в его ладонях пошла трещинами. 

\- Эй, полегче, - предупредил Сэм. - Порежешься. 

\- Я не… не только и не столько хочу его… секса с ним, - пересилив себя, произнес Стив. – Хотя да, и это тоже. Я хочу его всего. И с ним – всего. Сидеть рядом, обнявшись. Готовить общую еду. Гулять. Знать, что он будет со мной и завтра, и через год… всегда. Что его глаза будут последним, что я увижу, умирая. 

Сэм смотрел на него со странной смесью жалости, сочувствия и понимания. 

\- Старик… - наконец, выговорил он. 

\- Я знаю. Это непрофессионально. Я не должен… мы с ним не… Господи, - он закрыл лицо ладонями, пытаясь успокоиться. – Я не хочу его отпускать. Никогда. 

\- Стив.

\- Не надо. Я сам все знаю. Импринтинг…

\- При чем здесь... - начал Сэм, но Стив коротко взглянул на него сквозь пальцы, и тот замолчал, неодобрительно покачав головой. – Ладно. Но…

\- Нет. Не надо. Я сделаю все, что от меня требуется. Сделаю для Баки все, но он будет последним. Я просто не переживу.

\- Импринтинг, - снова начал Сэм, но Стив лишь поднял раскрытую ладонь, прося оставить мысли при себе, и тот послушно замолчал. – Хорошо, - после паузы все-таки произнес он. – Я не буду ничего говорить.

\- Никому.

\- Никому. Я эмпат. Если бы я трепал обо всем, что знаю, меня бы уже перевели куда-то в глушь, где нет людей, одни медведи, олени и…

\- Нат бы огорчилась. 

\- Зришь в корень, - хмыкнул Сэм, и Стив с облегчением почувствовал, как его отпускает. – Поищи дурака огорчать Нат в другом месте. Мне моя шкура дорога. Так что я – могила. Но ты бы сходил, все же, к…

\- Нет. 

\- Ладно. 

\- Спасибо. Правда, спасибо, Сэм, - Стив поднялся, снова беря себя в руки, и почти весело спросил: - Ну, где там твой Риччи? 

\- Рикки, - поправил его Сэм. – Пойду, позову. А ты оттащи мешок в угол и подмети пол, лады?

\- Хорошо. И прости, Сэм.

\- Порядок. Главное, не раскисай, - Сэм хлопнул его по плечу и вышел, а Стив допил остывший чай в несколько больших глотков и пошел убирать учиненный разгром. Нервы, надо признать, у него стали ни к черту. 

***

Стив как раз выходил из Архива, где пытался найти похожие случаи импринтинга, когда его браслет пикнул, показывая входящий вызов. 

\- Рамлоу? Брок, что-то случилось? – едва активировав связь, спросил он, давя в себе тревогу. 

\- Это Баки, Стив, - крошечная голограмма Баки появилась на раскрывшемся щитке, и Стив невольно залюбовался им. – Брок дал мне свой коммуникатор, чтобы связаться с тобой. 

\- Привет, - мягко произнес Стив. – Как ты, Баки? Тебе нравится на Базе? 

\- Да. Очень. Стив, я хотел спросить… можно мне остаться на ночь тут? 

От этого вопроса у Стива похолодело внутри. Ну, вот и все. Баки его избегает. 

\- Что-то случилось? – спросил Стив и подумал, что, конечно, случилось – он случился. Звал Баки во сне, а потом молча смотрел, как тот уходит. Отводил взгляд за завтраком. Не полетел с ним на Базу. Не то чтобы он не доверял Броку, просто он не доверял ему настолько, чтобы оставить с ним Баки еще и на ночь. 

\- Нет. 

\- Тебе там так понравилось? 

\- Стив, если нужно, я вернусь, ты только скажи. 

«Скажи, что хочешь этого», - мысленно закончил за него Стив. 

\- Оставайся, конечно. Если будет трудно, тяжело, дискомфортно, хоть немного – сразу звони мне, я приеду. 

\- Хорошо, - после небольшой паузы выговорил Баки, будто через силу. – Спасибо, Стив. 

\- До завтра. Сообщи мне, когда соберешься обратно, я тебя встречу. 

\- Хорошо, - ответил Баки, и голограмма пропала. Стив тяжело опустился на деревянную лавку и положил рядом толстую картонную папку с пожелтевшими краями. Потер лицо, пытаясь прийти в себя, покрутил на запястье коммуникатор, раздумывая, звонить Броку или нет, но решил, что это лишнее. Попытался поставить на место Баки какого-то другого подопечного, ту же Барбару, и понял, что если бы та решила остаться у подруги ночевать, он лишь порадовался бы ее коммуникабельности и поздравил с началом ассимиляции с миром. 

Баки он ревновал так отчаянно и зло, в том числе и к миру, что с большим трудом захлопнул щиток и не стал заказывать флаер. Сутки – это долго на начальном этапе, но он выдержит. Если Баки устал от него, от его колебаний, от напряжения, повисшего между ними, то так тому и быть. До завтра он как-нибудь дотянет. 

***

 

Браслет лежал в специальном отделении для мелких посылок, завернутый в кусок ярко-красной ткани. Стив с замиранием сердца вытащил его из почтового ящика, прижал к груди рядом с папкой и вошел в дом. С облегчением стянул надоевшие за день очки, которые почти не помогали – голова все равно раскалывалась – разулся и устроился на диване. Аккуратно развернул ткань и выложил браслет на ладонь. Он был тяжелым. Гладким изнутри и украшенным литым несложным узором снаружи. Лаконичным. Совершенным. 

Как Баки. 

Как Баки, которому Стив никогда не решится его подарить. Потому что не может обещать того, что этот браслет символизирует: одну душу на двоих. Долгую жизнь и смерть в один день. 

Задумавшись, он проследил пальцем переплетения узора и вдруг понял, что если бы мог выбирать, то выбрал бы Баки. Он представил себе, как они знакомятся еще совсем маленькими, дружат. Стив вечно встревает в неприятности, а Баки его страхует. Потом лет в десять бы подтвердилось то, что они и так всегда знали – они предназначены друг другу. И все осталось бы так же, только разговоров прибавились.   
О том, что не нужно никуда переезжать по Программе воссоединения пар, что можно просто дружить, так же ночевать друг у друга по выходным, пока не захочется большего. 

Поцеловаться в четырнадцать, никуда не спеша. Зная, что вся жизнь у них впереди. В девятнадцать пойти в мэрию, подписать бумаги и получить ключи от своего дома. Вместе учиться. Вместе узнать все то, о чем не принято говорить. Заниматься любовью ночи напролет, зная, что имеешь на это право. Зная, что никто не отнимет. 

И что если Баки остается ночевать на Базе, то это потому, что так нужно, а не оттого, что Стив ему…

В груди противно ёкнуло, и он оборвал мысль. Покатал браслет на ладони, еще раз представил его на запястье Баки и завернул обратно в ткань. 

На кухне было непривычно пусто, есть не хотелось – для себя одного Стив всегда ленился готовить, а потому сделал несколько бутербродов и заварил чай. Поймал себя на том, что все время хотелось оглянуться, найти глазами Баки, и раз он поддался: обвел взглядом пустую столовую и остро, до рези в глазах вдруг осознал свое одиночество, от которого захотелось завыть. Хотелось рвануть бегом на стартовую площадку, настроить флаер и рвануть на чертову Базу, просто чтобы увидеть, убедиться, что все в порядке. 

Ничего в порядке не было. 

Стив вяло сжевал бутерброды, включил телевизор и не смог себя заставить подняться наверх. Лечь в постель. Вспомнить ощущение от тяжелых прядей, скользящих между пальцев, прикосновение губ к ладони. 

Возбуждение накатило внезапно. Разом стало тесно в одежде: тело горело огнем, наполнялось томлением и какой-то беспокойной, жадной маетой. Стив почти наяву ощущал прикосновения широких шершавых ладоней, спина сама выгибалась от желания ощутить все это: тепло тела Баки, его твердость и жар. Шею покалывало, и он провел ладонью от подбородка до яремной впадины и застонал от неправильности этого ощущения: рука была не та. Все было не так. 

«Тактильный голод», - вспомнился термин, и Стив вцепился себе в волосы. Он себе придумал. Это просто похоть. У него не может быть голода такого рода, потому что они с Баки не пара. 

Сжав зубы, он достал из аптечки снотворное и вытряхнул на ладонь сразу две таблетки. Так он проспит если не всю ночь, то половину точно. 

***

 

Противный писк коммуникатора вворачивался в висок, как сверло бормашины. Стив, с трудом разлепив глаза, вынырнул из очередного сладкого кошмара, где он то ласкал Баки, но тот превращался в камень, то пытался его удержать, а тот падал, падал с огромной высоты, и сердце Стива падало вместе с ним, на серые камни, кое-как прикрытые снегом – вниз, в пустоту. 

\- Баки? – хрипло спросил он, увидев номер Рамлоу. – Что случилось? 

\- Роджерс, это я, - на откидном щитке появилось лицо Брока, и Стив тут же вскочил: такое его выражение не сулило обычно ничего хорошего. – Знаю, что еще очень рано…

\- Что с ним? – спросил Стив, натягивая джинсы. 

\- Приезжай. Вот тупо приезжай и полюбуйся, муд… кхм… в общем, жду тебя через полчаса. 

\- Я спросил, - раздельно произнес Стив, - что с ним? 

\- Плохо ему, Роджерс. Сидит в позе подчинения и ни на что не реагирует. 

\- В какой позе? – срывающимся голосом переспросил Стив. – Рамлоу, что там у вас…

\- Это не у нас, - оборвал его Брок, - это, нахуй, у вас. У вас двоих что-то больно затейливое происходит! И мне ни в одно место не уперлись ваши разборки, ясно?

\- Я его заберу, - пообещал Стив. – Просто дождитесь меня. 

\- Жду, - обрубил Брок и отключил связь. 

Через минуту Стив уже бежал по росистой траве к стартовой площадке, прося Судьбу об одном: чтобы с Баки не случилось ничего непоправимого.


	9. Chapter 9

И полигон был хорош, и люди вокруг какие-то… невоенные. Не отмеченные печатью безнадежности и знанием, что не доживут до тридцати. Баки невольно представил, каково бы это было – родиться здесь. От женщины и мужчины. Не ложиться в крио и в свои тридцать помнить каждый прожитый день. Вместо «особых поручений» помнить что-то другое: рассвет над морем, мнимую неприступность серых скал, замирание сердца, когда оттуда, с самой высоты – вниз, как серебристый нож-рыбка, и разрезать, вскрыть собой упругую гладь, и назад, к свету. К Солнцу этого мира. 

Как быть ребенком, ходить в школу и узнавать о мире не только то, что «строго необходимый расширенный минимум боевых модов», а много другого, интересного: как называются цветы, почему небо везде разное, как получаются облака, почему у Стива такие синие глаза? Узнать самого Стива еще маленьким, без формы и щита, взять за руку, потому что можно, а не потому что не можешь без него дышать. 

Стать ему другом. Равным. Кем-то, не изуродованным бесконечными переделками, без одной холодной руки, дробящей кости, будто они сделаны из стекла. Чтобы можно было обнять его, как человек человека. Согреть ладонями. 

Командир Рамлоу рассказывал о Базе, об опасности Рефракций, трясущих Шестой мир не раз в несколько лет, как в Девятом, а гораздо чаще, иначе Стражи были бы без работы. 

Работа. Вот кто он для Стива. Тяжелая, утомительная работа: накормить, объяснить, как держать вилку, выслушивать постоянные жалобы, подстраиваться, менять планы и расписание. И все ради него. Потому что ему в родном мире не захотелось умирать. 

Стив не виноват в этом. 

\- Можно мне остаться на ночь? – спросил он у командира, не давая себе передумать – пусть у Стива будет свободный вечер. Пусть встретится с друзьями или чем он там обычно занимается в свободные вечера? 

\- А не схеровеет тебе без Роджерса? – Рамлоу смотрел с прищуром, ведь он, Баки, все ему выложил, как во время Отчета. О том, кто для него Стив. Кто он для Стива и так было понятно. 

\- А… ему без меня? 

\- Ну, Фьюри нас отпускал побегать, когда уставал. На ночь мы иногда с палатками уходили. Небо, звезды, прочая хуйня. Я не о Роджерсе спрашиваю, не он к тебе привязан, а ты к нему. 

\- Я справлюсь, - пообещал Баки чуть резче, чем следовало, но командир лишь фыркнул и дернул уголком рта. 

\- Добро. Позвони своему Стражу, скажи, что остаешься. Будет настаивать, чтобы вернулся – не выпендривайся. Это он устанавливал вашу ментальную связь, ему виднее. 

Баки оставалось только кивнуть и взять браслет-коммуникатор. Он хотел, чтобы Стив позвал его. Он хотел, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Хотел Стива. Хотел быть с ним – все равно как, хоть на полу у ног, прислонившись виском к его колену, как тот секс-мод у Основы Пирса. 

Хотя то была красивая тонкая девушка, почти девочка, а он… Баки покрутил запястьем бионической руки и сжал зубы. Ни на что не годный. В этом мире даже толково умереть за свою единственную Основу у него не выйдет. 

Слышать голос Стива, видеть его сосредоточенное, немного расстроенное лицо было приятно. Баки хотел бы смотреть и смотреть на него, но разрешение было получено, а дергать Стива, если вдруг он «почувствует малейший дискомфорт» он все равно не собирался. 

Вернув браслет, он еще несколько секунд вспоминал голос Стива, его мягкие интонации, усталую морщинку между бровей. Наверное, опять голова болит. 

\- Ну что, на тренажеры? – вырвал его из задумчивости Командир Рамлоу. – Кстати, я не спрашивал, но какая у тебя модификация? 

\- Зимний Солдат. Серия Призрак. 

Командир присвистнул, оглядел его с головы до ног и хрипло выдохнул: 

\- Пиздишь. 

Баки подумал, в каком смысле командир употребил это слово? Судя по наблюдениям, у него были две трактовки: «говорить» и «врать». Здесь, скорее, вторая. 

\- Ты обвиняешь меня во лжи? – решил все-таки уточнить он, чтобы не ошибиться. 

\- Э… нет, я верю. Просто это… - командир обошел его по кругу, будто собирался еще что-то в нем «улучшить», обрекая на очередную серию «исследований», ничего, кроме боли, не приносивших. – Когда мы уходили, твою модификацию только отрабатывали. Солдаты должны были быть настоящим зверьем. Почти не чувствовать боли, стены собою проламывать. 

\- Я чувствую, - Баки опустил взгляд. – Стену могу, но не всякую. И пули поймать и… 

\- Эй, эй, - командир положил ему руку на плечо и встряхнул. – Я верю. И не собираюсь устраивать тут тебе тест-драйв, не боись. Просто не думал, что когда-то увижу ЗС живьем. Много вас таких выжило? 

\- Я знал еще двоих. Но лет пять уже… - у Баки позорно перехватило горло при мысли о том, что он и сам однажды ушел бы в крио навсегда. - Я ничего о них не слышал. 

Подумалось вдруг – хорошо, что ему оставили одну живую руку, а не заменили обе, как 32555. И грудную клетку не обшили металлом, как у 32550. Ноль была девушкой, и это смотрелось ужасно. Хотя их и не для красоты создавали, но все равно видеть свою почти точную копию с двумя металлическими руками, которые ничего не чувствуют… Или с бионическим хвостом, как у Тройки. Хвост не прижился, и Тройку утилизировали. Рано. Совсем молодым. 

А он вот жив. И будет жить. Имеет ли он право на что-то жаловаться? Стива ему, место в мире, общее детство. 

А смерть в лаборатории от кровоизлияния в мозг при испытании нового стимулятора? Обнуление? А…

\- Пойдем, пожрем, - предложил командир. – Все в порядке, Барнс, ты в безопасности. Никто не поволочет тебя, чтобы вскрыть и посмотреть, как ты устроен. Ты счастливчик. 

Баки молча пошел за ним. Он счастливчик. Семерка вообще счастливое число. 

***

 

Ему было плохо. Так плохо, как не бывало после самых неудачных миссий и самых глобальных «исследований». Внутри все наливалось нестерпимым, болезненным жаром, тело выламывало от желания. Телу нужен был Стив.

Баки он был нужен. Если бы он был хоть чуточку хуже выдрессирован, он бы уже несся напрямую, проламывая собой все, что попадется на пути, по внутреннему компасу, по наводке, пылавшей в голове – туда, обратно, в город, названия которого он так и не узнал. 

К Стиву. 

Он нашел бы его, кажется, и в другом мире. Глубоко под водой, на орбите или еще где. Он чувствовал его всем собой, каждой клеткой, так, будто Стива оторвали от Баки, оставив одним целым. Как можно не знать, где твоя рука? 

Баки застонал и коротко приложился пылающим лбом о прохладный пол «своей» комнаты на Базе. Поза подчинения – единственная, в которой он мог терпеть то чувство вины, которое обрушилось на него вместе с невыносимым, душным, выматывающим возбуждением. 

Он виноват. Его нужно наказать. Пожалуй, кнутом малой мощности не обойдется – Стив не тот сочный плод с желтой мякотью, что он взял без спроса в саду Основы Пирса. Стив – это целый мир. Стив – свободный, сильный и бесконечно чужой. Стива нельзя – так. Хотеть до вывороченного из грудины сердца. До расплавленных костей. 

32557 – ничто. Боевой мод без права поднимать глаза на Основу. Без права касаться его, хотеть. 

Лучше бы его создали для удовольствия, для наслаждения и подарили Стиву. Спроектировали красивой девочкой с изящными запястьями и капельками росы в ушах. Стив бы позволил прижаться виском к колену и гладил бы по голове, разговаривая с кем-то, а он, 32557, был бы слишком глуп, чтобы понимать, о чем они говорят. А потом грел бы Стива собой, оплетая ногами, впуская в себя. Любил бы его – так. Преданно, жадно, до самого конца. Не зная никого, кроме него. 

Никого, кроме него, не желая знать. 

Он сильнее сжал живое запястье пальцами бионической руки, надеясь, что сможет сдержаться и ничего себе не сломает – саморазрушение наказуемо. Он выдержит. 

Еще раз стукнувшись лбом об пол, 32557 представил себе Стива: как тот танцует сейчас где-нибудь с друзьями. С Основой Наташей, например. Они пьют красную жидкость из тонких стеклянных стаканов на длинных ножках и смеются. 

Гул в ушах нарастал. Хотелось лечь на спину и дотронуться до себя, как тогда, ночью, представляя, что это Стив. Что он тоже хочет с ним – так. Даже не в виде тонкой красавицы, а со всеми этими шрамами и металлом, которым он напичкан по самую макушку. И что ему плевать, что оба они – самцы… мужчины, как тут говорят. В странном Шестом мире никто не обращал внимания на такие мелочи, как пол партнера – ведь никто здесь не мог выбирать, в ком родится вторая половина его души. Когда 32557 почитал об этом, он так удивился, что едва не пошел к Стиву за разъяснениями – в книгах Основ не было ни слова о том, что любить можно и себе подобных. 

И он, боевой мод 32557, модификация Зимний Солдат, серия Призрак, посмел хотеть Стива. Так, что хотелось вывернуться из одежды и бесстыдно развести бедра, как Нат82, давая рассмотреть себя, гладить себя, ласкать пальцами под напряженным взглядом, а потом опуститься, ловя шеей тихий стон, почувствовать на ягодицах крепкие ладони. Опускаться сверху, обрушиваться яростно, жадно, отдавая всего себя – ему. 

Рядом кто-то кричал, приказывая встать, но 32557 не мог, да и не хотел реагировать – пусть его спишут, отключат, накажут. Пусть кожа на спине превратится в обожженное кровавое месиво – все лучше, чем так. Чем хотеть то, что никогда не получишь. Чем пачкать собой того, кто лучше всех, чище. 

Кто будет спокойно жить дальше. 

Время тянулось, четко отсчитываемое внутренним таймером – половина четвертого утра. Самый крепкий сон, самый страшный час – час Зверя. Лишать жизни лучше всего перед рассветом. Ночь темна и демоны в ней злее в преддверии нового дня. Те демоны, что воют у него в груди, требуя то, что им не принадлежит. 

Они ничего не получат. 

***

 

Теплые руки подхватили его, когда он почти коснулся дна, и потянули из глубины, отгоняя голодных демонов. 

\- Баки, - позвал Стив, и 32557 вспомнил, что Баки – это он. Он так назвался в надежде, что сможет что-то изменить. – Господи, прости меня. Очень плохо? 

Стив приподнял его, с силой расцепил руки и прижал к себе. Баки безвольно уткнулся лицом ему в стык шеи с плечом и блаженно выдохнул. 

\- Хорошо, - едва разлепив губы, ответил он. 

Стив негромко распорядился о чем-то и встал, продолжая удерживать его. Баки был тяжелым. Поднять его не смог бы никто, кроме, пожалуй, командира. Ну, и Стива, вот. 

Сознание возвращалось медленно, и Баки почти жалел об этом – в сознании у него не было права устроиться под горячим боком, уложив голову на грудь и с облегчением закрыть глаза, чувствуя, как Стив гладит его по спине и о чем-то тихо говорит. До измученного мозга доходили только некоторые слова: дурак, прости, импринтинг, редкость и малый радиус. 

Мозг покрутил их так и эдак и выдал наиболее вероятный вариант сказанного: Баки дурак, что улетел так далеко и надолго, потому что при их редком виде импринтинга отдаляться можно только на малый радиус. 

«Я бы вообще тебя не отпускал, - подумал Баки. - Ни на короткий радиус, ни на длинный. Все время бы держал как можно ближе, тело к телу. Прижимался голой кожей, научился бы той штуке с языком, как делала Нат. Для тебя я бы научился всему.»

Голос командира – резкий, будто лающий – долетал до Баки как сквозь вату. Тот был чем-то недоволен, но от Стива так приятно пахло, его грудь вздымалась при каждом вдохе, как волна, укачивая, что Баки, не давая себе передумать, провалился в сон, прижимаясь губами к теплой шее своей Основы. Если его все-таки отключат, у него будет этот момент: гладкость солоноватой кожи под губами и весь он – в кольце надежных рук. 

Не о чем жалеть. 

***

 

Проснулся он от того, что было непривычно тепло, мягко и хорошо. Будто разом перестало болеть все то, что до того тоскливо ныло: колени от долгого пребывания в позе подчинения, шея, запястье живой руки, сердце и еще что-то важное, ощутимое – там, внутри. О существовании чего он до недавних пор даже не догадывался. 

Стив был рядом. Спал, переплетясь с Баки всем телом, навалившись сверху приятной и самой нужной тяжестью. Хотелось снова уснуть, зная, что Стив рядом. Хоть на несколько часов еще продлить это ощущение не-одиночества, нужности и принадлежности.

\- Прости меня, - не открывая глаз, в шею ему произнес Стив и провел ладонью по предплечью. – Я такой идиот. Отпустил тебя одного так далеко и так надолго, не настоял, чтобы ты вернулся домой на ночь. 

«Домой», - про себя повторил Баки, а вслух сказал:

\- Это я виноват, что ослушался. Не позвонил сразу, как накрыло. А потом все в голове перепуталось, и я не до конца понимал, где я. 

\- Так бывает, правда, очень редко. Импринтинг обычно проходит легче. С подопечным можно и нужно расставаться на сутки, а то и дольше, чтобы понемногу… отпускать, понимаешь? 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня отпускал, - расслабленно признался Баки и внутренне похолодел. Он грубит. Он замахивается на то, что ему не принадлежит. 

\- Но мне придется. Рано или поздно. Тебе сейчас кажется, что такое время никогда не настанет, но вскоре ты будешь тяготиться зависимостью. Мной. Этим всем, - он провел горячей ладонью по ребрам, и Баки будто обожгло от этого прикосновения, даже через ткань. Он, стиснув зубы, выдохнул, пошевелив дыханием светлые волосы Стива. 

\- Я бы никогда тобой не тяготился, Стив. Если бы было можно, я бы… Я твой. Просто знай это. 

\- Баки.

\- Я знаю. У тебя скоро будет тот, кто заберет тебя себе полностью, но я все равно буду твоим. Не важно, чей ты, для себя я все решил. Я же могу решать за себя, да? 

\- Можешь, но сейчас ты не понимаешь, - Стив чуть отодвинулся и серьезно взглянул на Баки. – Сейчас ты не можешь трезво, правильно оценивать отношения и… меня тоже не можешь. Я никогда не смогу дать тебе того, что ты действительно заслуживаешь. У нас не может быть… мы не можем быть парой, понимаешь? Ты из другого мира и…

\- А ты бы хотел? – Баки знал, что, может, никогда больше не решится задать этот вопрос, потому что никогда больше не будет у них такого утра. Чтобы проснуться вместе и просто разговаривать. 

Стив сел и растер лицо ладонью. 

\- Да. Если бы я мог выбирать – да, Баки. Очень. Но дело не только во мне, а в том… или той, из-за которой я начал видеть мир цветным. 

\- Я понимаю, Стив, - Баки с наслаждением обхватил его запястье пальцами, чувствуя, как быстро бьется пульс. – Мне этого достаточно. Я не ошибаюсь в тебе. Я никогда в тебе не ошибусь. То, что у меня тут, - он приложил ладонь Стива к своей груди, - настоящее. Я знаю. И ничего не прошу взамен. Просто так вышло. 

На Стива больно было смотреть. На горькие складки у губ и на вертикальную морщинку между бровями. Баки сел и, осторожно потянувшись, обхватил его лицо ладонями. 

\- Не нужно. Из-за меня – не нужно, Стив. Это неправильно. Ты не обязан, понимаешь? Мне легче от того, что ты знаешь теперь. Я не хотел причинить боль. 

Стив вдруг повернул голову и поцеловал Баки в ладонь, а потом осторожно убрал его руки и встал. 

\- Ты хочешь провести день здесь? – спросил от двери. 

\- Нет, давай назад полетим. Но я бы хотел бывать здесь. Можно? 

\- Конечно. Опытным путем проверим, сколько можем друг без друга на таком расстоянии, и ты сможешь летать один. 

«Друг без друга», - повторил про себя Баки, жадно разглядывая полоску светлой кожи, появившуюся между ремнем и футболкой, когда Стив потянулся. Он не хотел «без», он хотел «для». Но чужой мир – чужие правила. 

Командир выглядел невыспавшимся и злым. Едва Баки вошел за Стивом в столовую, тот поднялся навстречу.

\- Барнс, на два слова, - это прозвучало, как приказ, и Баки вышел за ним на небольшую веранду со столиками под легкими зонтиками. Там тоже сидели люди, завтракали и переговаривались. 

Они отошли в самый конец к перилам и командир закурил. Потом сплюнул на землю и, глядя исподлобья, спросил: 

\- Какого хуя ты вчера довел до этого? 

\- Виноват, - коротко ответил Баки. – Не хотел доставлять неприятности. 

\- Они бы у меня были, если бы я вчера из Роджерса таки вытряс душу, очень хотелось, знаешь ли. 

\- Он ни при чем.

\- Он за тебя в ответе, понял? Он – здравомыслящий взрослый мужик, чья работа – делать так, чтобы тебе здесь было хорошо, а не доводить до приступа. 

\- Он просил позвонить, я нарушил его инструкции. 

\- Зачем? Нет, ну вот объясни – нахуя, Барнс? Кони хотел тут двинуть? 

\- Нет, - Баки посмотрел на свои руки и, подумав, решил сказать правду: - Хотел дать ему немного личного пространства и времени. 

\- Ты – идиот, - заключил командир. – А Роджерс твой – баран, каких мало. Но я позвал тебя не за этим. Рефракция почти прошла, следующая через четыре месяца. Ты не хочешь свалить отсюда, пока все не стало совсем плохо? С глаз долой – из сердца нахуй? 

Баки почувствовал, как в глазах темнеет от одной только мысли о том, что можно уйти и оставить Стива. 

\- Ты говорил, что второй переход дается легче, если не привязан к миру, - он поднял взгляд на командира и криво усмехнулся. – Я же привязан крепче некуда. Спасибо, но нет. 

Командир хлопнул его по плечу и загасил окурок. 

\- Идиотизм – штука неизлечимая. Надеюсь лишь, что не очень заразная. Не хочу, знаешь ли…

Тут небо будто раскололось пополам, раздался оглушительный грохот, воздух заколебался, поплыл, как в знойный полдень, трава у низких перил вдруг выцвела до желтизны, земля потрескалась, а потом ярко-красный луч выжег на ней неровный, будто изломанный силуэт.


	10. Chapter 10

Стив уложился в полчаса. На двадцать девятой минуте он выпрыгнул из флаера на спружинившее покрытие стартовой площадки Базы и тут же был обложен отборным матом, в потоке которого, местами, разбирал лишь предлоги и более-менее устойчивые конструкции. Суть направленного недовольства Рамлоу сводилась к тому, что Стив плохо выполняет свои должностные обязанности, отличается особой формой циничного безразличия («похуизма») и вообще наверняка был рожден неестественным для родного мира способом, уронен сразу после рождения на твердое и, в целом, вырос довольно неудачным, безответственным индивидуумом («мудаком»). 

\- Что конкретно произошло? – смог спросить Стив, когда первая волна едва контролируемого возмущения Рамлоу схлынула. 

\- А нихуя не произошло, Роджерс, - сквозь зубы процедил тот. – Барнс сидит в позе подчинения. Не ебу знать, сколько. В его номере камера, на всякий случай, ну, я и решил посмотреть. А он там… - Рамлоу сжал кулаки и почти с ненавистью взглянул на Стива. – Ты знаешь, что такое поза подчинения, Роджерс? Это когда на колени, лбом в пол и руки либо за голову, либо вперед вытянуть и ждать, пока электрокнутом высекут. В мясо, до костей обдерут. Как раба, хуже, чем собаку. Знаешь, что такое безмозглым быть? Когда в голове – пусто, там только приказ и рефлексы, позволяющие его выполнить. 

\- Если бы Баки был таким, как ты говоришь, он бы позвонил мне при первых признаках, - возразил Стив, растирая грудь – сердце ныло от этого «в мясо, до костей». Рамлоу был прав, он слишком понадеялся на благоразумие подопечного, не учел, что инстинкт самосохранения у него отсутствует напрочь. 

Рамлоу резко развернулся и схватил его за грудки. 

\- Очень хочется дать тебе в рожу, Кэп. Потому что ты, такой весь чистенький и благополучный, нихуя не знаешь, как бывает. Когда тебя по живому вскрывают от пупа до глотки, просто чтобы посмотреть, как по твоим кишкам двигается новый препарат. А потом зашивают и ждут – выберешься или нет. Выживешь или… И приказ – ни звука не издавать. Думаешь, ваша ебанная связь – худшее, что с ним было? Ты знаешь, что у него металл в кости интегрирован? Ты представляешь, что это такое? А когда руку тебе отпиливают и… Нахуй, Роджерс, если ты еще раз сделаешь ему больно, еще раз оставишь сдыхать – я тебя урою. Бля буду – урою, и пусть меня утилизируют или что там с такими, как я, делают по вашим гуманным законам. Он – Солдат. Он - как я, как Джек, как Боб. Не из навороченных, как вы тут все, сенситивы хреновы. Носитесь со своими высокими материями, под ноги не глядя. Он же тебя… Какая же ты сука, все-таки. Такие, как мы, не умеют, не были созданы, чтобы чувствовать. А он – может. Это, блядь, даром тебе досталось, хуесосу, а ты… 

Рамлоу оттолкнул его и пошел к двухэтажному зданию жилого комплекса. Стив на две секунды прикрыл глаза, унимая колотящееся сердце, потер защипавшие глаза и пошел следом. Баки совершенно точно заслуживает лучшего. Сейчас главное – чтобы ничего непоправимого не произошло. Поговорить, наконец, объяснить. 

Баки лежал на полу в той самой позе, которую принял там, у Грани, едва придя в себя. Стив расценил эту позу как демонстрацию беззащитности и доверия, а, оказывается, это поза для принятия наказания. 

Он опустился рядом с Баки на твердый пол, провел рукой по волосам, позвал. Рамлоу стоял на пороге комнаты, не заходя внутрь и не уходя совсем, будто опасался, что Стив снова сделает больно его «брату». Стив же не хотел делать больно. Пусть бы себе, но не Баки, который совершенно точно заслуживает лучшего. Самого-самого. Того, кто сможет быть для него всем. 

Руки – металлическую и живую – буквально свело от неудобной позы, и Стив еле разжал металлические пальцы, оставившие на запястье черные синяки. Баки, почувствовав, видимо, его присутствие, обмяк, дал себя посадить и доверчиво уткнулся в шею, задышал ровно и глубоко, выдохнул «хорошо». Стиву очень хотелось коснуться губами его ресниц, крепкой шеи, пообещать, что никогда не оставит. Но он не мог. Не мог позволить себе слабость, от которой потом будет много больнее. 

Рамлоу так и стоял на пороге, только оперся о косяк плечом и странно на них смотрел, чуть вздернув брови. Будто злость его вся вдруг вышла. Стив нежно гладил Баки по волосам и говорил что-то, сам не помнил, что. О малом радиусе и о том, какой он, Стив, дурак, что отпустил его от себя так далеко и надолго, извинялся, стараясь не касаться губами его волос, но выходило не очень.

Прикрыв глаза, он укачивал Баки в объятиях, не обращая внимания ни на твердость пола под коленями, ни на то, что ни один, даже самый странный, импринтинг в мире не дарит тех ощущений, что бродили в нем сейчас, как сладкий мед: нежность, желание защитить, уберечь, сделать счастливым. 

\- Расстели, пожалуйста, постель, - попросил он Рамлоу. – И принеси еще одно одеяло, после шока он будет мерзнуть. 

\- Странное ты существо, Роджерс, - задумчиво ответил тот, входя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь. – И мир у вас странный. Вроде все для людей придумано, лучший человек и все такое, а на деле никакого выбора, почитай, и нет. Ты его тоже... Блядь, ну вас нахуй, сами разбирайтесь. 

Он быстро расстелил постель, вынул из шкафа плед и еще одну подушку, отодвинул тумбочку, скептически понаблюдал, как Стив, упрямо пытается встать с неподъемным Баки, повисшем на нем, но не просит помочь, как встает, все же, подхватывает свою тяжелую ношу и идет к кровати. 

\- Силен, - сказал Рамлоу от двери. – Он весит, наверное, в три раза больше, а ты ничего, таскаешь. 

\- Я модификант, - ответил Стив, стягивая с беспокойно завозившегося Баки кроссовки. – В детстве болел. Экспериментальное лечение. Ем за троих, не болею и, вот… 

\- Тебе бы военным быть, - хмыкнул Рамлоу. – Ну, да ладно. Завтрак в восемь, но вы все-таки, того… выспитесь. 

Стив кивнул, разулся и ослабил ремень. Рамлоу вышел, тихо притворив за собой дверь, и Баки тут же, стоило Стиву лечь рядом, оплел собой, уложил тяжелую руку на живот, коснулся губами шеи. 

«Ты его тоже», - вспомнилось вдруг. Тоже. Да, Стив тоже, но это ничего не меняет. Даже сейчас, наедине, нельзя было позволить себе ничего лишнего. Чтобы не давать надежды, в первую очередь – себе. 

От волос Баки пахло домашним шампунем и немного – сигаретным дымом. Его дыхание касалось ставшей очень чувствительной шеи, и Стиву вдруг захотелось плюнуть на все и остаться так, с ним. Потому что разве может быть что-то лучше? С кем? С тем неизвестным идеальным? Так он неясно, где, а Баки – вот он. Теплый, настоящий, живой. 

Сон не шел, и Стив думал о Баки. О тех ужасах, о которых говорил Рамлоу, о мирах, в которых допустимо такое с живыми разумными, о том, как хорошо, что в этом мире он – худшее, что может случиться с Баки, о том, как хотел бы быть лучшим, что с ним произошло. О том, что вычитал в той желтой от времени папке из архива, в которой были собраны все самые странные случаи импринтинга за последние полторы сотни лет. Были случаи, похожие на их, описаны были скупо, но о сексуальном притяжении не имеющего пары Стража и привлекательного подопечного было. Проходило с обретением пары и окончанием импринтинга. Предлагалось даже не имеющим пары запретить быть Стражами, но это расценили как дискриминацию поздно закрепляющихся, и закон не приняли. 

Стив подумал вдруг, может, зря. Может, Баки бы нашла, например, Наташа. Сразу забрала бы в медблок, проследила, чтобы Баки переоделся в чистую удобную одежду, чтобы ему обработали раны. Все бы объяснила по-человечески, не стала бы пугать. Накормила чем-то правильным и вкусным. Заботилась бы. Без лишних перегибов, ровно. Лучше, чем Стив. Так, как сам Стив заботился о других. О тех, кто был до Баки. 

О тех, про кого не говорили «ты же тоже», потому что не было у Стива к ним ничего личного. А к Баки, вот, было. 

В толстой умной папке говорилось, что слишком долго остающийся без пары вызывает слишком сильное возмущение ментального поля, и любой мало-мальски подходящий ему индивид, обладающий разумом, попадая в это возмущение, отчасти закрепляет свободный конец связи. Не полностью. 

Вот что у них с Баки – недосвязь. Стив все-таки коснулся губами его волос и закрыл глаза. До Встречи осталось два дня. Они смогут. И Баки обязательно встретит кого-то. И они будут видеться по выходным. 

С этими мыслями он провалился в светлый, счастливый сон, совсем не такой, как тот, что прервал писк коммуникатора. 

Баки рядом ощущался правильно, будто Стиву долго не хватало чего-то, какого-то важного куска, и, наконец, все встало на свои места. Хотелось остаться с ним в постели до самого вечера, медленно раздеть, оглаживая горячими ладонями, ловить губами тихие выдохи, коснуться языком темных сосков, провести влажную дорожку до самого паха, обхватить там, внизу, где он еще никого не касался – так. И чтобы все было – с ним. Не с каким-то полумифическим идеальным, а с Баки, таким, какой есть. 

Надо сказать ему – и себе заодно - что это невозможно. Вслух. Причинить нужную боль. Боль всегда сопутствует выздоровлению.

***

 

Стив услышал характерный громовой раскат и, не помня себя, ринулся на веранду, куда ушли Баки и Рамлоу. В голове крутилась только одна мысль: «Слишком много людей!» Уже вылетая из дверей и походя оценивая обстановку, в первый момент было облегченно вздохнул. На базе были хорошо тренированные люди, так что, да, те, кого он видел повскакивали со своих мест и замерли в готовности, большинство уже с оружием в руках, но паники, как при редких прорывах над территорией со скоплением гражданских, не было.

Здесь знали что делать, но все равно что-то было не так.

Стив бросился к перилам веранды и первое что увидел – две фигуры, бегущие по высыхающему на глазах газону в сторону скорчившегося на траве тела. И только успел заорать:

\- Баки, нет!

Но Рамлоу, о котором он, к стыду своему, даже и не подумал, уже склонился над лежащим и протянул руки.

\- Нет! Не трогать! 

Стив, не помня себя, рванулся вперед, через хлипкое ограждение, не понимая уже, чей крик слышит - свой или немыслимо выгнувшегося над телом Рамлоу, пытающегося прервать и физический, и ментальный контакт. Конечно, у него ничего не выходило.

Все, что Стив мог теперь сделать – попытаться помочь, не дать свалиться обратно за Грань пришедшему и не дать ему утянуть за собой Рамлоу. Не дать им обоим сойти с ума от нахлынувшей боли и сковывающей власти Импринтинга.

Импринтинг никогда не был легким процессом даже для специально тренированного сенситива-менталиста. Но если в него входил человек, лишенный такого рода способностей, он превращался в чистой воды самоубийство для обоих участников.

Стив отлично понимал, почему приходящие из других миров чаще всего попадали именно к ним или погибали затянутые обратно в Переход в других мирах. Связь с родным миром у всех разумных существ была необычайно крепкой, а в Шестом мире были Стражи, способные принять на себя всю мощь удара от разрыва связи. Но это у разумных. Животные переходили при этом из мира в мир практически без повреждений.

Чудом было то, что Баки его услышал и не попытался оторвать Брока от лежащего, тогда уже ничего нельзя было бы сделать. Двойной удар уже налаженного очень сильного Импринтинга и еще один повторный, Стив бы не пережил уже сам. Но Баки, его Баки - услышал, и теперь оставалось только позаботиться об остальных.

Он положил одну ладонь Броку на затылок, а вторую – на солнечное сплетение, и утонул. Боль ментального удара при контакте все равно превзошла все ранее пережитое, взгляд залило багровым. 

\- Чувствуешь? – заорал он Рамлоу на ухо. – Пуповину? Глаза закрой и дергай, я помогу!

Самым страшным было то, что он чувствовал, обрывая «пуповину» прибывшего, это был факт уже свершившегося закрепления связки.

Оставалось только надеяться, что пришелец справится с болью перехода, а нелицензированного «принимающего» не захлестнет эмпатической волной, боль от которой Стив мог лишь незначительно снизить, хоть как-то пытаясь оттянуть на себя побочные эффекты произошедшего.

Сложно было поверить, что человек может так кричать, разрывая глотку, выворачивая нутро, не в силах противостоять нахлынувшему потоку чуждых эмоций. Но Брок кричал. Протяжно, страшно.

Но страшнее стало, когда он вдруг затих.

Одновременно отступила и боль. 

Стив, не отрываясь от тех, кто находился сейчас в его объятиях, с трудом открыл глаза. Рамлоу, которого он теперь обхватил за плечи, стоял на коленях, прижимая к себе юную девушку с длинными темными волосами, которая мертвой хваткой вцепилась в его предплечья, уткнувшись лицом в грудь.

Голова кружилась нещадно, и в виске запертой там птицей билась боль. За спиной что-то громко и резко говорил Баки, и был еще какой-то визгливый, ранящий уши своей пронзительностью, посторонний звук.

Слышно было дыхание и шепотки успевших подбежать следом солдат с базы.

\- Не, ну ебал я в рот такие праздники! 

И без того хриплый голос Рамлоу теперь звучал сорвано и надтреснуто, но, кажется, Стив никогда в жизни не испытывал подобного облегчения. Разве что в тот момент, когда вбежав в комнату Баки, нашел его живым и относительно здоровым.

Рамлоу помотал головой и покосился на Стива налитыми кровью глазами.

\- Ну и работка у тебя, Роджерс. Это каждый раз такое?

Стив смог только устало хмыкнуть и пробормотать в ответ:

\- Идиот… ты за все, что видишь, сразу руками хватаешься?

За их спинами раздались первые облегченные смешки. 

Но на этом все самое интересное, похоже, только начиналось. Девушка, которую держал Рамлоу, пошевелилась и подняла голову, открыла красиво вытянутые к вискам темные глаза, но видела, казалось, только своего спасителя. Стив даже не успел сказать привычное: «Как вы себя чувствуете?», как она обвила шею Рамлоу руками и, с отчаянным восхищением вглядываясь тому в лицо, нежно спросила:

\- Ты мой господин? Такой красивый. Мне сказали, ты старше, - и потянулась губами к его губам.

Теперь в голос ржали уже все, кто собрался вокруг. Стиву показалось, что он даже различает в этом хоре смех Баки. Истерично лаяла откуда-то взявшаяся мелкая собачонка. 

Рамлоу ошарашено позволил себя поцеловать, потом хмуро оглядел присутствующих, осторожно прижал добычу к себе, погладил по волосам и раздраженно рявкнул:

\- Что, блядь, цирк бесплатный себе нашли? Нечем заняться? Так я найду!

Маленькая собачка, больше похожая на одуванчик на тонких лапках, которую, оказывается, держал Баки, вновь зашлась визгливым лаем.

Смеяться было не слишком прилично, но не смеяться – невозможно.

\- Из наших, - сказал Баки, присаживаясь рядом со Стивом. – Программируемый секс-мод, штучная работа. 

\- Программируемый? – спросил Стив, борясь с тошнотой и головной болью. 

\- Да. У Основы Пирса был такой. Он меня брал с собой в питомник. Для охраны. Время было неспокойное. Моды такого типа – индивидуальные, настраиваются на владельца. С рождения их окружают только женщины, и первый мужчина, кого они видят, становится хозяином. Верны до смерти. Ни на кого другого даже не глянут. Нам Мию вывели в такой маске специальной, чтобы она ни на кого чужого не посмотрела первого. Если бы меня увидела – сразу в утиль. Полтора десятка лет насмарку. 

\- Значит, Рамлоу…

\- Командиру придется забрать ее себе или ну… - Баки не сказал напрямую «убить», но пауза, которую он, замявшись, выдержал, говорила сама за себя. - Никого другого она не признает. Обучаемая. Выучит привычки господина и будет соответствовать. Из нее, фактически, что угодно можно вырастить. 

Стив смотрел, как Рамлоу разгоняет всех любопытных, как бережно прижимает к груди свою подопечную, и улыбался. Пришлым тяжело было найти себе кого-то. Может, таким странным способом Провидение решило ему помочь? 

\- Рамлоу, мэм, собирайтесь, летим к нам. Надо документы оформить, врачам показаться. 

Баки опустился на колени рядом с полуголой девушкой, которой Рамлоу уже отдал свою куртку, и осторожно повернул ее руку, осматривая запястье. 

\- Как тебя зовут? – наконец, спросил он. 

Девушка вопросительно взглянула на своего «господина» и тот, нахмурившись, кивнул, позволяя ответить. 

\- Господин еще не дал мне имени, солдат. В питомнике меня называли МР-18. 

\- Мирра, - повторил Рамлоу. – Красиво. 

\- Да, господин, - счастливо улыбнулась та, демонстрируя очаровательные ямочки на щеках. – Господин дал мне имя. 

\- Я только повторил, - Рамлоу почесал в затылке. – Эм Эр?

\- Мирра, господин, - нежно поправила его девушка. 

\- Пусть будет Мирра, - решил тот, и девушка снова оплела его шею руками, принимаясь целовать. – Э. Погоди. Я… Черт… ну… лет-то тебе сколько? По нашим законам… 

\- Семнадцать, господин, все как вы заказывали. 

\- Я не… Блядство. 

\- Не хочешь такую красотку? – хохотнул какой-то солдат, тоже, видимо, из пришлых. – Вот чудак. Оставь тем, кто не такой переборчивый.

Как Рамлоу оказался на ногах и откуда достал нож – Стив не видел. Баки успел раньше. Сбил с ног и прижал к траве металлической ладонью, заломив руки. 

\- Прости, командир, - спокойно заметил он под оглушительный лай собачонки, которая снова оказалась на земле. – Импринтинг – штука сложная. Стив тебе все объяснит. А мусорить в новом доме не надо. Убивать не надо. 

\- Пусти, - прохрипел Рамлоу. – Я остыл уже. Хрен знает, что нашло, как помутнение. 

\- Желание защитить подопечного, - пояснил Стив. – Я звоню Нику. Вещи пришлют потом. 

Стоило Рамлоу подняться, как Мирра тут же оказалась рядом, прильнула сбоку, оказавшись на удивление миниатюрной – едва доходила своему спасителю до плеча. 

\- Давай ей сразу свою фамилию, - пробасил какой-то высокий солдат, откусывая от пышной булки. Война – войной, а завтрак по расписанию. – Мирра Рамлоу. Звучит!

\- Иди ты, Боб, - незло огрызнулся тот. – Надо будет – дам. И фамилию, и все, что нужно. Но не с твоей подачи, как ты понимаешь. Где Роллинз? 

\- Дык, отгул. У них с Молли годовщина. Того… Этого… брака. Вот. 

\- Расскажешь ему, что случилось, начальству я рапорт от погранцов пришлю. Наверняка в Стражи на время заметут. На связи. 

Стив, дождавшись, пока он закончит, махнул в сторону взлетки. Ник уже был в курсе происходящего и ждал их на базе.


	11. Chapter 11

Когда Командир закричал, Баки казалось, у него лопнут барабанные перепонки – те, кто может выжить, так кричать не должны. Стив сказал не трогать, и Баки не трогал – Стиву было виднее. 

Девчонка была хороша, командиру повезло. Самой девчонке тоже повезло, если разобраться, потому что все Основы, которых он видел в родном мире, были куда как хуже Рамлоу. Что внешне, что по характеру, что возрастом. 

Стив забрал их всех на Базу, и потом Баки с командиром долго сидели в уютной комнате на мягком диване и ждали. Баки – Стива, командир – своего мода. Человека. Женщину.

Баки приучили относиться к секс-модам, как к живым игрушкам, и теперь он спешно пытался перестроиться. Потому что сам был такой живой игрушкой, только для других целей. Мод… Мирра не виновата в том, что родилась не здесь. Но ей повезло. Больше, чем самому Баки. 

Наконец к ним вышел Директор Фьюри, Стив тоже появился, подписал какие-то бумаги, а потом и Мирру вывели из медблока. Ее длинные волосы были заплетены в косу, и она больше не была голой. Но куртку командира из рук не выпустила. 

\- Вот ключи, - директор Фьюри выложил на стол небольшую связку. – Дом смежный с домом Роджерса, служебный. Тебя на время переведут в Пограничную Стражу, - он кинул командиру планшет, и тот быстро приложил палец в нужном месте, видимо, подтверждая перевод. – Подопечная здорова, особых повреждений нет. Что до странной связи, то разорвать ее не получится, не повредив психику, прости, Брок, но тебе придется…

\- Мы пойдем в мэрию. Завтра с утра. Роджерса и Наташу позовем свидетелями, - перебил директора командир. 

У директора и у Стива сделались одинаковые выражения лиц: будто они ждали, что он будет сопротивляться, и уже приготовились уговаривать и угрожать, а он взял да согласился. 

\- Чего? – с вызовом спросил командир. – Женюсь я. Да, вот так, сразу. Дурак я, что ли… упускать. 

\- Рамлоу, - начал Стив, но тут Мирра, не будь дурой, взвизгнула и повисла у командира на шее. – Ладно. Биологический возраст позволяет ей заключать брак. Поздравляю. Но в квартал Прибывших вам все равно нельзя пока импринтинг не вытеснится… чем-то другим. Ну, и с адаптацией я могу помочь. 

Мирра что-то говорила командиру, уткнувшись ему в шею, и лицо у него при этом было самое что ни на есть глупое и счастливое. Но он точно слышал все, что ему говорят – особенности конструкции. 

\- Мы идем за всякими побрякушками, - сообщил командир. – Роджерс, спасибо. Ник…

\- Иди уже. И никаких там… до штампа в личном деле, Брок. Ты законы не хуже меня знаешь. 

\- Знаю. Мы свободны? 

\- Свободны. Вечером к Роджерсу на инструктаж. 

\- Приходите к ужину, - сказал Стив и со странным выражением смотрел, как командир уводит свою будущую миссис Рамлоу, крепко обхватив за талию. Как открывает и придерживает дверь. Как касается губами гладко зачесанных волос. 

Баки мог поклясться, что в его взгляде было больше тоски, чем радости чужому счастью. Опустив глаза, он погладил всеми забытую собачонку, видимо, как-то прибившуюся к моду… к Мирре, совершенно никому не нужную. Как и сам Баки, у которого кроме Стива не было в этом мире никого. Ни в одном из миров не было, и вот уже послезавтра не станет и его. 

\- Собаку куда? – спросил он наконец. 

\- О, - Стив будто очнулся, подошел ближе, погладил спящую псину по пушистой голове. – Хозяйке она наверняка не нужна. Хочешь, оставим себе? Только проверить надо, нет ли какой заразы на ней. 

«Оставим себе» отозвалось внутри, как тонко занывшая струна. Не было никаких «их», и дома не было. Был сложный импринтинг и скорое расставание, как только он сможет обходиться без Стива. Как только найдет в себе силы жить без него. 

\- Спасибо, - вместо всего этого ответил Баки. – В медблок? 

\- Да. Только не к Брюсу. Пойдем. 

В мире Стива была даже специальная клиника для животных. После непродолжительного осмотра выяснилось, что пес (если это недоразумение можно было назвать псом) оказался кобельком. Он получил имя Макс, а его новые хозяева – длинный список рекомендаций и всего необходимого. 

\- Похоже, мы тоже… за побрякушками, - задумчиво произнес Стив, дойдя до двадцатого пункта в списке (ножницы-кусачки для обрезания ногтей №3). – Пойдем. Давно надо было выбраться, у тебя всего две смены одежды. 

\- У меня одно тело, - возразил Баки. – Двух смен вполне достаточно. 

\- Скоро станет жарче, - усмехнулся Стив, явно думая о чем-то другом. – И вообще. Кстати, - он полез в карман и достал оттуда кусочек пластика, едва ли намного толще листа. – Здесь твои кредиты… ну, деньги. 

\- Откуда у меня деньги? – тут же спросил Баки, до которого вдруг только дошло, что и еда, и одежда чего-то да стоят; даже если он здесь на полном довольствии, как в родном мире, то должен приносить пользу, а он пока только расходует ресурсы. 

\- Государственная программа, - пояснил Стив. – Каждый прибывший получает подъемные, пособие и крышу над головой. Сначала у своего Стража, а потом отдельно, пока не найдет себя… ну, то есть не освоит новую профессию или не найдет, как применить старую. Я вечером подробнее объясню систему образования, если вдруг ты не захочешь быть военным, как Рамлоу и его ребята, а станешь, например… художником. 

Баки представил себя с кистью, как мода искусств, и подавил желание нервно усмехнуться. Вот уж художник из него получился бы, нечего сказать. Хотя Стив, вот, не только Страж, но и рисует. 

\- Кстати, - озвучил его собственные мысли Стив. – Я… хотел спросить – ты не передумал? Ну, попозировать мне. Для рисунка. 

Баки удобнее перехватил снова задремавшего Макса и придержал для Стива дверь, пока тот натягивал ставшие привычными очки. 

\- Не передумал. 

\- Тогда вечером. После ужина? 

\- После ужина. 

Стив некоторое время молчал, а потом вдруг спросил: 

\- Чем бы ты хотел заниматься, Баки? 

\- Защищать тебя, - не задумываясь, ответил он. – От всего. 

\- Мне же ничего не угрожает, - Стив не смотрел на него, но Баки отчего-то чувствовал, что он смущен. 

\- Я хочу быть полезным. Но я не знаю, чем я могу помочь миру, в котором никого не нужно убивать. 

Между бровей Стива опять залегла глубокая морщина, и Баки тут же обозвал себя бесчувственной болванкой. 

\- Мне очень жаль, Баки, что ты родился там, а не здесь. То, что с тобой делали… так не должно быть. Это неправильно. 

\- А как правильно, Стив? – Баки остановился и коснулся его лба кончиками пальцев, пытаясь разгладить морщинку. – Кем бы ты хотел, чтобы я был? 

\- Счастливым. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив, Баки. 

\- Я счастлив. Сейчас уж точно гораздо счастливее, чем у Основ. Там я не посмел бы даже взгляд на тебя поднять, а так могу смотреть. Ты говоришь со мной. Не просто отдаешь приказы, а говоришь обо всяких важных вещах. Тебе не все равно. 

\- Конечно, не все равно, - Стив поймал его ладонь, стянул очки и коснулся губами кончиков пальцев Баки. 

\- Какая пара красивая, - сказала незнакомая женщина, проходящая мимо. – Загляденье просто. 

Стив смутился и убрал руку. 

\- Прости, - сказал он, снова натягивая очки. – Я…

\- Все в порядке, - ответил Баки, хотя ничего в порядке не было – сердце готово было выскочить из груди. – Она просто… ошиблась, да? 

\- Да. Прости. У нас не принято скрывать чувства, и…

\- Ты лучше всех, Стив, - сказал Баки и на мгновение сжал его ладонь. 

\- Я просто дурак. И трус, наверное. 

\- Не говори так. Ты спас Мирру и командира, я видел… чувствовал, как больно тебе было. 

\- Это моя работа. 

\- Трус бы такую никогда не выбрал. 

Стив несколько секунд рассматривал их соединенные руки и вздохнул. 

\- Пойдем по магазинам, пока у меня еще не очень болит голова, потом я буду совершенно бесполезен. 

И они направились к большому круглому зданию со множеством окон. Стив сказал, там продается все. 

Продавалось там действительно все, кроме живых рабов. Баки был приучен не нервничать в новой обстановке и ничему не удивляться, но мысли он контролировать не мог, только эмоции и поведение. Поэтому когда они вошли в большое помещение, сплошь заставленное полками и вешалками с мужской одеждой, эти самые мысли запрыгали в голове, вызывая почти панику. «Зачем столько?» - было самым часто повторяющимся рефреном, но среди прочего были еще и «Как в этом сидеть?», «В цветочек?!» и «Никакой защиты даже от скользящего ножевого, зачем такая одежда?!»

\- Надо посмотреть шорты, - сказал Стив, направляясь к одной из стоек с разноцветными тряпочками, больше напоминающими белье или рабочую одежду секс-модов. – Скоро будет совсем жарко. Размер у тебя как у меня почти? Вот эти надо попробовать, как думаешь? – и показал Баки белые штаны, обрезанные до самых… до самой… очень короткие, в общем. 

\- Э… - он пытался подобрать слова, чтобы намекнуть Стиву, что в такой пародии на функциональную одежду, он выйдет из строя при первой же стычке с холодным оружием, просто потому, что не прикрытые плотной тканью сухожилия перерезать – проще простого, но Стив понял его «э» по-своему. 

\- Цвет? Ты и так все черное носишь, летом очень жарко, все наденут лен и хлопок. Померяешь? И вот это, - полуштаны длиной до колена, светло-голубые с крупными белыми фиговинами, отдаленно напоминавшими очертания цветов, были ничуть не лучше – тонкими и ничего важного не прикрывающими. 

\- Длиннее и плотнее нет? – спросил все-таки Баки. 

\- Жарко же, - Стив наконец посмотрел на него внимательнее и, бросив тряпки на ближайший стол, подхватил Баки под локоть и отвел к небольшому диванчику, одним взглядом остановив направившуюся к ним девушку-консультанта. – Что такое, Баки? В твоем мире не носят шорты? 

\- В моем мире… В моем бывшем мире одежда модов строго функциональна. Для солдат – что-то немаркое, прочное, способное выдержать скользящий удар холодного оружия… куртка – даже огнестрел из небольшого калибра. Она не должна стеснять движения, но быть маскирующей, легко чиститься, иметь карманы для оружия и разных нужных мелочей. В этом, - Баки кивнул в сторону «шорт», - я беззащитен. Хуже, чем голый, потому что они еще и узкие. Я такое только на секс-модах видел, Стив. И то не уверен, что им бы подошло, потому что наверняка тяжело снимается. 

У Стива сделалось странное лицо, будто ему было и жалко Баки, и одновременно интересно, и хотелось увидеть на нем одежду «для секс-модов». 

\- А эти… такие, как Мирра, они и мужчины, ну… - неловко спросил он, поглаживая спящего на руках у Баки Макса, видимо, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. 

\- Конечно. Женщины тоже ведь хотят получать удовольствие. Парни сплошь такие, знаешь, с развитыми мышцами и интеллектом на уровне тринадцатилетнего. Впрочем, от них не требовалось ничего, кроме выносливости и способности оттягивать семяизвержение. 

Стив покраснел, но все равно спросил: 

\- А почему с парнями только женщины? 

\- Однополые связи у нас были строжайше запрещены. Конечно, Основы могли позволить себе кого угодно и, скорее всего, позволяли, я не стану тебя обманывать, потому что у Основы Пирса я видел только девушек, но другие, думаю, могли заказать себе кого угодно. Делаешь запрос в лабораторию при питомнике и забираешь через неделю после отладки кого-то вроде Мирры. 

\- А остальные? Ну, солдаты, кто там у вас еще? Неужели никто не женился? Не создавал семьи? 

\- Модам семья не положена, Стив, только Основам. Вот ты считаешь меня, Мирру, командира людьми, но на самом деле мы – инструменты. Я убивал, командир воевал, Мирра удовлетворяла бы все половые потребности того, кому предназначалась. Друг с другом мы тоже контактировали строго по делу. Меня иногда отпускали к секс-модам, если миссия требовала долгого пребывания вне крио. Основа Пирс говорил, что если я, вместо того, чтобы перерезать кому-то глотку, буду пялиться на сиськи его мода, ничего путного не выйдет. Базовые потребности организма надо удовлетворять для того, чтобы функционирование проходило без сбоев. Еда, сон, секс – это…

\- Не должно быть так, - Стив взял его за руку и заглянул в глаза. – Ты же понимаешь это? Еда должна быть вкусной, сон крепким и счастливым, а секс – по любви. С тем, с кем хочется. 

Баки неожиданно ощутил приступ несвойственного ему раздражения, в родном мире его бы за это наказали, но тут сдержаться помогло нежелание обидеть наивного Стива, выросшего в прекрасной оранжерее, а не как зверь в клетке, а потому Баки ответил: 

\- Должно быть. Но даже в твоем идеальном мире это невозможно, так? 

\- Почему? 

\- Я не надену шорты, - вместо «потому что я никогда не получу тебя» ответил Баки. – Эти штаны, - он провел ладонью по плотной ткани своих брюк, - не идеальны, но точно лучше. 

\- Будет жарко.

\- В Девятом мире Светило выжигает траву почти до пепла, а я там носил тактический костюм. Жив, как видишь. 

\- Но, - Стив снова погладил Макса и поднял на него взгляд, - но тут тебе ничего не угрожает, Баки. 

\- Прости, но для меня это слишком. Все равно, что для тебя выйти голым. 

\- Хорошо, - Стив все же отвел взгляд и поднялся. - Тогда давай посмотрим джинсы. Есть и летние. И обувь. Кроссовки хороши, но в них сильно потеют ноги. Пойдем. 

Баки молча поднялся и в течение следующего часа отверг слишком узкие джинсы («Если я дам в них в челюсть, они порвутся, Стив»), слишком тонкие, слишком яркие, слишком сильно украшенные и выбрал две пары обычных голубых – плотных и не стесняющих движения. С футболками было проще, против спортивного костюма Баки вообще не имел ничего (функция отведения лишней влаги и тепла!) а вот с обувью вышла заминка.

\- Что это? – спросил Баки, рассматривая тонкую подошву с двумя веревочками, весьма непрочно к ней прикрепленными.

\- Шлепки. Летняя обувь.

\- Знаешь, Стив, у меня возникает ощущение, что летом все тут с ума сходят. Как в этом ходить? Про «бегать» и «наносить удары ногами» я, заметь, даже не спрашиваю. 

\- Ну, - Стив улыбнулся и присел на низкий пуфик, - смотри. 

С этими словами он стянул кроссовок и носок и закрепил подошву на ступне, пропустив веревочки между пальцами. 

\- Если ты сейчас скажешь «зато нежарко» это по-прежнему не будет аргументом, - вдоволь налюбовавшись его босой ногой, заметил Баки. Нога была хороша, и ему пришлось отогнать с десяток мыслей о том, что можно было бы с ней сделать без лишних глаз и строгих правил этого мира. 

\- Возьму себе, - решил Стив, даже не догадываясь, что Баки уже мысленно проследил губами каждую венку, которую успел рассмотреть. – А тебе поищем летние кроссовки, с сетками по бокам. 

Баки не стал спорить – в этом странном мире ему, по словам Стива, ничего не угрожало, и носить ботинки с окованными металлом носами и пятками было необязательно. 

С товарами для животных все оказалось еще сложнее – тут и Стив почти ни в чем не разбирался, и потому они купили все строго по списку, который им выдали в клинике для животных. Баки перестал удивляться даже мысленно уже на пункте три (лоток-туалет и гипоаллергенный наполнитель к нему), а после четвертого, вообще отключил анализ ситуации, потому что «влажные туалетные салфетки» означало, что Макс сам не справится с гигиеной и придется подтирать ему задницу. Но они со Стивом уже взяли на себя эту ответственность, и отступать было поздно. 

Домой они ввалились только за час до ужина, и Стив, взглянув на часы, обреченно простонал: 

\- Брок и Мирра. 

\- Пусть приходят завтра, Стив, - попросил Баки. – И они лучше наедине познакомятся, и мы поедим что-то простое и сможем отдохнуть. 

По лицу Стива было понятно, что совесть и данное обещание борются в нем с нежеланием долго и нудно выготавливать что-то «для особых случаев» и усталость, все же, побеждает. 

\- Я позвоню, извинюсь, - сдался он, и Баки с облегчением стянул обувь и отпустил Макса осматривать новый дом. 

\- Покажешь мне потом, как приготовить еду, я сам сделаю, - предложил Баки, и Стив кивнул. Жизнь налаживалась. 

Разогревая в странном маленьком ящичке вчерашнюю картошку и нарезая хлеб, Баки вдруг вспомнил, как на них со Стивом смотрели сегодня совершенно незнакомые люди, как они улыбались и говорили: «какие красивые, счастья вам», и Стив смущенно благодарил, а потом, опомнившись, поджимал губы. И извинялся перед Баки, будто это он был виноват в том, что уже послезавтра то же самое люди будут говорить ему и еще кому-то, кого он пока не знает. 

А на Баки будут смотреть с жалостью и сочувствием. Или с безразличием, как на остальных пришлых, неспособных создать с кем-то ту особую связь, которая единственная отличает местных ото всех остальных. 

Но Стив не виноват. И Баки не виноват тоже. 

Просто так сложилось.


	12. Chapter 12

Стив смотрел, как Баки устраивается на диване, ловит Макса, подтягивает ноги, усаживаясь по-турецки. Как очевидно, что он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. 

\- Расслабься, - наконец, произнес Стив, крепче сжимая край скетчбука. – Это не проверка, не экзамен, просто… сядь, как тебе удобно. Или ляг. 

\- Я могу оставаться неподвижным столько, сколько нужно, - заметил Баки. – В любой позе. 

\- Не нужно в любой. И абсолютная неподвижность желательна, но не…

Когда Баки взялся за край футболки и потянул ее вверх, все слова будто выдуло у Стива из головы. Во рту пересохло, а пальцы, сжимавшие альбом, побелели. Потому что за футболкой последовали джинсы, за ними – белье, а момент, когда можно было спросить, что происходит, был упущен. 

\- Что-то не так? – спросил Баки, ложась на спину и закидывая руки за голову, как полнотелые дамы на старых полотнах великих мастеров. 

Стив открыл рот, но не смог издать ни звука. Баки нахмурился и сел, отпустив пристроившегося у него под боком пса на пол. 

\- Стив? Тебе плохо? 

\- Н-нет. Мне хорошо, - ему было даже слишком хорошо. – Ложись. Обратно, в смысле. Черт, дай мне минуту. 

Баки встал с дивана и к ужасу Стива направился к креслу, в котором тот сидел, старательно прикрывая альбомом реакцию на увиденное. 

\- Я сделал что-то не то? Стив, скажи мне, ты же понимаешь, что я в этом не разбираюсь. 

\- Одежду… не обязательно было. Господи, Баки. 

\- Ты же собрался рисовать меня, - Баки нахмурился, пытаясь понять, - а не мою одежду. Я видел картины у Основы Пирса, там все были…

\- Все в порядке, - поспешно заверил его Стив. – Все хорошо. Кхм. Ложись, ладно? Я… буду рисовать тебя. Безо всего. Да. 

Баки смотрел снизу вверх, потому что успел присесть на корточки. Похоже, ему нагота не мешала абсолютно, и Стив невольно подумал, в каких условиях он должен был вырасти, чтобы даже инстинктивно не пытаться прикрыться, когда на него смотрит чужой человек. 

\- Я бы тоже, - вдруг тихо произнес Баки и дотронулся до его колена, - хотел смотреть на тебя. Можно? 

У Стива перехватило горло, а от коленей к паху прокатилась горячая волна. Он сжал зубы, удерживая стон, а потом прикусил губу, чтобы немного прийти в себя. 

\- Что? – переспросил он хрипло. 

\- Смотреть, - повторил Баки, глядя отчаянно преданно и требовательно одновременно, - смотреть на тебя. Можно? Хотя бы смотреть, если не… 

Стив выдохнул, пытаясь вернуть запылавший мозг на место, но когда Баки взялся за полы его рубашки и аккуратно принялся расстегивать пуговицы – снизу вверх, держа взглядом, он не сдержался – чуть развел колени, подпуская его ближе, и закрыл глаза ладонью. Руки дрожали, а кожа на лице была такой горячей, будто Баки снимал с него не рубашку, надетую поверх футболки, а штаны, под которыми нет белья. 

Возбуждение было невыносимым, как и всегда с Баки, с самого первого дня в клинике, когда он помогал медсестре переодеть его, когда коснулся горячей гладкой кожи и поймал себя на желании зализать каждый ожог, порез и уже затянувшийся шрам. 

И вот сейчас Баки, на котором не было ни клочка ткани, раздевал его. С жадным любованием смотрел снизу вверх, не касаясь, ничего не требуя и не предлагая. Потому что ничего и не могло быть. 

«Я бы тоже хотел смотреть на тебя»

Стив быстро расстегнул рубашку и стащил ее с плеч, стянул футболку и замер, чувствуя, как краснеет: неудержимо, жарко, под внимательным, полным восхищения взглядом. 

\- Между миссиями мне иногда удавалось почитать, - сказал Баки тихо, потянувшись губами к его пальцам, но так и не коснувшись. – В книгах странные люди делали непонятные, нелогичные вещи, объясняя все это любовью. Я думал тогда – что это за чувство такое, ради которого и на смерть, и на преступление, и на предательство? Ради которого отрекаются от всего, мир переворачивают, строят империи, начинают и выигрывают войны. У себя, там, я не видел ничего похожего. Моды – голые функции, Основы… не мог я представить Основу Пирса жертвующим собой ради кого-то. Вот убивающим, ради себя или из страха – легко. Не только модов, которые, по сути, были для них живыми машинами, а и других. Таких, как он сам. Я решил тогда – уйду. Посмотрю, как бывает. Все равно, если поймают, то утилизируют за что-то, а не просто потому, что я отслужил свое, как флаер или планшет. Если повезет, я успею понять. И теперь знаю – повезло. Я попал в чудесный мир и встретил тебя. - Он все-таки коснулся щекой колена Стива и прикрыл глаза. – И теперь я понимаю тех странных людей, все эти: «Знаешь ли ты муку, которую испытывает человек долгими ночами, когда кипит кровь, когда сердце разрывается, голова раскалывается, зубы впиваются в руки, когда эти яростные палачи, словно на огненной решетке, без устали пытают его любовной грезой, ревностью, отчаянием…»* Я получил, что хотел. Спасибо тебе. 

Он коснулся губами колена Стива через грубую ткань джинсы, отошел к дивану и улегся, закинув руки за голову. 

\- Так нормально? - спросил он через две долгие секунды, и Стив понял, что ничего не сможет нарисовать. Руки дрожали. Карандаш ходил ходуном, а колено горело, будто губы Баки выжгли на нем клеймо. 

Хотелось проклясть мир, в котором он родился, и заодно послать к черту все условности, правила и законы, в которых говорилось, что счастье зависит от наличия в генном наборе какой-то особой комбинации, отвечающей за счастье, любовь и вечную взаимную верность двух людей. 

Какие-то гены, кто бы мог подумать. Какие-то чертовы хромосомы. 

Стив смотрел на Баки, расслабленно лежавшего перед ним и хотел только одного: чтобы у него на запястье был тот самый браслет, что лежал под подушкой. Чтобы Баки был его, неважно, с генами или без. 

Чтобы у них был выбор. 

Отдышавшись, он все-таки раскрыл скетчбук и правильно перехватил карандаш. Разметил лист, несколькими штрихами обозначил диван и пропал. Он любовно выводил каждую черту, тщательно прорисовывал каждую мышцу, наизусть выучил рисунок бронированных пластин. Он любил Баки так – будто создавая заново, поверяя бумаге то, чего не имел права произнести вслух. 

Он тоже знает теперь. 

***

 

Утром дом был пуст, а на столе в кухне Стив обнаружил большой кривоватый бутерброд, кофе в кружке-термосе и записку, написанную крупными, идеально ровными печатными буквами.

«Улетел на базу. Куплю коммуникатор – свяжусь. Макс со мной.  
Баки».

Нет, они вчера, конечно, говорили, что Баки весь день проведет на Базе, но Стив не думал, что, промучившись без сна почти до утра, проспит его уход. 

Рисунок вышел отличным, как и все, что касалось Баки. Стив давно не рисовал с натуры и немного переживал, что показать будет нечего. Показывать действительно такое не стоило, но не потому, что он не справился с техникой или получилось непохоже. А потому, что видеть такое посторонним было запрещено категорически. 

Стив с фотографической точностью вывел и растрепавшиеся пряди волос, и тугие мышцы ног, и широкую грудь, и чувственный изгиб чуть приоткрытых губ. Возбуждение ничуть не мешало, наоборот, помогало видеть Баки, чувствовать его еще более полно, чем обычно. 

Когда его тяжелый член начал подниматься, наливаясь силой, Стив на мгновение зажмурился, чтобы унять дрожь в руках, насухо сглотнул и облизал губы. Хотелось отложить альбом, так удачно маскирующий его собственное возбуждение, стянуть узкие джинсы и опуститься на пол у дивана. Провести ладонью по тяжело вздымающейся груди до самой шеи, тронуть кончиками пальцев губы. Сказать, наконец, о том, что бродит внутри, как хмель, как яд. Попробовать на вкус его всего: губы, крепкую шею, скользнуть вниз. Вобрать до самого корня, до основания, давясь и жадничая, гладить по бедру, сжать ягодицы. 

Пометить собой, отдать все то, что три десятка лет было никому не нужно. Отдать себя. Услышать тихое: «Я твой», и знать, что это правда. Иметь на эту правду право. 

Коммуникатор, лежавший поверх самого смущающего рисунка, что Стиву приходилось рисовать, ожил. На часах была половина одиннадцатого. 

\- Стив Роджерс, - прочистив горло, принял вызов Стив. 

\- Стив? Это я, Баки. 

На щитке показалась четкая голограмма знакомого до последней черты лица, и Стив улыбнулся.

\- Привет, спасибо за завтрак. Как ты?

\- Провел тренировку, - ответил Баки, и уголки его губ чуть дрогнули, но так и не поднялись. – Макс облаял заместителя командира, Т-3… Джека Роллинза. Здесь неплохой тир и есть хорошие снайперы из местных. 

\- Рад, что тебе нравится. Пообедаем вместе? Часа в два? 

\- Я… - Баки запнулся, но посмотрел открыто и честно, - не нужно, Стив. Тебе тяжело рядом со мной. Ты всю ночь не спал. Отдыхай, я буду вечером. Командир уже звонил? 

\- Рамлоу? – Стиву было что сказать и по поводу «тебе тяжело рядом со мной», но он решил отложить этот разговор до вечера. – Нет. 

\- Джек сказал, роспись в половине двенадцатого. 

\- Роспись? – Стив взглянул на часы. – Черт, я же свидетель. 

\- Позвони ему сам, Стив. Присутствовать на росписи – честь. Джек так сказал. 

\- Это правда. Я чуть не проспал все на свете. Сейчас постучу к Рам… к Броку. И, Баки? 

\- Да, Стив. 

\- Не доводи до такого, как в прошлый раз, хорошо? Мельчайший, самый незначительный дискомфорт – сразу звони, я прилечу. 

Баки отвел взгляд, покусал губу, а потом признался: 

\- Мне всегда плохо, когда ты далеко, Стив. Джек сказал, так быть не должно. Директор Фьюри уезжал на сутки, а иногда и на дольше, и они не спешили лечь на пол и сдохнуть. Я…

\- Дело не в тебе, Баки, - поспешил заверить его Стив. – Вернее, не только в тебе. Я тоже скучаю. И давай, все-таки, пообедаем вместе? 

Баки чуть нахмурился, будто пытаясь решить, что принесет меньше вреда – согласие или отказ, но потом все-таки ответил:

\- Хорошо. Я вернусь в половине второго. 

\- Я тебя встречу и пойдем куда-нибудь, - Стив почувствовал, как узел, туго стянувшийся в груди от мысли, что Баки не будет до самого вечера, понемногу распускается. – В кафе. Есть такие, куда можно с животными. Возьмем Макса с собой. 

\- Хорошо, - Баки все-таки чуть улыбнулся. – Я свяжусь с тобой перед вылетом. До встречи, Стив. 

\- Увидимся. 

Стив надел коммуникатор на запястье, чувствуя, что улыбается. Надо было заглянуть к Рамлоу, уточнить насчет росписи, и позвонить Наташе. 

***

 

Мирра была хороша в своем коротком белом платье с пышной юбкой и венком из живых цветов в волосах. Рамлоу был одет по форме, с той лишь разницей, что сменил «рабочий» камуфляж на парадный вариант с кителем – благо, довольно высокое звание позволяло. 

Мария, сияя глазами, сказала все необходимые слова, подала перо и показала, где расписаться в огромной книге, занимавшей полстола – традиции есть традиции. Потом торжественно внесла пометку в личное дело Рамлоу и новый, только появившийся в общей сети файл Мирры. Стив с Наташей засвидетельствовали, что брак заключен добровольно и с соблюдением всех процедур. 

Когда уже супруги скрепили союз совсем не целомудренным поцелуем, Мария подошла к Рамлоу и приложила ладонь к его щеке. Мирра застыла рядом, так явно готовая броситься на нее, что Стив невольно напрягся. 

\- Я очень рада за тебя, Брок, - произнесла она низким грудным голосом, от которого у всех, даже у привычного к ней Стива, подгибались колени. – Я говорила тебе когда-то, что так будет, и была права. 

Брок на мгновение прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь неожиданной лаской, а потом ушел от прикосновения. 

\- Спасибо, - коротко сказал он. – За… терпение. И вообще. 

\- Поздравляю вас, - Мария, склонившись, поцеловала Мирру в щеку и обняла их обоих. – Живите дружно до самого конца. 

\- Спасибо, мэм, - Мирра, отмерев, сделала небольшой реверанс и взяла мужа за руку. 

\- Заботься о нем, - тихо попросила Мария, и Стив отвернулся к окну – личные отношения, вынесенные на люди, всегда заставляли его отводить взгляд. Чужое счастье заставляло чувствовать себя неполноценным. Наташа незаметно оказалась рядом и сжала его ладонь. 

\- Стив, - начала она. 

\- Не нужно, Нат. 

\- Стив, - упрямо продолжила она, но тут молодые, попрощавшись, ушли, а Мария позвала:

\- Стив, задержись, пожалуйста. 

Наташа со вздохом отпустила его и, переглянувшись с Марией, тоже вышла. 

\- Послушай, - Мария подошла вплотную и заглянула в глаза, - я знаю, у нас не принято вмешиваться в отношения. Это касается как пар, так и импринтинга, но…

\- Очень верное правило, мне кажется, - ответил Стив, отводя взгляд. – Ты же знаешь о нестабильности пси-поля. О том, как легко все разрушить. 

\- Ты главное… сам не ошибись, Стив. И не разрушь. 

\- Я очень стараюсь не ошибиться, Мария. В этот раз это почти невозможно, но я… очень стараюсь. Мы оба, на самом деле. 

\- Иногда… - Мария на мгновение замолчала, будто решая, стоит ли продолжать, - иногда решение на поверхности. Нужно просто… поверить. 

\- Я пытаюсь. 

Мария вздохнула, прошептав что-то вроде «безнадежен» и отпустила его. 

\- Если бы я не боялась разрушить то, что ты так отчаянно боишься построить, я бы высказалась конкретнее, Стив Роджерс, - «официальным» тоном произнесла она. – Но так же я отлично знаю, что чужое вмешательство только вредит. Пара должна определиться сама. У детей это происходит проще, они смотрят на мир проще, потому что не живут еще в клетке стереотипов. Мир умно устроен, Стив. Иногда нужно просто перестать грести против течения. 

\- Рамлоу… Брок выгреб, - резче, чем собирался, ответил Стив. 

\- Брок – другое дело, - ответила Мария. – Ладно, все, я… Все будет хорошо, Стив. Я тогда говорила это Броку, теперь – тебе. Тот, кому ты предназначен, рано или поздно найдется. 

\- Завтра. Он или она найдется завтра, - с уверенностью, которой не ощущал, ответил Стив, а Мария закатила глаза.

\- Очень на это надеюсь, - тепло сказала она и обняла его. – Надеюсь скоро увидеть тебя здесь уже не в качестве свидетеля. 

\- Мария… я тоже надеюсь, - не так, как хотел, ответил Стив, желая только одного: закончить этот неловкий разговор. 

\- Увидимся, Стив. 

\- Увидимся, - ответил он и вырвался на улицу, ощущая небывалое облегчение. Мария была хорошей, но видела иногда слишком много такого, о чем не стеснялась говорить. Нику очень повезло с парой – многих тем с ней можно было не поднимать, она все знала сама. 

До обеда оставалось еще около часа, и Стив решил пройтись по городку. Хотелось отдышаться. Стряхнуть с себя пристальное, давящее внимание и отпечаток чужого счастья. Мимо него спешили люди: девушки в разноцветных платьях, совсем еще юные школьники, сплошь парами, держась за руки, уткнувшиеся в планшеты мужчины. От запаха цветов кружилась голова, солнечные блики отражались от стекол и разбивались тысячами крошечных пятнышек. 

На душе было хорошо – всего через час он увидит Баки. Они пойдут в тот крошечный ресторан на углу, который держит пожилая пара, недавно отметившая семь десятков лет, проведенных бок о бок. Они будут сидеть на открытой террасе под полосатым зонтом, соприкасаясь коленями и кончиками пальцев, есть острую пасту, и Стиву, может быть, будет этого достаточно. 

Просто видеть, как Баки ест, ловко орудуя новыми для него приборами, как слизывает капельку соуса, оставшуюся в уголке губ, как смотрит на Стива: с чувством, пристально, будто они одни, кругом ночь и карандаш с несвойственной Стиву точностью переносит на шершавую бумагу очертания сильного тела, самого желанного в девяти мирах. 

Может быть, Стив и в этот раз удержит слова, рвущиеся из него каждый раз, как Баки склоняет голову к плечу, и длинные темные пряди его волос падают на лицо, и он откидывает их назад, пропуская сквозь пальцы. 

Может, сможет заставить себя завтра сесть в чертов флаер и полететь на Встречу, где у него окончательно отберут право думать о Баки – так. Неправильно. Нецеломудренно.

Солнце заливало улицы и небольшую площадь, Стив не спеша шел к стартовой площадке и думал о том, что Брок в это самое время наверняка помогает молодой жене снять платье, и у него точно так же подрагивают от нетерпения пальцы, как у него самого вчера, когда он рисовал Баки.

О том, что хорошо иметь выбор, даже когда его, казалось бы, нет. О Баки, не связанном потребностью устанавливать связь на всю жизнь, о том, что его простая человеческая любовь к Стиву может пройти, как прошла у Брока к Марии, и он сможет найти себе кого-то по душе. Кого-то, кто так же по-человечески сможет ему ответить. 

О том, как это больно – быть человеком. Любить, даже зная, что ничего не будет. И желать счастья, зная, что не с тобой. Не имея надежды. И – снова – не имея права выбирать. 

 

___________  
* В. Гюго «Собор Парижской Богоматери».


	13. Chapter 13

Баки сбежал. Выбрался рано утром из постели, в которой, не сомкнув глаз, всю ночь прислушивался к тихим вздохам Стива и тому, как он ворочается за стеной, не в силах уснуть, быстро поел, соорудил бутерброд Стиву, накормил Макса, оставил записку и вышел на свежий воздух своего нового мира. 

Дорогу он помнил – особенности модификации позволяли ему намертво запоминать единожды пройденный маршрут, так что до взлетной площадки он добрался быстро. Ввел координаты базы, как Стив в прошлый раз, и с замиранием сердца впервые прижал палец к считывающему экрану, боясь, что его так и не внесли в список лиц, имеющих право пользоваться транспортом. 

Опасался он напрасно. Уже через несколько секунд флаер оторвался от поверхности и набрал скорость. Еще через двадцать минут он был на Базе, а еще через час туда же пришел заказанный через Сеть коммуникатор. Что ж, приходилось признать, что во всем, кроме проснувшихся чувств, этот мир был на диво функционален. 

\- Эй, ЗС, - позвал Джек, которого так и хотелось назвать по серии, «Тэшкой» - настолько высоким и одновременно широким он был, - как насчет спарринга? 

Баки с ухмылкой поднялся со скамьи, с которой наблюдал за тренировочными боями, и размял шею. Стиву он позвонит минут через двадцать – противник не выглядел особо впечатляющим, несмотря на то, что был выше и шире Баки. Большой шкаф, как известно, громче падает. Он справился за пятнадцать и то только потому, что это был тренировочный бой, в котором нежелательно было калечить и совсем запрещено – убивать. 

Тир тоже был хорош: разнообразное оружие, некоторые виды которого были ему совершенно незнакомы, были в свободном доступе, и он до самого обеда со странным удовольствием разбирал, собирал, чистил и пристреливал новые для него модели. 

\- А ты профи, - сказал наблюдавший за ним Клинт, тот самый человек из столовой, с тонким непритязательным браслетом на запястье. 

\- Я – боевой мод, - ответил Баки. – Это единственное, что я умею. 

\- А, земляк Рамлоу. - Клинт подошел ближе и встал плечом к плечу. Потом, прищурившись, посмотрел на мишень и, улыбнувшись, протянул руку. – Клинт Бартон. Снайпер. Не мод, конечно, до вашей братии мне далеко, но тоже кое-что умею. На счет?

\- Тебе придется мне объяснить, что это значит, - с расстановкой сказал Баки, вспоминая, как вчера разделся перед Стивом, не удосужившись дождаться четких инструкций. – С инициативой в этом мире у меня не очень. 

\- Ну, ничего, - Клинт усмехнулся и хлопнул его по плечу, - берем одинаковое оружие и стреляем по движущейся мишени по очереди. У кого больше попаданий и они точнее, тот и выиграл. 

Баки стало неудобно перед таким дружелюбным Клинтом. И очень не хотелось его обижать.

\- Прости, я не вижу в этом смысла, - тщательно подбирая слова, произнес он. – Я не промахиваюсь. А с такого расстояния и по мишени, движущейся по четко прогнозируемой траектории… 

\- Так я тоже, - Клинт ему подмигнул и со щелчком заменил магазин в своем пистолете, – иначе и не предложил бы. Начали? Сразу с десятого уровня? 

Как пролетел следующий час, Баки даже не заметил – Клинт действительно стрелял вполне прилично. 

***

 

Стив встречал его. Это было необязательно, но оттого еще более трогательно и приятно. Баки еще при приземлении увидел его высокую мощную фигуру на краю взлетной площадки и почувствовал, как предательское сердце забилось чаще. 

\- Наконец-то, - улыбнулся Стив, стоило Баки спрыгнуть на мягко спружинившее покрытие и вытащить из салона уютно задремавшего пса. Макс проснулся и оглушительно тявкнул, возмущаясь тем, что его сон потревожили, но Стив погладил его по лобастой голове между пушистыми ушами, и тот, вывалив язык, прикрыл глаза, прощая, видимо, всех на свете. Баки на его месте поступил бы так же – сердиться, когда Стив ласкает тебя, нет ни малейшей возможности. 

\- Пойдем. У старика Марата сегодня на обед томатный суп и паста с острым соусом, я попросил оставить нам столик на улице, - Стив улыбнулся, и Баки вдруг до одури захотелось взять его за руку. Ощутить тепло его крепкой ладони, поймать ответное движение пальцев. Стив взял его за руку сам. Погладил большим пальцем по запястью и повторил: - Идем, Баки. 

Баки как в трансе двинулся за ним, слушая рассказ о росписи командира, о Марии и Наташе, о том, какие красивые были цветы в венке у Мирры, и хотел только одного: чтобы Стив не отпускал его руку. 

Макс завозился, и Баки пришлось отпустить его, пристегнув длинную шлейку к ошейнику, и путь до кафе удлинился раза в полтора. Пришлось потратить время на обнюхивание цветочных клумб, знакомство со встречными собаками и радостное облаивание проезжавших мимо людей на смешных колесиках, прикрепленных к подошвам ботинок. 

\- Я очень рад видеть тебя, - сказал вдруг Стив, когда уже у ограды летней террасы кафе Макс решил познакомиться с дамой неизвестной породы, пришедшей пообедать с хозяйкой. 

Баки повернулся к нему и вгляделся в лицо. Стив был серьезен. Он во всем, что касалось Баки, был удивительно серьезен, а потому Баки ответил:

\- Я бы только на тебя и смотрел, Стив. На тебя и вокруг, просто чтобы не подпустить никого достаточно близко для нанесения тебе вреда. 

\- Мне ничего не угрожает, - в который раз повторил Стив и коснулся кончиками пальцев его щеки. – Кроме меня самого, но тут бессилен даже ты. 

Макс, наконец, решил, что обед, все же, интереснее любого нового знакомства, и они расселись за крошечным столом, покрытым белой скатертью с кружевом по краям. 

Еда была вкусной. Стив с таким искренним интересом слушал про Клинта, про спарринги и про людей, с которыми Баки успел познакомиться, что вот так незаметно Баки выложил ему все, до мельчайших деталей. 

\- Ты после обеда обратно? – спросил Стив, стерев кончиком пальца каплю мороженого с губ Баки. Когда он слизал эту каплю, Баки забыл вопрос. 

\- Что? 

\- Говорю – ты сейчас обратно? 

\- Да. Только заберу кое-что из той комнаты. Своей. У тебя дома. 

\- У нас, - поправил его Стив, и Баки не стал спорить: просто не смог. Сложно спорить с человеком, от улыбки которого у тебя в голове становится хорошо и пусто, а сердце готово вырваться из груди. 

\- У нас, - повторил Баки. – У меня на Базе есть одно дело, как только я справлюсь с ним, прилечу обратно. 

\- У меня тоже есть некоторые дела, которые нужно закончить до завтра. 

«Завтра, - подумал Баки. – Завтра Встреча. Наверное, ему нужно передать меня кому-то. Оформить смену владельца или как это у них называется». 

\- Мы будем видеться? – раньше, чем успел подумать, спросил Баки. 

\- Что? – вид у Стива был таким удивленным, что на мгновение Баки почувствовал себя дураком, опять в чем-то не разобравшимся. – В смысле? Ты собрался перебраться на Базу? Баки, я не…

\- Ты меня отдашь? 

\- Кому? Черт, - Стив потер лицо ладонью и обхватил Баки за запястье. – Нет. Никому. 

\- А как же твой… твоя… ну, тот, кого ты встретишь завтра? 

На лбу Стива залегла морщинка, но запястья Баки он не выпустил. 

\- Мой партнер? Но он или она маленькие, скорее всего, еще. Лет десять, максимум – пятнадцать. Если все пройдет как обычно, надо будет договориться с родителями о переезде. Нас к ним или их к нам. Или вообще вместе в третье место куда-нибудь. Это не один день. Мне, конечно, придется уделять партнеру время, устроить в школу, но все равно жить он будет отдельно, с родителями. И видеться мы будем под их присмотром несколько часов в день – разница в возрасте очень большая. Так что, по сути, ничего не изменится, Баки. 

«Только ты будешь чьим-то, а я по-прежнему твоим». 

Макс громко тявкнул, давая понять, что съел свою порцию вареного мяса и хочет, чтобы его взяли на руки, и Баки нагнулся к нему, пытаясь совладать с лицом, согнать с него никому сейчас не нужные эмоции, отражение тех чувств, которые он так хотел испытать. Что ж, мечты сбываются. Надо быть осторожнее в своих желаниях. 

За кофе молчали. Баки аккуратно сжимал тонкую чашку металлическими пальцами, боясь, что Стив перестанет ласково поглаживать его запястье и уберет руку. Говорить не хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь было сегодня, а завтра не наступило никогда. Баки хотел Стиву счастья, но – счастья с ним, с Баки. 

Чувствуя себя неблагодарным, он затолкал собственнические инстинкты так глубоко, как мог, и принялся расспрашивать Стива обо всякой ерунде: почему у неба такой интересный цвет, как люди решают, кем им быть, почему местные принимают пришельцев, не урезая их в правах, хотя те совершенно точно отличаются от них, как называется тот город, в котором живет Стив, есть ли в этом мире деление на расы, много ли континентов и как налажена связь между ними. 

Обо всем об этом можно было прочесть в Сети, что-то Баки уже знал, но Стив рассказывал увлеченно и интересно, а Баки готов был слушать о чем угодно, кроме того, как образуются Пары и что будет происходить на завтрашней Встрече. Это все он готов был увидеть воочию, один страшный раз. Лишние разговоры об этом делали лишь больнее. 

***

 

Утром Баки проснулся первым. Просто вынырнул из счастливого сна, в котором они со Стивом плыли обнаженные в теплой зеленоватой воде, и целовались, касаясь друг друга всем телом, едва удерживая головы на поверхности, а потом ныряли – глубоко, в прохладный сумрак – кто глубже – и, взявшись за руки, снова устремлялись к солнцу. Стив смеялся, у него были мокрые волосы и ресницы, и соленые губы. И там, во сне, он хотел Баки. Касался его живота и бедер, целовал в шею. И смотрел – темно, жадно, совсем как тогда, когда рисовал его.

Кофемашина выплюнула последнюю порцию ароматного кофе, Макс как раз доедал свою порцию, а Баки нарезал ветчину, когда Стив, заспанный и помятый, спустился на кухню. 

\- Вкусно пахнет, - растерев лицо, признался он и вдруг шагнул к Баки, обнял со спины и выдохнул ему в шею: - Я видел потрясающий сон об океане и о тебе. Я так не хочу никуда лететь. 

\- Но ты должен, - ненавидя себя за честность и очевидность, ответил Баки. 

\- Да. 

Стив отпустил его и потянулся за кофе. Баки принялся сооружать бутерброды. Говорить больше было не о чем. 

На стартовую площадку они явились за десять минут до отлета – пришлось заказывать специальную сумку для Макса, наотрез отказавшегося оставаться с Наташей. Девушка с планшетом, стоявшая у трапа, неодобрительно нахмурившись, посмотрела на них, на их скромный багаж, опустила взгляд на свой список пассажиров, а потом снова принялась рассматривать их, уже внимательнее. 

\- Стив Роджерс? – удивленно переспросила она. – Но… 

\- Что-то не так? – с едва ощутимым раздражением спросил Стив. – Два места. Я заказывал еще на прошлой неделе. 

\- Нет, все так, - девушка снова посмотрела на него, а потом на Баки, - ваши места свободны, я сама принимала у вас заказ, - Стив мазнул взглядом по табличке с надписью «Конни Бейл» у нее на груди. - Просто…

\- Это мой подопечный, - раздельно выговорил Стив. – Я - Страж. Импринтинг не позволяет нам расставаться дольше, чем на несколько часов, поэтому он летит со мной. Что-то не так? 

Девушка еще раз оглядела Стива с головы до ног и, видимо, решившись, спросила: 

\- Вы уверены, что вам по-прежнему нужно на Встречу, Страж Роджерс? 

У Стива сделалось сложное лицо, которое Баки расценил как: «Конечно, я не уверен, но вам-то какое дело?»

\- Разве Встреча – не самое знаменательное событие в жизни каждого в нашем мире? – вопросом на вопрос ответил он. 

\- Ваши места в третьем ряду у окна, - заученно улыбнулась девушка. – Приятного полета. Наш представитель встретит вас. Всего хорошего, мистер Роджерс, мистер Барнс. 

Кивнув, Стив прошел мимо нее, пропустил Баки вперед и тоже поднялся по трапу. Устроившись в мягком кресле, он погладил Баки по руке и прикрыл глаза. 

\- И отчего мне кажется, что я чего-то не понимаю? Что делаю что-то не то? – сам у себя спросил он. 

У Баки ответа не было. Он отщелкнул заслонку небольшого окошка перевозки, в которой с комфортом устроился Макс, и погладил его по плюшевым ушам, пытаясь успокоиться. 

***

 

Представителем «принимающей» стороны оказался вертлявый молодой человек, представившийся Питером Паркером. Он немного шепелявил, был излишне суетлив и явно недавно занимал должность сопровождающего. 

\- Этой весной очень много народу, - тараторил он, показывая дорогу к гостинице, в которой для участников Встречи были зарезервированы номера, - поэтому Встречи организовываются раз в две недели, а не раз в месяц, как, скажем, зимой. Потому что даже при открытом сенсорном канале найти свою пару среди шести-семи десятков человек – дело непростое, верно? Вот сегодня будет всего тридцать три человека. Число, конечно, нечетное, но всякое бывает. Может, кто-то просто не успел зарегистрироваться или прилететь. В следующий раз повезет, верно? Ведь верно? А где ваш малыш? 

Стив нахмурился, и Питер, спешно заглянув в бумаги, засуетился еще больше. 

\- О, простите, просто я подумал, - он со скрытой опаской посмотрел на Баки, - что вы родите… сопровождающие, в общем. Прошу меня простить. И номер… в общем, я все решу. Одну минуту. 

Он исчез, оставив их в прохладном холле гостиницы, и Баки решился посмотреть на явно чем-то недовольного Стива. 

\- Что? – наконец, спросил он, протягивая руку. 

\- Мне это не нравится, - ответил Стив, крепко сжав его ладонь. – Я чувствую себя глупо. Будто занимаю чье-то место. 

\- Просто ты поздний, - попытался утешить его Баки. – Это же нечасто случается?

\- Мой случай – один на несколько сот тысяч. То есть редко, но, все же, не раз в столетие у них появляются взрослые соискатели. Могли бы и подкорректировать профессиональную этику для таких случаев. 

Баки в ответ лишь погладил его запястье и удобнее перехватил сумку с Максом. 

\- Ваш номер, - Питер появился, будто из ниоткуда, протянул Стиву две магнитных карты-ключа. – Триста второй, две комнаты, вид на парк. На третий этаж, пожалуйста. До четырех пополудни свободное время, потом я буду ждать вас, мистер Роджерс, в холле. Мистеру Барнсу придется занять себя самостоятельно, Встреча обычно не занимает много времени, максимум – час-полтора, это удобно?

\- Да, на полтора часа мы вполне сможем разделиться, - Стив выпустил руку Баки и вложил ему в ладонь один из ключей. – Спасибо, до встречи в четыре. 

\- Хорошего дня, Мистер Роджерс, мистер Барнс, - Питер исчез так же внезапно, как появился, а Стив направился к лестнице. 

\- Все это мне не нравится, - заметил он, открывая дверь номера. – Какая-то чушь. 

\- Может, так принято? – спросил Баки, привычно осматривая новое помещение на предмет потенциальных угроз здоровью и жизни Стива. 

\- Левая или правая? – спросил тот, и в его голосе слышалась улыбка. 

\- Что именно? 

\- Спальня. Тут две спальни и одна ванная. 

\- Левая, - наугад ответил Баки. – Мы будем ночевать? 

\- Если все пойдет, как должно, мы задержимся на несколько дней. 

Баки хотелось спросить, что может пойти не так, но он не стал – решил, что в его случае неведение – благо. 

\- Только десять утра, - кинув сумку с одеждой у кровати, заметил Стив. – Чем займемся? 

\- Пойдем, посмотрим город? – предложил Баки. – Поедим где-нибудь. Только там, где можно с Максом, - пес, уже устроившийся на диване, услышав свое имя, поднял морду, но, зевнув, снова уложил ее на лапы. 

Стив, кивнув, достал планшет и активировал голосовой поиск. Баки для верности заглянул в ванную, но, ничего страшного там не обнаружив, достал из сумки свое недавно обретенное сокровище, завернутое в несколько слоев плотной ткани, и сунул его под подушку. Макс неодобрительно тявкнул, но потом снова задремал. Перспектива прогулки со Стивом подняла Баки настроение, и он, погладив собаку по голове, улыбнулся. 

До четырех у них было еще целых шесть часов.

***

 

Город Баки не понравился: слишком большой и людный, с четко дозированными островками зелени, не выбирающейся за ограды парков и скверов. Ни океана, ни луга, ни лошадей, ни разноцветных клумб. Только здания в четыре-пять этажей, камень мощеных улиц, вывески кафе и магазинов, и лица, лица, бесконечное море лиц вокруг. 

Стив морщился каждый раз, как кто-то из детей в парке взвизгивал, спрыгивая с качелей, или заливисто лаяли собаки. 

\- Голова? – спросил Баки, глядя, как Стив поправляет темные очки. 

\- И она тоже. Устал. Хочу лечь в нашей гостиной, укрыться пледом и выпросить у тебя чай. Тот, с цветочками. 

\- С жасмином, - улыбнулся Баки. – Потерпи. 

\- Терплю, - вздохнул Стив и в который раз за час взглянул на часы. – Пора возвращаться. Баки, я…

\- Пойдем, - Баки потянул упершегося всеми четырьмя лапами Макса за поводок, а потом и вовсе подхватил его на руки. – Не будем оттягивать неизбежное. 

Обратно они шли быстро и молча, и Баки монотонно отсчитывал про себя шаги – пятьсот три, пятьсот четыре, пятьсот пять. На две тысячи четырнадцати он толкнул перед Стивом тяжелую дверь в холл из гостиницы и отпустил завозившегося пса на мраморный пол. На Стива было страшно смотреть. Моды перед последним крио и то зачастую выглядели лучше. 

\- Ну что ты, - Баки подошел вплотную и взял его за руку. – Не на смерть же. 

В холле показался Питер, но, увидев их, почтительно замер в отдалении. Стив поднял на Баки взгляд и тут же отвел его.

\- Дождись меня, хорошо? – попросил он.

\- Я тебя провожу, - решил Баки. – До двери. Можно? 

Стив кивнул, и Баки сделал знак Питеру, что можно подходить. Макс, успевший несколько раз обежать вокруг них и опутать ноги своим поводком, был страшно доволен своей выходкой, когда они не смогли сразу отойти друг от друга, распутывая этот гордиев узел и сталкиваясь при этом лбами. 

***

 

Он все-таки проводил Стива. 

Посмотрел, как тот разговаривает с серьезного вида девушкой с планшетом в руках, которая в процессе разговора вдруг вскинула голову и неожиданно заулыбалась. Сначала Баки показалось, что эта улыбка адресована Стиву, но буквально мгновением позже он понял, что она смотрит на него самого. Он уже хотел снова взять Макса на руки и вернуться, но Стив что-то сказал встречающей и направился таки к высоким резным дверям.

Отчаянно хотелось вернуть его, но Баки сдержался. Нельзя. У него просто не было на это права. Стив шел за своим будущим, оставляя прошлое за этими дверями, прошлое, в котором предстояло остаться и самому Баки.

\- Ну что, пойдем, Макс?

Песик вскинулся на голос и радостно запрыгал вокруг, оглашая улицу визгливым жизнерадостным тявканьем. 

В груди что-то тяжело и уже привычно сжалось, словно в предчувствии неминуемой беды, а в виске забилась неприятная колющая боль. Словно кто-то настырный вворачивал туда тонкое сверло. Баки быстро наклонился за Максом, и голова неожиданно предательским образом закружилась. Подхватив собаку, ему пришлось замереть на месте, на пару секунд прикрыв глаза.

В этот момент ему в спину с размаху врезался какой-то неловкий прохожий. Макс на руках снова зашелся возмущенным лаем, и Баки нарочито медленно обернулся. 

Совсем молодая девушка в ярко-красных джинсах и зеленой футболке с закрепленными на плечах тканевыми крылышками и синей надписью «Консультант Встречи - Дарси Льюис. Если у вас есть вопросы, обращайтесь!», опустившись на корточки, собирала упавшие к их ногам буклеты с такой же синей надписью: «Сенситивная Связь. Открытие канала и партнерство».

Баки уже хотел ей помочь, когда она, подхватив последние буклеты, вскочила и начала быстро оглядываться, а поняв, с кем столкнулась, заулыбалась во все зубы.

\- Мистер Барнс, я не ошибаюсь?

Она сунула вперед руку для рукопожатия так напористо, что Баки пришлось отступить на шаг, чтобы ей ответить. Что он и сделал, предельно осторожно сжав хрупкие пальчики с ярко-зеленым лаком на ногтях.

\- Меня зовут Дарси! Дарси Льюис! Простите, меня послала Джейн, то есть миссис Фостер-Одинсон, а я уже думала вы ушли!

Девушка говорила быстро и громко, размахивая пачкой буклетов, словно стараясь то ли перекричать, то ли еще больше разозлить Макса, уже бьющегося в истерике на руках у Баки, а тот не успевал даже вставить слова.

\- Какая у вас замечательная собачка! Вы же прибыший? Дж... миссис Фостер-Одинсон сказала, что вы приехали со Стражем Роджерсом? Я же ничего не путаю? Я такая рассеянная!

Дарси на мгновение замолчала, видимо, набирая в грудь воздух для нового монолога, а Баки наконец-то удалось вставить слово:

\- Да, я Джеймс Бьюккенен Барнс, вы что-то хотели?

Девушка вдруг уставилась на него так, словно у него выросла вторая голова.

\- А вы точно прибывший? Ой, простите! Я такая невежливая! Какая у вас замечательная собачка! Джейн, то есть миссис Фостер, просила спросить вас, не согласитесь ли вы пройти у нас небольшое исследование?

Слов было так много, что Баки сразу не понял, чего от него хотят. А когда понял, то внутри что-то оборвалось с тянущей мучительной болью. Разом стало пусто, холодно, будто все краски померкли. 

«Вот тебе и прекрасный новый мир... и здесь. Исследования».

Все, что ассоциировалось у 32557 с исследованиями и экспериментами, он мог описать только одним словом - боль. Боль могла быть сильнее, слабее, но присутствовала всегда. 

Стив говорил, что здесь ему ничего не угрожает. Может, он и сам в это верил, а может, сюда раньше не приходил никто подобный 32557. И им стало интересно, как он устроен.

Дарси продолжала что-то говорить, но слова сливались в один поток, даже Макс притих и теперь уже молча пытался взобраться повыше и ткнуться носом в щеку или под подбородок и облизать все, до чего удастся дотянуться. Именно он и отвлек Баки от тягостных размышлений, когда девушка разразилась новым потоком слов:

\- Только не подумайте, это ничего плохого! Вам никто не причинит вреда, Джейн просто хочет, чтобы вы прошли некоторые тесты. Даже не надо ехать в Исследовательский центр, это все можно сделать прямо здесь. Джейн думает, что это может оказаться важно не только для науки и для вас, но и для Стража Роджерса!

Баки все же смог сосредоточиться и спросить:

\- Так это для Стива?

\- Да, конечно, и для Стража Роджерса тоже!

Дарси просто таки полыхала энтузиазмом и, кажется, была готова прямо сейчас схватить его за руку и потащить выполнять эти тесты. Ему вдруг подумалось, что если он может хоть так быть полезен Стиву... Хотя, что уж там говорить, пожалуй, ради Стива он был готов позволить провести над собой любой эксперимент, с любой степенью болевых ощущений. Лишь бы тому это было нужно. Лишь бы... если бы он сам его об этом попросил.

Баки очнулся окончательно:

\- Простите пожалуйста, но Стив сейчас на Встрече, а я не готов без него...

\- Ой, конечно!

Девушка замахала руками, едва успев подхватить вновь попытавшиеся разлететься буклеты.

\- Тогда мы же можем связаться с вами, когда вы вернетесь после встречи домой?

\- Да, безусловно, только предупредите Стива заранее.

Но Дарси его, кажется, уже не слышала. Бегом устремившись обратно к Дому Приемов, она на бегу размахивала пачкой буклетов и кричала:

\- Паркер, идиот такой, почему я тебя должна везде искать?

Баки поискал глазами идиота-Паркера, но решил на этом не концентрироваться, потому что голова уже просто раскалывалась и ему хотелось только одного: найти тихое место подальше от начавшего раздражать городского шума и дождаться Стива. 

А там уже будет так, как Стив решит.


	14. Chapter 14

Портленд Стиву не понравился – большой шумный центр индустриального штата. Пыльный, душный и выжигающе-яркий. 

Голова начала болеть еще у трапа - из-за глупой и какой-то унизительной заминки, от взгляда, которым провожавшая их Конни смотрела на Баки. От обреченности, проскальзывавшей в каждом движении самого Баки, от всей ситуации, безвыходной в своем идиотизме. 

Баки держался хорошо: ровно, спокойно, почти доброжелательно. Не нервничал в незнакомой обстановке, помнил о Максе, о необходимости с ним гулять и вовремя кормить – в общем, вел себя гораздо более ответственно, чем сам Стив, мучившийся от раздражения и головной боли.

Когда они дошли до дверей Дома Приемов, Стив сжал ладонь Баки и никак не мог отпустить. Питер, их сопровождающий, тактично отвел взгляд и принялся рассматривать красивый узор кованной решетки, ограждавшей сад Дома. 

\- Мы с Максом будем в кафе напротив, - негромко сказал Баки. – Мы тебя дождемся. 

Женщина, державшая планшет и пропускавшая мам и пап с детьми-претендентами, странно на них взглянула, но тут ко входу подошла красивая девушка лет пятнадцати с такой же красивой и молодой матерью, и она отвлеклась. 

\- Смотри, какая, - стараясь говорить мягко, произнес Баки, указывая на девушку взглядом. – Вдруг твоя? Не придется… ждать десять лет. Она чуть младше Мирры. 

Стив сжал зубы и привлек его к себе, обнимая за плечи. Он не хотел никаких девушек, ни чуть младше Мирры, ни чуть старше – никаких. Все, чего он хотел, сейчас обнимало его в ответ, шикая на залаявшего пса, соскучившегося от обнюхивания ограды. 

\- Иди, - выдохнул Баки ему в шею. – Иди или я что-то с тобой сделаю прямо здесь. 

\- Что? – не удержавшись, спросил Стив. 

\- Сниму с тебя футболку и проверю, на месте ли та родинка чуть ниже ключицы, которую я… иди, Стив. Пожалуйста. 

Стив выпустил его из объятий, наклонился погладить Макса и направился к той самой строгой женщине с планшетом, что стояла у ворот, ведущих на территорию Дома. Он изо всех сил старался не оборачиваться, но все-таки, называя фамилию и род занятий, нашел глазами Баки, переходившего улицу и направляющегося в кафе. 

Он сможет. 

\- Стив Роджерс? – переспросила дама, на бейдже которой было написано «Джейн Фостер-Одинсон, старший научный сотрудник Института исследования пси-поля». – Интересно. 

\- Нечасто попадаются такие, как я? – равнодушно спросил Стив, все еще глядя Баки вслед. 

\- Такие, как вы – вообще впервые. 

\- Тридцать - это очень поздно, да? – безо всякого интереса спросил Стив, наблюдая, как Баки устраивает Макса на соседнем от себя кресле и берет меню. 

\- Дело не в возрасте, - в голосе миссис Фостер-Одинсон чувствовалась улыбка, и Стив все-таки взглянул на нее. – Вы уверены, что вам именно сюда? – она кивнула на Дом, к которому вела посыпанная гравием дорожка. 

\- Я перепутал адрес? 

\- Нет, что вы. Просто мне кажется, вы хотите быть не здесь. 

Стив снова через улицу посмотрел на Баки и ответил: 

\- Какая разница, чего я хочу, мэм, если оно невозможно? 

\- Самое важное – это личное счастье, мистер Роджерс. Это – основа нашего общества, потому что счастливые люди не совершают преступлений, не воюют и редко причиняют боль другим. 

\- Вот я и иду, - вздохнул Стив, - создавать основу общества. 

Он еще раз взглянул на Баки, ткнул в планшет, подтверждая участие, и пошел по дорожке к Дому Приемов. Хотелось как можно скорее покончить со всеми формальностями и вернуться к Баки. На столько, на сколько получится. Он слышал, как Джейн Фостер-Одинсон о чем-то увлеченно говорит своей ассистентке, как подзывает Питера, называет его фамилию. Пусть. Видимо, быть диковинкой – его миссия сегодня. 

В большом зале было полно народу. По центру было организовано что-то вроде огромной детской площадки, обнесенной невысоким заборчиком, и там на многочисленных качелях, каруселях катались дети. Лезли в настроенные домики, съезжали с горок, весело возились в надувных бассейнах, полных разноцветных шариков – знакомились, так сказать, в непринужденной остановке. Родители ходили вокруг, разговаривали друг с другом и с организаторами, махали чадам руками и поднимали большие пальцы вверх, когда отпрыскам удавалось провернуть что-то особенно милое, но сложное. 

При мысли о том, что ему, взрослому мужчине, тоже придется зайти за заборчик, который, по сути, он мог легко перепрыгнуть, Стиву сделалось нехорошо. Подступила знакомая тошнота, и захотелось оказаться где-нибудь не здесь. Например, в том кафе через дорогу, в котором за угловым столиком устроились Баки и Макс. 

\- Мистер Роджерс? – незнакомая полная дама подошла к Стиву откуда-то сбоку и дежурно улыбнулась. – Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Милинда Джонс, я – ответственный организатор этой Встречи. Вы уделите мне немного времени? 

\- Добрый день, мэм, я в вашем распоряжении, - ответил Стив, с облегчением понимая, что идти к этим детям на их территорию прямо сейчас не обязательно. 

\- Замечательно. Пройдемте со мной. 

Стив молча пошел за Милиндой, гадая, что ей может быть от него нужно – правила поведения для великовозрастных участников хотела озвучить, что ли? 

\- Мистер Роджерс, - начала та, едва за ними закрылась дверь небольшого уютного кабинета. – Не стану делать вид, что ваш случай – обычный, а потому давайте сразу перейдем к делу. Вы наверняка знаете, что шансы найти пару после двадцати лет падают в геометрической прогрессии, то есть, чем старше вы становитесь, тем ниже вероятность, что найдется ну, или родится человек, идеально вам подходящий. 

\- Да, мне это известно, - мучаясь от нехорошего предчувствия, ответил Стив. 

\- Хорошо. Я попрошу вас ответить мне на несколько вопросов, чтобы сделать наше с вами сотрудничество максимально эффективным и удобным, в первую очередь – для вас. 

\- Сотрудничество? Мне казалось, я приглашен сюда в качестве соискателя, - холодно заметил Стив. – И согласия на участие в каких-либо научных изысканиях я не давал. 

\- Никакого праздного любопытства с моей стороны, мистер Роджерс, вы, как человек, имеющий отношение к менталистике, должны понимать, с насколько тонкими материями мы имеем дело. Как просто все разрушить. И именно поэтому правилами хорошего тона, да и элементарной вежливости предписывается полный запрет на прямое вмешательство в отношения пары. Особенно в период становления связи. Именно поэтому мы собираем всех Определившихся вместе в качестве соискателей и даем возможность сделать выбор, узнать свою пару при минимальном давлении извне. Слишком легко ошибиться и разбить даже не одну, а сразу четыре жизни. Чем старше человек, тем сильнее на него давят условности, общественное мнение, правила… он видит мир через призму жизненного опыта, не всегда положительного. Для того чтобы минимизировать ущерб, мы предлагаем соискателям, достигшим определенного возраста, пройти несложный тест, ответить на несколько вопросов, чтобы лучше сориентироваться в ситуации. Результаты и их расшифровка останутся между нами, все конфиденциально. Что делать с полученной информацией решать тоже вам. Вы в любой момент можете встать, уйти в общий зал и попытаться среди трех десятков детей разного возраста разглядеть своего будущего партнера. Этого правила также не запрещают. Но после тестов этот процесс проходит легче, поверьте моему опыту. 

Стиву не хотелось возвращаться в общий зал и пересматривать всех шумных детей в надежде, что рядом с одним из них «мир станет ярче», как говорила Наташа, и он не ошибется и ничего не перепутает. 

\- Хорошо. Но я вынужден просить вас не использовать мои данные и результаты теста ни в каких исследованиях без предварительного согласования. 

\- Разумеется, мистер Роджерс, - серьезно кивнула дама. – Если вам не достаточно Закона о парах и Устава, которым мы руководствуемся в работе, я могу подписать отдельный акт о неразглашении личной информации. 

\- В этом нет необходимости, - ответил Стив и занял одно из удобных кресел. – Я готов. 

\- Отлично. Я буду задавать вопросы, а вы должны как можно честнее и подробнее описывать свои ощущения, стараясь ухватить именно первое впечатление. Задача ясна?

\- Вполне. 

\- Тогда приступим, - Милинда Джонс положила перед собой планшет и занесла над ним специальный стилос. – Как давно вы стали видеть в цвете? 

\- Четыре дня назад, - не раздумывая, ответил Стив. 

\- Вернулось ли к вам периферическое зрение? 

\- Нет. 

\- Изменяется ли интенсивность дискомфорта от сенситивной перегрузки и если да, то при каких обстоятельствах? 

\- На солнце, на улице тяжелее всего, особенно в людных, шумных местах. Дома и в полумраке легче. 

\- Меняется ли интенсивность ощущений в зависимости от того, кто находится рядом с вами? 

\- Да, - Стив прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. – У меня есть подопечный, разумный из девятого мира. Когда он рядом, то будто… вытесняет собой фон. Приглушает, что ли. Он приятно монохромен. Темноволосый и белокожий. От вида рыжих волос, например, мигрень только усиливается. 

\- Испытывали ли вы сексуальное возбуждение после обретения полихромного зрения? 

\- Да, - Стив чувствовал, что краснеет, но напомнил себе, что сам на это согласился. 

\- Было ли оно направлено на конкретный объект или присутствовало размыто, без четкой сфокусированности?

\- Было направлено на объект. 

\- Поменялся ли характер возбуждения после обретения полихромного зрения, или остался прежним?

Стив вспомнил, как было до появления в его жизни Баки. Иногда ночью накатывала тоска, хотелось тепла и не-одиночества. Потянуться к кому-то, ощутить рядом. Целовать, гладить, заняться любовью. Это были абстрактные желания. Он не представлял себе никого. Просто хотел быть не один. 

\- Поменялся. Раньше, как раз, желание было абстрактным. И не таким… интенсивным.

Милинда на мгновение подняла на него глаза и едва заметно улыбнулась. 

\- Снились ли вам сны после обретения полихромного зрения?

\- Да.

\- Были ли они цветными?

\- Да. 

\- Имели ли сексуальную окраску? 

\- Да. 

\- Было ли сексуальное желание в них направлено на конкретный объект? 

\- Да. 

\- Возьмите лист бумаги и опишите последний из них. В общих чертах. Например: небо, полет, падение. 

Стив, чувствуя, как полыхает лицо, написал: океан, поцелуи, глубина, Баки. 

\- Сложите лист в несколько раз и положите в конверт. - Стив поступил, как было велено. – Заклейте конверт и отложите его на край стола. 

Стив положил белый прямоугольник на гладкую поверхность и вдруг почувствовал, как напряжение отпускает его. Сейчас он уже не понимал, почему так переживал из-за Встречи. Он живет в свободном, толерантном мире, где у каждого человека есть право быть счастливым. Чего он так зациклился на этих условностях? 

\- Хорошо. Теперь давайте представим, мистер Роджерс, что у вас есть выбор - получить счастье себе или отдать его тому человеку, на котором вы все время фокусируетесь, что вы выберете? Можете не отвечать вслух. Просто решите это для себя.

«Баки. Я бы отдал ему все, даже собственный шанс на счастье. Черт, я идиот». 

\- Еще один вопрос, мистер Роджерс, - Милинда, внимательно наблюдавшая за ним, чуть улыбнулась. – Скажите, можете ли вы назвать себя гиперответственным человеком, стремящимся всегда поступать верно? Следовать правилам? 

\- Да, безусловно, - ответил Стив, а сам подумал – а так ли уж обязательно ломать себе жизнь, постоянно поступая так, как должно? 

\- Спасибо, мистер Роджерс, результаты мы вышлем вам, как только они будут обработаны соответствующим образом. Идемте, я провожу вас в зал. 

\- Скажите, - спросил Стив, поднимаясь, - а мне обязательно идти в эту загородку? Ну, к детям, - добавил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Милинды. 

\- Конечно, нет, мистер Роджерс. Мы стараемся организовать Встречу так, чтобы всем участникам было максимально комфортно. Вы можете остаться снаружи и просто понаблюдать за остальными претендентами со стороны, - она мягко улыбнулась и вывела Стива обратно в большой зал. – Приятного вечера, мистер Роджерс. Напоминаю, что вас никто не станет удерживать тут силой. Вы можете уйти в любой момент. Но подумайте – стоит ли упускать шанс увидеть чудо? 

Решив, что ничего не теряет, Стив поблагодарил Милинду и присел на высокий стул, стоящий у самой ограды, и принялся наблюдать за детьми. 

Его внимание сразу же привлекла красивая девочка с туго завитыми темными локонами. Она была хорошенькой, как кукла, в своем темно-синем платьице под цвет глаз, крошечных белых туфельках и кружевных колготках. Пока все дети носились вокруг, радуясь, что можно поиграть со сверстниками, она внимательно смотрела по сторонам, будто кого-то искала. 

\- Кати, почему ты не играешь со всеми? – спросила у нее молодая дама в строгом темном платье. 

\- Я ищу одного мальчика, мамочка, - ответила девочка. – Он такой же цветной, как я. Темно-розовый с золотыми крапинками. 

\- Вот как. Хорошо, милая, это очень хорошо, - улыбнулась мать. – Какой он? 

\- Не знаю, мамочка, - серьезно ответила Кати. – Я видела только цвет. Он очень красивый. Просто нужно его найти. 

\- Может, он в одном из тех домиков? – подсказала дама. – Посмотришь? 

\- Хорошо, мамочка, - Кати направилась в указанном направлении, а ее мама села рядом со Стивом. 

\- Я так рада за дочь, - неожиданно сказала она, комкая в руках платок. – Ей всего восемь, и я очень переживаю. Мы с Райаном встретились, когда нам было по тринадцать, а Кати, вот… 

\- Все будет хорошо, - утешил ее Стив. – Чем раньше, тем лучше, вы же знаете. 

\- Да, - вздохнула дама. – А ваш… или ваша? 

\- Я здесь не за этим, - нахмурился Стив, не желая развивать тему. 

\- Простите, просто вы так внимательно наблюдаете… Простите. Дочь унаследовала мой дар, - улыбнулась она. – Уверена, она не ошибется. 

Стив уже хотел спросить, что за дар, но тут Кати вылезла из самого маленького домика и пошла к ним, ведя за руку невзрачного тощего мальчишку лет десяти. Он был чем-то похож на Стива в детстве – тонкий, болезненный, бледный до синевы и стеснительный до самой последней степени. 

\- Это Свен, мамочка, - представила спутника Кати. – Он мой. Он светится точно так же, как я! 

\- Здравствуйте, мэм, - едва слышно поздоровался мальчик. – Я… не знаю, как так вышло. 

\- Здравствуй, милый, - собеседница Стива перегнулась через ограду и погладила мальчика по голове, одобрительно подмигнув дочери. – Я очень рада познакомиться с парой моей дочери. 

Свен крепче взял очень серьезную Кати за руку и улыбнулся. 

\- Я тоже рад, мэм. Мне казалось, я… снова останусь один. 

Когда к ним поспешно подошла такая же бледная миловидная женщина – явно мать Свена, Стив отошел в сторону. Дамы принялись обниматься и поздравлять друг друга, а потом увели детей к организаторам – регистрировать сложившуюся пару. Стив еще немного понаблюдал за детьми, думая о том, как это хорошо – иметь такой вот дар: видеть пары. Он был редким и обычно его не афишировали, потому что вмешиваться в пси-пространство было опасно прежде всего для тех, кто еще не установил Связь – слишком просто было сбить настройки, подтолкнуть не в ту сторону. Но вот для поиска собственного единственного – это было очень удобно. Видеть свою ауру и просто найти похожую по цвету – что может быть легче? 

Та самая взрослая девушка, на которую обратил внимание Баки еще у ворот, держала за руку мальчика помладше и улыбалась, наблюдая за его смущением. Мальчишка был бойким, Стив видел, как он организовывал других детей кататься с горки по очереди, не устраивая свалку, но стеснялся до слез. А еще был очень горд, это было видно. Ему действительно досталась красавица – стройная, миловидная, чем-то очень похожая на Пегги. Впрочем, увидев спешащую к ней мать, Стив понял, что не ошибся: его первая мечта за неполные двадцать лет, что они не виделись, изменилась мало.

В отличие от него самого. 

Стив смотрел, как Пегги обнимает дочь и ее пару, оставляет на щеке мальчишки отпечаток ярко-красной помады и тут же, утирая слезы, стирает его платком, и не понимал, как когда-то мог хотеть кого-то, кроме Баки. 

Кроме Баки, который сидит, наверное, сейчас за тем же столиком со ставшей ему привычной обреченностью. Переставляет тарелки на столе, задумчиво гладит Макса и послушно, преданно ждет его, Стива. Со щитом или на щите – неважно. 

«Что я делаю здесь, среди этих счастливых детей и их не менее счастливых родителей? Почему я оставил того, кого люблю, и пришел сюда? Почему вместо того, чтобы сделать счастливыми двоих – Баки и себя – я выбрал обречь на мучения троих: себя, Баки и еще не известного нам ребенка, у которого, может быть, все еще сложится по-другому? Мне не место здесь. Без Баки я задыхаюсь. Господи, да плевать мне на всех, кроме него. К чертям собачьим, даже голова опять разболелась».

Он встал и пошел к выходу. Не оглядываясь. Не жалея о принятом решении. Пусть Баки обычный, безо всяких хитрых настроек и навороченного генного набора, но кто может быть лучше него? 

Многое в жизни придется изменить, но что такое любовь, если ради нее не нужно ничем жертвовать? 

\- Уходите? – Джейн Фостер-Одинсон все еще стояла у кованных ворот и отмечала что-то в своем планшете.

\- Вы были правы, мне нужно не сюда, - улыбнулся ей Стив и добавил: - Спасибо. 

\- Всегда рада помочь. Моя помощница свяжется с вами в ближайшее время. 

Стив хотел спросить, зачем, но не стал – наверняка нужно было заполнить какие-нибудь бумаги для отчетности. Типа, не нашел, не претендую, претензий не имею. 

Попрощавшись, он быстро пересек улицу и едва ли не бегом бросился к Баки, все так же сидевшему за столом с планшетом. 

\- Привет, - Стив упал на соседний стул, чувствуя, что улыбается. – Что у нас на ужин? 

\- Ты один? – спросил Баки, и Стив вдруг почувствовал это: его предельное напряжение, тоску и боль. 

\- Там не было никого. Для меня. Тридцать третий – я. Одни дети, Баки, это такой кошмар.

\- Мне жаль, - после паузы сказал Баки и поднял на него тревожный взгляд. – Что теперь? 

\- Теперь… Я передумал насчет ужина. Ты доел? Дорогу в отель помнишь? Тогда я оплачу и мы вернемся. Нам нужно поговорить. 

Баки хотел что-то сказать, но тут к нему сбоку подошла та самая девочка, Кати, и положила руку на металлическое предплечье. 

\- Ты очень красивый, - сказала она. – И светишься ярко-ярко, как солнышко, когда не грустишь. Не грусти, хорошо? 

\- Кати! – ее мама подошла и взяла дочь за руку. – Простите, пожалуйста, молодой человек. Она еще не умеет сдерживать дар, говорит, что видит, - тут она заметила Стива и радостно улыбнулась. – Ах, вот оно что. Простите еще раз. Кати, попрощайся. 

\- До свидания, - девочка помахала Баки ладошкой и пошла за матерью. – Очень красиво дяди светятся, по-разному и одинаково, я не удержалась, мамочка, - тихо говорила она. – Там, в зале, светлый дядя был совсем тусклый, будто умирал. А тут…

\- Нельзя мешать, Кати, я говорила тебе, - еще тише сказала мать. – Это не наше дело. 

\- Да, мамочка. 

Стив посмотрел им вслед и тут же пожалел, что услышал это «по-разному и одинаково». Все же, недосвязь была видна таким, как Кати. Но теперь это уже не имело ни малейшего значения. 

\- Баки? 

\- Да, я доел, - Баки поднялся и подхватил на руки Макса. – И дорогу помню, и заказ оплатил вперед. 

\- Тогда идем.

Едва выйдя на улицу, Стив спокойно обнял Баки за талию и потерся носом о его висок. 

\- Ты тоже лучше всех, Баки. И я рад, что никто не нашелся для меня. Это значит, что никто не будет страдать, не останется один и не будет несчастен. 

\- Вместо него будешь несчастен ты, - Баки взглянул на него исподлобья, но вырываться из объятий не стал. 

\- Наоборот, - улыбнулся Стив, чувствуя, как многотонный груз падает у него с плеч. – Наоборот, Баки. Я буду самым счастливым на свете. Господи, как хорошо, - он остановился и прижал Баки к себе, прямо посреди шумной многолюдной толпы. Люди с улыбками обходили их, замерших посреди площади, что-то говорили, где-то в районе груди обиженно тявкнул разбуженный Макс, а Стив обхватил лицо Баки ладонями и легко коснулся его губ своими. – Ты станешь счастливым со мной? – спросил он, чувствуя, как раздражающе-яркий мир будто входит в колею, и становится необычайно красочным и уютным, как пастельный пейзаж. – Потому что без тебя у меня ничего не выйдет.


	15. Chapter 15

Стив смотрел и улыбался, Макс лизал его в шею, а самого Баки будто парализовало. Люди шли мимо, аккуратно обходя их, и улыбались. 

\- Ты пожалеешь, - наконец, смог произнести Баки. – Стив, ты же понимаешь, что я не смогу дать тебе то же, что любой… из таких, как ты? Даже если отдам себя всего, без остатка. 

\- Не надейся, что я пожалею, - Стив снова коснулся его рта губами и прижал к себе крепче. 

\- Стив.

\- Не здесь, ладно? – он провел ладонью по щеке Баки и заправил прядь волос за ухо. – Пойдем. 

Стив взял его за руку, будто признавая равным. Легко, словно делал это каждый день, словно не было ничего естественнее, чем идти вот так, рядом, как пара, как самые обычные люди этого мира. 

Иногда Стив, улыбаясь, заходил чуть вперед, разворачивался к Баки и шел так, пятясь, просто чтобы видеть его лицо. Он будто скинул десять лет, снова став молодым и беззаботным юношей, встретившим свою пару. 

\- Ты красивый, Баки. Я еще когда не осознал, что ты значишь для меня, подумал – как может человек быть таким привлекательным?

\- Ты говоришь ерунду, Стив, - Баки понятия не имел, что такое смущение, но вот такая неприкрытая ложь его удивляла. Особенно со стороны Стива, потому что его Баки привык считать образцом честности. 

\- Нет. Ты красивый и ты – мой. 

«Я давно твой, а ты об этом пожалеешь. Если не сейчас, то через несколько лет. Будешь тяготиться и все равно упрямо тянуть меня, как камень на шее, убеждая всех вокруг, что все хорошо. Порядочность. Так, кажется, называется этот сорт глупости». 

\- Твой, - вслух подтвердил Баки очевидное. – Только твой. Но тебе совершенно необязательно… 

\- Пришли, - радостно объявил Стив и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Баки, прежде чем толкнуть тяжелую дверь гостиницы. – Закажем еду в номер. Потому что, - он снова привлек Баки к себе и поцеловал его в шею - коротко, крепко прихватив кожу губами, - потому что, надеюсь, нам очень долго будет не до выходов в поисках пропитания. 

От этого личного, очень точного прикосновения по венам Баки будто пустили какой-то воспламеняющий кровь препарат. В голове застучало в такт сердцу, едва справляющемуся с чувственной перегрузкой, хотелось вцепиться в Стива, вбить, вплавить его в себя, выгравировать на себе его имя – между лопаток, крупными буквами, там, где сейчас был его порядковый номер.

\- Стив, - тихо выдохнул он, отпуская на пол обезумевшего от их постоянных внезапных объятий Макса. – Я… мне… - Мысль никак не хотела оформляться во что-то логичное. Хотелось сказать «Мне очень нужно – тебя. Всего». – Я хочу быть с тобой. 

Глаза у Стива стали темными и какими-то незнакомыми, как штормовое море. 

\- Я тоже хочу. Очень. Дай мне минуту, закажу обед. Продлю пребывание, - прошептал он уже куда-то в шею, задевая ухо губами. – Бумаги надо… оформить. Ты так пахнешь, Баки… солью и морем. Я так хочу… 

Они стояли в полумраке огромного холла гостиницы в самом центре большого города, называвшегося Портленд, и только это удержало Баки от того, чтобы задрать на Стиве футболку. Кажется, несмотря на то, что к проявлениям чувств на людях тут относились толерантно, обнажиться в общественном месте было бы чересчур. 

\- Стив, я сейчас лягу прямо на пол, - тихо пообещал ему Баки. 

\- Черт, - выругался тот и, не отпуская Баки, переместился к стойке, постоянно целуя в шею и делая функционирование мозга в хоть сколько-нибудь приемлемом режиме невозможным. – Обед в номер, - хрипло попросил Стив невозмутимого администратора, - триста второй. На четверых… то есть, - он скользнул ладонью по спине Баки и погладил поясницу, - четыре порции. Побольше… всего. Первое, второе, десерт и кофе в термосе. 

\- Конечно, мистер Роджерс, - улыбнулась девушка-администратор. 

\- И пребывание… открытая дата выселения. Мы еще не знаем, насколько задержимся. 

\- Конечно, мистер Роджерс, но придется оплатить…

Стив молча ткнул в ее планшет и крепче прижал к себе Баки. 

\- Никакого обслуживания номеров, прислуги, электриков, сантехников хотя бы до завтра. Вообще не беспокоить. 

\- Ужин через час, - ответила администратор. – Я ставлю пометку «новобрачные», вас никто не потревожит. Спасибо, что воспользовались…

Дальше Стив уже не слушал – повлек Баки к лифту, нажал кнопку вызова и прижался губами к щеке. 

\- Чувствую себя пятнадцатилетним, - признался он. – Совершенно не контролирую… желание тебя касаться. 

Баки вспомнил свои пятнадцать: отладку серии, бесконечные тесты и исследования, утилизацию Третьего и Восьмого, первое обнуление и чувство острой безысходности, которое потом прошло. Однажды он просто устал задавать себе вопросы «За что?» и «Зачем я?» и окончательно усвоил правила. Никаких желаний тела он не смог вспомнить, как ни старался. Все это пришло гораздо позже и теперь казалось уродливой пародией на то, как должно быть на самом деле. 

Едва дверь номера захлопнулась за ними, Стив прижал его к ней и приник губами к его рту: настойчиво, жадно. Касался языком сомкнутых губ, пока Баки не догадался приоткрыть их. 

Секс-моды не целовали в губы. Это не было запрещено, просто как-то не принято. Нат82, во всяком случае, предпочитала делать губами совсем другие вещи. Более функциональные и полезные с точки зрения приближения разрядки. 

Так что, в некотором роде, Баки никто никогда не целовал. И теперь, отвечая Стиву - неловко и совершенно точно неумело, он был этому даже рад. Потому что делать что-то впервые – с ним, было как пристреливать новое оружие. Волнительно и интересно одновременно. 

Навязчивые мысли о том, что все происходящее вредит Стиву, перечеркивает его будущее, не давали покоя, и Баки, вывернувшись, прижал Стива к твердой поверхности двери.

\- Подожди. Прошу тебя, Стив. Я… - Он оперся ладонями по обе стороны от головы Стива и придвинулся вплотную, оставляя между ними наполненные невыносимым напряжением миллиметры готового вот-вот взорваться воздуха. - Я так не могу, Стив. Я знаю, что недостоин тебя, но если бы я только мог, я бы сплел для тебя чертов браслет из собственной кожи. Я бы закрыл тебя от всего. От всех. Но от себя не могу. Прости меня. Прости за то, что так хочу тебя. Ты же свободен? Сейчас – свободен? Свободен, пока не заключишь союз с тем, кто будет самым лучшим. С кем-то достойным. Я… хочу быть секс-модом для тебя. Вещью, призванной снимать напряжение, дарить удовольствие. Позволь мне. Я читал, что… секс не запрещен. Пока пары нет, и пока тебе хочется – можно. Возьми. Я твой, Стив. Ты никогда не будешь моим, но я принадлежу тебе. Если у меня и есть возможность выбирать, ты говорил, я могу выбрать любого. Я выбрал тебя. Мне сказали - это самая большая глупость. Пусть. Пока ты хочешь тоже – пусть. Я твой. 

У Стива стало такое лицо, будто Баки его ударил. 

\- Прости, - Баки тут же отступил на шаг, с трудом оторвав себя от Стива. Будто он, заточенный для убийств себе подобных, мог просить о таком. Мог выторговывать себе условия и требовать объяснений. Он должен был принимать любое желание Стива, как закон, как истину, а не пытаться…

\- Баки, - Стив обхватил ладонями его лицо и коснулся уголка рта губами, - что ты такое говоришь? Какой секс-мод? Какие… другие и настоящие? Господи… - он выдохнул это «господи» с таким огорчением, что Баки едва удержался, чтобы не упасть к его ногам – он ни в коем случае не хотел расстраивать Стива. – Пойдем. Пойдем со мной, Баки. Прости меня. Я… я такой идиот. Влюбленный, эгоистичный, слепой идиот.

Он снова взял его за руку и потянул к дивану. Баки было плохо от тех слов, что он сказал, но он поступил правильно – пусть Стив знает, что он не станет претендовать на что-то, что он счастлив уже от того, что может касаться его. Быть с ним. Быть его. Как-то выразить все то, что вскрывает его изнутри – больно, горячо и до одури прекрасно. 

\- Я сделаю для тебя все, Стив. Я… уйду, как только… ты не должен… отказываться от счастья. Я буду с тобой и так, если ты по какой-то странной причине хочешь этого. Хочешь со мной. 

Лицо Стива, идеально красивое, правильное, чистое, исказилось. Залегли горькие складки у губ, и Баки еще раз обругал себя. Стив предложил ему так много, а он все испортил. Причинил боль. 

\- Садись, - Стив устроился в углу большого дивана, повернутого к панорамному окну, выходившему на парк, и потянул Баки к себе. – Присядь, я… Прости меня. Я вот так набросился, забыв, через что тебе пришлось пройти, как недавно ты здесь, со мной. Мне кажется, я знаю тебя всю жизнь. Что встретил тебя на соседней улице, когда мы были детьми, взял за руку и больше не отпускал. Я… все отдал бы, чтобы так и было, чтобы тебе не пришлось переживать все то, что с тобой было. Но я не могу. Все, что я могу – это просить тебя быть со мной. Быть моим. И сегодня, и завтра, и потом, сколько хватит жизни. Я не хочу никого, кроме тебя, я никого никогда не хотел до тебя и не захочу после. Ты – моя пара, и мне все равно, что говорят твои гены, общество, да и весь мир тоже. К черту. Я не стану никого искать, никогда. Ни завтра, ни потом. Все, что мне нужно, я уже нашел. Я нашел тебя. И… мне иногда страшно, что я мог не успеть, когда ты пришел в наш мир. Или что ты мог выпасть где-то еще, и мы никогда бы не встретились. Или что ты мог никогда не решиться прийти, и я даже не знал бы, что жду именно тебя. Но ты здесь, Баки. И единственное, о чем я жалею, так это о том, что мне понадобилось столько времени, чтобы выбрать между тобой и всем остальным, пустым и условным. Понимаешь? 

Баки сидел, почти не дыша и не глядя на Стива. Он смотрел на их сомкнутые руки, на свою металлическую ладонь, которой мог легко сломать крепкое запястье Стива, и не мог понять, как вместо чудесного юноши или девушки можно хотеть его – вот такого. Напичканного металлом, перемолотого много раз, ничего не умеющего, кроме как убивать. 

\- Не уверен, что стою всего этого, - наконец смог выговорить Баки. 

\- Стоишь, - Стив дернул его на себя и обнял так, что будь Баки чуть менее прочным, у него бы уже затрещали ребра. – Стоишь. Этого и многого другого. Для меня ты стоишь всего. 

\- Ты рано или поздно передумаешь, - заставил себя сказать он. – Тогда просто скажи мне, ладно? Не мучайся. 

Стив тихо вздохнул и погладил его по волосам. 

\- Не передумаю, Бак. 

\- Мы не совпадаем, понимаешь? Как шестеренки с разной эвольвентой. 

\- Если я не совпадаю с тобой, то с остальными… это все равно, что есть суп вилкой. А с тобой я просто не слишком культурно ем его прямо из кастрюли половником, жадно обливаясь и чавкая. 

Баки против воли улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке. 

\- Обещай, что скажешь, Стив. Когда захочешь взять ложку и… быть как все нормальные люди в твоем мире. 

\- Не хочу быть нормальным, - Стив снова прижался губами к его рту. – Хочу, чтобы тебе было со мной очень хорошо. Чтобы ты был счастлив. Чтобы верил, что я… что я люблю тебя. 

Баки прикрыл глаза и повторил про себя его последние слова. Сколько раз он видел их напечатанными на пожелтевших от времени листах? Как хотел понять, что они означают, и знал, что этого никогда не будет. 

\- Я тоже – тебя, - ответил Баки. – Настолько, насколько это может такой, как я. 

\- Какой? - Стив поцеловал его в висок и, проведя горячими ладонями по спине, скользнул ими под футболку. 

\- Созданный совсем для других вещей. 

\- Глупости, - Стив потянул футболку вверх и снова поцеловал в шею. – Все люди рождаются, чтобы быть счастливыми. А какое счастье без любви? Жизнь без любви – функционирование. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю. И не хочу больше функционировать. Хочу жить. С тобой. Можно? 

\- Да. Да, Стив. Я тоже хочу – с тобой. Всего. 

\- Тогда левая или правая? – в губы ему спросил Стив. 

\- Что? 

\- Спальня. 

Баки вспомнил вдруг одинаковые стандартные ложементы в Красном квартале, на которых можно было устроиться полулежа, потому что секс-моды почти все делали сами, если у клиентов не было других пожеланий, и поспешно отогнал эти мысли. Он не секс-мод Стива. Потому что он лишь в общих чертах догадывался, что делать с мужчиной во время секса. Он бы хотел уметь больше, уметь делать Стиву хорошо. Уметь быть с ним – так. 

\- Правая, - сумел выдохнуть Баки, думая о том, зачем для секса такая большая кровать, что ему делать, как не разочаровать Стива, который для него – больше, чем всё. – Стив, я…

\- Я знаю, - ответил тот. – У вас не принято – с мужчинами, я помню. У меня тоже, кроме уроков сексуального воспитания, и опыта-то нет. Но у нас это нормально. Нормально, слышишь? Впервые быть с тем, кого любишь. Все будет хорошо. Я сделаю тебе хорошо, я буду очень стараться. 

Стив? Стив будет стараться? Разве это не Баки принадлежит ему до мозга костей, до последней капли крови и грамма металла? 

\- Расслабься, - Стив расстегнул на нем джинсы и сжал ягодицу горячей ладонью через белье. – Ты веришь мне? 

\- Да, - хватило дыхания ответить, потому что в следующее мгновение Стив поцеловал глубоко, жадно, упруго толкаясь вкусным языком, окончательно отправляя разум Баки в спящий режим. 

За окном спальни медленно темнело. Солнце садилось за высокий дом по ту сторону парка, и по полу потянулись фиолетовые тени. Стив усадил его на край кровати и, нагнувшись, принялся разувать, мягко разминая ступни. От нежности, скользившей в каждом его движении, у Баки стало тесно в груди.

\- Не нужно, - попросил он, пытаясь освободиться. – Пожалуйста.

Стив взглянул на него снизу вверх и, стянув второй кроссовок и оба носка, снова потянулся к губам, осторожно потащил вниз джинсы и белье, продолжая целовать. Баки дышал: трудно, ловя воздух пересохшими губами и чувствуя, как от шеи, чуть прихваченной зубами, вниз, по груди, к паху, течет тепло. От возбуждения было почти больно, и он выгибался навстречу губам Стива, комкал простыни, не решаясь его коснуться. 

\- Как хорошо, - выдохнул Стив ему в губы, - я так хотел тебя – думал, с ума сойду. Ложись выше, ладно? Я сейчас. 

Баки, подтянувшись, сел, опершись спиной об изголовье, и снова вспомнил пружинящую мягкость ложемента под спиной. Неужели Стив собирается…

Мысли растворились в каком-то потоке невнятного восхищения, когда Стив, ухватившись за полы расстегнутой сверху рубашки, потянул ее вверх. Баки и раньше видел его без футболки, но никогда еще Стив не раздевался для него. Даже в тот вечер, когда рисовал, это было больше похоже на ответную услугу. 

Когда Стив взялся за ремень брюк, Баки зажмурился, но снова открыл глаза, заставляя себя смотреть. Смотреть, как другой человек, мужчина, его Основа, раздевается для него. В родном мире он бы знал еще после первого неправильного прикосновения – завтра он умрет. Сегодня же он хотел жить и жить, смотреть на Стива, дышать им, вдыхать запах его растрепанных волос и кожи, быть с ним, быть для него. 

Он чувствовал всем телом, всем своим существом, что Стив смущается, пытаясь это скрыть. Сам Баки смущения не испытывал с раннего детства. Когда твоя жизнь – череда болезненных экспериментов и унизительных медицинских процедур, то сначала у тебя пропадает смущение, потом стыд, потом способность чувствовать унижение, а вот страх остается. Самый сильный из инстинктов – инстинкт самосохранения, но и он в конце концов притупляется. Или сводит с ума. 

\- Чего ты, - хрипло выговорил Баки, наблюдая, как горячие красные пятна сползают со скул Стива на шею и ниже. Хотелось попробовать их губами, все до одного, остудить, подув на влажные следы языка. 

\- Это так глупо, - ответил Стив, стягивая все-таки брюки вместе с бельем. – Найти тебя и… стесняться раздеться. 

\- Ты очень красивый. И сильный. Тебе нечего стыдиться.

\- Я… это от меня не зависит, - Стив попытался улыбнуться и улегся рядом. – Я хочу целовать тебя. Всего. Можно? 

Баки, у которого голова кружилась от собственной наглости, потянулся к Стиву первым, сполз ниже, лег рядом, жалея, что почти ничего не чувствует левой рукой. Прижался губами к пылающей скуле, потом лизнул и легко подул на влажный след. Стив замер, прикрыв глаза, на ощупь обвел его губы по контуру и потянул к себе, одной рукой прихватив за ягодицы. 

Когда они соприкоснулись обнаженными телами, кожа к коже, Баки показалось, что ничего лучше не может быть. Что только ради этого стоило родиться, выжить, прийти в другой мир и позволить себе поверить. Поверить Стиву. 

Стиву, который, зажмурившись, крепко прижимает его к себе, бессистемно, жадно гладит, тычась твердым членом в живот, и это ощущается так правильно, так хорошо, что хочется кричать. 

Но кричать, даже от удовольствия, его отучили давным-давно. 

И когда Стив оказался сверху, накрыв собой, Баки пережил короткий приступ острой паники, тут же расслабившись. Он в безопасности. Секс-моды никогда не фиксировали его, не прижимали к ложементу, легко двигаясь сверху. Он не с модами. Он со Стивом. 

Он ему принадлежит. 

Отчаянно краснея, Стив проследил губами артерию на шее, скользнул ниже, к груди, торопливо вобрал в рот соски по очереди, а потом медленно, с чувством облизал каждый. Баки тихо выдохнул, хватаясь за изголовье, но Стив, потянувшись, взял его руку и положил себе на затылок. Баки погладил колкие волоски, запустил пальцы в отросшие пряди и выгнулся навстречу горячим губам. 

Когда Стив обхватил его член и, приоткрыв губы, попробовал на вкус головку, у Баки потемнело перед глазами. Он прикусил губу, чувствуя, как солоно становится во рту. Остатки контроля уходили на то, чтобы не сжать пальцы, фиксируя голову, и не вломиться членом до самой глотки, перекрывая дыхание, не двигаться резко, с силой, пока под веками не полыхнет красным. 

Стив любил его член. Никаким другим словом нельзя было назвать все эти нежные, ласковые движения губ и языка, медленное скольжение по всей длине, вынимающие душу поцелуи.

\- Как я хотел этого, Господи, кто бы знал, - признался Стив, снова захватывая головку губами и обводя ее по кругу языком. – Ты лежал на том диване у нас в гостиной, а я представлял, каким твердым был бы пол под коленями, - он провел языком от самого корня до верхушки, а потом вобрал почти весь, насадился до горла и застонал. – Люблю тебя. Какой же я идиот, надо было еще тогда… 

Что «тогда», Баки не услышал: в ушах нарастал гул, как у океана в шторм, и его выкрутило, выжало досуха, он абсолютно беззвучно выгибался под Стивом, хватая воздух ртом, инстинктивно подавая бедрами, стараясь не дергать за волосы, но, похоже, ему не сильно удавалось. 

Мир на мгновение залило красным, звуки исчезли, и сам Баки исчез тоже. Он едва смог повернуть голову, когда Стив склонился над ним, улыбаясь и облизывая губы, потом поцеловал настойчиво, трогая языком ранку от укуса, прошептал растерянно: «Баки», обхватил себя внизу, застонал, уткнувшись в плечо, и выплеснулся ему на живот. Обессилено опустился сверху, размазывая семя между ними, прижался губами к шее, а потом снова к губам. 

Баки обхватил его руками, погладил по спине, радуясь тому, что можно. А еще тому, что его сумасшедшие создатели не лишили его возможности заниматься любовью. Быть мужчиной. 

Что им так нужен был его тестостерон, его агрессивность, инстинкт самосохранения и маскулинность, что они щедрой рукой отмерили ему и всего остального. 

Способность испытывать страсть.

Любить. 

Любить Стива, потому что его невозможно было не любить. 

Быть – хоть в этом смысле – человеком.


	16. Chapter 16

Когда Баки начал говорить о страшных вещах, даже не приходивших Стиву в голову, на него будто вылили ведро ледяной воды. Он схватил Баки на улице, как дикарь – добычу, ничего не объяснил, поволок за собой, забыв, откуда тот пришел, что с ним делали и почему он так видит мир: дико, изломанно и страшно, почему не ждет ничего хорошего, не верит в лучшее, не считает себя достойным любви.

Хотелось отогреть его, вылюбить, сделать счастливым. Хотелось наизнанку вывернуться, только чтобы Баки оттаял, раскрылся, поверил, наконец, что нужен, ценен и вообще лучшее, что могло случиться со Стивом.

То, как он комкал простыни, только чтобы не коснуться, не позволить себе лишнего, как он до крови прикусывал губу, чтобы не кричать, заставляло сердце сжиматься. Стив хотел бы сцеловать с него налет прошлого, освободить от вбитых кнутом привычек. 

Его просто нужно было любить: терпеливо и искренне, настойчиво, верно. Так, как любят только один раз и на всю жизнь. И это Стив мог. 

Ощутив Баки под собой – сильного, красивого, Стив едва не потерял всякое соображение. Руки тряслись от желания прикасаться, гладить. Нельзя было давить слишком сильно, нельзя было стеснять и ограничивать. Стив старался, держа свои желания на прочном поводке. 

Когда Баки, сжав его волосы в кулаке, толкнулся навстречу, у Стива потемнело перед глазами. Баки был страстным, отзывчивым, искренним в своем желании. Стив старался не думать о том, как для него это было раньше: с любовницами, созданными специально для секса. Занимающимися им так же профессионально, как Баки убивает. Наверняка они могли много разного: возбуждающего, интересного и сложного. Не то что он, никогда не прикасавшийся ни к кому, кроме Баки, с желанием заняться любовью. 

Все его неловкие попытки приласкать, должно быть, смотрелись жалко и нелепо, но когда Баки выгнулся под ним, тяжело дыша, кончая совершенно беззвучно, долго, едва контролируя себя, Стив убедил себя, что все делает правильно. Он любит Баки. Он всему научится вместе с ним. 

Хотелось целоваться до одури, потому что разбуженное желание никуда не делось, лишь откатилось на время, как волна прибоя, готовое вот-вот вернуться. 

\- Я совершенно не могу от тебя оторваться. Тебе придется некоторое время ходить со мной везде. Даже в душ. 

\- Ты хочешь в душ? – тут же спросил Баки. 

\- Надо бы, но нет, не хочу. Хочу вылизать тебя. Не только там, где… не только живот. Но сначала, - Стив сел, чувствуя, как взгляд Баки скользит по его телу, как теплый солнечный луч, - сначала я хочу кое-что сделать. 

Баки тоже сел, моментально насторожившись, и Стив мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу за долгое хождение вокруг да около – оно нервировало Баки, который всегда был готов к плохому. 

\- Это надо было сделать сразу, - чертовы щеки опять пылали, и Стив, сделав над собой усилие, посмотрел Баки в глаза, - но… как-то не до этого было. Слишком уж ты… красивый. Я так тебя… - он взял ладонь Баки и прижал к своей груди, давая почувствовать сердечный ритм, - я очень тебя люблю. И не хочу, чтобы ты сомневался во мне, - он достал из-под подушки яркий сверток и протянул его Баки. – Когда я увидел его, то сразу подумал, как хорошо бы он смотрелся на тебе. У меня не было ни единого шанса, что ты это примешь, но я все равно купил, а потом как дурак… мечтал над ним, как однажды… Ты будешь моим, Баки? 

Баки смотрел на него чуть удивленно, будто не мог понять, отчего Стив в нем сомневается. 

\- Что это? – спросил он, наконец, взвесив подарок на ладони. 

\- Моя клятва, - ответил Стив. – Развернешь? 

Баки бережно потянул за концы ярко-красной ткани и замер. 

\- Стив…

\- Это брачный браслет. У нас все, кто нашел свою пару, носят их. Мне показалось, он тебе подойдет. Тебе не нравится? 

По лицу Баки сложно было что-то понять, но вот радости на нем не было точно. 

\- Я… не могу, Стив. 

\- Почему? – Стив знал, что Баки опять по самую макушку в прошлом, но все равно чувствовал, как сердце сбилось с ровного ритма. 

\- Потому что… где-то есть или будет тот, кто имеет на него больше прав. 

\- Нет. Единственной причиной для отказа может быть только нежелание быть со мной. Или… если тебе не нравится именно этот браслет. 

Баки провел кончиками живых пальцев по краю украшения, проследил узор и, наконец, поднял взгляд на Стива. 

\- Это самая красивая вещь, которую я видел, уже просто потому, что ты купил ее для меня. Но…

Стив аккуратно забрал у Баки браслет и защелкнул его на правом запястье. 

\- Вот так. Теперь все будут знать, что ты мой. Что я люблю тебя. Что ты – моя пара, и я поклялся тебя любить до самого конца. 

\- До самого конца, - повторил за ним Баки, обхватив браслет металлическими пальцами. – Я ведь тоже люблю тебя. Можно мне… Можно мне тоже? Чтобы все знали, как сильно? 

\- Я буду счастлив, Баки. Но это вовсе…

Баки скатился с кровати и скрылся за дверью раньше, чем Стив успел закончить фразу, но уже через несколько секунд вернулся, держа в руках похожий сверток, только ткань была камуфлированной: темно-коричневой с зелеными кляксами. 

\- Я не думал, что когда-то решусь, но не мог перестать думать о тебе, - признался он, неловко вложив сверток Стиву в ладонь. – На Базе есть мастерские, Роллинз пустил меня туда, и… 

Стив привлек его к себе, обхватив за шею, и спросил: 

\- Ты сделал его сам? 

\- Прости. Я не знал, что можно купить. Они все такие разные, и я подумал, что это что-то вроде… теста. Сможешь или нет сделать самое красивое для того, кого любишь. Сам. 

Стиву вдруг стало стыдно оттого, что он сам не догадался хотя бы сделать эскиз для браслета Баки, но тут же подумал, что все равно не создал бы ничего лучше, и развернул ткань. 

\- Боже мой, - вырвалось у него прежде, чем он смог сформулировать связную мысль. – Из чего… что это? 

\- Это мои ножи, - если бы Баки мог смутиться, Стив бы поклялся, что именно это и произошло. – Они из специального пластичного металла, запоминающего приданную по матрице форму. Их можно согнуть, расплющить, расковать, но при определенном воздействии они вернут форму. Я.. согнул их, переплел и затупил кромки. Мне показалось… 

Стив провел ладонью по гладко отполированному светлому металлу браслета, будто сплетенного из двух полос, окаймленных рантом со странными письменами. Присмотревшись, он узнал свое имя, вписанное в сложный узор из росчерков и рубленых линий. 

\- Он потрясающий. Спасибо, Баки. Наденешь? 

Баки, кивнув, с усилием растянул браслет, отчего тот стал тоньше и шире, а Стив просунул в него руку. Металл приятно лег на кожу, стоило Баки убрать руки, обхватил, лаская, но не слишком плотно – в самый раз. Стив погладил переплетенные ножи, явно являвшиеся смертельным оружием в руках Баки, и вдруг подумал, что и сам Баки – как эти ножи. Красивый, сохранивший свою смертоносность, но ставший вот таким же мирным для Стива. 

\- Теперь все будут знать, что и я – твой, - улыбнулся он, глядя на Баки. 

\- Но это не…

\- Это так, Баки. Я тебя люблю, я сам тебя выбрал, и я отдал себя тебе. Сам, понимаешь? 

\- Не по правилам. 

\- И плевать. 

\- Твои друзья не примут меня. 

\- Значит, они ненастоящие. Найдем новых. 

Баки несколько секунд смотрел на их соединенные руки, украшенные браслетами, а потом сказал: 

\- Ты должен быть готов к тому, что я своего не отдам. Когда-то у меня не было ничего, но теперь у меня есть ты, и я буду за тебя стоять до конца. Я говорю с абсолютной ответственностью, Стив, и хочу, чтобы ты знал, на что идешь. 

\- Никто не попытается, - начал Стив, но Баки вдруг прижал металлические пальцы к его губам. 

\- Тебя я не обвиню никогда. 

Стиву на короткое мгновение стало страшно и тепло от этих слов, будто в его послушном Баки проступил тот самый мод-убийца, о котором столько говорили в его мире, но в которого сам Стив, крепко, нежно привязанный к Баки, до конца не верил. 

\- Я твой. Навсегда. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, - Стив сжал свой браслет на его запястье и потянулся за поцелуем. Баки одним точным броском оказался сверху и, нежно погладив шею Стива, произнес: 

\- Кажется, я теперь понимаю, зачем людям такие большие кровати. Больше вариантов для, - он склонился ниже и, задевая губами щеку Стива, продолжил: - удовольствия. Одного не пойму, - он сел поверх бедер Стива и выпрямился. – Почему у вас так плохо с дезинфекцией? 

\- С чем? – переспросил Стив, которого тяжесть Баки приятно волновала, направляя мысли в совершенно определенное русло.

\- Ни у тебя дома, ни здесь я не нашел ни рамку дезинфектора, ни сушилки. Как вы обрабатываете тело ну… для секса? Допустим, крио у вас нет, но перед сексом каждый мод проходит процедуру очистки.

\- У нас не болеют, потому что крайне редко меняют партнеров, - когда до Стива дошло, о чем говорит Баки, настроение поползло вниз. – Пришлых мы лечим сразу. Ты, вот, был почти стерилен, тебя даже на карантине не держали. В другом мире, где есть вирусы и болезни, ты бы жил только за счет регенерации и модификаций, потому что нормальных антител у тебя нет. 

\- Это потому что все мы проходим обработку. 

\- А мы просто моемся. Можем вдвоем – хочешь? А вместо сушилки у нас полотенца. Куски мягкой ткани. Прости, я не знал, что у вас иначе. Видел, что ты после душа влажный, но мозг отключался напрочь от вида твоих мокрых волос. Думал, тебе так удобнее. Купим фен. Только завтра, хорошо? 

\- Мне нужно… перед тем, как я приму тебя. Мне нужно быть чистым. 

Стив почувствовал, что не просто краснеет, а буквально полыхает. 

\- Почему ты, а не я? – спросил он, но Баки выглядел удивленным, будто не понял вопроса, потому нашел в себе силы пояснить: - Почему ты примешь меня, а не наоборот? 

У Баки на лице проступила такая растерянность, что Стиву на миг стало неловко. 

\- Ты… ты хочешь? – хрипло спросил он. 

\- Тебя в себе, - закончил за него Стив. – Да. Очень. И наоборот тоже хочу. В этом прелесть мужских пар – можно меняться, - он улыбнулся и с удовольствием провел ладонью по тяжелым волосам Баки. – Я твой. Мы попробуем все. Когда будем готовы, конечно. Оба. Я не буду принуждать. 

\- Я хочу, - Баки снова склонился к нему, упираясь обеими ладонями в матрас. – Всего. И тебя в себе и – наоборот. Ты знаешь инструкцию? 

Стив улыбнулся ему в губы. 

\- Берешь любовь, - начал он, и Баки, тихо фыркнув, его поцеловал. 

\- И без любви суют член в анальное отверстие, - хрипло сообщил он шее Стива. 

\- Верю. Но мы не будем – так. Без любви. 

\- Не будем, - согласился с ним Баки. – Но все-таки задница не совсем приспособлена для такого. Во всяком случае, моя. Может, в вашем мире другая анатомия? 

Стив выгнулся, подставляя шею под медленные движения его языка, и застонал. 

\- Нет. Твоя анатомия совпадает с моей на достаточное количество процентов, чтобы говорить о едином виде. 

\- И в чем не совпадает? Ну, кроме руки. 

\- Это привнесенное. Как то, что ты обрезан, у тебя удален аппендикс и интегрирован металл в костную ткань. А базовый генный набор укладывается в понятие «норма». 

Баки приподнялся, чтобы заглянуть в глаза и едва заметно улыбнулся. 

\- Никогда не считал себя человеком. Потому что люди – только Основы. 

\- И тем не менее, - Стив опять пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы, - ты человек. Как я. Хотя я тоже модификант. Но и твоя, и моя мутация укладываются в границы. Так что да, моя задница, - Стив почувствовал, что краснеет, употребляя это слово, - тоже не выделяет секрет, призванный облегчить занятие любовью. Но в ванной в стандартном гигиеническом наборе номера точно должна быть специальная смазка. 

\- Как она выглядит? – тут же спросил Баки. 

\- Такой тюбик, похож на зубную пасту, только прозрачный. И в нем такой же прозрачный гель. 

\- Я схожу, - Баки снова его поцеловал и на мгновение толкнулся бедрами, давая почувствовать свое возбуждение, - а ты лежи и не шевелись. 

\- Я помню, на чем мы остановились, - заверил его Стив, и Баки исчез в мгновение ока и так же быстро вернулся. Видимо, перемещаться быстро и бесшумно было его суперспособностью. Одной из. 

Баки лег сверху, погладил кончиками пальцев его лицо и легко, как-то неловко и нежно коснулся губами губ. 

\- Скажи, что ты тоже хочешь этого, - попросил он. – Что ты мой. 

\- Я твой, - улыбнулся Стив. – И я хочу тебя. Заранее согласен на все, чего хочешь ты. Никогда не сомневайся в этом. Видишь? – он потряс запястьем, заставляя свой браслет матово блеснуть в погружающейся в полумрак спальне. – У тебя заранее есть мое разрешение на все. 

\- Я быстро научусь, - пообещал Баки. – Как быть лучшим для тебя. Как правильно тебя любить. Чтобы тебе было хорошо. Я ничего так не хочу, как сделать тебе хорошо, Стив. Чтобы ты не пожалел. 

\- Баки…

\- Я тебе верю. Я очень стараюсь, и когда-нибудь у меня выйдет. И верить до конца, и все делать правильно. 

С этими словами он сжал сосок Стива металлическими пальцами, и от контраста их твердости, прохлады и легкой ноющей боли, ударившей прямиком в пах, тот на мгновение задохнулся, а потом застонал, убирая руки к изголовью. Давая Баки свободу делать то, что он хочет. 

Баки неторопливо заменил пальцы губами, чутко ловя каждый вздох Стива, будто наощупь разбирал винтовку – тщательно отмеряя каждое движение. Стив вдруг понял, как ему повезло – посчастливилось встретить того, от кого у него пальцы на ногах поджимаются, того, кто пришел из другого мира и, не будучи принужден Связью, тоже полюбил его в ответ. Каковы были шансы? Ничтожны. Баки мог не решиться уйти, его могли убить, он мог попасть в другой мир и никогда, никогда не оказаться рядом. Он мог попросту не ответить Стиву. Или не найти в себе сил поверить. 

\- Я тебя люблю, - в который раз повторил Стив, и Баки, на мгновение оторвавшись от своего занятия, крепко прижался губами к губам, давая самый искренний ответ из возможных. Стива вело. Он так привык контролировать все на свете: от проявлений импринтинга с подопечным до настроения, которое, как у всех менталистов, скакало по сто раз на дню, что теперь он с ума сходил, полностью доверившись другому человеку. 

Его человеку. 

Баки. 

Хотелось просто отдаться ему, в кои-то веки не самому взять ответственность за все на свете, а отдать контроль кому-то другому. Надежному. Тому, кому доверяешь. 

Баки медленно скользил губами вниз, по животу, к паху, а Стив не переставал удивляться, откуда в том столько чувственности и нежной заботы. Как человек, который считал себя чуть ли не имуществом, оборудованием, созданным для определенных целей, понял, что значит любить?

Когда горячие губы коснулись члена, Стиву показалось, что он сейчас умрет от сенситивной перегрузки, и зрение тут будет ни при чем. Еще никогда его усиленное сывороткой тело не испытывало такого напряжения, такого желания испытывать его как можно дольше. 

\- Останови меня, если я сделаю что-то не так, - попросил Баки и вобрал его член до основания, широко раскрыл рот, резко подаваясь вниз, сглотнул, выпустил почти полностью и обхватил губами головку – нежно, будто целуя. 

\- О, Господи, - только и смог простонать Стив. 

Баки ласкал его долго, прикрыв глаза и прислушиваясь, несколько раз доводил почти до края и замедлялся, пережимая член у основания. Стиву хотелось просить его, но голоса не было абсолютно. Все, что он мог – немо открывать рот и чувствовать, как пламенеют его щеки, шея, как все его тело горит от невыносимого смущения, доставляющего, тем не менее, странное удовольствие. 

Когда Баки принялся ласкать его пальцами, нежно оглаживая вход, Стив уже был готов сам насадиться на них, раскрыться, придерживая себя под коленями, потому что это невозможно - так хотеть кого-то. 

Так хотеть Баки. 

От места прикосновения по телу будто расходились горячие волны. Когда Баки, насаживаясь до самого горла, коснулся губами паха и протолкнул в него сразу два пальца, Стив, наконец, закричал. Голос вернулся к нему, и оставалось лишь надеяться на надежность звукоизоляции – в конце концов, отель не первый год сдает номера парам. Баки идеально попадал куда-то, неимоверно точно проворачивая пальцы, и под ладонями Стива трещало изголовье. 

\- Бак, - сорвано простонал он, - Баки, я… я сейчас…

Баки снова как-то по-особенному сжал его член, и желание, совершенно невыносимое еще мгновение назад, чуть откатилось, став просто сводящим с ума. 

\- Хочешь? – спросил Баки, нависая над ним, нежно и крепко обхватывая его член, но Стив смог только раскрыть ему навстречу пересохшие губы. Баки расценил это правильно и через мгновение опустился сверху, впустил в себя головку, плавно повел бедрами, как танцовщица, насаживаясь все больше, и Стив зарычал сквозь сжатые до боли зубы, и, наконец, устроил руки у него на бедрах. 

Баки тихо выдохнул, жадно глядя на него, а потом уперся обеими ладонями ему в грудь и запрокинул голову. 

\- Скажи мне, если… если что-то… останови меня, - выдохнул он.

Вот остановиться Стив бы не смог, даже если бы знал, что умрет сразу после оргазма. Движения Баки были все такими же плавными, будто он нащупывал что-то между ними, искал точку равновесия и, наверное, нашел. Потому что вдруг подался вверх, прогнулся в пояснице и беззвучно застонал, когда Стив приподнял его и коротко толкнулся бедрами. 

\- Стив… - сорвано позвал он, - Стив, Стив…

\- Я здесь, - еле удалось выговорить Стиву, и дальше они будто слились вместе, двигаясь навстречу друг другу, как идеально приработанные детали сложного механизма. 

Стив никогда не думал, что это может быть – так. Даже в мечтах представить не мог, что растворится в ком-то настолько полно, что даже не поймет, где заканчивается он и начинается другой. 

Баки обхватил свой член, тяжелый, темный от возбуждения, обвел пальцами головку и задвигался, коротко, быстро опускаясь на Стива, каждый раз заставляя его почти кричать. 

\- Давай же, - выдохнул Баки, - давай со мной, Стив. 

Мир слился в одно яркое пятно, сплавился, как разноцветный воск, и выжег на нем клеймо. Короткое имя, всего четыре буквы. Впечатал, вплавил Баки в него – навсегда. Он удержал Баки за бедра, еще несколько раз с силой насадив на себя, и выгнулся от оргазма, который, казалось, размазал его, на мгновение лишив всего остального мира. Оставив лишь самое важное – Баки. 

Баки который молча сжал его в себе до звезд перед глазами и через мгновение упал сверху: тяжелый, горячий, такой близкий и настоящий, что защипало глаза. 

\- Ты мой, - тихо выдохнул Баки, не открывая глаз. – Я тебя не отдам, даже если мне придется…

\- Не придется, - заверил его Стив. – Обещаю тебе. 

Баки лишь недоверчиво хмыкнул и сместился, устроившись рядом. Стив его обнял, натянул тонкое одеяло и долго гладил, наслаждаясь ощущением гладкой кожи под ладонями. Поначалу Баки был напряжен, будто не знал, имеет ли право оставаться рядом после того, как все закончилось, но потом понемногу расслабился, осторожно, будто все еще нащупывая границы, устроил ладонь у Стива на груди и прикрыл глаза. 

\- Поедим и продолжим, - усмехнулся ему в шею Стив. 

\- Макса надо пустить, - сонно произнес Баки, заставив улыбнуться. 

Что ж, приходилось признать, что жизнь Стива сильно поменялась за последнюю неделю. Оставалось надеяться лишь, что у Судьбы не припасено для них неприятных сюрпризов.


	17. Chapter 17

Когда почти под утро они наконец уснули, уставшие, почти насытившиеся друг другом, - опрометчиво пустив Макса в постель, Баки приснилось что-то очень приятное. Оно не имело ни четкого цвета, ни формы, ни границ - оно просто было вокруг, захлестывало, пропитывало собой насквозь, и даже во сне он четко понимал, что именно это и есть – счастье. 

Привыкший спать чутко, он, не просыпаясь, чувствовал Стива рядом – большого, горячего – и тело его, не привыкшее ни к мягкой постели, ни к длительному удовольствию, ни ко сну в не-одиночестве, пребывало в опасной для боевого мода неге, даже истоме. Оно было легким и в кои-то веки напоенным чужим теплом до самого верха, так, что ничего не беспокоило, не болело и не дергало, даже чертово левое плечо. 

Но пронзительный писк коммуникатора ударил по ушам даже сквозь это блаженное марево, разбудил, как будит неожиданный удар – сразу и бесповоротно приводя в сознание.

Брок обещал позвонить, но Баки не ожидал, что это будет так рано и еще меньше ждал увидеть в окошке визуальной связи хмурую рожу Т-34, в миру Джека Роллинза, который, не здороваясь, порадовал:

\- Все блядь, пиздец, приехали! Кукла попыталась вскрыть командира, так что давай, ЗС, собирайся, вылетай к нам и Стражу своему скажи. А то он тут… 

\- Функционален? – только и спросил Баки, скатываясь с кровати.

\- Командир-то? А че ему будет? – Роллинз потер переносицу и сплюнул. – Не пальцем деланный. 

\- А Мирра? 

\- Девка-то? Целее нас всех, вместе взятых, - Роллинз снова сплюнул и хмыкнул. – Так что тащись сюда, тут чрезвычайку объявили. Веселуха, давно такого не помню. 

Под глазом у него, заходя аж на переносицу, расплывался свежайший фиолетовый фингал. Кто-то, судя по всему, приложил, не жалея силы. На прикроватной тумбочке со стороны Стива тоже заходился противным писком коммуникатор, и тот слепо шарил рукой, пытаясь, не открывая глаз, нащупать взбесившийся гаджет.

В отличие от Баки, проснулся он не сразу, а только когда включилась голосовая связь, но даже через плечо Стива было видно, что Директор Фьюри тоже успел с утра пораньше обзавестись быстро заплывающим глазом. Но ему, похоже, приложили и по переносице, так что выглядел он еще хлеще Джека, хотя это не помешало ему в более корректной форме донести до сведения Стража Роджерса и его подопечного: на Брока Рамлоу совершено нападение его супругой, которая временно помещена в изолятор для агрессивных прибывших, а вышеуказанный Брок Рамлоу впал в буйство и прежде, чем его смогли зафиксировать, успел нанести телесные повреждения разной степени тяжести нескольким Стражам и самому Директору в том числе. Так Стража Роджерса и его подопечного убедительно просят прибыть на Базу Стражи Границы. Транспортное средство за ними уже выслано, координаты ближайшей стартовой площадки отправлены. 

Стив, отключив связь, быстро поднялся, дернул Баки на себя, не спеша огладив по спине и ягодицам, отчего тело, не избалованное лаской, тут же предало: захотелось вернуться обратно в постель и остаться там хотя бы до вечера. 

\- Расчетное время прибытия джета – сорок минут, - взглянув на коммуникатор, сообщил Стив. - До стартовой мы добежим за пять, еще минут пятнадцать на выселение и прочие формальности. У нас есть двадцать минут. Завтрак, душ или…

\- «Или», - ответил Баки, чувствуя, как пах наливается тяжестью. – И совместим с душем. 

Еще никогда правила дезинфекции, и так сведенной к обычному намыливанию подозрительно хорошо пахнущими составами, не попирались так грубо, а ресурсы не расходовались так неэкономно.

Затолкнув Баки в помывочную, Стив нажал какие-то кнопки на панели, и сверху на них полилась теплая вода. Он распаковал одноразовую мочалку, щедро плеснул на нее какое-то средство из небольшого тюбика и принялся намыливать Баки, чувственно натирая член, оглаживая его по всей длине скользкой ладонью, а потом и вовсе опустился на колени и вобрал в рот. 

Баки захотелось побиться головой о прозрачную хрупкую стенку помывочной – очень не хватало прочной опоры, но губы у Стива были такими горячими, что двадцати минут им хватило и на наведение чистоты, и на обоюдное удовольствие (Баки чуть не зашел на второй круг, когда Стив, жарко выдохнув ему в шею, свел на нет их попытки отмыться), и на сборы. 

Собирались молча и быстро, до посадочной площадки добирались бегом, благо оба могли поддерживать одинаковый темп и скорость.

На зеленом, пружинящем под ногами покрытии уже раскинул крылья такой же невзрачно-серый джет, как тот, что Баки некоторое время назад видел на базе у Рамлоу.

Судя по тому, как вел себя невысокий темноволосый пилот с аккуратно подстриженной бородкой, Командир действительно «впал в буйство», хотя видимых повреждений и не было заметно, но держался тот напряженно и старался беречь, судя по всему, травмированные ребра.

Уже на взлете Стив поинтересовался:

\- Тони, ты можешь подробно рассказать, что случилось?

\- А что, что-то случилось? - пилот покосился на них и усмехнулся коротко и невесело.

\- Тони. 

Человек, которого Стив назвал «Тони», нахмурился, потом криво усмехнулся и заговорил:

\- Рамлоу, похоже, решил-таки ночью «исполнить супружеский долг», но то ли девушке что-то не понравилось, то ли девушка не просто так девушка. Вот она и попыталась прикончить нашего героя-любовника.

\- Тони!

В голосе Стива прозвучал более чем явный укор, но на пилота это не возымело никакого действия, и он продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:

\- Потом сработала сигналка, благо все произошло в доме, принадлежащим Пограничной Службе, и система подала усыпляющий газ. Неудавшуюся убийцу успели упаковать в изолятор, а наша «жертва», очнувшись, ринулась туда же, успев по пути накостылять всем, до кого смогла дотянуться, пока, её, жертву, - пилот коротко мотнул головой в сторону Баки, - соплеменники не смогли притормозить своими силами. Я уж думал, придется применить парализатор, но справились без этого.

Стив снова замер молча, закрыв лицо руками.

От джета к Базе снова бежали бегом, пилот-Тони ковылял следом, но темп явно не выдерживал.

Брока, а вместе с ним Роллинза и Таузига, обнаружили сидящими плечом к плечу на диване в той самой комнате отдыха, где еще совсем недавно Стив впервые беседовал с Баки. Вот только руки Брока были скованы массивными и даже на вид тяжелыми фиксаторами наручников, а лица его соратников украшали свежие синяки и ссадины. Фьюри сидел в кресле напротив, приложив к окончательно оплывшему лицу пакет со льдом.

При виде Стива он с видимым трудом поднялся, а дернувшегося было им навстречу Рамлоу удержали его «компаньоны». 

\- Роджерс, Барнс, извините, что был вынужден прервать вашу поездку…

Фьюри скривился, и было уже непонятно, то ли это от боли, то ли от недовольства произошедшим инцидентом, но Стив только коротко кивнул в его сторону и сразу обратился к Броку, который вскинулся вновь при первых же словах:

\- Страж Рамлоу, успокойтесь, наверняка Директор уже пытался вам объяснить, что с вашей супругой и подопечной ничего непоправимого не сделают, как минимум, до того, как выяснится, чем была вызвана чрезвычайная ситуация. Не стоит путать боевую обстановку и инцидент такого рода в мирное время. Максимум, что ее ждет - это изоляция до выяснения всех обстоятельств и, в самом крайнем случае, депортация за пределы мира.

\- Роджерс, какого хуя ты несешь?! 

Брок таки вскочил на ноги, и даже Таузиг с Роллинзом с трудом его удерживали вдвоем, а перед Стивом стеной встал Баки.

\- Один шаг - и я отверну тебе голову, - спокойно пообещал он. 

\- Я ебаных сорок раз повторил здесь, что когда она на меня напала – она была не в себе! – заорал Рамлоу, дернувшись в руках своих солдат, и на его висках от напряжения вспухли вены. - Словно ее переключили, и Мирру заменил кто-то другой!

\- Брок, успокойся, остановись!

Стив поднял было руки в примирительном жесте, но похоже, на Рамлоу это подействовало, лишь как красная тряпка на быка. Он снова рванулся из рук с трудом удерживавших его бойцов и заорал:

\- Какая нахуй депортация? Ты что не понимаешь, что если вы ее отсюда вышвырнете, это будет все равно, что ее убить?!

\- Командир, отставить истерику. Полный отчет по форме двадцать дробь три. 

Слова сорвались с языка сами, но Рамлоу словно холодной воды в лицо плеснули. Он так и замер, напряженно глядя на Баки налитыми кровью глазами.

\- Иди нахуй, - без прежней экспрессии выплюнул он. – Дробь три ему. Может, еще пятнадцатую форму запросишь? 

\- Только если ты меня вынудишь, - Баки старался говорить спокойно, но знал: если командир бросится на Стива, он его нейтрализует. - Ты помнишь, в какой момент это произошло? Что ты перед этим сказал или сделал? Четкая последовательность слов и действий. Напрягись.

Теперь уже все в комнате смотрели на Баки так, словно у него выросла вторая голова. Но прежде чем кто-то успел что-то сказать или перебить, он пояснил:

\- Когда они ушли из Девятого сюда, психопрограммирования еще не было, а сейчас оно используется, как боевая техника. Пока все очень похоже на срабатывание триггеров. Это… определенная последовательность слов и действий, запускающая программу. Вы установили, как Мирра попала сюда?

\- Случайный прорыв, - подал голос Тони. – Как всегда в завершающей фазе Рефракции, ось чуть смещается и… в общем, Базу мы не зря построили именно там. Наиболее часто такие вот случайные пробои пространства случались именно над той местностью. 

\- А у нас это, похоже, Красный квартал, - сказал Баки. – Основы говорили о десятке случаев. Где у вас предыдущий секс-мод приземлился?

\- Тоже на Базе, - ответил Директор Фьюри. – Это имеет смысл. 

\- Значит, целились не в командира, - заметил Баки. – Если перемещение случайно, то ее жертвой должен был стать какой-то престарелый Основа. Мирра бы справилась с заданием а потом, скорее всего, самоликвидировалась. Судя по всему, ее запрограммировали на атаку под воздействием определенного ряда триггеров, как вербальных, так и невербальных. Так что командир, вспоминай, что ты говорил или делал перед тем, как она тебя атаковала?

\- Да дохуя всего я и говорил, и… делал.

Из Брока словно бы разом выпустили воздух. Лицо словно утратило краски, а голос звучал сухо и отчужденно.

\- Значит надо допросить её. Выяснить, что вызвало запуск программы и вычленить триггеры. Постараться избегать активации в дальнейшем. Она, скорее всего, одноразовая была, так что вряд ли в нее заложен широкий спектр сценариев. 

\- Кто? – хрипло спросил Командир. – Мирра? Это моя жена одноразовая? 

Баки пожал плечами – очень человеческий жест, который сразу успокоил Рамлоу, напомнив, что они не дома. 

\- Я сказал – была. Если бы она довела дело до конца, то вы оба уже были бы мертвы. Думаю, она сейчас не представляет угрозы, - он обернулся к Стиву, и его выражение лица произвело на Баки впечатление удара под дых, будто Баки увидел приговор всему, что составляло всю его жизнь еще час назад, но продолжил: - Есть техники, которые позволяют... Позволяют все выяснить, без фатальных для «опрашиваемого» последствий.

\- Роджерс? – Директор Фьюри вперил в Стива взгляд единственного глаза, и тот кивнул: 

\- Баки можно верить. Он… в некотором роде эксперт. 

В груди от его слов тоскливо сжалось, но Директор нажал кнопки на каком-то пульте, и через минуту в помещение влетела Мирра: растрепанная, с опухшими от слез глазами, одетая в какую-то не то пижаму, не то тюремную робу, она совсем не походила на убийцу. Замерев на мгновение на пороге, она не взглянула ни на кого. Только на своего мужа и Стража, а потом бросилась к нему, упала на колени и уткнулась лицом в подставленную ладонь. 

\- Прости меня, господин. Прости. Убей, но не смотри так. 

\- Не реви, - устало приказал Рамлоу, прижимая ее голову к своему бедру скованными руками. – Я не сержусь, хоть ты чуть и не распанахала меня от глотки до пупа. 

\- Я, - Мирра всхлипнула и провела дрожащими пальцами по видневшемуся под футболкой рубцу, заклеенному специальным составом. – Я… 

\- Молчи, - Рамлоу поднял взгляд на Баки и тихо произнес: - Не её, - если бы звук мог резать, то от того, как звучал сейчас голос Брока, все бы в комнате истекли кровью еще на первых словах: - Не её… Меня. Опрашивай меня. На мне быстро заживает. Ее я не отдам, пока жив. 

\- Где мы можем… поговорить? – спросил Баки у Директора Фьюри и хрустнул пальцами. Техника допроса, которую он собирался применить, требовала чуткости пальцев.

\- Что ты собираешься делать? – с нажимом спросил Стив. – Баки, у нас не принято… применять силовые воздействия.

\- А депортировать, не разобравшись? – спросил Рамлоу, глядя исподлобья. – У нас у всех голова иначе устроена, Кэп. Ежели что забыл, есть… протоколы. Для освежения памяти. Позволяют посекундно вспомнить. Больно, но эффективно. И память тренирует на раз. Я тут у вас и так… расслабился. Мне не впервой, не дрейфь. Жену не трогайте, я все бумаги подпишу. Что претензий не имею и со схемой допроса ознакомлен. 

\- Э, простите, что вмешиваюсь в вашу светскую беседу о пытках, - вмешался тот, кого Стив звал «Тони», - но позвольте вам напомнить, что в нашем мире есть менталисты. Роджерс, не скромничай, уйми ручного киборга и скажи свое весомое слово. 

\- Проблема в том, что я не знаю, что искать, - ответил Стив. – Я не имел дела с психологическим программированием и понятия не имею, как действует система срабатывания триггеров. Когда не знаешь, что искать… сам понимаешь.

\- Ты допустишь это? – обратился Тони к Директору. 

\- При соблюдении определенных формальностей – да, - после паузы ответил тот. – Мы все должны понимать систему, на случай, если прочие разумные, приходящие из других миров, тоже будут полны сюрпризов. К тому же следует выяснить, не был ли целью кто-то другой. Роджерс, например. 

Баки почувствовал, что вот-вот соскользнет в боевую трансформу и с трудом удержался на самом краю. 

\- Почему – Стив? – спросил он.

\- Потому что если бы не самоотверженная глупость мистера Рамлоу, импринтинг лег бы на единственного Стража, находившегося достаточно близко, чтобы его принять – Роджерса. 

\- Но я оказался на Базе случайно, - ответил Стив. 

\- Тебя на базу притащил Рамлоу. 

\- Потому что Баки было плохо из-за того, что мы разделились почти на сутки, - в голосе Стива звякнул металл, и Баки впервые осознал, что у Стива стальной хребет, даже если ему лично тот подставляет нежное брюхо. 

\- Слишком много в этой истории завязано на пришедших из одного мира, ты не находишь? – невозмутимо спросил Директор, и Баки был вынужден мысленно с ним согласиться – логика и здравый смысл были на его стороне. – Они единственные так цепляются друг за друга, не спеша ассимилироваться. Бросаются друг за друга в драку, всегда вступаются при конфликтах. Барнс – первый, кому позвонили, а он тут всего ничего. 

\- И именно поэтому он пообещал открутить мне голову, если я кинусь на его драгоценного Роджерса, - с усмешкой вставил командир. – Охуенное у нас братство. 

\- Ты за свою женщину тоже поломал минимум пятерых, - вернул ему подачу Баки. – Так что? Выясним, наконец? Или так и будем вхолостую тарахтеть? – Баки присел на корточки около Мирры, благополучно выдержав приличное расстояние, чтобы не нервировать командира лишний раз. – Ты пойдешь со Стивом и все ему расскажешь. Что вспомнишь. Постарайся очень хорошо, Мирра, все очень, очень серьезно. 

\- Господин может… пострадать из-за меня, солдат? – спросила та, прижавшись щекой к бедру мужа. – Я все-все расскажу, обещаю. Только не… не делайте ему больно. Я и так… это я виновата. Должна была понять, что «особые занятия» не просто так. 

\- Расскажи Стиву о них как можно подробнее. Ты поняла меня? Ты не выглядишь глупой. Ты должна постараться. 

Мирра кивнула и поднялась одним красивым движением, задевшим внутри Баки какую-то тревожную струну. 

\- Сделай так еще раз, - приказал он. 

\- Эй, ты так и будешь распоряжаться? – подал голос Тони. – Ник? Этот… - он покосился на Стива, - этот свежеприбывший будет тут командовать? 

\- Пока он единственный знает, что делать, - ответил директор Фьюри. – Ты же знаешь, Барнс? 

\- Процентов на девяносто. Нужно подтверждение, - ответил Баки. 

\- Хорошо. Девятая переговорная, вас проводят. 

\- Я пойду с тобой, - у Стива было такое решительное выражение лица, что Баки по привычке едва не подчинился ему, как своей Основе, как своему человеку, как паре. Но последовательность допроса, всплывшая в памяти, отрезвила его моментально. – Тебе не место там, Стив, - сумел выговорить он, решившись спорить с тем, кто ему был дороже всего на свете. – Не стоит пачкаться. 

\- А тебе? – Стив подошел вплотную и взял за руку, погладил браслет, скрытый рукавом тонкого свитера и посмотрел так пронзительно, что достал, казалось, до самого сердца. 

\- Меня испачкать еще больше просто невозможно, - честно ответил Баки. – Я все сделаю сам. Доберусь до скрытых блоков и… все будет хорошо. Нет другого выхода. Снимите с него наручники, мне будут нужны его руки. 

\- Мы его в них еле затолкали, - заметил Директор Фьюри. 

\- Моя модель мощнее, я с ним справлюсь, - заверил его Баки, надеясь, что проверять это все-таки не придется. 

\- Роджерс? – Фьюри, похоже, решил оставить решение на совести Стива, и Баки замер, как перед ударом кнута. 

\- Снимайте, - глядя в глаза Баки, ответил Стив, и от его безоговорочного доверия на душе потеплело. 

Баки очень хотелось его поцеловать, без слов сказать, что он обо всем позаботится, что все будет хорошо, но он не смел. Они были среди чужих, ситуация и так была сложной, чтобы добавлять в нее что-то настолько личное. Он просто стоял и держал Стива за запястье, украшенное его браслетом, так же скрытым под курткой, и смотрел в глаза, стараясь взглядом выразить всю свою бесконечную преданность ему лично. 

\- Я бы за тебя тоже – так, - едва слышно все же произнес он, кивнув в сторону командира, обнимающего разбитыми в кровь руками свою плачущую жену. Та целовала глубокие ссадины на его запястьях и бесконечно повторяла только одно: «Прости меня». 

\- Я знаю, - так же тихо ответил Стив, все так же стоя непозволительно близко к нему в перекрестье чужих взглядов. – Иди. 

И Баки отступил на шаг, с намеком подхватил командира под локоть и пошел за высоким незнакомым человеком в форме Стража. 

Окованная металлом дверь с выбитой на ней цифрой девять закрылась за ними с неприятным лязганьем, и Баки услышал, как сработал электрозамок. 

\- Ничего личного, - произнес Баки на всякий случай. 

\- Само собой, - отозвался командир и размял затекшую шею. – Раньше начнем – раньше закончим. Приступай.

Баки, еще раз хрустнув пальцами живой руки, подошел ближе и привычно толкнул его на низкий табурет.


	18. Chapter 18

Мирра, оставшись наедине со Стивом, постепенно успокоилась, выпила воды и покорно сложила руки на коленях, глядя в пол. Стив холодел от того, что чувствовал их с Баки родство, какую-то общую обреченность позы и привычку не ждать ничего хорошего от «новых хозяев».

\- Ты умеешь писать? – спросил он, надеясь, что его голос звучит мягко и успокаивающе. 

\- Да, господин, - отозвалась Мирра, не поднимая глаз. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты подробно описала час до того, что случилось, и первые полчаса после того, как очнулась: ощущения, мысли – все. Задание понятно? 

\- Да, господин, - она всхлипнула и вдруг плавно, удивительно пластично сползла на пол и обняла его колени. Стива будто парализовало: вспомнилось, как Баки чуть что норовил вот так же распластаться перед ним, будто хотел вымолить что-то у придирчивого, злого божества. – Не убивайте моего мужа, господин. Я вас… умоляю. Я все-все сделаю, можете меня перепрограммировать, утилизировать, разобрать, но… 

У Стива больно сжалось что-то в районе солнечного сплетения и он, осторожно подхватив Мирру под локти, потянул ее вверх. Она едва доставала ему до груди, выглядела не лучшим образом: опухшая от слез и надломленная, она вызывала острое, болезненное сочувствие. 

\- Никто не собирается убивать твоего супруга, Мирра. Нам просто нужно знать, что произошло, чтобы не допустить этого в дальнейшем, понимаешь? Так что утри слезы и пиши. Я тебя оставлю. Ты в безопасности. И Брок тоже. Я обещаю. Справишься? 

\- Да, господин.

\- Ты голодна? Тебе не холодно? 

\- Нет, господин. 

\- Хорошо. Я скоро вернусь – присмотрю за допросом. Баки не сделает ничего непоправимого. 

Мирра взглянула на него отчаянно-пронзительно и склонилась над белым листом, на который тут же закапали слезы, но ничего не сказала – просто не посмела возразить. 

***

 

С мониторов видеонаблюдения это выглядело совсем нестрашно, просто как какое-то нелепое немое кино, только зачем-то снятое цветным.

Просто два человека запертых в небольшой комнате, где из мебели только стол и несколько невысоких табуретов, непонятно на кого рассчитанных. Стражи, которым приходилось работать в этой переговорной, постоянно ругались на буйную фантазию дизайнера. Из-за стола разве что головы были видны.

Вот только совсем не смешно, когда человека, живого, с которым ты недавно разговаривал, вдруг хватают за затылок и резко надавливают горлом на эту самую неудачно (или, наоборот, удачно?) высокую кромку стола. Не так, чтобы повредить трахею или лишить возможности говорить, но достаточно для того, чтобы перехватило дыхание, и человек на какое-то время был дезориентирован.

Стиву никогда не приходило в голову, что с живым и разумным можно вот так.

Нет, теоретически он знал, что так бывает. О пытках было написано в некоторых книгах, об этом рассказывали прибывшие из других миров, но все это было не у него на глазах. Не здесь. Где-то предельно далеко. 

И все это делал не его Баки.

А тот, казалось, чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде. Словно пространство переговорной вдруг стало кусочком привычного и понятного ему мира. Его родного мира.

То, что он делал с Рамлоу, было больше похоже на игру талантливого и опытного музыканта. Вот только инструмент ему достался не самый обычный.

Пальцы живой и металлической рук скользили, прощупывали, вонзались в плоть, заставляя человека там, за гладкой поверхностью экрана, то дергаться, то выгибаться мучительно, то распахивать рот и говорить, говорить, подчиняясь таким же неслышимым командам Баки. Запись шла сразу на носитель и обрабатывалась для синхронного прочтения Директором и еще двумя аттестованными менталистами-свидетелями. А Стиву оставалось только смотреть.

Наблюдать.

Внезапно почему-то вспомнилась минувшая ночь. Полная ласки, нежных, таких нужных и чутких прикосновений. Слова Баки: «Я никогда не причиню тебе боль. Кому угодно, только не тебе, мой Стив». Казалось, его Баки интуитивно знал, как сделать, чтобы стало очень хорошо. Просто нереально, немыслимо хорошо.

Баки прекрасно знал, как устроено тело человека. Знал, как принудить, заставить пылать в агонии и беззвучно раскрывать пересохший от крика рот, но Стив смотрел и мог вспомнить только наслаждение и радость, а то, что было на экране, казалось бредом. Ему снился кошмар, и он никак не мог проснуться. Даже если бы Стив и хотел, он не мог сейчас найти в себе и крупицу ненависти или презрения к Баки, к его страшному умению. Вся ненависть, все презрение его были направлены на тех, кто заставил, вынудил Баки, его Баки, стать таким. Научиться всему этому.

За спиной слышался чуть ли не скрип зубов – молодой страж, из новых, вздыхал, глядя на экран, топтался, сжимал кулаки, но пока молчал. 

Не выдержал только, когда Стив отвлекся на мгновение от монитора, чтобы налить себе воды.

\- Не понимаю!

Он взъерошил и без того дыбом торчащие волосы и сложил руки на широкой груди.

\- Что ты не понимаешь?

\- Не понимаю. Нет, то есть понимаю, что даже с такими заниматься - наша работа. Но не понимаю, почему именно вот таких, ну… нельзя до поры изолировать, а потом сразу отправлять дальше? Он же убийца! Профессиональный убийца! Разве ты не видишь?

Стив сделал небольшой глоток из пластикового стаканчика и поинтересовался у возмущенного Стража, кажется, его фамилия была Смитсон, но он мог и ошибиться: 

\- Хочешь, в глаз дам?

Тот ошарашено замолк, видимо, наслышанный о выдержке и физической силе Стива Роджерса, а потом, отойдя на пару шагов, поинтересовался:

\- За что?

\- А за что ты людей, о которых ты ничего даже не знаешь, предлагаешь «изолировать» и «депортировать»?

Тот от возмущения аж затрясся, практически как Макс, увидевший заходящий на посадку флаер:

\- Но он же У-Б-И-Й-Ц-А!

\- Правда? А у него был выбор?

Стив поднялся со своего места и тяжело навис над возмущенным коллегой, неожиданно оказавшимся ксенофобом:

\- Он родился в таком мире. И в том, кем он стал, стоит винить кого угодно, кроме него. В отличие от тех же Стражей, от каждого из нас, кто шел в Стражу, зная, что в Большую Рефракцию, если случится Нашествие - нам придется убивать. У него этого выбора не было. Он тут не палач - он жертва. И то, что он сейчас делает - это не его желание, это результат нашего незнания и нашей беспомощности. 

Смитсон попытался что-то сказать, тараща на Стива наивные, темные, как у олененка, глаза, но захлебнулся словами, а Стив продолжил:

\- Когда ты надеваешь форму или садишься в джет, ты даже не видишь лиц тех, с кем придется сражаться. Ты ничего о них не знаешь. И потом, когда все закончится, вряд ли о них даже вспомнишь. А ему приходится причинять боль своему соплеменнику, брату, только потому, что никому из нас даже в голову не пришло поместить девушку в карантин и исследовать хотя бы природу той Связи, которая проявилась между ней и Рамлоу! Мы стали избалованными и невнимательными к происходящему, а расплачиваются за это два невиновных человека. 

Стив неосознанно сделал еще шаг вперед, так что молодой Страж, попятившись от него, запнулся о стул и чуть не рухнул на пол, но был вовремя пойман Стивом.

\- Так что прошу тебя, не делай поспешных выводов...

Дверь скрипнула, и заглянул Фьюри:

\- Ну и чем вы тут занимаетесь? Вас поставили за видеонаблюдением следить, там уже Рамлоу с твоим, Роджерс, подопечным наружу рвутся, скоро дверь вышибут, а вас словно собаки сожрали!

Стив поспешно оглянулся к мониторам. Дверь, конечно, никто не ломал, только Брок тяжело привалился к косяку плечом, а Баки, стоя под камерой, махал им рукой. Крови не было, оба были целы и настолько вымотаны, что сердце сжималось от осознания того, через что им пришлось пройти. Обоим.

Стив ткнул в кнопку динамика и, едва сдерживая волнение, проговорил:

\- Все нормально, Баки? За вами уже идут.

Баки только молча кивнул и, как-то вдруг ссутулившись, шагнул к уже открывающейся двери.

Стив бежал по коридору, слыша, как топает за ним тот самый Страж-ксенофоб, и хотел только одного: чтобы психика Баки – непрочная, ранимая – выдержала испытание. Он обнял Баки, как только открылась дверь, оттолкнул от Брока Смитсона, потому что вдруг перестал ему доверять, и быстро ощупав своего суперсолдата, подхватил его «жертву», давая опереться на себя. 

\- Выяснили? – только и спросил он.

\- Да, - коротко отозвался Баки. – Без увечий даже. 

\- Спасибо, - хрипло каркнул Брок. – Ты – мастер, признаю. 

\- Не то, чем я хотел бы… - Баки взглянул на Стива, будто тот немедленно собирался отказаться от него, и не стал продолжать. 

\- Мирра? – спустил их на землю Брок. – Где она? 

\- Дает показания. Пишет… ну, просто. На бумаге. Одна, - поспешил заверить Брока Стив и аккуратно повел его по коридору, стараясь не выпускать Баки из поля зрения. – Я отведу тебя в медблок, поместим тебя в рекреационную капсулу, восстановишься. 

\- Я хочу видеть жену, - твердо заявил Брок. – Ни в какую капсулу не лягу, пока не удостоверюсь, что с ней все в порядке. 

Смитсон за спиной у Стива фыркнул, но смолчал. 

\- В медблок. Мирру я доставлю туда же, как только она закончит. 

\- Лично? – с тщательно скрытой надеждой спросил Брок, и Стив кивнул: 

\- Лично. Обещаю. 

Брок кивнул и жестче выпрямил спину, давая понять, что справится. Стив вдруг подумал, как их миру, полному восторженных мечтателей, все-таки повезло, что к ним приходят такие вот люди. Которые будут знать, что делать в случае Прорыва. Которые, не раздумывая, без лишних метаний и терзаний, примут удар на себя и будут убивать, и спасут – если будет хоть малейший шанс на спасение. 

О том, что именно поэтому они так держатся за своих – потому что хотят знать, кому доверяют спину. Что тот, кто стоит плечом к плечу, внезапно не передумает и не решит отступить, сдаться. 

Потому что сдаваться они попросту не умеют. Как и оставлять своих. Даже если рискуют получить от них в нос, как Роллинз и Таузиг, или запытать до полуживого состояния, как Баки, рискуя собственными отношениями и вообще всем. 

Такие, как они, не умеют предавать. Никто, даже Мирра, которая буквально разрушала саму себя от осознания того, что натворила. Она очень болезненно ощущалась в ментальном диапазоне. Все они, если честно: и Брок, и Баки. Особенно – Баки. 

В медблоке их уже ждал Брюс. Он с таким сочувствием взглянул на Брока, что Стиву стало неуютно и расхотелось знать подробности того, как все случилось. 

\- Сажай его сюда, - он указал на низкое удобное кресло. – Рамлоу, я сейчас обработаю тебе руки и сделаю томограмму и рентген. Потом помещу в капсулу на пару часов. 

\- После того, как я увижу жену, - устало сказал Брок. – Роджерс? 

\- Да, я к ней загляну и приведу сюда. Баки, проводишь? 

Баки кивнул, скользнул взглядом по Смитсону, отчего тот поморщился и отступил к стене. Рамлоу хмыкнул, заметив его реакцию. 

\- Что, не нравимся? – цинично спросил он у него. – Как косить инопланетчиков, охочих до благополучного мира и его избалованных обывателей – так мы. А как у нас сбои в системе, так вы брезгливо морду воротите. 

\- Я не…- начал Смитсон, но потом осекся под тяжелым взглядом Стива. 

\- Отставить, - коротко приказал он. – Охранять. В разговоры не вступать. 

\- Есть, сэр, - Смитсон вытянулся в струнку, и лицо его приобрело шаблонно бесстрастное выражение. 

\- Брок, я вернусь через пять минут. Таузига с Роллинзом позвать? 

\- Пусть домой идут. К нам. Ключи у них есть. Пожрут хотя бы. Скажешь – я в норме, если потребуют подтверждение, скажешь им «красная угроза». Они поймут.

Стив невольно ухмыльнулся, обнял Баки за поникшие плечи и вышел из медблока. 

\- Ну, что ты, - нежно произнес он, стоило двери закрыться за ними. 

Баки напряженно молчал, только вена, вспухшая поперек лба, выдавала его напряжение. 

\- Стив, я… 

\- Не нужно, Баки. Ни у кого из нас не было выбора. 

\- Мне это не нравится, честно. 

\- Я знаю. 

\- Ласкать тебя мне… Это… ничего лучшего со мной не случалось. Это как причинять боль, но наоборот. И после этого снова… Они любовью занимались, когда это произошло. Он говорил ей всякие ласковые глупости. Это очень в духе Основ, Стив. Взять лучшее, что есть, и вывернуть наизнанку, отобрать, едва дав попробовать. Она привязана к нему. Она запечатлелась на нем и просто не в состоянии видеть кого-то еще. За это «кукол» и ценили – за верность и собачью преданность господину. Такая боготворит своего мужчину, она просто не в состоянии причинить ему вред. Но нет. Они триггернули ее. Завязав программу на всех этих… «крошек», «девочек». На ласку. Он ей: «мне так хорошо с тобой», а она ему – ножом. Если бы у нее вышло… Очнуться над тем, кого… кто тебя… Да она сама бы себе глотку вскрыла тем же ножом. 

На душе было погано. Стив не жил в таком мире, как Баки, и не хотел, не мог себе представить, кем надо быть, чтобы поступить так, как те люди с Миррой. Кому бы она ни была предназначена, как бы тот, кто ее не дождался, ни был плох, она сама того не заслужила. 

\- Все будет хорошо, Бак, - смог выговорить он, сжимая его запястье со своим браслетом. – После расшифровки допроса мы посоветуемся с другими спецами-менталистами и снимем триггеры. Вернем их друг другу. Мирру и Брока. Не переживай. 

Баки на мгновение сжал его руку в ответ и отступил – они пришли. 

\- Написала? – спросил Стив, едва переступив порог небольшой комнатки, где оставил Мирру. 

\- Да, господин. Что с ним? С моим… с господином? 

\- С ним все хорошо, он в медблоке, хочет видеть тебя. 

\- Правда? – Мирра прижала руки к груди и поднялась так же плавно, как в прошлый раз. 

\- Все-таки с тобой что-то не то, - заметил Баки, глядя на нее.

\- Я танцовщица, господин. Не только секс-мод. 

Баки неопределенно хмыкнул и оглядел ее с головы до ног. 

\- Пойдем, - нарушил затянувшуюся неловкость Стив. – К Броку. 

Мирра шла сразу за Стивом, а Баки замыкал шествие, будто до конца не доверял ей. Ну, или Стиву так казалось. 

Едва открылась дверь в медблок, Мирра в одно мгновение оказалась у ног Брока и прижалась виском к его колену. Он осторожно положил ладонь ей на затылок, стараясь не шевелиться – Брюс вправлял ему нос, разбитый кем-то из тех, кто пытался его остановить, когда он «впал в буйство». 

Сразу за ними появились Фьюри и Тони, с которого, похоже, слетел весь привычный цинизм. Видимо, в материалах допроса было что-то такое, что проняло даже его. 

\- Барнс, - обратился к Баки Фьюри. – Коротко выводы и соображения относительно ситуации. 

\- Произошедшее – случайность. Агрессия была направлена не на Рамлоу. Триггеры просты и были подобраны таким образом, чтобы сработать наверняка – распространенная ситуация, самые простые слова.

\- Меня лично больше интересует квалификация нашей амазонки, - вставил Тони. – Она… как там это у вас называется? Боевик? 

Баки молча достал нож и показал его Мирре, тут же отпрянувшей от Брока, тот даже удержать ее не успел. Движение металлических пальцев было молниеносным, но Мирра уклонилась от ножа, причудливо изогнувшись всем телом. 

Брок рванулся из кресла и поймал второй нож в воздухе. 

\- Я тебе сейчас им в печень ткну, - пообещал он. – Экспериментатор хуев. 

\- Видите разницу? – спросил у присутствующих Баки. – Она – «кукла». Ее дело терпеть любое отношение своей Основы, стараясь как можно дольше сохранить товарный вид. Ее натаскали уворачиваться, наверняка она может закрыть голову и живот… если все зайдет слишком далеко. Но ответить – нет. И дать отпор тоже не сможет. В отличие, - он кивнул на Брока, - от того, кого учили другому. Вот и вся разница. 

Тони смотрел на Баки так, будто решал в уме систему уравнений с огромным количеством неизвестных, и у него что-то не сходилось. Брок молча выдернул нож, застрявший в панели за спиной у Мирры, сложил с тем, что поймал, и протянул Баки рукоятями вперед. 

\- Спасибо, - коротко поблагодарил он и обнял жену. 

\- Я офигеваю, - наконец, отмер Тони. – Этот… Баки швырнул нож в твою жену, а ты его благодаришь? Я бы за Пеппер… Вы чокнутые. Все до одного. 

\- Иногда лучше один раз продемонстрировать, чем сто раз сказать, - ответил ему Брок. – Не верить словам – первое, чему нас учат… учили. 

\- Полезай в капсулу, - вернул всех к реальности Брюс. – На три часа минимум. 

\- Можно мне, - тихо произнесла Мирра, - остаться? Я не помешаю. Я…

\- Оставайтесь, - Брюс протянул ей плед и указал на кресло. – У нас есть выход в Сеть. Посмотрите новую коллекцию летних платьев или чем там красивые женщины обычно интересуются, а я займусь восстановлением вашего мужа. - Мирра благодарно кивнула, ответила на легкий поцелуй Брока и свернулась в кресле калачиком, взяв протянутый планшет. 

\- Мне надо выпить, - заявил Тони. – Прежде чем разбираться со… со всем этим. 

Стив в кои-то веки был с ним согласен: напряжение последних дней давало о себе знать, усугубленное голодом и желанием быстрее оказаться дома. С Баки. 

\- Ник, мы пойдем. Не ели со вчерашнего вечера и Макса должны были доставить. 

\- Кого? 

\- Собаку. Нашу. 

\- Идите. Вечером жду у себя. Обоих. Стив, с триггерами нужно будет что-то делать. 

\- Хорошо. Мы придем. К шести? 

\- К половине седьмого. 

Стив, обняв Баки за талию, увлек его с собой. Он хотел домой. Поцеловать. Устроиться с ним на диване и замереть, давая отдых глазам и перегруженному мозгу. 

Хоть ненадолго забыть увиденное и услышанное. 

Побыть человеком.


	19. Chapter 19

Они шли домой по той же самой дорожке, что и несколько дней назад, и, казалось, с тех пор ничего не изменилось, но одновременно поменялось все.

Нет, дорожка, деревья, луг, лошади на лугу и цветы на обочинах оставались прежними. Изменился сам Баки. Никогда в жизни, даже в самые худшие ее моменты, кажется, он не испытывал такого страха и одновременно не чувствовал себя настолько грязным. 

Когда Стив, его Стив, идущий рядом, потянулся, чтобы обнять его за плечи, Баки чуть не шарахнулся в сторону. Словно боялся, боялся, что тот об него испачкается. 

Баки оглянулся вокруг: безмятежное голубое небо в тонких белых перышках облаков, сочная зелень деревьев, травы, яркие цветы и серо-золотистый песок на дорожке. Мир был чудесен, и в нем не было место чудовищам. 

Командир не зря предложил ему «уйти дальше», пока есть возможность, он лучше других понимал, что подобное всегда должно оставаться в рядах себе подобных, а не искать лучшей доли. И, наверное, всем этим управлял какой-то Бог, о котором Баки тоже читал на пожелтевших страницах, потому что Командиру повезло. Пусть вот так странно и даже больно, но ему повезло. Его «подобный», а точнее «подобная», сама пришла за ним.

Баки на месте Директора Фьюри, или кто тут у них все решает, не стал бы терпеть опасных пришлых ни одного лишнего дня. Додержал бы до следующей Рефракции и столкнул за Грань. Как в древней Спарте сталкивали уродов и нежизнеспособных. Жить должны только лучшие.

И пусть в той же Спарте, такие, как он сам или Командир с Роллинзом и Таузигом, были бы на своем месте, но здесь другой мир – мирный и чистый. В нем люди любят друг друга, а не убивают.

Чем ближе был дом, тем тягостнее размышления наваливались на плечи неподъемной грудой камней. На пороге Стив долго искал по карманам ключи, тихо ругаясь себе под нос, и от этих его почти невинных «да чтоб тебя разнесло» и «склеротик чертов» вместо отборного мата, на котором в случае затруднений изъяснялись все соплеменники самого Баки, на душе становилось еще поганее. Их место явно не здесь. 

Дверь скрипнула, впуская их, и в лицо пахнуло привычной прохладой и каким-то неповторимым запахом, который Баки не перепутал бы теперь ни с чем и никогда в жизни. Запахом места, которое, пусть и ненадолго, но стало для него домом. Первым, и еще вчера он мог с замиранием сердца решиться подумать – единственным домом. 

Стив тем временем закрыл за ними дверь и осторожно обнял Баки за плечи. Не так, будто боялся испачкаться, а не желая спугнуть. Будто осталось еще что-то в этой жизни, чего он мог бояться. Хотя нет. Именно от предчувствия скорой потери в груди все скрутилось в болезненный тугой узел.

\- Извини, можно я… в душ? – спросил он, неловко уходя от такого желанного прикосновения.

\- Да, конечно.

Стив смотрел виновато, будто в том, что Баки такой, виноват он один. Или он просто хотел смягчить удар, сообщая новости? Стиву Баки верил, как никому и никогда, а оттого знал, что тот не станет ему лгать. Если то, что произошло сегодня в допросной, встанет между ними, он скажет. И Баки примет это. 

А пока стоит попытаться снова стать чистым. Хотя бы снаружи, если уж иначе – никак.

***

 

Стив был в гостиной. Пока Баки остервенело тер себя мочалкой, стараясь вытеснить запах чужих боли и страха, сцарапать его с себя, заглушить пряными ароматами из разноцветных бутылок, Стив заварил чай и принял Макса, прибывшего с курьером. 

Пес тоже рад был оказаться дома и, радостно вывалив язык, устроился у ног Стива, присевшего на диван и устало откинувшего голову на его спинку. Завидев Баки, Макс радостно тявкнул, подлетел, виляя хвостом, запросился на руки. 

\- Иди ко мне, - позвал Стив, не открывая глаз, и Баки сел рядом, едва касаясь коленом его бедра. 

Хмыкнув, Стив вдруг сгреб его за ворот футболки и уронил на себя, крепко обхватив руками за шею. 

\- Стив…

\- Прямо чувствую, как ты напряженно пытаешься найти причину быть от меня подальше. Не выйдет. 

\- Я грязный, - решился сказать Баки, жадно вдыхая его запах и отчаянно силясь не прижаться губами к шее. Еще хоть раз. – Я не…

Стив открыл глаза и чуть ослабил хватку, явно чтобы видеть его лицо. 

\- Прости меня, - очень серьезно произнес он и запустил руку ему в волосы. – Я не должен был допускать… снова проводить тебя через это. 

\- Выхода не было. 

\- Я знаю. А раз его не было, то почему ты считаешь… 

\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня… таким. Просто знать обо мне что-то и видеть, как я истязаю другого мода… человека… командира – разные вещи. Если, - он все-таки не выдержал и прижался лбом ко лбу Стива, - если ваши главные решат депортировать нас всех из этого мира…

\- Я уйду с тобой, - Стив нежно убрал прядь волос, все время падавшую на лицо, и улыбнулся. – Но не думаю, что до этого дойдет. В любом случае, - он опустил руку и сжал свой браслет на запястье у Баки, - я с тобой до конца. 

Грудь затопило теплом. Баки пытался думать о том, что Стиву, его чистому, тепличному Стиву, не знавшему настоящих лишений и утрат, никогда не боровшемуся за существование, будет нереально трудно где-то еще, но не мог заставить себя почувствовать сожаление. 

Стив – его. Он с ним. Что бы ни случилось. 

Макс запрыгнул на диван, устраиваясь в другом углу, подальше от лихорадочно, жадно целующихся хозяев, и Баки уже почти добрался до вожделенной шеи: крепкой, чуть загорелой, восхитительно пахнущей Стивом, но в дверь позвонили. 

\- Доставка, - выдохнул Стив, приподнимаясь, вжимаясь пахом Баки в бедро. – Я подумал, что у нас не будет времени готовить обед. 

\- Я открою? 

\- Да, пожалуйста. Заплатишь картой. Я в душ схожу. 

Послушаться и отпустить было сложно, но Баки сделал над собой усилие: легко пробежался пальцами от виска до шеи, прижался губами к губам – просто потому, что мог - и пошел открывать. 

Доставку из ближайшего ресторанчика осуществляла очень красивая девушка лет пятнадцати. Увидев Баки, она мгновение смотрела на его левую руку, потом на браслет, и только потом взглянула в глаза. 

\- Доставка для мистера Роджерса, - дрожащим голоском произнесла она. 

\- Я оплачу, - Баки протянул ей карточку и снова поймал неверящий, какой-то очень растерянный взгляд на свой браслет. - Что-то не так? 

\- А мистер Роджерс… - начала девушка, но тут же оборвала себя, будто опомнившись. – Простите. С вас сто кредитов. Спасибо за то, что воспользовались…

\- Стив в душе, - Баки не мог понять, что происходит и опасался сделать что-то не так. – Если вы подождете, то сможете увидеть его, я позову. 

Лицо девушки стало красным, и Баки забеспокоился еще больше. 

\- Вам плохо? Пройдите, в доме прохладнее…

\- Нет-нет. Простите. Просто я… не ожидала… еще раз извините, - она быстро приложила карту к считывателю, вбила сумму и протянула Баки чек и большую коробку, полную судочков и приятно пахнувших пакетов. – Всего доброго, мистер Барнс! – поспешно попрощавшись, она исчезла, оставив Баки недоумевать. 

Закрыв дверь, он сгрузил добычу на стол, выложил из нее множество маленьких коробочек и достал тарелки. 

\- Пахнет потрясающе, - Стив подошел сзади и обнял его. – Приступим? 

\- Девушка странная, - поделился со Стивом Баки. – Или я сделал что-то не то? Ты должен был забрать заказ лично? 

Стив нахмурился, а потом лицо его просветлело.

\- Ты пообщался с Шерон? 

\- Она не сказала мне свое имя. 

\- Высокая, волосы светлые.

\- Да. 

\- Она… надеялась, что когда-то мы увидим мир цветным. Вместе, - Стив поцеловал его и сел напротив. 

\- Мне жаль, - заставил сказать себя Баки. 

\- А мне – нет. Она еще встретит своего человека. А я своего уже встретил. 

Баки молча смотрел, как Стив раскладывает по тарелкам какие-то странные кусочки, поливает их соусом, достает еще что-то, отдаленно похожее на уже знакомый Баки салат, разный хлеб, еще какие-то не совсем понятные штуки, и думал о том, что, наверное, все-таки занимает чужое место. Какой-нибудь хорошенькой девочки вроде Мирры или Шерон. Но потом Стив любовно огладил его запястье, украшенное браслетом, и Баки решил, что Стиву виднее. Не Баки за него решать, с кем ему будет лучше. 

Ели молча, и Баки смотрел на Стива. Впервые – спокойно, не пряча взгляд и – почти – не чувствуя себя виноватым в том, что рассматривает. Любуется. Он еще не осознал до конца, что все это ему теперь позволено, не освоился, не привык, но уже очень боялся потерять. 

\- Все будет хорошо, - сказал наконец Стив. – Не переживай. У меня постоянно такое чувство, что ты ждешь, все время ждешь неприятностей. 

\- Скорее, боюсь их навлечь на тебя. 

\- Каким образом? – Стив собрал со стола коробки и педантично разложил мусор по разноцветным пакетам. 

«Утилизация отходов», - вспомнил Баки, а вслух сказал: 

\- Разве за связь с такими как я тебе ничего не грозит? 

\- С какими, Баки? – он подошел ближе и обнял Баки со спины, пока тот закрывал машину для мытья посуды. – Мы не делаем различия между разумными, рожденными в нашем мире, и пришедшими из другого. Просто адаптируем прибывших максимально и даем им равные гражданские права. 

\- Но вы не вступаете с ними в связи. 

\- Только потому, что большинство из нас находит свою пару среди местных. И делает это очень рано. Мой случай – большая редкость. Один на несколько сотен тысяч. Я мог остаться один, я читал о таком. На самом деле, после двадцати шансов у меня было исчезающе мало. Я даже почти был к этому готов. И я рад, что, оказывается, просто ждал тебя. Спасибо, что пришел, Баки. 

\- Прости меня, - произнес он с чувством. – Что так долго. 

Стив развернул его к себе и поцеловал, с силой прижимая ягодицами к столешнице. У Баки словно вспыхнуло все внутри, моментально настраиваясь на единственного, самого важного человека. Хотелось быстрее добраться до горячей кожи, почувствовать его всем собой. Трогать живого, теплого, зная, что можно. Что никто не накажет за святотатство, не отнимет и не сдаст на утилизацию только за то, что он посмел желать высшее, бесконечно прекрасное существо – свою Основу. 

Желать Стива. 

\- Господи, Баки, - простонал Стив, когда он опустился перед ним на колени. – Не нужно. Пойдем наверх. Я не против – здесь, но… 

Баки молча потянул его мягкие домашние штаны вниз, зная, что Стив захлебнется воздухом, запрокинет голову и на время перестанет спорить. И можно будет распробовать его снова, наслаждаясь тихими хриплыми стонами, быть для него, принадлежать. 

Принадлежать безоговорочно, добровольно. Ему одному. 

Баки помнил его вкус до мельчайших оттенков. Солоноватый и терпкий, до последней ноты правильный. Рот наполнился слюной еще до того, как он, приспустив белье, влажно лизнул от корня члена до самого верха, а потом жадно вобрал в себя сразу весь, легко пропуская в горло. 

Стив застонал особенно отчаянно, сжал обеими руками столешницу и напряг бедра. Баки нравилось – так. Знать, что он делает Стиву хорошо своими небогатыми умениями, заставляет стонать, бесконтрольно подавать бедрами навстречу, выдыхать его имя на самом краю. 

\- Бак… - Стив опустил голову и теперь смотрел на него сверху потемневшими глазами, - пойдем в спальню, а? Хочу тебя. 

Он потянул Баки вверх, поцеловал, глубоко и жадно толкаясь языком, прижимая к себе. До спальни было десять шагов и двадцать одна ступенька, и это был самый долгий и сложный путь, что Баки приходилось преодолевать. Кажется, он порвал на Стиве футболку. А Стив едва не проломил им дверь, за что долго и изобретательно извинялся. Так, что Баки почти забыл, что хотел сделать. Но Стив оттеснил его к кровати, быстро сдернул с них обоих брюки и лег сверху – горячий, всегда нестерпимо горячий. 

Казалось – если во всем мире останется только Стив, он даже не сразу это заметит. Настолько тот закрывает, затмевает собой все остальное. Всех остальных. 

\- Пожалуйста, перевернись, - хрипло попросил Стив. – Если это не… 

Баки на мгновение замер, зажмурившись – он не любил показывать спину кому бы то ни было. Во всяком случае, добровольно. Всегда старался расположиться так, чтобы за ней, за его спиной, была твердая поверхность. Стив же… был просто Стивом. Его Основой. Его человеком. На него не распространялись правила и табу, и если он хотел видеть Баки в позе подчинения, то так тому и быть. 

Он медленно лег на живот и подтянул колени под себя, к груди. Оставалось только руки сцепить на затылке. Самые страшные воспоминания хлынули мощным потоком, почти утопив его: 32557 десять и странные плоды в саду Основ выглядят так заманчиво, пахнут так необычно, что удержаться невозможно; ему четырнадцать, и он на долгие две секунды дольше задерживает взгляд на ладном секс-моде своей Основы; ему шестнадцать, и он почти провалил свое первое задание, не уложившись в отведенное время; ему двадцать, двадцать один, двадцать пять, двадцать шесть и, наконец, тридцать – он посмел желать Стива. 

Теплая ладонь огладила его от затылка до копчика, как породистого пса, откинула с шеи волосы, помассировала затылок. Обжигающе ледяной ком в животе заворочался, отчего-то стало страшно. Захотелось дернуться, перевернуться на спину без команды, лишь бы не быть вот так – напоказ, беззащитным, скованным вбитыми с детства правилами: терпеть наказание без единого звука. 

Непривычно открытого, голого загривка коснулись губы, будто оставляя там крошечный ожог, от которого по позвоночнику продрало горячим, а руки покрылись мурашками. 

\- Люблю тебя, - сказали эти губы и снова прижались к шее. И опять. И еще. 

32557 никогда еще не наказывали так: без электрокнута, без палки и «кошки» - губами. Горячо и нежно. И ладонями – не сжатыми в кулаки. Хотелось выгнуть спину, и одновременно – уйти от прикосновения. 

Его кожа была чистой. На ней не было ни единого шрама кроме тех, вокруг бионики. Но неоднократно обдираемая до костей плоть была невероятно чувствительной, и от этого было еще страшнее. 

\- Ты дрожишь? – тихо спросили губы… Стив. Это был Стив. – Тебе неприятно?

Хотелось сказать правду. Он не мог врать Стиву, но и правды он теперь толком не мог понять. Он не мог разобрать, что чувствует, ведь к привычному, нудному ожиданию боли, которое он почти не мог контролировать, примешивалось желание быть со Стивом. Быть так, как тот хочет. 

\- Нет, - это было правдой. «Неприятно» - не отражало и половины того, что он чувствовал. 

И Стив снова погладил его, коснулся ягодиц ладонями, и вдруг начал так исступленно, так жадно покрывать поцелуями его спину, что чувства и вбитые намертво рефлексы вдруг взбесились разом. Он выгибался под этими поцелуями, бесстыдно, совершенно наплевав на требование сохранять неподвижность. Кажется, даже скулил – тонко-тонко, тихо и жалобно, чего не позволял себе даже в раннем детстве.

Когда же Стив распялил, раскрыл его ладонями и коснулся губами того места, которое в родном мире Баки редко предназначалось даже для секса, он все-таки дернулся прочь, застонав, но Стив неожиданно жестко его удержал и принялся мокро, бесстыдно вылизывать, почти насаживая на свой язык, трогая пальцами, опаляя сбивающимся дыханием. Баки будто наклонился над очагом: лицо впервые вспыхнуло горячо и жарко, и захотелось вдруг провалиться куда-нибудь глубоко-глубоко и, в то же время – нестерпимо хотелось остаться, раскрыть себя еще больше, только бы Стив продолжал делать с ним все это. 

Когда Стив толкался в него – бережно и аккуратно, совсем не так, как Баки сам насаживался на него прошлой ночью, хотелось выть на одной высокой, бесконечной ноте, выпрашивая ласку. Желание принадлежать, подчиняться, отдавать себя, стало таким всепоглощающим, что заглушило и чертовы рефлексы: Баки застонал, громко, призывно, будто сам был модом, игрушкой, подаренной Стиву. Будто единственным, чего ему хотелось, было вот так принимать Стива, податливо, жадно гнуться под ним, подставляя спину под поцелуи. 

Еще никогда проклятая поза, ненавидимая каждым модом, не доводила его до такого исступленного безумия. Никогда еще то, что говорили ему, наказывая, не звучало так нежно горячо. 

Баки не разбирал слов. Ничего, кроме «хорошо», «люблю» и «мой». Он словно разорвал тесный кокон, и теперь его распирало, растаскивало от бьющих изнутри чувств. От желаний, о которых он даже не подозревал. 

\- Стив, - едва слышно позвал он, и Стив притянул его к себе, губы к губам, обхватив горло ладонью. 

Баки кончился, весь, совсем. Вышел, выжатый до последней капли изматывающим, долгим, мучительным удовольствием, щедро приправленным острым стыдом. Было почти больно от остроты, от новизны, от того, как ощущалось это все: правильно до последнего движения, единственно верно, горячо и сладко. 

После он лежал, придавленный тяжеленным Стивом сверху, будучи не в силах даже шевельнуться, и первой связной мыслью было: «Если я не человек, как могу я быть так счастлив?»

Ответа на этот вопрос не было. Вернее, был, но Баки отчего-то снова был не готов поверить в то, о чем Стив толковал ему с самого первого дня: он и есть человек. Разумный из девятого мира, ничем, по сути, не отличающийся от тех, кто живет в Шестом. 

Ничем, кроме способности быть единственно верным решением. Сомнения снова попытались свить гнездо у него в голове, но тут Стив так благодарно и нежно поцеловал его в плечо, что Баки выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. 

Какая разница, единственное решение он или нет? 

Стива он никому не отдаст.


	20. Chapter 20

Стив надел футболку. Баки, наблюдавший за ним, отложил в сторону новую хенли, которая очень ему шла, и бросил короткий взгляд на свой браслет. Тот сидел на запястье как влитой и приятно диссонировал с простой футболкой и темными джинсами. 

\- Ты уверен? – после секунды раздумий спросил Баки, и Стив улыбнулся. Наташа когда-то сказала ему, что, когда ты со «своим» человеком, многие вещи вокруг будто происходят сами собой. Тебя понимают с полуслова, тебе верят безоговорочно и иногда даже не нужно ничего говорить вслух – идеальный человек все поймет и так. 

\- Конечно, - просто ответил он. – Я не собираюсь скрывать тебя, как какую-то постыдную тайну. Как только все уляжется, я сделаю тебе официальное предложение. 

\- Предложение чего? – спросил Баки, и Стив в который раз напомнил себе, откуда тот пришел. 

\- Заключить брак. 

У Баки сделалось такое лицо, будто Стив вслух сказал, что женится на Максе. 

\- А так можно? – после паузы спросил он. 

\- Конечно. Что тебя настораживает? – Стив сел рядом с ним на кровать и отобрал злосчастную хенли. – То, что мы оба мужчины? 

\- И это тоже, но у вас это, вроде нормально. Мы же разные. 

«Ты человек, а я – нет», - привычно услышал Стив. 

\- Мы одинаковые. И нет, это не запрещено, просто пары с иномирянами складываются крайне редко. Мы, фактически, создадим прецедент. Первый за сотню лет – точно. 

Баки молча провел ладонью по своим бывшим ножам и поднял взгляд. 

\- Будет так, как ты хочешь, - наконец произнес он, и у Стива внутри кольнуло беспокойство. 

\- Баки, будет так, как мы оба захотим. Что-то не так? Я знаю, что у вас моды не вступают в брак, и потому ты, наверное, считаешь, что…

\- В твоем доме нет для меня половины, - вдруг произнес тот, в который раз поставив Стива в тупик. 

\- Половины? – переспросил Стив, просто чтобы не молчать, пытаясь сообразить, зачем Баки половина дома. В голове крутилось что-то о странных законах пришлых, кажется, из третьего мира, которые, прежде, чем жениться, должны были подарить будущей супруге сколько-то там золота, дом с садом и положить на счет круглую сумму – на случай развода. У них женщины брали «плату» вперед. И за еще нерожденных детей, и за работу по дому и еще один Всевышний знает, за что. 

\- Женской, - отведя взгляд, пояснил Баки. – Не знаю, как в моем случае она должна называться, ведь я не совсем… вернее, совсем не женщина. 

\- Что? – Стив честно пытался понять, но он слишком мало знал о брачных традициях Основ проклятого Девятого мира, искалечившего его Баки, чтобы быстро разобраться, в чем проблема. – Тебе нужна отдельная половина дома? Зачем? 

\- Чтобы глаза не мозолить. Чтобы ты мог… хотя ты же не будешь. Черт, я понятия не имею, как это у вас все устраивается. 

Стив развернул его к себе и взял за руки. 

\- По сути, ничего не изменится, если ты не хочешь, - осторожно начал он. – Просто оформим документы, чтобы по закону ты мог… ну, например, принимать за меня решения, если я буду ранен, без сознания или впаду в маразм. Если покалечусь, потеряю память… или умру. Чтобы люди, власти, чтобы все вокруг знали, к кому обратиться в случае чего, понимаешь? Официальное бракосочетание не сделает тебя… тем, кто должен жить на женской половине. И я очень надеюсь, что ты будешь мозолить мне глаза до глубокой старости. И вообще, почему ты прошлой ночью не возражал против того, чтобы спать вместе? Не искал никаких там… отдельных половин? Даже в отдельную спальню не ушел? 

Баки, по-прежнему не глядя на него, ответил, как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся: 

\- Ты не прогнал меня, значит, я мог остаться. Секс-моды часто спят с хозяином. 

\- Баки, - Стив потер висок – головная боль, не дававшая о себе знать больше двух дней, похоже, возвращалась. – Ты не…

\- Я знаю. Просто… я пытаюсь втиснуть твой разнообразный, чужой мир в свои узкие рамки, как-то себе все объяснить. У меня плохо выходит, прости. 

Стив в который раз почувствовал себя косноязычным идиотом, неспособным быть чутким и бережным с тем, кто едва-едва встал с колен. С тем, кто доверился ему так слепо, кто согласен на чертовы «женские половины», просто чтобы быть рядом.

\- Прости меня, Баки. Я должен был все тебе объяснить, прежде чем так смело надеяться, что ты согласишься…

\- Я согласен, - Баки пожал одним плечом и снова отвел взгляд, - на все, чего ты можешь захотеть от меня. Я тебе… верю, Стив. 

\- Баки, - хотелось шагнуть за Грань, вломиться в Девятый мир и что-то там взорвать, - спасибо. Но не нужно заочно соглашаться на всякие ужасы. Хочешь – подождем? Я подробно все тебе объясню и…

\- Нет никого лучше тебя, - Баки вдруг улыбнулся, едва-едва заметно, и от этого у Стива внутри потеплело. – И даже если ты захочешь, чтобы я никогда больше не брал в руки оружие, научился готовить, делать все те штуки… я смогу. 

\- Зачем? Не нужно, - Стив прижал Баки к себе, отчаянно ища слова, чтобы хоть как-то выразить все то, что чувствовал к нему, - не нужно ничего менять, не нужно пытаться стать таким, как кто-то от тебя ждет, не нужно ни под кого прогибаться. Просто живи, Баки. И позволь мне быть рядом. Позволь показать тебе, что все может быть не так, как ты привык. Что можно не бояться сделать что-то не так, потому что когда любишь – всегда дашь шанс исправить. Любовь – это терпение. Желание лучшего для другого. А когда оба хотят лучшего друг для друга, все получается само собой, понимаешь? Главное говорить. И слушать. 

\- Я попытаюсь научиться, Стив, - после паузы ответил Баки. – Говорить. Пока я могу только глупости. 

\- Нет, неправда, - Стив отодвинулся и убрал от его лица волосы, любуясь. – То, что ты вообще испытываешь желание чем-то делиться – уже большая удача. Я это очень ценю. У меня будет просьба. Спрашивай у меня… обо всем, хорошо? Вот буквально обо всем, что придет в голову. Я иногда эгоистично забываю, откуда ты пришел и насколько твой родной мир отличается от нашего. Я обо всем расскажу тебе, обещаю. Просто говори со мной. 

\- Хорошо, - Баки посмотрел на злополучную хенли и потянулся за футболкой, тоже, видимо, решив оставить браслет на виду. – Разделения обязанностей тоже не будет? 

\- То есть? 

\- У Основ женщина не занимается делами. Ведет дом, иногда что-то мастерит по мелочи. Очень редко – помогает мужу в делах, еще реже – занимается наукой или воспитанием модов. 

\- Не могу представить, чтобы Наташе или Марии мужья запретили бы заниматься чем-то, кроме дома и детей. У нас у обоих супругов равные права. Вне зависимости от пола, расы и происхождения. Конечно, в каждой семье все по-разному, но все сугубо добровольно, по согласию. Некоторые женщины не хотят работать, их, конечно, никто не заставляет. А ты если захочешь устроиться на Базе с Рамлоу или переучиться – я тебя поддержу. Я поддержу тебя в любом случае, что бы ни случилось. В этом, наверное, и заключается смысл понятия «быть парой». То есть быть вместе, друг для друга и несмотря ни на что. 

Баки вдруг приложил ладонь к его щеке и, чуть склонив голову к плечу, сказал: 

\- Если весь мир полон таких, как ты, его стоит закрыть. Чтобы такие, как я, не несли в него кровь и грязь. Знания о боли и пытках. Не пачкали его собой. 

\- Все люди разные, Баки. И у вас, и здесь. Так и должно быть. И плох тот мир, который не может сделать счастливыми всех. И тех, кто родился здесь, и тех, кто пришел в поисках лучшей доли. 

\- Надеюсь, ты прав, Стив, - Баки натянул футболку и собрал волосы в низкий хвост. – Пять минут. Или у вас принято немного опаздывать? 

Стив взглянул на часы и быстро поднялся. 

\- Нет. Встреча неофициальная, конечно, но лучше быть вовремя. Пойдем. Как думаешь, Макс переживет без тебя несколько часов? 

Баки хмыкнул и пожал плечами. 

\- Ну, как-то он жил до того, как мы с ним повстречались, так что, думаю, да. 

Стив, не удержавшись, снова обнял его и признался:

\- «Как-то» и я до тебя жил. Но больше не хочу. Так что давай возьмем его с собой. 

\- Если он будет плохо себя вести – краснеть тебе. Я давно разучился. 

Стив невольно рассмеялся и кивнул. Что ж, он согласен краснеть за двоих, пусть только Баки и дальше улыбается. 

***

 

Их встретила Мария. 

\- Проходите, - с непривычно мягкой улыбкой пригласила она, распахивая перед ними калитку сада. – Вижу, вас можно поздравить. 

Баки так ощутимо напрягся, что Мария, тут же повернувшись к нему, бесстрашно взяла его за руку. Стив чувствовал, как тот давит в себе даже рефлекторное желание отдернуться, и остановился, обнимая его сзади. 

\- Почему ты нервничаешь? – спросила Мария. – Разве ты взял что-то без спроса? 

\- Я взял чужое, - трудно сглотнув, ответил Баки. – И отдавать не собираюсь. 

\- Ты взял ничье, - поправила его Мария и приложила ладонь к его щеке, ласково погладила, как когда-то Брока. – Нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы хотеть себе счастья. Все люди хотят быть счастливыми, все без исключения. И пока тот, кто может тебе это счастье дать, разделяет твое желание, все происходящее – правильно. Мне очень хотелось ткнуть твоего Стива носом в его собственную слепоту еще до вашей поездки, но боялась навредить. Вам обоим. 

\- Ты видела и не сказала? – заталкивая возмущение как можно глубже, спросил Стив. 

\- Да. Я всегда ощущаю направленное желание. От твоего можно было ослепнуть, оно буквально сбивало с ног. Теперь я вижу, как вы переплетены друг с другом, - она обвела их взглядом и улыбнулась. – Очень красивый узор. Не особо затейливый, но прочный, почти сплошной. Я очень за вас рада. Когда появитесь в мэрии? 

\- Мы еще не решили. У нас тут, как ты знаешь, некоторые обстоятельства. 

\- Нет ничего важнее отношений пары, Стив. Все остальное – мелочи. Все будет хорошо, - она еще раз погладила Баки по щеке и отпустила его запястье. – На ужин лазанья. Баки, Стив еще не приобщил тебя к средиземноморской кухне?

\- Я не знаю, мэм. Я мало обращаю внимания на то, что ем. 

\- Вот это ты зря сейчас сказал, - Стив поцеловал Баки в висок и пошел за Марией по посыпанной гравием дорожке, не убирая руку с его бедра. – Мария отлично готовит. И, как всякая хорошо готовящая женщина, любит, чтобы это ценили. 

\- Все любят, чтобы их усилия ценили, Стив, - отозвалась та. – Ник в кабинете. Ужин через сорок минут, напомните, если он увлечется. 

Стив, обнимая Баки, смотрел вокруг и пытался представить себе, каким тот видит окружающий его новый мир? Наверняка ему казалось, что дом Директора Фьюри будет больше похож на музей или Дворец Событий: большой, с колоннами, огромными окнами с вечно опущенными жалюзи и темными, глухими, запутанными коридорами и вылизанными до блеска залами для официальных приемов. Именно так Стив представлял себе роскошные особняки горстки полновластных властителей мира, из которого пришел Баки. 

На самом деле, Баки должен был быть разочарован: дом семьи Фьюри был практически таким же, как и их коттедж, только более ранней постройки и уже густо, под самую крышу заросший диким виноградом и вьюнками в крупных фиолетовых цветах.

Внутри планировка тоже не особо отличалась, и можно было не пытаться найти что-то, что указывало бы на семейное положение или какой-то особый статус хозяев дома. Кроме, разве что, бережно вставленных в рамки старых детских рисунков на стенах и нескольких, таких же «заслуженных», мягких игрушек, пристроившихся на диване в гостиной. Баки рассматривал их с немым удивлением, и Мария, проследив его взгляд, снова улыбнулась:

\- Наши с Ником дети учатся в другом городе и приезжают только на каникулы, но я стараюсь, чтобы они всегда помнили, что это не только наш, но и их дом тоже. 

Баки замер, не зная, что ответить, но положение спас Макс, вдруг ожививший на руках у Стива, громко и визгливо «поприветствовавший» хозяйку.

Мария рассмеялась:

\- Стив, дай-ка этого малыша сюда, вы идите к Нику, а я пока поищу, чем бы его угостить.

Макс к этому предложению отнесся более чем благодушно, сразу же попытавшись облизать новую знакомую.

Кабинет Фьюри располагался на втором этаже, там, где в их доме была спальня Стива. Из мебели здесь был только большой рабочий стол с креслом за ним, из которого и поднялся им навстречу хозяин дома, еще пара кресел перед столом, стеллаж с книгами и небольшой диванчик у стены. Над которым с большой картины в простой тонкой раме знакомо улыбалась Мария, обнимающая за плечи двух подростков лет по четырнадцать-пятнадцать.

\- Стив, Джеймс, рад вас видеть, - Ник усмехнулся вполне благодушно и привычным жестом протянул руку для рукопожатия. Стив неосознанно подался вперед, будто пытаясь закрыть Баки собой, но, похоже, сейчас Баки это уже не смутило. Он чуть неловко, но крепко пожал его ладонь и на мгновение прижался к Стиву боком. 

\- Присаживайтесь, располагайтесь, - Ник вернулся на свое место и закрыл тихо заурчавший ноутбук. - Давайте сначала о работе. Брок останется в медицинском центре до утра, вместе с женой. Камера его подлатала, но наблюдение будет нелишним. Я связался с Вандой, - он перевел взгляд с Баки на Стива и привычно потер ладонью гладко выбритый череп. - Стив, ты же знаешь Ванду?

Конечно, Стив ее знал – одна из самых сильных менталисток их времени, располагавшая не только своими внутренними ресурсами, но и ресурсами своего брата-близнеца, в паре с которым была ведущей. 

\- Да, конечно, - с улыбкой ответил он, взяв Баки за руку. Тот едва удержался, чтобы ее не отдернуть, но потом расслабился. 

\- Ну вот, я пригласил ее и брата, так что рассчитываю, что завтра все решится быстро и без проблем. Но мы оба знаем, что такое ментальное воздействие, тем более, тут, скорее, даже вмешательство, так что я попрошу тебя принять Брока и Мирру у себя, - он выразительно взглянул на их переплетенные пальцы и хмыкнул. – Думаю, вторая спальня уже свободна? 

Стив думал, что будет испытывать неловкость, стыд или смущение, но вместо этого всего ощущал лишь тепло от того, что, наконец, может вот так ненавязчиво продемонстрировать, что стал цельным, живым, что счастлив. Что Баки – его. 

\- Свободна, - с улыбкой ответил он, - и, конечно, мы заберем Рамлоу с женой. Кстати, - он пожал пальцы Баки, чувствуя его напряжение, - скажи еще ты. 

\- О чем? – Ник соединил кончики пальцев и задумчиво на них посмотрел. 

\- О том, что не собираешься никого депортировать. 

Лицо Ника, не слишком выразительное обычно, на мгновение приобрело выражение почти комического удивления, потом он все же справился с собой и пристально взглянул на Баки, на их соединенные руки и хмыкнул.

\- Нет, не собираюсь. Во-первых, отношения пары – их личное дело. Если бы миссис Рамлоу напала на кого-то другого и не при столь… интимных обстоятельствах, или если бы сам Брок заявил на нее, если бы это все привело к необратимым последствиям, или – самое основное – если бы эта агрессия была осознанной… тогда ее дело разбиралось бы в Суде. Тогда – в самом крайнем случае – могло быть принято решение о депортации. В – повторюсь – крайнем случае. Девушка ни в чем не виновата, потому что сама являлась объектом постороннего вмешательства, а значит, является жертвой, а не агрессором. Это во-первых. А что касается того, что я сказал о разумных из Девятого мира в целом… это уже во-вторых. Конечно, такие, как Брок, его ребята, да и ты, Барнс – вы не без чудес. У вас свои представления о том, что такое дружба или как вы там называете отношения между собой, но я говорил Броку и повторю специально для тебя: я готов иметь с вами дело. Гораздо более охотно, чем со многими другими. Да, это нетолерантно, наверное. Да, ваша сплоченность и полное нежелание ассимилироваться – скорее, минусы, но в остальном… наш мир не знал лучших бойцов. А наш мир умеет быть благодарным так же хорошо, как находить применение чужим талантам. По поводу санкций переживать не стоит, наоборот, когда Джеймс пройдет курс адаптации и натурализуется, как гражданин, я бы хотел предложить ему работу.

Стив почувствовал, как ладонь Баки каменеет, и тут же нахмурился, давая понять, что еще очень рано говорить о каких-либо перспективах.

\- Ник…

\- Стив, я все понимаю. Не забывай, что я тоже Страж, хоть сейчас практически не занимаюсь адаптацией лично. Я знаю о правах твоего партнера больше него самого. О праве свободного выбора профессии, переучивании и таком прочем. Но так же знаю, что нам нужны офицеры-консультанты, разбирающиеся в специфике Девятого мира. Нам нужно знать больше, чтобы, в случае чего, быть готовыми ко всему. Кстати! – безо всякого перехода продолжил Ник, - Роджерс, я еще могу понять Джеймса, он здесь недавно. Но вот что за чертовщина в твоей голове, я даже и представить не берусь. Ты будто в школу не ходил, где на каждом уроке о культуре отношений пары талдычили признаки того, что человек «тот самый». Вы Марию до мигрени своими плясками друг вокруг друга уже довели, а меня - до желания схватить вас обоих за шиворот и закрыть где-нибудь на пару недель. 

\- Ник, - Стив не был готов обсуждать свою личную жизнь ни с кем, даже с Ником, с которым они почти дружили. Ну, насколько дружба вообще возможна в мире, где любой на первое место ставит партнера, на второе – семью, а третье чаще всего оставляет для работы и увлечений. – Я не стану…

\- Ладно, - начальство милостиво махнуло рукой, - поздравляю. Не забудь на радостях организовать тесты для Джеймса. Любая пара их проходит, а тут у нас такой необычный случай. 

Стив хотел его поправить, как-то объяснить свое решение подарить Баки браслет, несмотря на то, что они были уроженцами разных миров, но тут снизу раздался голос Марии: 

\- Ник, молодые люди, спускайтесь уже, хватит там отсиживаться! Все уже на столе и скоро остынет! 

Во всем поддерживая Марию, где-то в доме зашелся радостным лаем Макс.

Ник поднялся и, обойдя стол, положил руку Баки на плечо: 

\- Все позади, парень. Теперь все будет хорошо. И с тобой, и с твоими земляками. Еще раз добро пожаловать и спасибо тебе за Роджерса. Сил не было смотреть на его мучения. 

Баки ошарашено кивнул и проводил его взглядом до двери. 

\- Стив, мы их обманули, да? – едва слышно спросил он. 

\- Нет, - решительно ответил Стив, и хотел еще добавить что-то о том, что ему абсолютно не важно, кто и что о них думает, как на его запястье зазвонил коммуникатор. 

\- Стив Роджерс, - представился он, заметив незнакомое имя на экране. 

\- Ого, - было первым, что сказала молодая симпатичная девушка с голограммы, - я теперь понимаю... Кхм… Простите, мистер Роджерс! Меня зовут Дарси Льюис! Я помощница доктора Фостер-Одинсон! Я звоню вам потому, что ваш подопечный, Джеймс Бьюккенен Барнс, отказывается проходить тесты без вашего одобрения! Могу я узнать точную дату, когда…

\- Да давайте хоть завтра, - отозвался Стив, поглаживая Баки по плечу. – Мои результаты готовы? 

\- Да! Но мы не можем составить полную картину без результатов мистера Барнса! 

Она радостно заулыбалась, и пока Стив уточнял время ее визита, все смотрела и смотрела на Баки, видимо, попадавшего в сектор обзора. 

На болезненно напряженного Баки, который, опустив голову, что-то пытался разглядеть на идеально чистом деревянном полу.


	21. Chapter 21

Основа Мария была приветливой и – Баки чувствовал это – доброй. Уже по тому, как на нее отреагировал Макс, можно было сказать, что она хорошая, лучше тех немногих женщин Основ, которых ему приходилось видеть в родном мире. 

Когда она дотронулась до него, утешая, хотелось отдернуться от ее ладони, как от раскаленного прута, но он был приучен одинаково стойко терпеть и ласку, и наказание. Стив был рядом. Он постоянно был рядом, касался, показывая всем, что Баки принадлежит ему. 

Он говорил с Директором Фьюри легко, как с равным. Баки не разбирался в иерархии нового мира, возможно, они и были равны, но чувствовалось – от Директора зависит многое, если не все. Тот не обладал ни мягкостью Стива, ни его снисходительностью. Когда тот сказал, что ни Командиру, ни его жене, ни самому Баки ничего не угрожает, на душе немного полегчало, будто неизбежное отсрочили на неопределенный срок. 

Ровно до того момента, как Стив, обнимая его, не согласился на те самые эксперименты, предложенные странной Основой Дарси Льюис. 

\- Что? Баки, что? – спросил он обеспокоенно, а у Баки в голове билось безысходное: «Завтра в полдень. Завтра». Значит, скрыть от Стива свой позорный страх не получилось. 

\- Тесты, - только и сказал Баки. 

\- Ну да, - Стив улыбнулся, а потом снова обеспокоенно потрогал его, погладил по голове. – Ты не хочешь? Боюсь, это обязательно, но мы можем отложить. Я уже прошел свою часть, и…

При мысли о том, что со Стивом тоже делали что-то, Баки ощутимо передернуло. Как ни пытался, но он так и не смог вспомнить сколько-нибудь заметных повреждений на нем. 

\- Я пройду их. Мне жаль, что тебе тоже пришлось, - нашел в себе силы ответить он, - пришлось пройти через это из-за меня. 

Похоже, Стив все-таки догадался, как сильно он боится. Потому что вдруг обнял, прижал к себе, а потом молча потащил куда-то, вывел в сад, на ходу крикнув какие-то извинения Марии, и усадил на деревянную скамью, притаившуюся в тени какого-то раскидистого куста, усыпанного белыми, потрясающе пахнущими цветами. 

\- Тесты – это не страшно, - терпеливо начал Стив. – Неприятно, но не страшно, Баки. Я тебе расскажу, как это было со мной. 

Баки открыл рот, чтобы отказаться. Он не хотел, но память сама подкинула привычные картины тестирований и отладки: кровь на белых кафельных стенах, белые хламиды персонала, и белая же боль - ослепляющая, жаркая, от которой никуда не деться. 

Стив мягко, но уверенно выдернул его из воспоминаний. Прижал к себе, коротко целуя в шею, в плечо, в висок, в губы. Он что-то даже говорил, но шум в ушах мешал расслышать – что. 

\- Послушай меня, - наконец, донеслось до Баки. – Послушай, я тебе расскажу. Ничего страшного не будет. Никаких пыток, крови и боли, Баки, как ты мог подумать, что я снова позволю кому-то… просто тесты. Тебе зададут вопросы. Очень личные, даже интимные. Потому я и сказал – неприятно. Потом ты напишешь на листке бумаги, что попросят. Я никому не позволю даже дотронуться до тебя. Никто больше не прикоснется к тебе без разрешения. Без твоего разрешения. Даже я. Тем более – я. 

Горло перехватило от накатившего облегчения, от желания верить Стиву, надеяться на лучшее, от осознания того, что, может, все закончилось, наконец. 

Стив гладил его, как разнервничавшегося Макса, шепча что-то бессмысленное и утешающее. Целовал – нежно и горячо, так, что разом захотелось оказаться не здесь, а дома. Будто он когда-то знал, что это такое – дом. Будто до Стива он вообще знал хоть что-то о том, как быть человеком.

\- Хочешь, уйдем? – спросил Стив. – Ник с Марией поймут. Вернемся домой, закажем поесть и… просто побудем дома. Вдвоем. 

Баки очень хотел уйти и «быть дома вдвоем» со Стивом. Очень. 

\- Мария обидится, - просто сказал он. 

Стив, наконец, поцеловал его по-настоящему: глубоко, жадно, моментально меняя направление мыслей, привычно заслоняя собой остальной мир. 

\- Ты же слышал, - тихо произнес он, облизывая припухшие губы, - нет ничего важнее отношений пары. Никто не обязан соблюдать какой-то этикет, если это негативно отражается на его партнере. Ты хочешь домой, значит, мы уходим. 

\- Стив. Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были сложности в общении с людьми. Из-за меня. У меня такое чувство, что все неприятности, которые с тобой в последнее время случаются, происходят из-за меня. 

\- У меня нет неприятностей, - тут же, по мнению Баки, покривил душой Стив. - Я счастлив впервые в жизни. И счастливым меня делаешь ты. Я сам скажу Марии и Нику…

\- Нет, я пойду с тобой. 

Баки был приучен отвечать за свои поступки, даже если нужно было посмотреть в глаза двум Основам и отказаться от чести разделить с ними еду. Положение спасла Мария, и Баки еще раз отметил про себя – эта женщина идеальна. Едва они показались на пороге, она молча протянула им большой сверток. 

\- Лазанья, - только и произнесла она. - Приходите в любое время, мы будем рады.

Баки чувствовал себя странно, оттого что его так просто, так легко раскрыли. Что его страхи и желания, похоже, ни для кого не были секретом, и в который раз порадовался, что Основы Девятого мира не обладали такими пугающими способностями, как люди одного с ними вида, живущие здесь. 

Макс, тряся пушистым хвостом, семенил впереди, радостно обнюхивая попадающиеся кусты и столбы, Стив обнимал Баки сбоку и тихо рассказывал обо всем, что им попадалось, периодически углубляясь в воспоминания о детстве, прошедшем в еще меньшем, чем этот, городке на берегу океана. 

Он говорил о серых скалах, поднимающихся из воды, о темной глубине, которая всегда манила его в детстве, о сказочных существах, якобы живущих там, которых никто никогда не видел, а Баки вспоминал свой сон – легкая соленая вода вокруг, удерживающая на плаву его тяжелое тело, солнце, скалы и Стив. Его губы и руки на своем теле, выжигающий душу восторг, от которого хотелось кричать. О том, что тогда, проснувшись, он впервые подумал о том, что некоторым не отмерено и сотой доли того счастья, что ему: он жив, он человек и просто может быть рядом со Стивом. В чудном мире, где – пока что – никого не нужно убивать. 

\- Съездим как-нибудь туда, - сказал Стив, целуя его в висок. – Вот закончим с твоей адаптацией и съездим. 

Он толкнул перед Баки дверь своего дома (их, их дома!), и Баки с облегчением выдохнул, будто вернулся на базу, в безопасность, будто занял положенное ему место. Он пока действительно был не готов ходить в гости и выставлять только-только обретенное «личное» на всеобщее обозрение. 

Но ради Стива он со временем научится. 

***

 

Шея Стива вкусно пахла, в постели рядом с ним было тепло, и Баки не смог удержаться: провел ладонью от груди вниз, к твердому животу, а потом прижался всем телом сзади, задыхаясь от счастья. Просто потому, что можно. Каждое утро он начинал с попыток поверить, что он теперь не в Казарме, не приходит в себя после крио, не готовится к заданию, а просто живет. Гуляет, ест, занимается любовью со Стивом… постоянно хочет касаться его. Непреодолимая, жадная потребность быть рядом с ним просто оглушает в первые мгновения после пробуждения, и Баки малодушно поддается ей. 

\- Мхм, - выдохнул Стив, подаваясь назад, прижимаясь к паху твердыми ягодицами. – Добр утр. 

Баки молча поцеловал его в шею, в плечо, ощущая такую выворачивающую душу преданность, такую слепую любовь, что в груди стало тесно, а глазам – горячо. Стив, кажется, понял – развернулся к Баки, притиснулся плотно, позволяя их телам идеально совпасть друг с другом. 

Кажется, если бы его тело не было рассчитано на запредельные нагрузки, он умер бы прямо сейчас – сердце не выдержало бы. Когда Стив с намеком толкнулся бедрами, жарко выдохнул в шею что-то нежное, а Баки смотрел на подсвеченные рассветными лучами верхушки деревьев и понимал – если у него отобрать Стива, он просто умрет в тот же момент. Получит травму, не совместимую с нормальным функционированием. 

Отпустив эту мысль, он просто растворился в этом мире, на какие-то жаркие, лучшие в жизни мгновения, становясь его частью. Он увидел широко раскинутую сеть и людей-узелки на пересечениях блестящих нитей. Эти узелки – пары, а иногда и целые семьи, их много, бессчетные тысячи, но одна точка сияла особенно ярко, от ее пульсации по нитям бежали ослепительно яркие волны, будто рассылая всем, кто с ней связан, сигналы счастья. 

Эта точка – его Стив. Стив, через которого Баки соединяется с прекрасным новым миром, становясь его частью. Пусть немного кособокой и неидеальной, чуть закопченной по краям, но подходящей, нужной. 

Нужной Стиву. 

***

 

Стук в дверь – по всей видимости, ногой – разбудил их уже настоящим, поздним, утром. Стив, резко подняв с подушки взлохмаченную голову, посмотрел на часы и, чертыхнувшись, вскочил, натягивая штаны. 

\- Рамлоу, - коротко напомнил он. – Одиннадцать утра. Снятие триггеров было назначено на девять… Это он. И Мирра. 

Баки тоже поднялся, оделся в то, что было разбросано по комнате и, кое-как пригладив волосы, быстро спустился вниз. За дверью действительно оказался командир с мирно спящей на его руках женой. 

\- Прости, - Баки пропустил его в гостиную, но тут же замолчал в ответ на угрожающий взгляд. – Спальня на втором этаже, - шепотом продолжил он. - Покажу. Идем. 

Они бесшумно поднялись по лестнице, и Баки, открыв перед командиром дверь, оставил гостей наедине. 

Стив нашелся на кухне. Баки готов был отдать что угодно, чтобы и дальше можно было вот так просто подойти со спины к самому лучшему человеку и, обняв его, уткнуться лбом между лопаток, чувствуя, как двигаются его руки, готовя завтрак, как невесомо пальцы проходятся по запястью – всего на мгновение, но так приятно. Подставлять спину проникающим в небольшое окно солнечным лучам и не думать ни о чем, кроме того, что и завтра, и послезавтра можно будет – так. 

Услышав едва различимые шаги командира, Баки на мгновение замер, решая, отпустить Стива или нет. И решил, что нет. Лишь повернул голову, прижавшись к широкой теплой спине щекой, чтобы видеть вход. 

\- Утро, - поздоровался Командир, будто видеть Солдата, льнущего к своей Основе, как секс-мод, было для него в порядке вещей. 

\- Доброе утро, - отозвался Стив, и его голос пророкотал под щекой у Баки, как волна по каменистому берегу. – Тосты и кофе. Блинчики будут минут через пять. 

\- Спасибо, - отозвался Командир, встречаясь взглядом с Баки. Если он и заметил браслеты, то ничего не сказал. Первый из всех. И Баки был этому рад – в такое хорошее утро не хотелось оправдываться и объяснять, почему Стив разрешил ему занять чужое место. Уж командир-то совершенно точно знал, что оно, это место – не его. 

Закончив с тостами и разлив кофе по чашкам, Стив потянул Баки, заставляя встать перед ним, нежно взял лицо в ладони и поцеловал, прижимая к высокой столешнице. Будто они были одни. Будто не было ничего естественнее – вот так выставлять на обозрение свои самые уязвимые места. 

\- Я приготовлю блинчики, - в губы ему сказал Стив. – Сделаешь наш соус?

«Соусом» Стив называл смесь из сливок и джема, которую Баки удавалось взбивать в пышную пену, используя бионику. Хоть какое-то мирное применение его руки, по сути, являвшейся оружием. 

\- Сделаю, - тихо ответил Баки. 

«Для тебя я сделаю все», - осталось невысказанным, но Стив понял, как всегда все понимал про него. 

Командир молча пил кофе и не отводил взгляд, будто в том, чтобы смотреть, как целуются другие, не было ничего особенного. Баки в который раз подумал о том, что в этом мире люди не прячут свое счастье, а радостно делятся им с другими. И сразу, следом – о том, как жилось его Стиву тут, среди счастливых людей. Как он чувствовал себя, вот так же наблюдая за почти невинными ласками других, их неосознанными движениями навстречу, стремлением быть ближе каждую минуту. 

С трудом оторвавшись от Стива, он пошел к холодильнику, достал оттуда сливки и джем, и принялся взбивать, прислушиваясь к завязавшемуся разговору. 

\- Как все прошло? – спросил Стив. 

\- Нормально. Знаешь, эта Ванда… она жуткая. Красивая, маленькая, но такая, будто…

\- Будто прихлопнет и не заметит, - закончил за Командира Стив. – Она очень сильный менталист. Пьетро тоже был? 

\- Ну, а ее братец… ты видел скорость, с которой он двигается? 

\- Ну, вот так у них распределены дары, - усмехнулся Стив. – Они сиамские близнецы. Ну, в ментальном смысле, конечно. Одно целое. 

\- Не представляю, как Пьетро подпустит кого-то к ней, - после длинной паузы заметил Командир. – Мужика, я имею в виду. 

Стив странно порозовел, но ответил: 

\- Он и не подпустит. Одно целое, я же тебе сказал. Во всех смыслах. 

Баки удивило не то, что брат с сестрой могли составить пару, а реакция на этот факт Стива. Потому что в их мире изредка случалось, что разнополые моды одной серии испытывали друг к другу интерес именно сексуального характера, особенно в пубертатном периоде, но это строго и жестко пресекалось. Виновных обнуляли и перекидывали в смежные десятки. Но почему бы в мире, где Основа может взять себе боевой мод и любить его так, будто они ровня, не быть и таким вот странным союзам? Брат и сестра – подумаешь. В его серии были девочки. Всего две. Удивительно похожие на него самого, да и на остальных: голубоглазые, темноволосые, ладные, не очень высокие. Так, наверное, могли бы выглядеть его сестры, если бы они у него были. Если бы он сам мог быть человеком, родившимся от мужчины и женщины, а не получившимся в результате кропотливой работы по подбору нужных генных характеристик. 

\- … и тогда она просто коснулась висков Мирры, и глаза у нее, знаешь, налились краснотой. И вокруг рук тоже такие всполохи, как огонь, - продолжил Командир. – Хорошо, что я за стеклом был, - признался он. – Иначе…

\- Вот как ты это видишь, - неожиданно перебил его Стив. – Как красные волны. Странно, - он поставил перед ним стопку блинов и взглянул коротко, исподлобья. – Ты проходил тесты на сенситивность, когда попал сюда? 

\- Конечно. Роджерс, к чему ты клонишь? – Командир склонил голову к плечу, и Баки в одно мгновение оказался перед Стивом, ощутив даже не угрозу, а лишь очень слабый намек на нее. 

\- К тому, что я вижу все эти алые сполохи, когда Ванда работает, лишь периферическим зрением, как и остальные проявления даров, - после паузы ответил Стив, целуя Баки в шею. – А не имеющий способностей не должен видеть вообще ничего. У меня ты ничего не замечаешь? 

\- Нет, - оглядев его, ответил Командир. – Возможно, потому что ты лапаешь Барнса, а не мою жену. 

Фыркнув, Стив еще раз поцеловал Баки за ухом, ловко стянул его волосы в хвост на затылке и снова занялся блинчиками. 

\- Я вижу, - сам не зная, зачем, сказал Баки. – Не всегда. Но ты светишься голубым. Будто ореол вокруг. 

Стив снял со сковороды очередной блинчик и отложил лопатку, внимательно на него глядя. 

\- Когда именно? – мягко спросил он. – Бак? 

\- Когда мы в постели. Будто сеть вокруг, нити от тебя уходят куда-то далеко, и ты – голубая точка, пульсирующая, яркая. И когда тебе хорошо, от тебя будто волны расходятся, и другие, кто с тобой связан, знают, что тебе хорошо. Со мной. 

Лицо у Стива было до того ошарашенным, что даже Командир ничего не сказал, хотя – это было видно – ему хотелось. 

\- А в другое время? – хрипло спросил Стив, и от звука его голоса Баки занервничал. – Сейчас? Посмотри на меня и на Брока. Есть разница? 

Баки честно пытался понять, о чем тот спрашивает, но у него не выходило. Командир это командир, а Стив – это Стив, как вообще можно сравнивать? 

\- Я…

\- А сейчас? – Стив подошел к нему вплотную, обнял и поцеловал так глубоко и жадно, что на короткое мгновение Баки ослеп от его света, а Командир, который был виден краем глаза, остался темным. Но не просто неподсвеченным, а будто был проколом, дырой в бумаге. Провалом. 

\- Да. Ты светишься, а Командир – черный, как земля, - подумав, ответил Баки, наблюдая, как сияние вокруг Стива угасает. 

\- Латентная сенситивность, - выговорил Стив, отпуская его. – Это странно. Но если вспомнить, что ваши Основы – наши предки, то все вполне объяснимо. Видимо, в результате многочисленных экспериментов с генным набором, они случайно активировали у тебя ген сенситивности. Тот, из-за угасания которого когда-то случился Исход. 

\- Это чего, - подал голос Командир, - Барнс через тебя к вашей сетке подключается? 

\- Похоже на то. Надо заказать расширенные тесты, - ответил Стив, и, взглянув на Баки, быстро добавил: - Никакой боли, никаких пыток и прочей гадости, я же тебе обещал. Ну, может, кровь возьмут – исследуют генный набор. И просветят в пси-томографе. Это все не больно. 

\- Я не боюсь боли, - решил все-таки внести ясность Баки. – Если нужно, я…

\- Знаю, - Стив опять обнял его и погладил по голове, как Макса. – Но, все же, все тесты абсолютно безболезненны. И я ни на шаг от тебя не отойду, обещаю.

Баки, ругая себя за слабость, с облегчением выдохнул и уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Он не любил быть уязвимым. Стив был его, а вот Командир не должен был видеть его таким. Но, с другой стороны, у Командира и не должно быть таких одновременно смеющихся и обеспокоенных глаз, будто… Будто он и вправду переживал не только о функциональности вверенной ему боевой единицы.

А беспокоился и о самом Баки. Хотя, по сути, 32557 Командиру никто.


	22. Chapter 22

Стив наблюдал за Баки будто с нового ракурса. Оказалось, что он подспудно считал, все же, его человеком другого вида, и когда оказалось, что он несет в себе латентный ген сенситивности, да еще с даром видеть связи, то, к стыду своему, Стив должен был признать, что удивлен.

Дар был редким. Пары, направленное желание, чужую боль – могли видеть десять на тысячу, менталистов было меньше, да и зачастую рождавшиеся с этим даром предпочитали его не развивать – кому нужна чужая изнанка, не прикрытая ни воспитанием, ни правилами приличия? Но вот способных проследить сенситивные связи, да еще охватить при этом не одного-двух человек, а десятки, было исчезающее мало. И Баки, если бы родился здесь, был бы одним из них. 

Да и самим менталистам, чем сильнее и ярче был дар, тем сложнее было находиться среди людей. Они редко жили в больших городах, старались выбирать профессии, требующие уединения, или же шли в Стражу, где дар тренировали специализированно и узконаправленно - для «обрыва пуповины» и поддержания Импритинга. 

Даже становление партнерства для менталистов, особенно сильных, проходило тяжелее, чем для большинства, потому что новообретенный партнер с собой приносил все переживания и эмоции от тех микросвязей, которые он невольно устанавливал с окружающими при общении каждый день своей жизни.

Исключение составляли так называемые урожденные пары: близнецы, между которыми сенситивная Связь заключалась еще в утробе матери. Таких пар были единицы на сотни тысяч, но они были. Нет, их никто не осуждал, потому что нереально было бы осудить человека за то, что он таким родился. Но они сами, как те же Ванда и Пьетро, жили в собственном, одним им доступном мирке. 

Стиву повезло, хоть его дар менталиста и был силен, но он изначально лучше всего подходил именно для работы Стража. Потому что был точечным. Слишком четко выделял единственный объект, возможный для Импринтинга, и никогда не сбивался, даже когда Стив сталкивался с местными разумными, имеющими слабый или нетипичный физический дар, типа телекинеза.

Стив был рад за Баки. В том числе и потому, что ни у кого больше и мысли не могло возникнуть о том, что тот якобы занимает место некоего, пока еще не найденного или не рожденного сенситива. Осталось только доказать это ему самому. 

Доктор Джейн Фостер-Одинсон приняла их в назначенное время и без малейших возражений удовлетворила просьбу Стива о его личном присутствии при тестах. Единственное, о чем она его попросила, это надеть подавляющие слух наушники во время индивидуальной части опроса. Стив согласился – ему необязательно было слышать интимные подробности, он мог просто смотреть на Баки или держать его за руку, пока тот отвечал на вопросы.

В уютном кабинете доктора Фостер они провели более полутора часов. Стив, листая какой-то глупый журнал, краем глаза наблюдал, как опускаются напряженные вначале плечи Баки, как он расслабляется, отвечая на вопросы, а потом и сам говорит что-то, легко, будто видит в сидящей напротив девушке не ученого-живодера, а союзника.

Видимо, доктор Фостер попросила и его тоже описать один из своих снов, потому что Баки как-то неловко пожал плечами и искоса взглянул на Стива, будто был в чем-то перед ним виноват. Стив как мог ободрил его улыбкой, и Баки наконец склонился над листом, инстинктивно прикрывая металлической ладонью написанное.

После того как исписанный ровными печатными буквами лист был сложен в конверт, доктор Фостер знаком показала, что можно снять наушники. И мир заново наполнился привычными звуками: шелестом листвы и пением птиц за окном, цоканьем чьих-то каблуков по каменному полу коридора за дверями кабинета, успевшим стать родным и комфортным легким шелестом сервоприводов в руке Баки, когда тот, поднимаясь из кресла, оперся о подлокотник.

\- Ну что, Джеймс, Стив, мне нужно примерно полчаса на общую обработку данных, - сказала доктор, показывая на свой планшет, - а вы пока пройдите в соседний кабинет, пусть Джеймс сдаст расширенный тест на сенситивность. Для пущей уверенности, - она подмигнула Баки и, улыбнувшись, добавила: - Хотя мне все ясно заранее. Но правила есть правила. 

С этими словами она забрала конверт, написала на нем имя Баки, проставила сегодняшнюю дату, положила в папку ко все еще запечатанному конверту Стива и вышла. 

Стив был рад, что Баки сейчас выглядел гораздо менее настороженным, чем перед началом тестов. Хоть и молчал задумчиво, но Стив почти физически ощущал его облегчение.

Недолго.

Ровно до того момента пока они не зашли в соседний кабинет, который на поверку оказался просторным светлым помещением с высящимся посередине солидным, похожим на стоматологическое, креслом пси-томографа.

Баки замер на пороге, будто окаменел весь, и Стив, уже собиравшийся рассказать ему о том, как сам проходил похожую проверку сначала в десять лет, а потом в шестнадцать, физически ощутил это: слепой, отчаянный страх, ледяными волнами прокатившийся под кожей от ладони вверх, по предплечью, до самого сердца, заставляя его замереть на мучительно долгое мгновение. Страх Баки обжигал как жидкий азот, как ледяная вода океана ранней весной, как самое страшное разочарование в жизни. 

\- Бак, Баки, что случилось? Что с тобой? – Стив обхватил его руками, прижал к себе, но вместо податливого, сильного тела в его объятиях будто оказался бетонный столб. – Баки, ну посмотри на меня, что не так? – он тряс его за плечи, но в расширившихся от ужаса глазах Баки видел лишь усталую обреченность. 

К ним из своего кабинета тут же прибежала взволнованная Джейн, да и Дарси, ожидавшая их в лаборатории, была напугана не меньше, а Баки, едва заметно двигая онемевшими губами, спросил: 

\- Они настроят меня для тебя, Стив? Это же будет не зря? Чтобы я был самым лучшим для тебя? Выправят сбои, очистят и отдадут тебе? Ты только… забери меня потом, ладно? - он сжал запястье Стива металлическими пальцами едва не до хруста и шепотом продолжил: - Я знаю, что неидеален. Только ты не оставляй меня, я сделаю все, только не… Ты обещал, - одними губами напомнил он, и у Стива затряслись руки.

\- Баки, о чем ты… Господи, доктор, что вы с ним сделали? Идем, Баки, идем, мой родной, я ни на секунду тебя тут не оставлю. К чертям собачьим эти хреновы тесты, будто я без них не знаю, что ты самый лучший. Единственный для меня. Не надо, - резко сказал он протянувшей к Баки руку доктору Фостер, - не касайтесь его. Он мой, я забираю его домой. 

\- Джейн, - низкий, как звук Иерихонской трубы, голос раскатился по коридору, заставляя Стива инстинктивно закрыть Баки собой. – Любовь моя, сей юноша - разумный, прибывший из Девятого мира? 

Стив увидел профессора Одинсона. Он и когда молчал, производил неизгладимое впечатление, а уж когда начинал говорить в своей странной манере, неодобрительно сложив руки на могучей груди, то и вовсе становился больше похож на воина, а не на сильнейшего пси-практика своего времени. 

\- Тор, я... – начала оправдываться «Джейн», - я в толк не возьму…

Вывести Баки из лаборатории удалось только общими усилиями, но не потому, что тот сопротивлялся, а потому что у него внезапно будто отказали ноги, и Стиву пришлось его практически нести.

В кабинете Джейн его таки удалось уговорить попить воды, да и то после того, как из наполненного стакана отпил сам профессор Одинсон, демонстрируя Баки, что в воду не добавили ничего лишнего. 

\- Сколько раз я вам говорил, д... дамы, - строго начал профессор, повернувшись к доктору Фостер и к Дарси, которая едва не залезла под стол, сметенная волной его негодования, - дабы вы не влекли прибывших из Девятого мира на этот ваш трон, ётуны его дери! Я понимаю, Дарси, но ты-то, Джейн, возлюбленная сердца моего, я же тебе поведал, как Таузиг, такой же воин, как Джеймс, едва не разнес его к свиньям от ужаса великого, хоть и мужался до последнего, как истинный ас! И в методичке написано, что с прибывшими из Девятого мира использовать только переносной детектор! – он переходил на нормальный язык и обратно на свой, и от этой странной манеры изъясняться даже Баки, выпив воды, немного оттаял – выдохнул и с силой вжался лицом в плечо Стива, едва слышно спросив: 

\- Это не оно? Не Кресло для настройки? Не заставляй меня забыть тебя, Стив. Пусть сотрут все, кроме тебя. 

\- Ты в него не сядешь, - пообещал Стив, ощущая нестерпимое желание взорвать не «что-нибудь в Девятом мире», а прилюдно казнить всех Основ, до последнего человека. И это при том, что он никогда не был особо кровожаден. 

Как, например, тот же Тор Одинсон, чьи родители были родом из странного мира соседней Оси, где, по слухам, все, и мужчины, и женщины, были воинами с очень своеобразными понятиями о чести. 

Подробные разъяснения профессора затянулись на полчаса. Оказалось, что кресло в лаборатории - это на самом деле всего лишь стационарный пси-томограф, а не то, что подумал уважаемый Джеймс Барнс. И он работает совсем не так, как то, о чем он подумал. Но для того, чтобы не было никому не нужных переживаний, у профессора Одинсона есть замечательный переносной пси-детектор.

В процессе объяснений, профессор извлек из кармана халата небольшой прибор, больше всего напоминавший диск стетоскопа, закрепленный на длинной ручке. Когда он провел им над головой Баки, даже не касаясь, индикаторы, встроенные в ручку, замигали зеленым. 

\- Результаты мы еще будем расшифровывать, да и кровь возьмем – больно случай чудной, но на сегодня все, никаких анализов и никаких кресел! – гораздо более воодушевленно пробасил профессор, открывая ноутбук. На его красивом лице отразилось сначала удивление, а потом довольство: - Более тщательные исследования мы проведем позже, но уже сейчас могу сказать: у вас отличная невыраженная сенситивность. Латентная, конечно, но далеко не слабая. Весьма, весьма рад за вас обоих. Просто чудо какое-то! - И уже от дверей добавил себе под нос: - Ётуны бы драли этих Основ, навыдумывали же всякого безобразного дерьм… кхм… как теперь разумному к врачевателям ходить с такими фобиями?

Какое-то время Стив сидел, обнимая Баки, на небольшом диванчике, не обращая внимания на устроившихся за столом Джейн и Дарси. Он только и мог, что осторожно гладить Баки то по волосам, то по спине. Чувствуя, как постепенно того покидает нахлынувшее напряжение и страшная колючая дрожь в мышцах.

\- Джейн, мы, наверное, пойдем, а результаты… завтра?

\- Нет, зачем же? Все готово! 

Она с мягкой улыбкой протянула ему запечатанный конверт:

\- Когда ознакомитесь, просто сообщите мне, номер коммуникатора у вас есть. И вот еще, - она протянула Баки конверты – его и Стива, - в качестве самого последнего доказательства. Оговорюсь – мы не читали. Если написанное здесь совпадает (а оно наверняка совпадает), то вы – пара. 

\- Спасибо вам большое, - Стива не хватило на большее, хотелось только поскорее увести отсюда Баки.

\- Не за что. И… простите, пожалуйста. Просто… вы же знаете, какая редкость прибывшие оттуда.

До гостиницы они добрались медленно – Баки шагал механически, глядя на конверты в руке. В номере он, едва разувшись, завалился на кровать и натянул плед до самой шеи. 

\- Холодно, - тихо пожаловался он, а Стив, отыскав пульт, включил кондиционер на обогрев и достал из шкафа толстое зимнее одеяло. – Как перед крио. Нас всегда обнуляли перед крио, и я при виде Кресла всегда мерз. Заранее. Думал, все там осталось, на чертовой Базе, а я это все сюда притащил. Нес чушь и вел себя, как…

У Стива на языке стало горько. 

\- Баки, - тихо сказал он, садясь рядом. – Не думай ни о ком. Ты туда не вернешься. Никому никогда тебя не отдам. Только надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты расскажешь мне. Когда будешь готов, ладно? 

\- Да… Хорошо. Прости меня, - Баки вжался лицом ему в бедро и впервые с того момента, как они встретились, хрипло, вымученно выдохнул, будто удерживая слезы. – Я как идиот решил, что мне нужна перенастройка. Для тебя. Что ты хочешь какие-то дополнительные функции. 

\- Баки…

\- Я знаю. Ты никогда не говорил, что тебе от меня нужно что-то еще. Но, может… может, это не тебе нужно? А по вашим каким-нибудь правилам…

\- Бак.

\- Знаю. Я так люблю тебя, Стив. Я бы позволил им. Все что угодно. Если бы после этого ты забрал меня. Себе. 

\- Ты и так мой. Мой, Баки. А я – твой. Уверен, и тесты показали то же самое. Если ты сенситив, даже латентный, то значит… нас создали специально друг для друга. Тебя и меня, понимаешь? Я ждал тебя все это время, - он склонился над Баки и поцеловал его в затылок, - знал бы ты, как я тебя ждал. 

Баки какое-то время сорвано дышал, через плотный деним целуя его бедро, а потом спросил совсем другим тоном: 

\- Посмотрим, что там?

\- Где?

Стив от шока даже не сразу понял, о чем речь, а когда понял, вытащил из-под подушки три конверта и протянул тот, на котором стояло его имя, Баки:

\- Тут мой сон. Думаю, тебя тоже попросили описать.

\- Да. 

\- Ну, вот если сны похожие или одинаковые снятся – это самый первый и верный признак пары. При вхождении в определенный возраст принято даже дневник сновидений вести, чтобы потом сравнить, когда партнер найдется. 

\- И у тебя такой есть? - голос Баки постепенно становился все более живым, в нем слышалось нетерпение, и Стив едва сдержал улыбку. Баки, кажется, даже всерьез бояться не способен. А если и способен, то точно не кресла пси-томографа, а значит и эту проблему со временем им удастся разрешить.

\- Мне почти не снились сны, - пришлось признать Стиву. – До недавних пор. И теперь я знаю, почему. 

Баки смотрел мягко, с нежностью, а потом вдруг сказал: 

\- И за это тоже прости. В крио не бывает снов. Мозг… не функционирует. 

Прежде, чем Стив успел что-то сказать, он раскрыл конверт и, пробежав глазами единственную строчку, улыбнулся. 

\- Скалы были серыми, а вода почти зеленой, с темными пятнами на дне? 

\- Да, - ответил Стив. – И мы…

\- Целовались, - закончил за него Баки. – Проснулся тогда и чуть не взвыл от того, что понял: так никогда не будет. 

\- Никогда не говори «никогда», Баки, - Стив с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не начать его целовать, и открыл конверт с официальными результатами тестов. 

\- Ну? Что там? – с любопытством, в котором – наконец-то! – не было сомнений и страха, спросил Баки. 

Стив только улыбнулся и протянул ему заполненный стандартный бланк.

На жесткой желтоватой бумаге было выведено несколько рядов цифр, а чуть ниже, в графе «индекс партнерского соответствия» стояло только два слова: Оптимальное схождение.

И еще чуть ниже, от руки, аккуратным девичьим почерком было написано: «Мои поздравления!!!»

У Баки на лице отразилась смесь неверия и еще чего-то странного. Чего-то очень похожего на жадность. Такого выражения у него Стив раньше не видел, но оно ему понравилось, оттого, что было очень человеческим. Настоящим. Будто Баки наконец позволил себе хотеть чего-то. Кого-то считать своим. Его, Стива, считать наконец-то своим по праву, будто все, чего ему раньше не хватало – вот этой дурацкой бумажки.

\- Это нужно отметить, - улыбнулся Стив. – Давай…

\- Мы можем вернуться? – неожиданно перебил его Баки. – Ну… домой. 

От этого «домой» у Стива внутри стало тепло и ясно. 

\- Можем. Мы закончили. Кровь сдадим у Брюса. Все равно результаты попадают в общую базу. Я закажу флайер? 

Баки, скинув одеяло, потянул его на себя, прижался губами – сладко до головокружения, сразу вызывая желание вывернуться из одежды. 

\- Закажи, - он провел теплой ладонью от загривка до ягодиц и снова поцеловал, - хочу тебя. Но не здесь. И утром накормить тебя завтраком. И знать, что никуда не нужно лететь. И Макс там с командиром остался, а тот, знаешь, не производит впечатление заботливого. 

\- Ты просто плохо его знаешь, - улыбнулся Стив. – Рамлоу – настоящий зверь, когда дело касается вверенных ему подопечных. 

Баки недоверчиво хмыкнул, но спорить не стал, прижимаясь бедрами и жарко выдыхая в губы. 

\- Когда вернемся, - начал Стив, - я хочу, чтобы, - произнести такое вслух было непросто, но Баки смотрел так пытливо и доверчиво, что он, пересилив себя, закончил: - чтобы ты – меня. То есть… 

\- Стив, - хрипло произнес Баки. – Я не… это же я – твой. Я тебе принадлежу, - он убрал с лица Стива упавшую на лоб челку. 

\- Ты не хочешь? 

Баки сглотнул и облизал губы. Стив знал ответ, но хотел услышать его от Баки. 

\- Хочу, - прочистив горло, произнес он. – Но… 

\- И я хочу, - признался Стив. – Что нам мешает? Я ведь тоже твой. Полностью. 

\- Дома, - хрипло пообещал Баки. – Хорошо? Или ты хочешь…

\- Я подожду. Я тридцать лет ждал, и подожду еще час. Вернемся домой, выкупаемся в ванне. Господи, - он уткнулся лбом в лоб Баки, - неужели я тебя нашел, а, Бак? Дождался? Смог не потерять надежду, не отчаяться, хотя иногда, знаешь, хотелось просто быть не одному. 

Баки провел ладонью по его щеке и улыбнулся одними глазами.

\- Я никогда не оставлю тебя. Ты мой. У меня и справка от доктора есть. 

Стив поцеловал его и потянулся за коммуникатором.


	23. Chapter 23

Стив был его. По какому-то неестественному, невозможному праву. И Стив, и весь его большой красочный мир теперь принадлежали Баки, вопреки тому, что он не был человеком, потому что не родился у женщины, и тому, что ничем особенно не заслужил такого счастья – владеть кем-то настолько потрясающим, как Стив, как мир, который шел с ним в комплекте. 

От стартовой площадки они почти бежали, взявшись за руки, под начинающимся дождем, собиравшимся, похоже, перерасти в настоящую грозу. Редкие прохожие улыбались им вслед, и Баки хотелось кричать от распирающего грудь восторга – будто от его ошейника, наконец, отстегнули короткий поводок. И его самого – дрожащего, испуганного, вложили в теплые надежные ладони. 

Дверь дома была незаперта, и Баки, с силой впечатывая в нее Стива, вспомнил, что они не одни: где-то в доме должны быть командир и Мирра, но Стив был таким близким, таким желанным, что он увлекся вылизыванием его шеи и не сразу услышал звуки с кухни. Тяжелое дыхание, низкие стоны и характерные шлепки тела о тело. 

Стив тихо фыркнул ему в шею и прошептал на ухо: 

\- Мы не вовремя. 

Баки на это только сильнее сжал его соски под футболкой, вырывая тихий стон, от которого его с ног до головы окатило жаром. Потому что в веселом квартале он навидался всякого, вряд ли секс-мод даже такого уровня, как Мирра, выдумает что-то достаточно экзотическое, чтобы его удивить. 

\- Наверх? – спросил он у Стива, надеясь, что правилами этого мира не запрещено заниматься сексом в непосредственной близости от тех, кто тоже им занимается. 

Стив, правда, в ответ лишь сжал ладонями его задницу и подтолкнул в сторону лестницы. Конечно, кухня была отделена от гостиной лишь большой аркой, и конечно, неяркого света над рабочим столом было более чем достаточно для того, чтобы рассмотреть детали – уж чего-чего, а навыков для этого у Баки хватало. 

Мирра сидела на самом краешке высокого барного стула и, гибко прогибаясь в пояснице, низко, жадно стонала в ответ на каждое движение своего господина. Баки успел рассмотреть и его широченную спину с выбитыми на ней серией и номером, и мускулистую задницу, ритмично двигавшуюся в такт хриплым стонам, и слипшиеся от пота волосы, непривычно падающие на лицо, и крепкую хватку рук на белых девичьих бедрах. 

Стив коротко застонал и дернул Баки на себя, заставляя уйти с позиции, с которой хорошо просматривалось происходящее, но все, что нужно, Баки уже узнал: чужих нет, периметр не нарушен, все свои довольны и находятся в безопасности. Даже Макс, спавший на диване и ни малейшего внимания не обращавший ни на творящийся разврат, ни на вернувшихся хозяев. 

Они ввалились в комнату, целуясь, быстро выдернули друг друга из одежды и прижались разгоряченными телами. Баки очень любил этот момент – первое мгновение абсолютной обнаженности – будто впервые. Жар кожи Стива, его запах, ощущение горячего члена, прижимающегося к паху. Он всегда замирал на мгновение, слушая себя, их обоих, пытаясь поверить в то, что происходящее – реально. 

Стив, будто понимая, целовал его: медленно, нежно, гладил горячими ладонями по спине и ягодицам, заставляя чувствовать себя желанным. Особенным. Важным. 

\- Хочу тебя, - прошептал он, очерчивая большими пальцами контур губ Баки. – Какое счастье – просто хотеть тебя. Близости с тобой. И знать, что она возможна. Что ты - мой, и хочешь того же. 

«Как можно не хотеть тебя?» - мог бы спросить Баки, но не стал. 

\- Давай ляжем, - просяще произнес он. – Стив…

\- Да, - просто выдохнул тот и потеснил его к кровати, заставив сесть на край, а сам медленно, плавно опустился на колени. - Позволь мне, - тихо попросил он, обхватывая член ладонью, и повторил: - Хочу тебя.

Баки почти заскулил, выдыхая. Стив, его Основа, несоизмеримо лучшее, высшее существо, его чистый, самый лучший человек, стоял перед ним на коленях. Прикасался к нему. Не по принуждению, не для того, чтобы убедиться в функциональности или наказать, а потому что хотел его. Хотел, чтобы Баки принадлежал ему. 

Горячие губы накрыли головку, обхватили тугим кольцом, и Стив смотрел, смотрел на него: снизу вверх, жадно, будто из них двоих модом, бесконечно преданным своей Основе, был именно он. Крик рвался из перехваченного привычным спазмом горла, но Баки лишь тяжело дышал – вбитые намертво привычки были сильнее его. Рефлексы, заставлявшие быть все время настороже, позволили заметить бесшумную тень, на мгновение замершую перед приоткрытой дверью в коридоре. Опознав в ней командира, Баки лишь сильнее запрокинул голову, отдаваясь ласке – от него нападения можно было не ожидать. 

Командир не подвел: тихо закрыл дверь, так, чтобы постанывающий у ног Баки Стив ничего не заметил, и бесшумно скользнул дальше – в гостевую спальню. 

Со Стивом Баки будто складывал себя заново, нанося на воображаемую карту все новые и новые точки: у него чувствительные шея и внутренняя поверхность бедра, он любит целоваться, а когда Стив выдыхает ему в плечо всякие нежности, почти касаясь влажной кожи губами – готов заново пережить и свое кровавое рождение, и бесчисленные отладки, модификации и тестирования. Лишь бы в конце Стив забрал его себе. Лишь бы вознаградил нестерпимым, как боль, удовольствием, за годы, проведенные в родном мире. 

Лишь бы принадлежать ему одному – Стиву Роджерсу, лучшему человеку во всех существующих мирах. Человеку, который – совсем немного – тоже принадлежит Баки. 

Стив, поднявшись с колен, устроился на кровати, неумолимо потянул Баки на себя, развел колени в немой просьбе, и поцеловал так, что под солнечным сплетением стало горячо до боли. Напоенная дождливой прохладой ночь нестерпимо накалилась вокруг, запульсировала в такт ударам сердца, когда Баки целовал, гладил тело Стива – отзывчивое, красивое, чувственное, когда слепо тыкался губами, не в силах совладать с отчаянной, жадной решимостью – сделать хорошо. Сделать Стиву так хорошо, чтобы он никогда не пожалел о том, что отказался ото всех ради Баки. От детей, которые у него никогда не родятся, от красивой жены, от родственников с ее стороны, которые могли бы полюбить его. Потому что Стива невозможно не любить. Уж он-то знает. 

Когда они соединились первым осторожным толчком, Баки будто ослеп от ощущения запредельной перегрузки. Счастье не могло ощущаться так: всеобъемлюще, полно, до полной потери себя. Баки не помнил, кто он, откуда. Впервые забыл свой номер, надежно выбитый между лопатками. Не помнил имя прекрасного существа, отдававшегося ему. Он ощущал лишь слепой, всепоглощающий восторг, тепло и радость. Он растворялся в новом мире, обращаясь в пульсирующую точку на перекрестье множества нитей, сливался воедино с огромным миром и с живым чудом, доверчиво распростертым под ним. Он был нужен. Он имел право быть здесь. 

Он весь – впервые – был любовью. Безумной, страстной любовью к одному-единственному существу. 

К Стиву. 

***

 

От Стива было не оторваться. С ним хотелось срастись, слиться в единый организм, но утром, полюбовавшись им спящим, Баки все-таки пересилил себя, аккуратно выполз из-под него и, натянув первые попавшиеся домашние штаны и футболку, спустился на кухню. 

Стив любил поспать и поесть. И так как ночью они израсходовали просто немыслимое количество энергии, жадно дорвавшись друг до друга, то завтрак должен быть плотным. Очень плотным. 

Баки уже переворачивал на сковороде пятый или шестой блин (хорошо иметь отличную память и высокую обучаемость), когда услышал на лестнице легкие незнакомые шаги, и только когда Мирра показалась на кухне, вспомнил, что они со Стивом не одни во всем мире. 

\- Кофе, - коротко приказала она, отбрасывая за плечо лавину блестящих волос и устраиваясь на высоком стуле. – Черный. И сливки отдельно. 

Баки бросил короткий взгляд на ее голые ноги, совершенно не скрытые короткой мужской футболкой, в которую она была одета, и молча отвернулся к кофемашине – ничто не могло испортить ему настроение после такой чудной ночи, даже юный секс-мод командира, перепутавший его с прислугой. 

Он поставил перед ней чашку и даже налил сливки в специальную емкость, правильного названия которой не знал. Белая такая, крошечная, типа соусницы. Надо будет спросить у Стива. 

\- Когда будет готово? – спросила Мирра, указывая на увеличивающуюся стопку блинов, и Баки с запозданием понял, что сделал, пожалуй, мало теста. Что в этом мире наверняка принято кормить гостей (сам Стив именно так и поступал), но вот тон этой девочки, едва покинувшей инкубатор, ему все равно не нравился. 

\- Если поможешь, то минут через пять, - спокойно ответил он. – Яйца и молоко в холодильнике. 

У девчонки сделалось такое лицо, будто Баки предложил ей лечь на стол и раздвинуть для него ноги. И то, на подобное предложение она вряд ли отреагировала бы с такой странной смесью возмущения и неверия, даже злости. 

\- Да что ты… - начала она, но, решив, что слишком много чести – разговаривать с прислугой, молча пододвинула к себе блюдо с блинами. 

\- Это Стиву, - с усмешкой повторил Баки, удивляясь не то бесстрашию девчонки, не то глупости – ведь та прекрасно знала, кто он такой и на что способен. – Своему господину сделай сама. Могу даже показать, как. 

\- Я не прислуга, - с достоинством ответила Мирра, надув губки. – И если ты согласен, чтобы тебя использовали не по назначению, то я…

\- Повтори-ка, малыш, что ты там сказала? – раздался от двери вкрадчивый голос. – Ты – не кто? 

Командир стоял в проеме арки, ведущей в гостиную, и живописно опирался о косяк голым плечом. Ничего, кроме тонких штанов, на нем не было. Баки отметил про себя, что для списанного еще лет десять назад боевого мода, тот находится в поразительной физической форме. 

Мирра плавно стекла со стула и опустила взгляд. Видимо, падать на колени ей запретили, но Баки всем своим существом только-только освободившегося от рабства разумного ощущал – ей хочется. 

\- Господин, - тонко заговорила она, но замолчала, когда тот тихо фыркнул. 

\- Малыш, вот этот человек, – он кивнул на Баки, - законная пара основы Стива. Я знаю, что ты пока не понимаешь, что Стив, по большей части, тоже человек, а не полубог. Допустим, ты даже решила, что раз хм… у Стива такой странный каприз – заниматься сексом с тем, чье предназначение в другом, но откуда у тебя мысль, что это автоматически понижает его до уровня прислуги? 

\- Прости, господин, - прошептала девчонка, и Баки стало ее жаль. 

\- Да мне-то что, - так же спокойно произнес командир. – Это не мной ты тут руководить взялась. 

Мирра повернулась к Баки и подняла на него взгляд глаз, выражение которых он истолковать затруднился.

\- Простите, господин. Я…

\- Проехали, - поспешно оборвал ее извинения Баки, надеясь, что его Стив никогда не заставит вот так стоять перед кем-то, на кого даже страшно поднять взгляд. – Хочешь, научу? Это несложно. 

Мирра взглянула на командира, и тот кивнул. 

\- Спасибо, гос…

\- Баки. Стив зовет меня Баки. Ты тоже можешь. Если хочешь, конечно. 

\- Хочу, - быстро согласилась девчонка, а командир снова хмыкнул. – И научиться хочу. Что мне делать, гос… Баки? 

\- Три яйца и литр молока из холодильника достань. И муку. На полке, внизу. 

Пока Баки объяснял ей, как развести тесто, чтобы не было комочков, он все время, всем собой ощущал пристальный взгляд командира. Тот будто по-новому оценивал его, решая что-то для себя, и сложно было сказать, к каким выводам он придет. 

Мирра справлялась на «отлично». Сразу была видна заложенная в нее конструкторами улучшенная обучаемость, обусловленная пожеланиями «заказчика» переделать ее под себя. Все, что девчонке было нужно – это разрешение командира и его скупая похвала, от которой она просто расцвела. 

\- Вкусно, - вот и все, что он сказал, когда Мирра, гордая собой, поставила перед ним тарелку блинчиков, обильно пропитанных маслом и политых джемом, но Баки знал, как никто: командира не учили и этому. Моды не стоили благодарности, им не нужны были поощрения, вполне хватало наказаний. И то, что впервые приготовленный завтрак вообще заслужил какую-то похвалу, уже было для вчерашней рабыни настоящим чудом. 

На запах крепкого кофе спустился Стив. Сонный, с отпечатком подушки на щеке, он вызвал в Баки такую бурю чувств, что с непривычки тот застыл, просто глядя на него. 

\- Доброе утро, - Стив обнял сзади, утыкаясь лицом в шею, прижимаясь всем горячим большим телом, и Баки моментально соскользнул на их общую волну: забыл обо всем на свете, вжался ягодицами в пах, привычно прогибаясь, подстраиваясь под него, отрезая их двоих от остального мира. – Завтрак? 

\- Да, - через секунду отозвался Баки, снова медленно приходя в себя. – Кофе, - он пододвинул чашку из тонкого фарфора – Стива любимую – и полил изрядную стопку блинов смесью сливок и джема. 

\- У Брока вроде как другие, - удивился Стив, и Баки взглянул на невозмутимого командира. 

\- У него и повар другой, - ухмыльнулся он. – С фантазией. 

Стив, спросив разрешения, съел с тарелки командира один блин и с показным восторгом закатил глаза. 

\- Потрясающе, - искренне похвалил он, и Баки фыркнул – Стив был неисправим. Любил давать модам… людям стимул и надежду. – Никогда не пробовал ничего вкуснее, спасибо, Мирра. 

Девчонка зарделась и с видимым усилием осталась сидеть, а не растянулась у ног похвалившего ее божества. Баки пожарил еще три блинчика и тоже уселся рядом со Стивом – как раз напротив командира. Тот смотрел чуть насмешливо, и Баки казалось, что они знают друг друга всю жизнь. Тот был близким, понятным и простым, как нож, изученный до мельчайшей царапины на лезвии. Он занимал определенное место и ощущался правильно: как старший по званию, более опытный и знающий. 

Теперь Баки чувствовал это: сродство, генетическую привязанность к «своим», так беспокоившую Фьюри. Он понял вдруг: когда понадобится, приказы этого человека он исполнит беспрекословно, потому что будет им доверять. 

Стив был другим: ослепительно ярким, лучшим, желанным, совершенным. Он будто принадлежал к другой породе, к высшей расе, и, казалось, тот оттенок благоговения, который имело его чувство к Стиву, не исчезнет никогда: ни через год, ни через десять лет. 

Мирра тоже была «своей»: с известным набором функций и реакций, она ощущалась частью командира - незащищенной, неприкрытой частью, мягким подбрюшием, которое нужно будет закрыть в случае опасности в первую очередь. 

Роллинз и Таузиг… они будто были частью его серии, братьями, вышедшими с ним из одного инкубатора. Теми, на кого можно рассчитывать. 

Баки не знал, закладывали ли Основы в них этот стайный инстинкт, или он пробился сам, сквозь обнуления, стирания и боль, но сейчас он впервые после разбивки своей десятки чувствовал это: он не один. У него есть странная семья, скорее, даже братство, в которое его приняли, не задавая лишних вопросов, и Стив. 

Он был дома. 

Он был счастлив.


	24. Эпилог

Жаркое солнце припекало спину, пот катился ручьем, но Стив под ним так сладко, со стоном выдыхал на каждом толчке, что остановиться не было никакой возможности. Да и желания не было. 

\- Бак, - приподняв бедра, простонал лучший человек на свете. - Господи, Бак… Люблю тебя. Знал бы ты… 

Баки знал, но слова и вообще звуки во время занятий любовью по-прежнему давались ему нелегко: горло перехватывало от сладкого спазма и все, что он мог – хрипло выдыхать Стиву во влажную шею и целовать, целовать все, до чего мог дотянуться. 

Сам Стив, впрочем, никогда не жаловался на его молчаливость. 

\- Да, еще чуть, Бак, Господи, хорошо… - сильная спина Стива прогнулась под ним, налетевший с океана легкий бриз обдал их потные тела приятной прохладой, а Баки дышал, дышал соленым воздухом, напоенным ароматами цветов, дышал Стивом, этим миром и не мог надышаться. – Еще, - Стив требовательно повел бедрами, и Баки, безошибочно поняв его, чуть отодвинулся, давая ему возможность двигаться самому. 

Они занимались любовью со вчерашнего вечера с короткими перерывами на сон, еду и купание в потрясающем, будто вытащенном из их общего сна, океане. Отпуск. У них отпуск, и черт бы побрал тяжелую, едва минувшую Рефракцию, они его заслужили. 

Стив задвигался плавными, длинными толчками, сладко постанывая от каждого движения, и Баки зажмурился, чтобы продержаться еще хоть немного дольше: от вида задницы собственного мужа, едва тронутой золотистым загаром, ему отказывала всякая выдержка. 

\- Я сейчас, - выдохнул Стив, потянув его ладонь к своему члену, - да, черт, господи боже… 

Именно этот драматический момент был грубо нарушен противным писком чертова коммуникатора Баки. Судя по звуку, сигнал шел по защищенному служебному каналу, а значит, это было что-то мегаважное. 

\- Черт, - Стив тут же замер под Баки, вздрагивая от желания, стискивая его в себе. - Прими вызов. Точно важно. 

Баки тихо выматерился сквозь зубы, но Инструкция для Стражи имела четкое предписание: даже если тебе откусил голову разумный жук из Третьего мира Шестой Оси, ты должен принять вызов по служебному каналу. 

\- Да, - рявкнул он, активируя браслет Стража на запястье и предусмотрительно не откидывая щиток для голограммы – распростертый под ним Стив, одетый лишь в загар и засосы, был зрелищем не для посторонних. 

\- Пацаны! – крикнул с другого конца мира командир. – Двое! Как две капли воды на меня похожи! Барнс, ты…

\- Какого хуя, - начал Баки, но тут Стив рассмеялся, чуть качнул бедрами, и вся ярость куда-то испарилась. – Чего по этому каналу-то, командир, ну твою ж мать? 

\- Да каждый день у меня дети рождаются что ли?! Тем более, вы, суки, все остальное отключили. 

\- У нас отпуск, - напомнил Баки, но Стив взглянул на него через плечо и с таким намеком облизал губы, что…- Но мы рады за вас с Миррой. 

\- Крестным будешь? Ты и Мария. 

\- Буду, - обреченно согласился Баки, чувствуя, что если еще хоть секунду будет просто смотреть на Стива, медленно ласкающего себя и сжимающегося на его члене, то просто взорвется к чертям. – Ты вообще-то не вовремя, у меня тут важное дело. Незаконченное. И я очень, очень хочу… черт, Стив не дви… его закончить. Перезвоню. Жене привет. Стив тоже… ох… поздравляет тебя. И… все, короче.

Командир еще успел весело фыркнуть на том, другом конце мира, явно догадавшись, о каком «важном деле» шла речь, и Баки, отключившись, просто упал на Стива, растворяясь в зашкаливающих чувствах к нему: в нежности, в слепой отчаянной любви и преданности, в желании сберечь любой ценой. 

На самом пике он снова увидел сеть, охватившую огромную часть мира, по которой от них со Стивом шли мощные волны, и туда, за океан, потянулась новая нить: к двум крошечным точкам, появившимся на месте черного провала – места, оставленного для Мирры и Брока. Большой добрый мир светился все ярче, пока не вспыхнул под веками ослепительно, опаляя жаром и счастьем, на короткие мгновения признавая и Баки своей частью.

Частью, безраздельно принадлежащей Стиву. 

Отдышавшись, они соскользнули в прозрачную зеленоватую воду с огромного плоского камня, смывая с себя пот, потянулись друг к другу, как в самом первом сне, уходя под воду с головой во время поцелуя. 

Стив смеялся, отфыркиваясь, а Баки ловил губами колкие пики его ресниц, обхватывал руками за плечи и думал о том, как повезло ему родиться и выжить, прийти и встретить, поверить и не потерять. 

Он был готов беречь этот мир любой ценой уже за то, что в нем родился Стив. За то, что он, этот мир, принял Баки и других, таких же, как он, несовершенных, изломанных, и выправил, вылечил, дал надежду. 

И пусть латентная сенситивность при повторных исследованиях обнаружилась только у командира и у Моник, бывшего секс-мода, уже трижды осчастливившей обоих своих мужей тремя прекрасными отпрысками, но добрый чудный мир все равно не делал между ними различий.

Позволяя жить, любить, защищать. 

Просто быть счастливыми.

Быть людьми.


End file.
